Bind Us Together, Lord
by Jessica-X
Summary: Anna Saunders and Elsa Tremblay are fellow counselors and bunkmates in cabin 4 at Peterhouse Bible Camp. Their job is to become good friends and take care of the children under their charge. There's just one small problem; they already knew each other before camp started. And their relationship hasn't been the same since their parents divorced. [Elsanna, modern AU: EnEsEffDubya]
1. Chapter 1

**BIND US TOGETHER, LORD**

 _A seemingly sacrilegious Elsanna fanfic_  
 _by Jessica X and Pankite_

* * *

NOTICE: All characters ©Disnee. Settings, plot and storyline ©2016-2017 myself and Kite. All rights reserved.

WARNINGS: Incest, and highly controversial religious debating. Later chapters will have smut (warnings tagged at that time). More notes below.

* * *

 _Colossians 3:14 = "Above all, clothe yourselves with love, which binds us all together in perfect unity."_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Anna Saunders wasn't the most religious person out there. Sure, when she still lived with Mama she went to church and Sunday school alongside her sister, and never questioned a single thing they taught her. That had been easy. After all, the phrase "the faith of a child" is a phrase for a reason.

It was a good deal harder for her to hold onto complete faith in a God who would allow Anna's beloved family to split apart when she was just a little girl, and to keep her entirely separated from her sister and best friend, Elsa, from grade eight onward. Not impossible, but harder. While she still believed in God and the Bible, when her Papa took her with him away from their home in Toronto to the smaller, far-away city of Winnipeg, she no longer had the unshakable faith she held as a girl.

Therefore, Anna surprised even herself when she signed up to be a counselor at Peterhouse Bible Camp, well over six hours away from home. She needed the money, the job paid enough to make it worth her time, and she liked kids. But she was dreading all the religious indoctrination she had been able to avoid for the past five years. Especially given how much her beliefs had changed.

But her father had a secret smile in his eyes when he first handed her the pamphlet, promising that if she went, she would not be disappointed.

So there she was, a duffel bag slung over her shoulder as she followed after another eager counselor named Rapunzel. She was guiding her towards the dorms that she would call home for the next few months.

"You're really gonna love it here," Rapunzel gushed, cheeks bunched and eyes alight with excitement. "These kids really need to be fostered to Jesus, and like, where else is a better place than here?! And there's so many fun games, and activities — and wait until you see the lake! It's gorgeous!"

"It sounds wonderful!" Anna gave the other girl a warm grin. Her cheer was infectious and the more Rapunzel spoke, the more pleased and excited Anna became about taking this opportunity. She beamed and hoisted her bag a little higher. "Me and my sister used to go camping at a lake with our parents all the time when we were little. I've always wanted to go back again! Is there canoeing or kayaking in the event plans?"

"Is there _ever!"_

The two chatted on as they walked. She was practically buzzing by the time they reached the cabins that housed the campers, eager to meet her dorm mate and the group of kids they were supposed to keep an eye on.

"...and lanyards, of course," the other girl was still rambling. "I mean, how is it even camping if there's no lanyards?! But my fave is macrame." Then she brightened and hopped up and down. "Oh look - it's Aurora! She's the head counselor and she's- well, _look_ at her!"

Anna glanced over in the direction Rapunzel was looking and felt her cheeks heat up in response. The woman was stunning! With long blonde hair and warm, honey brown eyes. She was kneeling in front of a small girl, speaking softly to her, but she looked up and smiled at the two younger counselors briefly.

"Wow," Anna breathed. "She's… really pretty! And she seems nice. I mean, n-not that I can tell from all the way over here."

"You have no idea! When I first started here last year, she was the one who took me under her wing, and… I mean, I just can't say enough good things about her. A true Christian, and she's so good with the smalls! And nice to pretty much all the other counselors!" In a quieter voice, she added, almost to herself, "Not like that other girl…"

Anna looked over at Aurora again, watching as she patted the girl's head gently before sending her off. For a second, she pondered on what Rapunzel said about the woman being a true Christian and wondered if any advances she made would be met with disdain. In the end, she dismissed the thought; it would be too much of a potential problem to ask her directly.

"What other girl?" Anna asked instead, having just barely caught the whisper. She furrowed her brow slightly. "Is it someone I should watch out for?"

Blinking, Rapunzel looked over with a vaguely-embarrassed smile. "O-oh, nobody! Gossiping is a sin, right? I'll let you meet people on your own, maybe you'll feel different if I don't tell you a bunch of stuff first." Then she glanced down at Anna's paperwork. "Counselor cabin four, huh? This way."

So Anna trailed after her, deciding to change the subject if it made the other girl uncomfortable. "Hey, Rapunzel… you're a pretty devoted Christian, right? How do you feel about… certain things? Like dating and stuff? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well… I do have a promise ring Flynn gave me," she said with a slight blush, flashing it at Anna. "We're still not sure we're like, ready for all that, or interested, or anything… but, um…" Obviously, this was a hard thing for Rapunzel to talk about; she seemed to want to say a lot more but thought it would either be burdensome for Anna, or that it wasn't "Christian" to keep talking about her almost-boyfriend.

"That's a really pretty ring, " Anna praised awkwardly, noting the discomfort still gracing her new friend's face. She nervously brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and scrambled to pick another topic before she spotted a sign with a large black "4" and she let out a silent sigh of relief. "Well I guess this is my cabin; I'll see you around!"

"Right!" she called back as she turned down the landing, most likely to find her own cabin. Her cheeks were positively aglow with excitement. "See you around, new friend! Ohhh, this is gonna be so much _fun!"_

Anna waved as she watched the other girl walk away. "See you tomorrow!" she called after her and giggled as she turned to the door and pulled out her key.

"She's nice," she commented happily to herself. She was enjoying herself so far and was very excited to meet her new roommate, especially if she was half as nice as Rapunzel was. Without further delay, she pushed the door open…

Only to halt in the doorway, her face draining of all colour as she leaned against the door to support her suddenly weak knees.

Her roommate's shirtless back was facing her; smooth expanses of snowy skin that was only slightly covered dark blue straps of a bra. A bra that she got a full view of when her roommate turned and revealed her perfect breasts and flat stomach that Anna just couldn't look away from.

"Oh… _my_ God."

"What? Who's there?!" The voice was muffled from being on the other side of thick cotton, of course.

"I'm so sorry! Oh my god, I'm sorry! I-I didn't think!" Anna quickly covered her reddening face in her hands while turning her back to the other before she could get a proper look at her face. Her own face felt like it was in an oven as she kept rambling apologies. The memory of the boobs was so fresh, she couldn't think straight!

Which made sense, because she _wasn't_ straight. She had several crushes on both boys and girls over the years, and had even dated a lovely French exchange student named Esmeralda, who still took Anna's breath away when she thought about her. Most of the time, she embraced her sexuality, but once in awhile, it presented a problem such as this.

After another moment of struggling, the stranger was able to pull the shirt the rest of the way over her head. "You really ought to knock before you… burst in on someone when they're… oh."

As Anna's face continued burning, she finally uncovered her it and risked a glance over her shoulder. Only to be knocked off her feet a second time.

" _E-Elsa?"_

At odds with the order of things, the taller, blonder girl chose that moment to cover her bare chest with her arms, blinking her long lashes in complete shock. Her plump, pink bottom lip quivered a few times before she managed to croak, "What the- _Anna?_ Wh-what are…?"

Her previous embarrassment and brief arousal was completely forgotten as Anna flung herself towards the older sister she hadn't seen in years, grabbing her into a tight embrace and pressing her face into Elsa's shoulder.

"Elsa! It's really you! I haven't seen you in _forever!_ I-" She felt so overwhelmed in her pure elation at seeing her sister again that all she could really do was snuggle into the older girl and try desperately to hold back happy tears. "I missed you _so much!"_

"You missed- how did you get-" For a few more seconds, Elsa sputtered and stood there, not quite embracing her back but neither pushing her away. One hand did fall to the crest of her red head, caressing it for just a moment.

Then she gently pushed Anna backward by her upper arms, gazing down at her with bewildered blue eyes. "Wait, wait. Anna, what do you mean that you've missed me? I thought... you didn't want to see me anymore."

Anna stared at Elsa in disbelief, her eyes misty with unshed tears. "Wh-What?" She frowned at her sister. "What made you think I didn't want to see you? I tried calling every week up until last year! Mom always said you were too busy to talk to me… so I stopped calling, but I still wrote letters and you never replied to them! I even tried going to visit once but you were out of town! Why would you think I no longer wanted to see you?! If anything, I honestly thought it was the other way around…"

Pale eyebrows drew together on the elder sister's forehead. "What are you saying? I never got… Mom never told me about a single letter or call, not for the past few years. She said…" Her eyes went flatter, and she took a step backward away from Anna. "She told me that you and Father weren't… that neither of us could trust 'sinners' like you. I didn't want to believe her, but when the calls stopped coming, and you never visited anymore…"

Anna's lower lip trembled. "Why did...Why wouldn't Mom pass my messages on?" She whimpered, feeling dread and hurt like a punch in the gut. "Why would she say that about us? Papa said he only stopped visiting because Mom told him to… and I wanted to visit, but Papa only had enough extra to send me the one time and you weren't there, anyway!" She glanced at the wall, all of her previous elation having evaporated. "Why didn't you try calling us instead? Why wouldn't you get the story from us first before believing that me and Papa are horrible people so easily?"

"And you think I had any reason not to trust my own mother? The one who stood by my side, raised me and provided for me? Was my entire family after you two ran off to the west?!" Her chest was heaving, and after a moment she glanced down at herself before turning back to the suitcase that stood open on one of the two beds in the small room, catching up an official camp polo shirt. "You… I can't believe that. Right about now, I think you would say anything to convince me you and Father didn't completely abandon us."

"You honestly think I wanted to leave?!" Anna demanded. "I was _five_ , Elsa! All I knew at the time was that Papa was going away and I didn't want him going alone! I didn't want to leave you or Mama but if I didn't, Papa would have been all alone! And it got even worse when the visits stopped completely five years back!" She shook her head. "I just don't understand why Mama wouldn't tell you about all the times I _tried_ to talk to you! Besides, why would you pin all this 'abandonment' stuff on us when you and Mama never made any effort to come and see us either?! That isn't fair, Elsa!"

" _Enough!"_ The shout was sharper than her voice had been before, but once the shirt was down over her head again, she took in a long breath and let it out slowly. "Enough. Listen, we… I don't know what you're doing here, or why, but… let's just try not to get in each other's way for the next month. Alright? I… I don't want to end up resenting you any more than I already do."

Anna stiffened at the cold words but she simply straightened her back and moved to pick up the bag she had dropped at the entrance.

"F-Fine," she managed to choke out, taking a deep breath to steady herself. She moved over to her own bed, placing it down roughly before digging through it in a vain attempt to keep herself from looking over at Elsa. She felt tired, sad and hurt and she knew she would break if she saw her sister's chilling eyes again.

' _At least we don't have to start working with the kids until tomorrow,'_ she thought bitterly when Elsa swept from the room without another word. What once looked like a fun few months had now soured from a single conversation.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's right, I'm back! Happy Valentine's Day!

We've been working on this fic for a while. It's... pretty long, to be honest; the chapters vary in length a little here and there but all total, it's longer than my last finished fic. I decided we would start posting with this small initial chapter today, because I thought it would be a fun treat for the community. Hopefully you guys agree!

The entire fic is in third person, but each chapter switches between limited-Elsa and limited-Anna. We tried to make it clear early on in each chapter which is an "Anna chapter" and which is an "Elsa chapter", but hopefully you won't have any trouble picking up on that.

One quick note (and I'm sorry for the caustic tone of the note, I really am): Because this site has, in recent years, begun to devolve into a breeding ground for Youtube-akin commentary, I think it's fair to give warning. Most of you aren't even going to have to worry about this warning, because we're all adults here. That's fine for us!

But for the one or two of you who will contemplate leaving entitled and denigrating comments that you would never say to my face... just don't. I'll be deleting those, anyway, and the only thing you're going to accomplish is giving an overworked, NOT-paid author a bad day. Keep it to yourself. If it gets to be like it did toward the end of my last fic, I may try to find a way to block you entirely. Think about the effect of your negative comment and ask this question: is it necessary to send?

That's it! And it won't apply to most of you, anyway. On with the show; see you in a couple days with Chapter 2!

 _Jessex (and Kite)_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"What's the matter, Anna? Don't you like mashed potatoes and green beans?"

Anna twirled her fork idly in her food, staring down at the mix of vegetables but not feeling hungry enough to even attempt to eat them. Ever since Elsa left the cabin after their little 'fight', she felt like a lead ball had settled in her stomach.

"It's not that, Rapunzel," she muttered, scooping up some of the beans onto her fork before letting them drop back onto her plate. "Just… something happened, that's all, and it kind of sucked."

"What kind of a 'something'?" the short-haired brunette asked before raising her juice cup to her lips.

"It turns out I'm rooming with my sister who I haven't seen in years," Anna answered. She finally pushed her plate away with a heavy sigh. "We talked, but it… didn't go very well."

For a second, Rapunzel had been nodding along as if that were a perfectly normal thing. Then her chewing slowed, and she put down her fork. "Hang on… your sister? She's one of the counselors here?"

"Guess so." Anna nodded and started playing with the straw of her drink. "I knew she wasn't going to be the same as I remember… I _knew_ that, but I just didn't expect Elsa to be so _cold_ now." She sighed again. "It's frustrating. We were so close before, we were like best friends! And now…"

"Your _sister's_ one of the counselors, _and_ you ended up in the same room as her?!" Rapunzel hissed under her breath. Apparently, she was still stuck at the beginning of their discussion. "But wait, what do you mean you haven't seen her in years? How can you not see _your own sister_ in years?!"

Anna rolled her eyes at the brunette but a slight smile graced her lips. "Yes, my sister is a counselor, pay attention!" She gave Rapunzel a playful swat. "We live with different parents in separate provinces. I live with my Dad in Winnipeg and we just haven't been able to visit." However, that reminded Anna of the fight and the smile was wiped off her face and she went back to playing with her straw.

"Oh wow… oh man, you hope divorce doesn't happen in the church, but it still does, huh?" She sighed, looking down at her tray. "That sucks. What's her name, again?"

"Her name is Elsa," Anna repeated with a little snort at how spacey her new friend was. She looked up from her drink and chuckled bitterly. "It's the church that made my parents split up in the first place. Dad didn't like how strict my mom was about her faith and how she kept forcing it on me and Elsa, and my Mom didn't like how lax he was about it. They dealt with it for the most part until I was five… Mom and Dad got into a huge fight over something, Dad and I packed our things, and we left."

But even though Anna was pouring out her life story to the girl, something that must have been painful, Rapunzel was clearly still slow on the uptake. This time, she would reveal that the reason was not as one-dimensional as simple disbelief.

"Not… Elsa _Tremblay_. You can't be serious."

Anna frowned. "Yes, my sister is Elsa Tremblay, what's the deal?" Her words were laced with irritation but it had less to do with Rapunzel's distraction and more to do with the tone she said Elsa's name. "You have a problem with my sister?"

Her round green eyes stayed just as round. "Oh… well… um… how can I put this in an, um, Christian way?" Lowering her voice even more, she whispered, "Elsa's pretty well known around here for being kind of a… well, she's just not very nice. To the other counselors, I mean; she's good with the kids, but with us, she acts like we're all beneath her. We're stupid, she's smart; like that. I was kind of hoping you wouldn't have a run-in with her so soon, and now…"

"I'm sure she has her reasons," Anna said, though her brow furrowed slightly. She let her gaze wander the cafeteria until she caught sight of a platinum blonde sitting alone at one of the tables near the back of the room. Her breath hitched softly. "H-Hey Punzie, I- I think I'm going to take a walk okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, she stood up and gave her sister one last longing glance before walking out of the room.

~ o ~

The day was nearing its end, the sky bathed in striking orange and yellows as the sun started its slow descent. A cool breeze caressed Anna's cheeks and the redhead stopped to take a deep breath. Admittedly, despite the sour turn of her day, Anna found herself smiling. Sights like this in a relatively big city like Winnipeg were few and far between, and she soaked up the view as long as she could before taking out her cellphone and dialing a familiar number.

"Papa? We need to talk."

"What's the matter, Anna Banana?" he asked in his usual cheerful tone. "Not enough woodsiness for your wild young heart?"

Anna clung to the phone even as her shoulders relaxed. Her father's voice was like a balm, soothing her with its cheerful warmth. "It's definitely woodsy out here." She smiled shakily before taking a deep breath. "Papa, did you know Elsa was going to be here? Was that the 'special surprise' you told me about?"

There was a brief pause, then a chuckle. "Guess you caught me, eh? Sorry, girly girl. I just couldn't think of any other way to get you two talking again." His voice became hesitant, worried. "How… is my little Elsie doing? Does she look okay?"

Anna trembled. Lying wouldn't get them anywhere. "S-She hates us, Papa," she said sadly, tears burning her eyes. "S-She thinks we stopped trying to contact her, she thinks we abandoned her and Mama…" She swallowed thickly. "Mama… sh-she never passed on any of my messages, Papa, why would she do that?"

"Oh, Anna… geeze, I'm sorry." He sighed, and she could practically hear him running his hand through his short red mop. "I had a pretty good idea she was the holdup, but by this point… well, it's just all so nasty between us, and I got tired of tilting at windmills. I'm not a 'good enough Christian' for Idunn, or whatever — even though you and me still go to church, still try to be good people." His tone took on a familiar bitterness as he went on, "But I don't read all the right commentaries, or own enough translations, do the right devotionals or go on the retreats, and it's just… God is everywhere, right? If he's everywhere and always listening, why does there have to be so much frickin' paperwork and bullshit?"

"So… she's not telling Elsa because she's trying to hurt you?" Anna asked. The iron in her stomach grew heavier. "Papa, I'm _bunking_ with Elsa! I have to watch the kids with Elsa, too! How can I do that if s-she wants nothing to do with me?! It's already tricky enough since I… don't feel as devoted as everyone else here, I can't deal with a sister who h-hates me, too!"

"Hey," he told her firmly. "Remember what we said? You're no more or less Christian than the ones with sticks up their asses. Not because you're a first-time counselor, not because you're bi, and not because you have red hair and have no soul. God loves gingers, too, Banana."

Anna smiled at the old joke, even letting a giggle pass her lips. "I love you, Papa. I- If things don't improve, will you come and get me? Please?"

"Of course I will, but… you have to give it a real chance, alright? Five days. If you really can't stand being there with her after five days, we'll call it quits, and we'll spend the rest of the summer calling Idunn and Elsa every name that definitely _isn't_ in God's Word. Deal?"

This time Anna laughed softly, smiling at the phone in her hand and giving it a squeeze as though she were giving her father a hug. "Okay, Papa, Deal." She giggled, "I'll call you soon, Papa."

"Good. And if I don't hear from you, then… well, I guess that means God really can work miracles, eh? Love you, Banana."

"Love you, too… bye."

Once she got the warm, standard response, she hung up. Feeling far better now that she knew she had her father's support, she made her way back to the sisters' shared cabin.

She knocked first, waiting patiently for an all clear but after several seconds of silence, she unlocked the door and entered.

Elsa was already seated on her bed, getting out her pyjamas and her toiletry kit. Her eyes barely glanced over at Anna before looking back into her suitcase for something else… even though she already seemed to have all she would need before retreating to the washroom.

Anna let out a sigh before moving over to her own bag, taking out her nightgown and shedding her shirt carelessly over her shoulder onto her bed as Elsa stepped out. _We're just sisters,_ Anna thought, even if the mental image from earlier of her sister's naked back still made her cheeks burn like a fire. _Elsa can deal with me being half-naked for a moment._

With a slight nod, her bra was next to go. She glanced down at her average sized breasts, sprinkled with a generous amount of freckles and her thoughts were once again unwillingly dragged to the image of Elsa's large, supple, _perfect_ mounds straining against her bra. The blush darkened and she shook her head madly to rid of the images.

Around that time, Elsa returned to their room, moving with quick, efficient steps — and suddenly yelped, dropping everything to the floor. "Wh- ANNA! What are you _doing?!"_

"Changing," Anna retorted dryly. "You were in the bathroom so I just decided to do it out here. What's the big deal, anyway?" Her traitorous mind flashed another image of Elsa's marvellous chest and she gave her head another firm shake. "We're sisters and it's not like I have something you don't."

Luckily for the poor, flustered bisexual, her sister had slapped a hand over her eyes and was currently feeling along the floor for her day-clothes and toiletries. "W-well, I'm not that comfortable with… come on, you have to remember how I've always been about such things. It's improper to go around showing off your body like that!"

"Papa said that we shouldn't have shame in our bodies," Anna pointed out. "If a guy can flaunt his chest around in public, a girl should have no shame in having hers exposed in the same way if she feels like it." However, to spare her sister from further embarrassment, she slipped the silk gown on. The fabric going down almost to her ankles before she shimmied out of her jeans and socks and started to take out her braids.

Catching sight of the hem and toes beneath her hand, Elsa finally removed said hand from over her eyes. "Fine. You're a hedonist, that's fine; just don't be one in our cabin." Straightening with her things, she began stuffing them into her suitcase with needless anger as she grunted, "Perhaps we should set some ground rules."

"Ground rules?" Anna scrunched up her nose for a brief moment before she let out a little defeated sigh. If she was going to get along with Elsa, she might as well humour the older girl. "Alright. Lay 'em down."

"Really?" Shaking herself, Elsa straightened, standing like a soldier at attention. Alas, her old, faded baseball tee she was wearing as half of her pyjamas showed a couple of other things were "at attention", as well. "Right. Well… I guess 'no nudity' is a good place to start. And that we should always knock before coming in. I did appreciate that before, by the way."

Anna smiled at how adorable her sister looked in that moment but purposely kept her eyes off the small peaks in Elsa's shirt. "You're welcome," she said softly, bowing her head with a faint blush. "Okay, so no nudity and always knock when coming in; anything else?"

Evidently, Anna's complete willingness to comply was throwing her off her game. So then she shrugged and said, "I don't know. Um… I don't like to sleep with any lights on. I know it's been a while, but I remember you had a night light. That would probably bother me, if you still do."

"Elsa, I haven't needed a night light since I was nine," Anna pointed out. "You won't have to worry about that." She still remembered the days back when she needed one, and how she had run to her sister in a crying panic one night when it had burnt out. The memory sent a wave of nostalgia through the ginger and her gaze softened. "Is that everything, Your Majesty?" She used her old nickname for Elsa with a smile gracing her features.

"I… yes, for now." Elsa didn't seem to know what to do with herself for a moment. The grin on Anna's face was making her fidget and look away from it, glance back up at her and away again. "Um… so I guess now we ought to go to bed. They'll be expecting us to be up bright and early, before the campers are up. So… so yeah."

Anna was mildly disappointed that her attempt to break the ice failed, but she simply nodded at Elsa. "Yeah, okay," she said softly. She was just about to slip into bed when she hesitated, glancing over at the blonde before sucking up her courage and striding over to pull her sister into a loose hug, one that Elsa could easily escape from if she so desired.

"I love you, sis… I really did miss you."

"Please," Elsa whispered. She didn't move, didn't push Anna away this time. "I… I can't yet, I don't…" After a moment, she found her voice again. "I _can't_ believe you. Because believing you means not believing Mama. I… did miss you, but how am I supposed to…"

Only then did she retreat, end the almost-embrace. "We really should get some sleep."

Anna knew that it was a vast improvement from earlier, that Elsa didn't completely reject her again. However, it didn't stop her from flinching, nor did it stop the knot from forming in her gut as she turned her back on Elsa, made her way slowly back to her bed and crawled into a tight ball.

"Goodnight," she called softly, letting her eyes close even though she knew sleep would take a long time to claim her.

It took a few seconds, but there was an answer; it came just as the light overhead went out. "Goodnight, Anna."

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews already! Pankite passes along their thanks, too!


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Thank you guys so much for your reviews, they've been much appreciated!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

The morning came too soon for Elsa Tremblay. That probably had a lot to do with just how many hours she had spent the night before, crying as silently as she could manage into her pillow. Dealing with a lot of unresolved feelings and estranged family was not part of the Peterhouse Bible Camp itinerary.

Still, the reveille sounded all the same, and she peeled herself out of the cold sheets, aching from not getting enough sleep to recharge herself. But despite that, she felt better in some ways.

Less anxious about the redhead still snoozing away peacefully on the other pillow in the room.

 _Anna,_ she thought, her pulse already quickening. _It's Anna, it's ANNA. I can't believe I'm really bunking with her, and after all this time…_

But she wouldn't let herself get her hopes up. No, too long had passed and too many bridges burned for her to accept her sister with open arms. Not simply from her insistences that she had been trying to contact her for several years with no response. It sounded preposterous!

As she showered, she tried not to think about how confident Anna seemed now. That was heartening, and infuriating, and depressing, all at the same time: heartening, because she was glad life had been kind enough to her that she was an independent young woman. Infuriating, because _how dare_ she still be well-adjusted, despite their parents' crippling divorce! And depressing because…

She didn't need her. Clearly, she still _wanted_ her in her life again, but the time for her to be the protective big sister, the one who meant the world to her, had come and gone. And thanks to circumstances beyond her control, said big sister had missed so much. So much that she could not get back.

Still blotting at her hair, she padded back into their room with a sigh. There was no use in trying to dissect everything; they still had weeks left open to them. She would give Anna enough rope to move, and she would either prove herself innocent, or hang herself with it instead.

Of course, the next thing she noticed prompted a small smirk. Leaning over Anna's form, she remarked loudly, "What, can't even get yourself up in the morning?"

An annoyed groan floated out as she was rudely awakened, glancing over at her sister with red-rimmed eyes. "What the hell, Elsa?!" The redhead looked out the window and upon seeing that it was still relatively dark outside, she gave the blonde an irritated glare. "It's too early for this."

Despite her earlier ire, and her lingering mistrust of Anna's insistences about their time apart, Elsa laughed. It was brief, but it was a real laugh, straight from the heart. After all this time, Anna still wasn't a morning person. "You're going to be late, and I don't think you have time for a shower now. Better learn to get up with the reveille."

Anna looked stunned at the sound of her sister laughing, annoyance pretty much gone in the wake of her surprise. She blinked owlishly a few times before grinning up at her. "I think I can live without a shower for one day," she chirped and hopped up with a stretch that made the muscles in her back pop. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Meeting our campers. I believe we're assigned the seventh- and eighth-graders, so they'll be pretty well-behaved." As she plopped back down on her bed and kicked off her shower shoes in favour of the roll of socks she'd left on her bed, she asked, "Did you sleep okay?"

Her sister nodded as she started digging around in her bag with her back turned to Elsa, searching for an appropriate pair of pants to wear with the dark green polo that was required. However, there was a slight hesitation when she said, "Yeah, like a baby. You?"

"Not so much." Catching herself at the last second, she explained, "I usually don't the first night." While it was true, guilt swirled in the pit of her stomach as she pulled on her socks and reached for her boots. It had been worse than usual, and not merely because they were at camp. But she couldn't let Anna know that, or she would ask more questions they didn't have time to answer.

Anna paused in her search at the blunt answer, turning her head to look at Elsa over her shoulder with a mix of concern and worry. At the hasty explanation, she nodded before making her way to the bathroom. "Hopefully you sleep better tonight, then," she said before shutting the door behind her.

Finishing up quickly, Elsa went over their roster and plans briefly while she waited for Anna to catch up. The first day was usually easy; introductions, exercises to help them get to know each other better. After dinner, there would be a bonfire, which was as much about lending the camp an air of mystique as it was giving the different cabins a chance to interact with each other, swap stories, and fill their faces with s'mores. The next day would be when all the activities and ministry would truly get rolling.

"Okay, let's go meet the kiddies," she said with an easy smile when she came out three minutes later, decked out in a pair of tight denim shorts, her wild hair tamed into her signature twin braids. Only the slight tension in her shoulders hinted that she wasn't nearly as relaxed as she looked.

"Hmm." When Anna only blinked at her, Elsa elaborated, eyes still pointed down at her sister's thighs, "Those are… a little tight for Bible camp, don't you think? And… short."

Anna looked down at the shorts in a surprise. "Are they? I always wear these and no one really says anything about them."

"Well… we don't really have time for you to change into anything else." Glancing at the door, then back to Anna, she sighed and said, "Let's go. If one of the other counselors says something, we'll worry about it then." Pulling open the front door, she gestured through it and said, "After you."

"My my, what a gentlelady," Anna teased lightly as she walked past her sister. Her hips swayed lightly with every step and she tossed a smile over her shoulder. "I'll race you!"

Elsa scarcely had a second to be flustered by such a provocative walk from her "baby sister" before she was snapped out of it. "What? Oh, Anna, surely you can't be-"

But Anna was already taking off down the path, laughing loudly, "Come on! You're just as slow as you were back then!"

Growling under her breath, Elsa took off running after her, despite her better judgment. She did like to get a good jog in if she could. Doing so with a less-than-ideal amount of sleep was no fun, but it did get her blood pumping, woke her up more fully.

As she had known from the beginning, she got to the main area a few steps behind Anna, panting and sweating. Already, she was going to look like a mess, and she had freshly showered! Out of breath, she snapped, "That… wasn't fair, I had no… warning!"

Anna was breathing hard with strands of strawberry blonde hair clinging to her forehead due to the sweat. She was bent over slightly, hands on her legs to help support herself. Every couple of breaths, a couple of giggles would escape. When Anna finally straightened up she was practically beaming.

"Lighten up, Your Majesty!" she panted. "We used to race all the time! Isn't it fun?"

"You… should have…" Finally, she stopped herself and took a deep breath in, then let it out slowly. "Alright… okay, it was pretty invigorating. But your 'win' doesn't count!" Against her better judgment, she was smiling right back at her sister as she tried to wipe some of the sweat off her temples and onto her longer, more modest khaki shorts.

"Fine. We won't count that win even though it's very obvious who kicked whose butt." Anna giggled some more before she looked over at the building they stopped in front of. "This is where we get breakfast and meet the kids, right?"

Smirking, Elsa finally seemed to have her wind back as she clapped Anna on the shoulder. It was very brief, but it seemed to be the most she could bring herself to do by way of physical contact. "Yeah. Breakfast first, and then introductions. Do you…" She had been going to ask something, but then thought better of it and fell silent. Maybe it was too soon.

Anna was too giddy from the excitement of both Elsa's good mood and the anticipation of meeting the kids to notice Elsa's near-slip of the tongue. With a big smile and shining eyes, she started towards the building. "Great! I'm starving!" Sighing in mingling relief and regret, the elder sister followed her.

Taking up her tray, she stood in line to get the scrambled eggs and sausages that were on the menu for that morning. While Anna split away to go sit with Rapunzel, Elsa began to head toward the table where Aurora and a few of the other "legacies" sat. She usually didn't eat with them, but it was a tradition for Elsa to have her first meal at camp with the others to discuss the future goings-on with the other counselors.

Aurora looked up from the papers she was reading. "Hello there, Elsa," she greeted pleasantly with a light smile. "Welcome back for another summer. I trust that God made this year a good one for you so far?" A couple of the other girls raised their heads to mumble out greetings before going back to their meals. "You seem In a good mood. Was it because of the new girl with you? It was very kind of you to lead her here this morning. Like a shepherd to a lost sheep." She chuckled.

"Yes, she's my…" Elsa hesitated. Maybe she shouldn't be quite so forthright; she wouldn't lie, and she wouldn't try to obscure the truth if anyone asked. But for now, when she was so unsure of how the summer would play out or how she and Anna might resolve the lingering hurt between them… "She's my bunkmate. Anna Saunders. We're in charge of Polar Bear House this year."

Aurora nodded unconcernedly. "So you get those sweet twins again this year, that must be nice. Belle and myself have the Moose House." The young brunette with a bright blue ribbon binding her hair back looked up from the bible she was reading at the sound of her name. "And I think Snow and Rapunzel have the Beaver House. You're lucky, getting the older kids two years in a row. Most of them are wonderful and they'll do great things for our Heavenly Father when they grow older."

"Agreed, they really will. We have a great group here at Peterhouse." Elsa's smile was genuine. While she didn't always like being at the camp, she did have a deep and abiding love for it. "Praise Him. I can't wait to get started today."

"Me either," Aurora agreed wholeheartedly before leaning into Elsa's side and lowering her voice. "Elsa, if I may mention… You might want to let Anna know that her choice of clothing is very inappropriate here. A woman's body is a sacred thing that should only be viewed by her husband, and if our girls see her flaunting that much skin around, it may tempt them to do the same. And that's not even mentioning the poor _boys;_ we don't want any of our flock being swayed by the Devil, do we?" Aurora's voice was still sweet and light, as though she was talking of the weather. "So if you can just mention that to her and remind her that this is a holy place meant to nurture true faith and purity, that would be wonderful."

At that, Elsa had to smirk a little. "Why, afraid the boys won't be able to control themselves? Don't worry; I already warned her about the shorts. We were pressed for time, so I didn't think it prudent to make her change into something else and leave our poor campers wondering why they were only getting one counselor — and she wouldn't have found her way to their cabin as easily by herself if I left her behind."

"As long as she knows and doesn't do it again, I'll let it slide. Though as one of the Christian faith, she really should know this already." Aurora shrugged and went back to finishing her food. Belle gave Elsa a shy smile and a nod before ducking back to her book.

Anna had finished her food and was now advancing towards the table Elsa was sitting at, toying nervously with her fingers as she stopped and tapped her shoulder. "I'm ready to go when you are."

Looking over her shoulder, she forced a polite smile onto her face. "Very well, I'm also through." Though she hadn't eaten quite as much as she would have liked, she quickly downed the rest of her juice as she stood from the table; she would need that natural sugar above all else. "See you later, girls." There was a chorus of goodbyes as Anna and Elsa left the table.

Despite being not quite familiar with the area, Anna was walking slightly in front of her sister, looking around at the woods surrounding the camp with eyes filled with wonder. "Hey Elsa, we're free to do what we please on Saturdays and Sundays, right? Maybe you can take me hiking down some of these trails?" Anna turned to her with a bright smile. "You know, as some kind of crazy, trust exercise! Don't axe murder me, please?"

"Not really," Elsa had to inform her. "There aren't organised activities, but we're still supposed to help out on Saturdays; keep the kids in line. On Sundays we can do whatever we want, after morning services." Of course, she had sidestepped Anna's question about hiking the trails for the moment, but she wanted to make sure Anna knew they wouldn't just be able to run wild the minute the weekend hit.

"Oh." Anna shrugged, her smile not wavering. "That makes sense for us to keep the kiddies occupied during a weekend. So long as we get one day, I'm cool with that. I wonder if I can get permission to go into town for an afternoon so I can do some shopping…" Anna continued to ramble as they walked, occasionally stumbling on a stray branch or rock but somehow always managing to keep her footing while keeping up her chatter.

Following along, instinctively raising a hand whenever she saw Anna nearly trip, Elsa huffed, "Well… I wouldn't count on it this weekend, but maybe the next."

"I also need to get Papa a present," Anna continued as though Elsa hadn't spoken. "It's his birthday in a few weeks and I promised him I would find him something nice. 'Course, I'm pretty sure I can make a birdhouse that's ready to fall apart and he would love it." She giggled excitedly. "I need to get something for you, too. Your birthday is close too, isn't it? July… yeah, July 20th! I sent you a few things before but they would always get there a day or so late, so I'm sorry about that!"

"It doesn't matter, anyway; I never got any of them." Hearing just how bleak she had sounded in her response, Elsa cleared her throat and said, "Very well, I'll see if we can get away on Sunday. You'll probably need to buy a few more pairs of shorts, won't you? Ones that aren't so… _inadequate_ for this camp."

Again, her eyes were drawn to the thigh flesh on display for the entire camp. A few of the boys from the boy cabins did glance at Anna, but despite Aurora's fears, they didn't seem to much care that her shorts were a couple of inches shorter than those of the sister behind her. No one was chasing after her, no one was fainting at the sight. Maybe it didn't matter too much, after all.

But Anna had frozen at Elsa's words, and the dull tone in which they were spoken, and she stared at Elsa in disbelief. None of the rest of what Elsa said mattered as she spoke up, "You never got _any_ of my presents?" She was clearly trying hard not to yell as the upset mounted. "I don't believe that! The snow globe with the two sisters skating I sent when you turned sixteen? The snowflake bracelet I saved up almost _two years_ of my allowance for to celebrate your eighteenth?" She stared hard at her sister and her voice went soft with pain. "N-Not even the pi-picture frame I made you for last year? I went after hours to the school's woodworking class every day for weeks, trying to get it right a-and I made sure to paint it perfectly, and I even put my favourite picture of me and you in it…" She bit her lip and looked away. "You didn't get any of it?"

All through the words, Elsa had been feeling more and more frustrated. But perhaps not for the reason her sister expected. "Alright, Anna, alright. I don't know if these stories are supposed to make you feel better, but… I already told you, I'm not convinced." But hearing how harsh that was falling, she softened her voice; estranged or not, she was still her sister. "You have to see it from my perspective. What proof have I had of any presents or letters, or anything at all over the past… what, five years? That is a long, long time to go without any word."

"So you just think I'm lying?" Anna asked, her eyes reflecting hurt and anger despite Elsa's attempt to ease the blow. She shook her head. "Elsa, why would I _lie_ about this?"

"I don't know why. But I also don't know why Mother would lie about it, either. Where does that put me?" When she saw Anna's expression, she sighed, running a hand down her own face. "Let's just… get started with the campers. Doesn't that make more sense than quibbling over something neither of us can prove?"

It took a few seconds for Anna to regain her composure before she nodded. "Alright, let's go." The cheer in her voice was clearly faked, as was the smile that Anna cast as she started walking away. "We'll meet them and play with them, and just have a merry old time."

"Anna…" But she had already left. Having no better idea of what to say to her than she already had, Elsa rolled her eyes up toward the sky, silently begging God to help her get through such an ordeal.

 _To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Okay, guys! Arts and crafts time!" Anna called out to the group of about four kids who were still splashing about in the lake, a true smile once again gracing her face. A bespectacled girl named Tish stood impatiently at her side. "Come on now, who wants to build some birdhouses?"

"I do, I do!" said Tish. Most of the rest of the kids didn't react very much.

"Come on, no dawdling," Elsa called out in a more commanding voice, clapping her hands a few times. "The sooner we get to that, the sooner we can get to dinner, and then…"

"The _bonfire!"_ came a chorus of young voices.

Elsa smiled. That usually did the trick; one had to give children incentive, or they would be unlikely to respond. And she continued to smile as she watched Anna herd kids into the building and started helping some of them into smocks and aprons.

"Okay, so you have two choices. You can either make a birdhouse over there with me, or you make some clay figures with Elsa; whichever you guys want to do, it's up to you!" She grinned as Tish's friend, Tino, and a few other kids walked towards her, patting heads and gushing about the fun they were going to have as she pulled out some of the equipment.

And all the while, Elsa watched her. It wasn't constant, because she did have to pay attention to her charges, but she kept an eye on her when possible. She was as great with the children as she had expected. Even if she couldn't trust her word that she had been trying to get into contact with her, she knew what type of person she was typically. No amount of her mother's words could erase those first thirteen years of memories.

However, that was extremely hard for her to reconcile. Try as she might not to think of it at all, she couldn't help it; Anna was not backing down from her tall tale. How could her mother have lied to her about Anna's gifts and letters? That didn't sound right. It was easier for her to believe that Anna was the one lying; it was directly in line with what she had been told about the five years of silence from Winnipeg.

But if that were true, why wouldn't Anna have done something to provide more evidence of her claims? A better liar would have. So she couldn't be telling the truth, but she couldn't be lying, either. It just didn't make the slightest amount of sense.

Anna must've felt eyes on her because she glanced up from where she was helping one of the girls to look over at her sister. Over the course of the day, the looks of anger had diminished and now she simply held Elsa's gaze for a moment before looking back at what she was doing.

"Miss Elsa?" A slow, soft voice spoke up from beside her and a larger boy with white hair tugged on Elsa's sleeve. "I think Olaf accidently trapped his hand in the clay."

"Oh dear," Elsa sighed, patting him on the shoulder. "If you can help Lor with her figurine, I'll help Olaf escape, okay, Mark?" When he nodded, she favoured him with a smile and walked over where the smaller boy was struggling.

"Miss Elsa!" The boy exclaimed happily upon seeing her approach. He tugged on his arm. "The clay dried on my hand and I can't get it off. Will my hand be trapped forever?" All of this was said in a light, unconcerned tone as he blinked large, dark eyes at Elsa with a bucktoothed grin. "You were looking sad so I tried making you a flower. But I dropped something in the clay and couldn't find it."

Rolling her eyes, she rapped her knuckles on the little ball of clay. A dull _thunk_ told her it was already hardened. "Come on, Olaf, let's get the hammer. I really thought you'd be a bit old for silliness like this by now."

Olaf tilted his head at Elsa. "There is no such thing as being too old to be silly," he said cheerfully as he followed Elsa like a puppy. "Besides, I was trying to make you smile! I don't like it when you look sad. Why are you sad, Miss Elsa?"

"Well..." Her eyes automatically drifted back in Anna's direction. "I don't think it's something you'll understand. Not until you're older, anyway." Though she cringed to hear her mother's words coming out of her mouth, she couldn't help it; they were the best ones for the situation.

Olaf followed Elsa's gaze before looking up at her with a raised brow. "Did you and Miss Anna get into a lover's spat, Miss Elsa? Is that why you're sad? Did Miss Anna put you on the couch?"

"Did w-" Lowering her voice, she hissed at the boy, "Olaf, two Christian women don't get into 'lovers spats'! And I don't think you should go around saying things like that at camp, okay?"

"Why?" Olaf asked with another little tilt to his head. "You're looking at Miss Anna like Daddy looks at Mommy after they have a fight. Daddy told me you have to really love someone to look at them like that. Why don't you kiss and make up with Miss Anna if you feel sad about it?"

Forcing her lips closed to prevent herself from snapping at the boy, she found herself forced to consider that. If one disregarded the "looking at her like Daddy looks at Mommy" part, maybe she really should make up with Anna. Obviously, lying or not, she seemed to earnestly want to rekindle their sibling relationship. She wasn't sure she could bring herself to do it, but maybe she could at least make an attempt. See where it led.

"Well," she finally said to the boy, "I'll think about that, Olaf. Thank you for your suggestion."

Olaf beamed and clapped his hands together, the hard clay still stubbornly stuck on making the action look awkward. "Hooray, I helped!" He laughed his signature quirky laugh and looked up at Elsa with a beam before mock-whispering, "By the way, Miss Elsa, Miss Anna is really pretty! You picked really well! Are you going to get married soon?" He let out a little gasp. "Or is it a surprise?"

"Alright, everyone! Time to start putting things away because supper is in ten minutes!" Anna's cheerful voice suddenly called out and there was a flurry of activity as kids started cleaning up and putting things back. She didn't even have time to reprimand Olaf before he was gone, lost among the crowd… with the clay still stuck to him.

Once they had most of their charges corralled in the direction of the mess hall, Elsa joined Anna's side and said in a low voice, "You seemed to handle that pretty well for your first day."

Anna smiled at the praise. "Thanks, they aren't as hard to deal with as I worried they would be. These kids are pretty much angels so far." She hummed a little tune as she watched the kids start making their way out the doors and towards the dining hall. "Well, let's get going, hmm? I'm starving."

"Yes, let's."

The sun was just touching the treeline when they were getting close to the mess hall. Elsa had been mostly quiet, listening to Anna talk about her young charges as they walked. Soon enough, Anna fell silent and simply walked in a peaceful silence beside Elsa. Her hand twitched slightly, almost unnoticeably towards Elsa's before drawing back like it had been burned. Just as the two saw the building come into view, Anna looked at her.

"I'll see you at the bonfire then, right?"

"I… yeah." All along the path, she had been working up her courage, and it fled her. Then she saw Anna retreating and she whispered, "Can…"

"Hmm?" Anna paused and glanced at Elsa, and the blonde felt embarrassed; she didn't think she would hear that one little word. And now she would have to answer for it! "Did you say something, Elsa?"

The request was a simple one, but for some reason it felt very different to say what she had meant to say now. Olaf's innocently oblivious words about "lovers' spats" were making her feel more nervous, and hesitant, which was making it sound even stranger by the time she finally stammered out her asinine question.

"Can w-we… feed each other the s'mores we make?" Why was she shaking like a leaf? Why was her face burning hot? _Why was she even asking this?!_ "Like we used to."

This was obviously a stupid idea. Anna blinked a few times, staring at Elsa blankly just long enough to make her nervous. She wanted to melt into a puddle and evaporate. Adults didn't do childish things like shove food in each other's faces. Why would she think Anna would be remotely interested? She didn't even know why she was herself.

Then her sister's freckled face split into a dazzling grin as she abruptly, but gently, grabbed Elsa's hand in hers and squeezed.

"I would _love_ to, Elsa," she said softly. "Nothing would make me happier."

With one last squeeze and a promise to see Elsa later, Anna dropped her hand and walked — no, _skipped_ — the rest of the way to the dining hall. Elsa stared after her, butterflies taking flight in her stomach. Her reaction only seemed to confirm just how glad she truly was to see her again. Could she have been wrong the past five years? _This wrong_ about something _this important?_

Time would only tell. Shaking herself, hands pressed to her still-warm cheeks, she belatedly followed her sister.

~ o ~

The bonfire was in full swing. Kids of all ages were sitting or standing by the roaring flames, roasting marshmallows and chatting amongst themselves while the young adults and older staff members mingled about and kept an eye on things. The sky was an ink black and dotted with a full blanket of stars and some of the wide eyed campers were busy scouting out constellations or keeping their eyes peeled for shooting stars.

Elsa and Anna were sat on an old blanket that the latter had packed with her for just such an occasion while she had another one wrapped snugly around her lower half. A stick was sitting on her lap, waiting for its wielder to select the next marshmallow to place on the tip to make into another delicious s'more. She looked relaxed and comfy and was smiling sweetly as she offered the sticky treat in her hand to the blonde next to her.

"There… we… go," Elsa said as she pulled her own marshmallow free, stuck between graham crackers and chocolate as it was. Then she smiled a half-snarky, half-genuinely bemused little smile and said, "Now, open wide, Anna!"

Anna shook her head and wagged her finger playfully. "Ahahah, Your Majesty," she sang with a grin. "You know the rules; whoever finishes making theirs first gets to feed it to the person who made theirs last, so…" She held up the sweet so that it was hovering near Elsa's mouth. "You first, Elsie."

Pursing her lips for a moment, she then said, "Did we have that rule? I can't seem to remember…" She had been just about to add, "It's been so long ago," but she stopped herself; that wouldn't improve anything between them. So instead she merely allowed her mouth to drop open with a long, "Aaaaaahhhhh…"

Anna beamed as she gently placed the treat in her sister's mouth, being extra careful not to accidentally shove it in like one unfortunate incident in their youth. Teeth clamped down, gouging through the graham and into the gooey center.

"Is it good?" she asked with barely restrained excitement.

Elsa's eyes were closed in bliss as she devoured the large bite of her treat, sighing through her nostrils. She couldn't bring herself to tell Anna all she was thinking. That it was great. That it was the best s'more she had eaten since the last time Anna made one for her. That she wanted to cry, it was such a rich experience for her. That she wanted five more just like it.

So all she said was, "Mm-hmm," through a mouthful of gummy marshmallow and melting chocolate.

Anna lit up like a Christmas tree. "You liked it!" she cheered, giving herself a pat on the back. "Alright, me next?" She opened her mouth eagerly.

For some reason, glancing into Anna's open mouth made Elsa even more flustered, but she suppressed the lingering weirdness. That was bound to affect them for a while yet after so long apart. Instead, she merely eased the tiny dessert sandwich in between her teeth and held it firm for her while she bit into it. Anna closed her mouth, accidentally trapping Elsa's finger as well as the sandwich. However her eyes twinkled in mischievous mirth and instead of pulling away, she gave it a teasing lick.

"H-hey!" Elsa breathed in a shaky laugh after pulling her hand back, swallowing hard. That had been a very odd sensation; not unpleasant, but not one she expected, either. "You- what are you trying to do?!"

Anna drew away from Elsa's fingers so that she could chew her snack, letting out a breathy moan before she swallowed and answered, "Gross you out. Did it work?" She grinned cheekily, missing the fact that there was a smear of melted chocolate at the corner of her mouth.

With a little grunt, Elsa responded, "Yes. You're disgusting — look at you." Then she licked her own thumb and used it to wipe away the s'more remnants on her sister's face. Anna wrinkled her nose at the intruding thumb.

"Ugh, I remember when you used to do that a lot! You're such a _mom!"_ Even as she grinned, her expression dimmed slightly before she jumped back in with, "Thanks, though. I'll just start on the next one." She busied herself with fixing up the stick.

While they both did the same, Elsa pondered a lot of things. How they could have found themselves both at camp again. How she could both enjoy being reunited with her sister, and be upset about her absence and the story to explain her absence, at the same time. But the questions all seemed so big! If they were going to keep the peace, how could she ask a single one of them? So instead, once she had another marshmallow spitted on a stick and held into the fire, she asked something lighter.

"What picture did you choose?"

"Huh? Picture?"

"For the frame."

Anna looked over at Elsa with a confused expression before the memory of their earlier talk came back. "O-oh. I chose the one that Papa took for Christmas the year before… we stopped talking. You know, the one where we were dressed as elves and you had leaned in to kiss my cheek because we were under mistletoe…" Anna smiled, full of nostalgia. "It's my favourite picture of us; I used to have it sitting on my bedside table because it helped me sleep."

"Really?" With sudden sharp interest, she leaned in a little closer to Anna's face and asked, "Was this frame… made with a darkish wood? Or one with a darkish stain, scrollwork along the edges?"

"I-" Anna's cheeks turned a soft pink at having Elsa's face so close. "Yeah, I used oak because it's sturdy, and then stained it to make it look a little darker so the colour could stand out," she explained, looking sheepish under the intense gaze. "I painted parts of it blue, and there were flowers and snowflakes and crescent moons carved here and there because I remember you liked calling me Moondrop, after the flower, while I called you Snowflake." Anna's cheeks deepened a shade.

"The snowflakes…" Pressing a hand to her mouth, Elsa sat very still for a few seconds. Anna was just about to turn away again, clearly giving up on the conversation since Elsa wasn't speaking, when she suddenly breathed, "Well… you _could_ have just seen it on one of your previous visits, I suppose. But I never… I didn't remember ever having seen that picture in that frame before a year ago. And you and I both know how good my memory is."

"I only made it last year," Anna said, her expression hopeful and earnest as she reached out to take Elsa's hand, her marshmallows forgotten. "I even engraved your name on the back."

Elsa's face was awash with emotion. It couldn't even hope to compare to the swirling storm inside; there were too many possibilities, and none of them were purely pleasant. Not even a beautiful lie. Any upside was counterbalanced by a dark and foreboding ugliness.

"But Mama said…" Clearing her throat, she went on, "About five months ago, Mother told me when I found it in her room that she had discovered it in the attic and was thinking about throwing it out. I told her I didn't want her to, and she… said a picture of the two of us would just be too painful for me to keep around, to have to see it all the time. We both agreed to put it back in the attic for a while, since I refused to let it be thrown away."

Her sister's hopeful smile instantly fell at the confession. The hand she had raised to hold onto Elsa's lowered back to her lap. "I see," she whispered, so soft that it was almost impossible to hear. She turned watering eyes to look back into the roaring flames and her hand fidgeted with the stick in her lap, its occupant long since fallen into the ashes. "Okay, then..."

Elsa could sense that she had hurt Anna by telling her the story. She knew it wouldn't exactly make her happy, but hadn't thought it would so deeply affect her. Apparently, the prospect of her mother obscuring the truth about the picture frame was just as crippling to Anna as it was to her. She didn't fully believe Anna… but she was starting to doubt her mother's word. And it terrified her — far too much to think on it more deeply that night.

So she reached over and touched her forearm, whispering, "Can… I get you another marshmallow?"

Anna sniffled softly and used a finger to wipe away a tear before it could fall, turning a bright smile to Elsa and nodding. "Y-yes, please."

Anna was quick to roast the next marshmallow and fix up the next s'more. Though she was quieter than she was before, she still held it out to Elsa with a timid smile. And Elsa accepted it with even more relish than before. Uncertain though she was, Anna's being upset was genuine. Her instincts told her she had to do something about that, even if it was something as simple as eating s'mores.

 _To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR NOTES: Wow, you guys have really been making us smile with all these reviews! Thanks! We're trying to keep up a half-decent posting schedule. Hope you keep enjoying!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

The next day dawned bright and hot, prompting the directors to allow the campers to spend the morning by the lake in order to keep cool in favour of their usual activities. Anna cursed herself for taking yesterday's advice about her choice of dress a little too seriously. She had chosen a pair of loose jeans instead of shorts, but now her legs felt like lava in the sun-warmed denim and the sand stuck uncomfortably to her legs. Her skin chafed whenever she shifted positions due to the combination of sweat and sand.

However, she was nice enough to allow Elsa to be the one in the water to take care of the kids that were swimming, seeing as the winter blonde looked like she was just about ready to melt in the heat. _'Just like old times,'_ Anna remembered fondly.

Now she was sorely regretting her decision.

"Anna!" Elsa called out from the water, waving at her. Her figure was on full display in her swimsuit, even though it was a one-piece. The neckline was high, but the size of her chest made that not quite high enough, and the tight material left nothing to the imagination about her shapely curves. "Are you sure you don't want to switch out for a while?"

Anna's cheeks burned for reasons unrelated to the sun as she glanced away. That was the _other_ reason she let Elsa go in the water instead of her. When her older sister was under the waves, her jaw-droppingly gorgeous body was mostly out of sight; which kept the butterflies in her stomach and sinful feelings that heated her core at least ignorable.

"I-I'm okay!" she called out, inwardly cursing herself for giving up on her chance in the water. But Elsa needed the cool waves more than she did and Anna was reluctant to move now that she finally found a position comfortable for her.

With an exaggerated shrug, so Anna could see it from far away, Elsa yelled, "Well, alright! Are you keeping a close eye on us?"

' _That's a loaded question.'_ Anna gave an exaggerated thumbs up to her sister and grinned despite the uncomfortable twist in her stomach. Her eyes unwillingly glued themselves to the trim stomach and lean legs that seemed to go for miles before disappearing into the water and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the delicious thought of Elsa's legs wrapped tight around her while she-

"Miss Anna?"

The redhead was jolted out of her lewd thoughts by Olaf's curious voice. She smiled as convincingly as she could at the boy, all while trying to desperately shake off her thought process. "Y-Yeah, buddy?"

The maladroit boy sat right down on her blanket, as if he had been invited. "Are you thinking about asking Miss Elsa to marry you?"

Anna's eyes widened as she choked on her saliva. "W-What?" She stared at the boy as she coughed, finally able to snap, _"Olaf!_ That's not very appropriate to ask!" _'Even though the thought of it isn't nearly as repulsive as it should be…'_

His large brown eyes blinked up at her in oblivious confusion. "Why? Ohhh, is it because she's already going to ask you? Gosh, did I ruin the surprise?"

"W-What?" she stammered. "Olaf, we're si..." She frowned at herself, not sure why she had stopped that word from coming out, but then continued, "We're girls, Olaf, girls can't… get married." She knew that it wasn't true and it hurt to say something she thought was morally incorrect, but she couldn't help but fear the repercussions of saying otherwise in this place. Maybe she was overthinking things. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she feared...

Still, she was already different enough without deliberately flaunting it.

"Nooo," he laughed, as if she were being funny on purpose. "Two girls _can_ get married. They just can't make babies together; Mom and Dad told me that. You need a boy _and_ a girl for that part."

"Olaf…" Anna licked her lips and looked around nervously to see if anyone was listening in. No one was paying attention to her or the boy. The kids she was supposed to be watching were busy working together to build a sandcastle; so she looked back at Olaf and gave him what she thought was a firm look.

"You might get in a lot of trouble for saying that here, Buddy." Her tone was gentle in contrast to the look on her face. "So why don't we drop it for now and you go play with the others?"

Again, he just gazed at her in utter confusion. But after a few seconds, he shrugged as he pushed to his feet. "I don't get it, but hey, you're the counselor. I'm just a kid." Then he smiled at her and said, "Good luck with Miss Elsa!" Then he was off to join Tish's side as they attempted to build a moat.

Anna sighed and slumped back against her blanket, looking back towards the water. The sun made the whole lake shimmer beautifully and Anna's heart started beating quickly when she caught sight of Elsa, dripping with water that shone under the light and making her look almost ethereal. Anna's breath was stolen at how beautiful her sister was.

' _She looks like an angel. A waterlogged angel.'_

After another twenty minutes or so, Elsa and her hyperactive charges rejoined the rest of them on the shore as they prepared to head back to camp, their time at the lake done for the day. Her hips swayed gently from side to side as she paced up the sandy grass to the blanket, shaking out her wet braid so that her hair now flowed back on the wind, fanning out like a cape behind her.

Anna felt her legs go weak as her sister approached and her cheeks went a deep shade of pink. Her eyes followed a drop of water's trail from Elsa's exquisite collar bone down to the curve of her breasts, where it disappeared into her cleavage. She gnawed her lip in flustered embarrassment.

"Did you h-have fun?"

"I did," Elsa laughed easily enough, sitting down next to her with a sigh. "Tired, though. Need to sit for a minute." As she brushed some sand from her calf, she glanced over at Anna and her brow furrowed the tiniest bit. "You look like you've had too much sun, though; your face is all red."

"Y-Yeah, just a little." She smiled at her, trying very hard not to look down at the smooth, bare leg that Elsa was working on. "But I'm okay, promise; I put on sunscreen. S-Should we start heading towards the next activity place?" The mix of heat and arousal clouded her brain and she couldn't remember for the life of her what they were supposed to be doing next.

Misunderstanding her nervousness, Elsa smiled gently and said, "It's devotionals next. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of this." But noticing Anna was still woozy, she reached over and pressed the back of her fingers to her temple. "You're boiling… maybe you should sit this one out. Don't worry, I'll tell the counselors it was the heat; it happens once in a great while."

"I-I'm alright, Elsa, really," Anna reassured, brushing off Elsa's amazingly cool fingers from her hot face before they affected her even more than she already was. She started to stand despite her legs being like that of a baby deer due to sitting so long.

Only to stumble into Elsa with a little grunt. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh!" Elsa half-laughed, catching her and supporting her. "You're alright! Here, just…"

And then Elsa's words died away as she gazed down into Anna's eyes, their noses an inch apart. That close, Anna could see every eyelash as they fluttered, every droplet of sweat and lake-water clinging to her cheeks. Anna's heart beat quickened yet again, her blood roaring in her ears as she found herself lost in her older sister's face. Everything from the faint traces of freckles littered across her adorable nose to enchanting eyes the color of glaciers drew Anna into a trance that she really didn't want to escape from.

Unconsciously, she licked her lips and found herself glancing down at Elsa's full, damnably kissable ones and her face heated up all over again just thinking about how they must _feel and taste_ against her own.

"O-Oh," she breathed faintly.

"You… tripped," was all Elsa whispered, possibly only prompted by the whisper of her sister. Then she glanced down at Anna's mouth, at the tongue flicking over it, and back up again. _"Are…_ you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," Anna blinked and just as quickly as it came, the trance was broken. She became aware of just how close Elsa's mostly-bare body was pressed to her own and with a flush of pure embarrassment, Anna pulled away. "S-So, de-devotionals, right? W-We should probably get th-the kids to the next building, then!" She laughed nervously and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, trying desperately not to look at her sister in fear of losing what little sanity and self-control she had left.

Clearing her throat after a moment, Elsa said, "Um, you know what? Maybe that isn't such a good idea…" Glancing around at the kids, she then looked back at Anna and smiled gently. "Why don't you go back to the cabin, chill for a minute? I'll get them to devotionals, and see if I can hand them off to Aurora and get you an ice pack. Might not be able to, but it would be easier than doing it for an activity like 'lake time' would."

"W-What?" Anna gave Elsa a confused look. "But I'm fine, promise! It wouldn't be fair of me to dump all the kids on you, o-or for you to dump them to look after me." Even though the idea that Elsa would let go of her responsibilities for a day to make sure Anna was okay made Anna feel warm and so terribly happy, she couldn't let her do that.

"You're right, it isn't." With a little smirk, she prodded her in the stomach. "So next time, maybe don't wear those heat-trapping jeans out in the sun for this long, hmm? And _listen_ when your big sister offers you a turn in the water!"

Anna opened her mouth to protest before she shut it again. Instead she gave Elsa a shy smile. "Fine fine, I'm going." She rubbed her stomach where Elsa poked her before turning and starting to walk back to the cabin.

~ o ~

It was about thirty minutes after Anna made it there and ditched her jeans that there came a knock at the door. Anna was stretched out on her bed like a lazy cat, clad in nothing but a loose fitting t-shirt that didn't quite reach her her rump and a pair of basic green, cotton panties. The open air on her burning skin felt wonderful. Her legs were splotchy, red and raw from the mixture of sand and sweat that accumulated throughout the morning and she was immensely relieved that Elsa had pushed her to take the rest of the work day off.

"It's me!" Elsa's muffled voice came.

"It's open!" she called out, lifting her head from her crossed arms.

The door clicked open, and Elsa shook the icepack gently as she walked in. "Got it." Then she glimpsed Anna's pale stretches of leg and she frowned. "Okay, I thought we talked about that."

"Sorry," Anna said apologetically, "I tried putting on some shorts but it I still feel all sweaty and gross so I just opted out. Besides, we're alone in here and I thought we can make an exception just this once… but if it really makes you uncomfortable, I can try and find something…" She eyed the ice pack briefly in Elsa's hand and looked up at her. Her heart was warm with love and affection. "You're the best big sister ever, you know that?"

With a long sigh, she closed the door and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching up to press the pack into Anna's neck. "I guess it's fine this time. You're right, the whole point of you coming here was that you overheated; and it _is_ our private room."

The shudder that passed through Anna at the ice against her neck made her whole body quiver but the cold also sent a pleasure through her body that made her mewl in delight. She was hotter than she realized, it seemed.

"That feels so good," she sighed happily once she got adjusted. "Thanks, Elsa."

"No problem," Elsa breathed, smiling down at her. Then she rubbed her stomach very gently with her free hand as the ice pack more or less "blotted" along her neck from side to side. "You already look better."

Anna hummed, closing her eyes at the sensation of Elsa's hand on her belly and the wonderful chill. "I hope I didn't get us into trouble or anything."

"Not at all." Then her smile turned very slightly pained. "Well… Aurora wasn't thrilled. She seems very easy to get along with, but you don't want to cross her. They call _me_ 'frigid'..." But when she saw Anna looking alarmed, she went on, "Just make sure you apologise to her when you see her again and you should be fine, that's all I'm saying. So she knows you're not taking her kindness for granted."

"O-Oh yeah! For sure, I'll do that." Anna felt guilty for potentially getting Elsa on Aurora's bad side. "You know you don't have to stick around and watch me, right?" She let out a nervous giggle and started sitting up. "Actually, why don't I just get dressed and both of us can go? I'm really feeling much better now, thanks to you."

Sighing, Elsa grasped Anna's shoulders and pinned her down against the bed. "Not yet. You probably do feel better, but I don't want you almost falling again."

To say that the unexpected position, with Anna on her back staring up at the woman who was _oh so deliciously straddling her hip and pinning her down by her shoulders,_ set Anna's entire body right back on fire… was an understatement. It felt like Anna had been thrown headfirst into a volcano as she found herself trapped in the same state as back on the beach: struck by Elsa's beauty and magnificence and being fully aware of the _very_ unsisterly thoughts that ran through her brain like a marathon runner. The intense look in Elsa's eyes did nothing to cool the raging inferno in her core.

"E-Elsa?" she breathed shakily.

This time, Elsa seemed to finally grasp that it wasn't merely Anna's "heatstroke" that was causing her dizziness. Luckily, this was still the first time noticing, and she didn't automatically latch onto the true reason. Frowning down at her, she asked, "Is… is everything alright? You seem almost… scared, but that's not it. I dunno."

"It's...nothing," she said, even though her heart and her head were at war inside her about the constant rush of feeling that happened whenever Elsa did _anything_ at this point. However, she was touched by her sister's concern and she smiled as a weak reassurance. Anna reached up and, after a moment of hesitation, she placed a hand on Elsa's chest — directly over her beating heart.

"I-I'm fine. Promise."

"Well… alright." But the hand on her heart made Elsa blink a few times, glancing down at it and then back up. After a moment, her expression clarified, and her concern turned into a bittersweet smile. "It's… been too long since we were this close, hasn't it?"

Anna's breath hitched slightly at the realization that Elsa was right. "Last time was when that storm happened when I was ten," she reflected. "You were scared of the lightning..." She remembered that day as clearly as if it happened the day before. A faint giggle passed her lips. "You clung on like a koala and refused to let me go…" Anna wondered if Elsa was still scared of storms or if she had grown out of it already.

"Y-yeah," she chuckled gently, settling in next to Anna's side, pulling the hand that had been on her heart along with her. Holding it in place right there. "I do still hate storms, but I don't huddle like that anymore. Just sit and pretend like I'm not about to soil myself."

Elsa's heartbeat was warm and strong beneath her palm, and each pulse helped Anna relax just a little more. It helped her dismiss the confusing cocktail of lust that was a constant bother in favour of just basking in the warmth of her love for her sister instead. She snuggled into Elsa's side and contemplated for a moment just how perfectly they seemed to fit together.

"I'm still afraid of spiders, too. Whenever I see one, I would have Papa get it and take it outside."

"That doesn't bode well for your time here at camp," Elsa snorted, pulling her closer and resting her arm across Anna's side now, the other one snaking under her neck. "But don't worry, I'll do the job for him for now."

Anna giggled at her. "And I'll cuddle and help keep you distracted through every storm that passes," she promised in return, unable to resist as she craned her neck to plant a feather soft kiss on Elsa's shoulder. Her eyelids started to feel heavy but she struggled to keep awake, wanting to savour the moment.

The older girl shivered, feeling the light brush of lips on her still-bare shoulder. She hadn't bothered to change out of her swimsuit, which was mostly dry by that point, anyway. But then she settled in again, sighing to herself.

"It's a sister-promise," she breathed drowsily. "We'll… watch out for each other."

"Sister-promise…" Anna smiled to herself and nuzzled into Elsa, feeling her eyes slip closed as the comfortable atmosphere caught up to her. "I like the sound of that."

 _To Be Continued_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Night had fallen, and the campers were gathered by the treeline to play a game of flashlight tag. Things were much better. After their brief nap, Anna and Elsa had walked hand in hand to the mess hall just in time for dinner. Many of the adults in the building gave them either curious or suspicious looks; they let go of each other's hands right away, embarrassed.

Of course, Anna knew her embarrassment was only because they were late but it made her flustered apologies to Aurora seem less genuine as a result. Thankfully, the blonde let it slide with a curt, "Don't let it happen again," and allowed Anna to make her way over to Rapunzel with minimum fuss.

Now Anna was pretty much buzzing with excitement at the brunette's side. When Rapunzel first mentioned the annual game, she had been looking forward to it and purposely made sure she wasn't one of the three counselors assigned to unfreezing the players so she could play herself.

"Okay guys," Aurora called for attention and most of the kids went silent as they turned towards her. "In about five minutes, the game starts. For those of you who don't know how to play, the rules are simple. You should all have been given one of two coloured glow-in-the-dark ribbons; either red or yellow. Well… the red ones glow pink. Anyway, the team who starts the game as 'it' will all have flashlights. When a flashlight is on you and the tagger says your name and _'freeze!'_ , you are not allowed to move until one of the 'medics' — Elsa, Belle, or myself — comes by and you complete the task they assign to you to get unfrozen."

There was a brief pause as Aurora let that information sink in before she continued, "Since last year, it was the Yellow Team that started as it, Red Team begins this time. In thirty minutes, when you hear the bell, it's time to switch. We end the game after an hour has passed and then we all go back to our cabins for the night."

"Better not get tagged and let me find you," Elsa muttered to Anna out of the corner of her mouth. "I might make you stand on your head."

Anna raised an eyebrow and tried to keep her tone nonchalant. "Really, Sis? Stand on my head? You can't be a little more creative?" She hoped that Elsa didn't choose that particular task because she remembered how Anna couldn't do it no matter how hard she tried.

"You say that like I don't remember how hard it is for you to do." Hopes dashed. "But… maybe I'll think of something funnier that's actually possible, instead."

"Okay!" Rapunzel squealed from nearby, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "Are we all ready to do this?!"

Anna was about to retaliate, her mouth open to say something when Aurora's voice rang out once more. "Yellow has one minute to run before Red is allowed to go! Remember to stay in camp boundaries! _Go!"_ Then she was yanked away from her sister by Rapunzel and off into the trees.

Five minutes later, Anna found herself crouched behind a bush alone, holding her breath as several pairs of footsteps and a couple beams of light passed by. Her heart thundered in excitement. "That was too close!" she whispered.

"Yeah!" Rapunzel whispered back, trying not to giggle. "This is the best!" When Anna whipped around, Rapunzel shrugged. "What? You found a good spot!"

"How the heck did you get unfrozen so fast?" Anna hissed in surprise, "and how did you find me for that matter?"

"Aurora took pity on me," Rapunzel snorted. "Probably because I'm a counsellor. All she had me do was recite John 3:16. I mean, what a softball!" Then she looked around eagerly. "Do you want to split up?"

"Yeah… softball…" Anna inwardly groaned and kicked herself, making a mental note to try and avoid not only getting Elsa for a medic, but Aurora, as well. The last time she read the Bible all the way through was a very long time ago. She knew the more common passages and remembered several others that stood out to her when she was little, but she knew Aurora would crack down hard if she found out Anna couldn't remember the whole thing. She really didn't need another reason for Aurora to be annoyed with her.

"Maybe we should stick together for now?" Anna gave Rapunzel a nervous smile. "You know all the best hiding spots since you've been here before, right? I just got lucky here." What she didn't mention was that she fully intended to use Rapunzel as a shield if they got caught.

"Yeah, I know a couple! Though I should probably tell you… I'm not great at this game." With a nervous little laugh, she shrugged at Anna. "That's okay, right? I mean, you're not mad, are you? You won't leave, will you?"

Anna frowned at Rapunzel, "Hey Punzie, you okay?" she asked, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder and feeling a tad guilty. "I'm not mad, it's just a game."

"You're right," she sighed, a relieved smile spreading across her cheeks. "You're the greatest, you know th-"

" _Freeze!"_

"AH!" Rapunzel yelped, starting to leap out of the way.

"Rapunzel! Anna! I said freeze!" A familiar slow voice reached Anna's ears and she let out a frustrated breath. Mark… the only kid of her group who refused to make nice with her. He adored Elsa though and Anna knew that he was probably just gleeful to know he had caught her despite the bored look he sported.

"Hey guys!" Olaf chirped happily. "Good job, Marshmallow!"

"Nertz, I tried to tell you," Rapunzel hissed at her, though she had obediently stopped moving when Mark reminded her that she shouldn't. "I'm such a dope!"

Anna let out a heavy sigh before smiling at the boys. "Great job catching us, guys," she praised them, pointedly ignoring Mark's grumpy glare in her direction.

"Thanks, Anna!" Olaf cheered. "Don't you worry about a thing! I ran into Elsa close by where we caught you so she should be here any minute — and I have the bestest task for her to give you! Come on, Marshmallow! Let's go find her!"

"Olaf!" Anna snapped after him, wanting badly to run after him as he ran away giggling with his "brother" in tow, "Don't you dare!"

"What did he mean by that?" Rapunzel whispered fearfully. "I hope it's nothing with like, taking off clothes! You know how boys are!"

"I highly doubt Elsa would make us get naked because a boy told her to, Punzie," Anna replied. "Besides, Olaf isn't like that. He's a good boy." _Most of the time,_ she added to herself."Chances are he's going to ask Elsa to make us do something silly… like make farting noises or something." _Or he could ask her to make me propose, but then… Elsa wouldn't do that. She would reprimand him and tell him how unnatural that is first._

"Ewww," Rapunzel giggled under her breath. "That's nasty. Oh, is that them?"

It was. Holding a larger lantern-style light aloft, Elsa's ghostly-white face came into view, with Olaf on her heels. He was whispering something to her, and she was shushing him. Around the time they could be overheard, she turned to him and said, "Alright, alright, this isn't any of your business. Go look for more campers to tag and leave these two alone or I'll be upset with you."

Olaf pouted at her. "I still think her kissing you would be the best task." He stated it so bluntly that it made Anna choke on a laugh. A quick look at Rapunzel revealed that the brunette was too busy fussing to herself to have heard him and she let out a quiet sigh of relief. "It's not that hard and it might help you on your way to proposing!"

"SHH!" Elsa hissed more harshly at him. Finally, he jogged away into the trees. She shook her head as she turned back to the others with a wolfish smile. "Well, well. Fresh meat."

"O-okay," Rapunzel whispered with a gulp. Obviously, she still believed Elsa to be cruel. "What… are you gonna make us do? _Not get naked!_ I don't wanna get naked!"

That made the blonde blink in surprise, lip curling. "Why would I tell you to do that? Just… well, let's have you give me twenty jumping jacks."

"Oh." With a relieved smile, still nervous, she took a few steps away from the other two and began doing the exercises, huffing with each tiny hop.

Anna giggled at her friend. "Oh come on, Punzie, those aren't even real!" She teased, "You have to at least get your feet off the ground!" Then she got herself into position, thinking that she had to share the task with her friend. "Here, let me show you how it's done!"

"Hold on, now," Elsa warned her with a finger held up. "I was only talking to Rapunzel. Don't go assuming things." Her tone was obviously light and teasing, but the finger still made her seem serious. Not knowing her, one might think she was.

"Better… not… mess with her!" Rapunzel was panting as she tried to pick up her feet a little more with each jumping jack. Her eyes were wide and warning as she looked over at Anna.

Anna halted. "What am I supposed to do, then, Elsa?" She couldn't help but feel nervous butterflies in her stomach, equal parts from the intimidating position her sister stood in, despite the teasing tone, and from embarrassment as she remembered Olaf's suggestion. _'No way she would ever do that….'_

"I'm thinking," Elsa teased further. Finally, Rapunzel finished her jumping jacks, so she turned to her and waved dismissively. "You're free to go."

"Okay!" Shrugging in apology to Anna, she took off into the trees.

" _Traitor!"_ she called after the brunette, not really meaning it but feeling the butterflies increase in frenzy when Rapunzel disappeared out of sight and left her alone with her sister. Then, she turned to Elsa with a blush. "I hope you're not thinking of Olaf's silly suggestion."

"What, that I ask you to marry me?" Elsa laughed easily. "Maybe I should. Unless you meant the other suggestion of his."

Her heart stuttered and her eyes widened a fraction at the unexpected jest. _'She's teasing, you idiot! Say something before you make this awkward!'_ Anna forced out a small giggle, one that thankfully didn't sound too bad in these circumstances.

"Oh, I highly doubt you would make me kiss you like that," Anna teased right back, patting herself on the back for the accomplishment despite her nerves. "I know you're probably hoarding that for a special someone. Besides, I can barely kiss your cheek without you getting flustered. A real kiss might make you faint."

But the teasing worked a little _too_ well. Folding both arms over her chest, pursing those luscious lips of hers, Elsa said, "Really? You think I couldn't handle one stupid kiss from my sister? Fine." She stepped closer. "That's your challenge. Do it, or you stay frozen. And if I faint… I'll make your bed for the rest of camp."

"You do know what you're asking me, right?" Anna breathed. Her complicated feelings for Elsa made her feel both uncomfortable and elated in equal measures and the thought of actually _kissing_ the blonde… Well, Anna had a feeling Elsa wouldn't be the one fainting when it happened.

Besides that, there was the worry that if Elsa kissed her and Anna lost control… As much as Anna despised hiding her preferences, she felt sick at the thought of Elsa hating her because of it.

"I mean, what if someone sees?"

Snorting, Elsa put her hands on her hips. "Why so serious, Anna?" To her surprise, that was delivered with a vague Heath Ledger impression; not one she put any effort into, but just enough to make the reference clear. Then she said in an undertone, "It's just a dare. Sounds to me like you're trying to get out of your challenge, Moondrop. But if you can't handle it…"

Anna's heart skipped another beat and for a moment she wondered if it would affect her health for how often it happened. However the husk that entered Elsa's voice from her attempt at the impression and the challenge that entered those glacier eyes did more to Anna than she cared to admit.

When Elsa challenged her outright, a mixture of pride and her own desire won out. With a low growl, she gripped Elsa's jacket and pulled her mouth down to meet hers, unable to hold back a faint, pleased noise at the taste of Elsa's lipbalm.

And Elsa didn't resist. Though she had expected the contact to be met with a disgusted outburst and shoving her away, or maybe laughter, she just seemed to have no response. The hands that had been on her hips went out to either side, unsure of where else to go. Then…

One of them found its way to Anna's waist. Just barely touching, only technically present. Her eyes slid closed after a few seconds, and even though she didn't quite find her way to pushing her lips back against Anna's, she didn't seem to have any intentions of fighting her off anytime soon.

Anna's head swam. Elsa's lips were full and soft against her own and even though they didn't move, they felt like a perfect fit. The crisp smell of fresh snow and mint, so subtle most of the time, was now flooding Anna's senses in the best of ways. The tang of Elsa's lipbalm just added to the experience and was like a cocktail to the brain; one that left Anna dizzy and lightheaded.

She had never been so completely addicted by a kiss before, especially one where her partner didn't even kiss back, and it took all of Anna's willpower to detach her lips from Elsa's and gently place their foreheads together.

Nearly a minute of gentle breathing passed, Elsa's eyes closed and the arms wrapped around Anna's back loose, before she could respond. Her pink tongue wet her lips, making them glisten as they had before Anna's saliva evaporated from the skin. Even then, all she whispered was, "W-wow…"

"H-how was that?" Anna asked, and even though she had said it as a joke, she fidgeted and watched intently for any signs of Elsa collapsing. "Showed you, huh?" She tried to ignore that her heart was beating a hundred miles a minute or that she could still taste those warm lips when she licked hers to wet them in response to Elsa's action.

"Right." Stepping back, Elsa pressed a hand to her lips for a moment, eyes closed. After a few breaths, she was able to open them, smiling back at her. "G-guess you did. I… that was my first kiss."

She stiffened at the confession. What Anna said about Elsa saving her first kiss had been another joke; knowing that she had just stolen Elsa's first made her stomach twist. Once again, though, Anna was frustrated to realize that she wasn't sure if it was in a good or a bad way. However, Elsa didn't look angry or disgusted and was instead smiling at her.

"H-how have you never been kissed before? You're gorgeous!" The words burst out before she could stop them.

There was a clear blush in Elsa's cheeks now. Whether it had been there before Anna made that comment was less clear. "J-just… never dated. Well, I'd go out with a boy, and it would be fine, but it just felt like hanging out with a friend. And there were no sparks, or…" Gulping, she slid fingers over her bottom lip, then cleared her throat. "Well. You definitely, um, performed the task, so if you want to go hide again…"

The comment was met with a clueless face for several seconds before Anna remembered the game that was still going on. "O-oh yes! I should go… you have others to kiss- I mean, unfreeze! Yep, go unfreeze all the kids and I'll just see you later!" With an awkward grin, Anna took off — leaving her dumbfounded sister behind.

 _This is getting ridiculous!_ the redhead cursed to herself. Whatever these feelings were, they were affecting her time with her sister and Anna didn't like it one bit. Every interaction felt like there should be _more._

And then there was that kiss. Anna placed a hand against her still tingling lips. Elsa was her _sister_. Even if Anna was gay, she knew for a fact that people didn't kiss their relations without feeling some hint of disgust or wrongness. Yet that kiss had been one of the best she ever had, and it had felt so unbearably _right_ that just thinking about it sent a delicious chill down her spine.

Resting her back against a large spruce, Anna closed her eyes, the game once again forgotten in the wake of her miniature crisis. She had to do _something,_ or she was going to burst.

 _To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Elsa's white-dusted fingertips scrabbled for purchase on the rocks nailed to the boards of the wall in front of her. Dozens of small eyes drilled into her back from below, waiting to see how she would perform and hoping to learn as much as they could before the same was expected of them. Her knees shook as she peered upward, lowering her lashes to block out the piercing sunlight, trying to find a path to the top.

They had no way of knowing that she was having so much trouble not because she wasn't good at rock climbing. She was. In fact, she was above average at every single camp activity, even if she wasn't the best. No, there was another reason.

As she raised her foot to give herself a push up higher, her mind went back where it had every few minutes since that moment the night before. That moment with Anna's lips on hers, fists clamped down on her lapels to bring her down to her level.

To the dare gone wrong.

"Why?" she grunted as she reached up for another rock. Luckily, up so high above the crowd of campers gathered below, no one else could hear her express her thoughts to herself so long as she didn't raise her voice. "Why… did I have to… listen to _Olaf?!"_

Elsa was keenly aware of Anna's gaze on her from where she stood with the kids and though she couldn't look down and see her, she could hear the obvious concern in Anna's voice when she called, "You alright up there? Do you need me to come up?"

"NO!" she shouted back down toward the ground. "I've got this!" Then to the campers, "It's okay to… take a break, if you're feeling dizzy or tired! That's what your belayer is for, to make sure you… don't fall!"

"It's also okay to come down once you hit your limit so you don't overexert yourself!" Anna explained, loud enough for Elsa to hear. Her tone was scolding and when Elsa gave her an irritated glare in response, she was briefly struck at how much Anna looked like an exact replica of their scowling mother with her hands on her hips and her brow furrowed like that. "It's not a competition and it's not about showing off. This is about having fun and enjoying ourselves."

Luckily, Elsa was too high up for Anna to see her curl her lip in annoyance. Still, instead of answering, she merely pushed herself to finish the climb.

But with every step, every reach for a new handhold, she was still thinking of how bashful Anna looked while getting ready to pull her closer. How earnest her lips had been, how practiced… and then how fearful she looked when she pulled away. No matter if it had been her own fault for daring her sister to do it, she still couldn't shake that such a thing was _very_ abnormal. She had been expecting it to feel disgusting, to laugh about it afterward. Maybe to push her away. But instead…

Her cheeks flushed as she grunted with the effort of pulling up again, moving her foot an inch to the left to keep from slipping off. She hated that reaction; _blushing_ about nothing. She hated that Anna had stolen her first kiss. She hated that she had no one to blame for that except herself. What else did she think would happen when she made that a condition for Anna to be unfrozen for the game? She knew from the past that Anna could be stubborn and fiercely competitive when the situation called for it, which was why Elsa purposely nudged that particular button. This was par for the course.

Why would she provoke her? What was the point? She didn't even know now; she couldn't retrace her thought patterns anymore.

"Miss Elsa! Watch your step!" Olaf called up and a murmur went up amongst the kids when they too noticed that Elsa's leg was starting to slip from its perch.

"I… I have it!" she called back down at him, annoyed. And that was the only break in concentration needed; instead of adjusting her footing, the time she had taken to shout down at him meant her foot slipped off.

With a little gasp, she felt her hands start to scrabble and leave the rocks, and then she was freefalling. Anna was quick to get to work despite the clear panic on her face, adjusting everything properly so Elsa wouldn't abruptly hit the solid earth below.

Once Elsa had touched down, shaken yet unharmed, her sister rushed over, placed a hand on her shoulder and demanded, "Are you alright?!"

Pushing up from a crouch, Elsa brushed off her knees, ignoring Anna's question for the moment. She instead answered it by turning to the frightened campers and announcing, "See? Even if you do lose your grip, nothing bad's going to happen. Your belayer is your friend, and don't forget that. At the same time, belayers need to remember how important their job is; you can't slack off. Anna had my back, just like always."

The last three words had slipped out, and she felt a little silly for having gushed about her sister that way in front of the entire cabin, but she found she didn't want to take them back. Regardless of how weird it had been last night, she couldn't deny her sister was a good partner to have. Even if…

If she was lying about the presents. And the calls, and letters. But the more time went on, the harder and harder it was to believe Anna was capable of that kind of deception. She wouldn't have believed it of her mother, either, but Anna was just so open and earnest! What was she supposed to believe? The internal conflict made her head hurt.

While Anna had worn a frown on her face about her question being ignored, there was a happy warmth in her eyes as she gave Elsa's back a pat. "Okay," she spoke up and the flock of heads turned from inspecting Elsa to Anna in an instant. "Well said, Elsa; we all have to work together to keep each other safe and rock climbing is one of the most important lessons for that very rule. Now… buddy up and let's get you kids up there, hmm?" She beamed as the kids cheered before turning back to her sister.

"Thank you, Elsa," she said softly, low enough that if Elsa wasn't beside her, it would've been lost in the chatter. "It's an honor to have your back."

"I know it's part of the exercise," Elsa said in just as low a tone, breath ragged, "but… thank you for spotting me. No matter how you look at it, you saved me from getting seriously hurt just now. All because I… I was stupid and careless."

"Hey." Anna took Elsa's hands in hers and rubbed her thumbs over the knuckles. "I'm always going to be here for you now… so I can keep you safe from the next time you act stupid and careless." She chuckled softly. "As long as you share the same courtesy."

That was an easy exchange to make. Smiling gently, she drew Anna in for a hug. "Definitely. Even if things have been hard between us, I'm never going to let you be hurt if I can help it. That's what sisters do."

Anna's cheeks gained a charming pink tinge as she hugged Elsa back, humming contentedly as she briefly snuggled against her.

"Does this mean you proposed? Are you going to get married soon?!" Olaf's excited voice broke the moment and Anna pulled sheepishly away to look at the boy.

"OLAF!" Elsa snapped at him, hands going to her hips. "I thought we spoke about this before! You are going to have a strike against you if you ignore that request again! Is that clear?"

Olaf blinked up at Elsa before looking down at the ground. "I was just asking," he mumbled dejectedly. "You guys are obviously in love… and I want you to be happy… is that really so wrong, Miss Elsa?"

Anna sighed and gave Elsa a look. "Olaf… listen. Me and Elsa are _girls_." She carefully stressed the word to the boy. "We aren't allowed to get married in the first place, and we can get into a lot of trouble if you keep insisting that we do, understand?"

"That's right," Elsa added, reaching over to grip his shoulder. Anna had sufficiently shamed her out of her reprimanding tone, and she now felt like she had to make up for it. "Especially in this camp. So we have to insist that you stop saying such things. Of course we care about each other very much, but it isn't… we aren't getting married."

Olaf tilted his head and finally, he nodded. "Okay, Miss Elsa, I won't say it anymore. I really don't understand why you would get in trouble for being in love, though." He beamed up at them both until a shout from Mark caught his attention. "Oh! It's our turn!"

Just like that, the boy was gone and Anna and Elsa were left alone again. Anna chuckled, "He's such a cute kid but he's so _weird!"_

"Right?" Elsa tittered. "It's sweet. He must have noticed our sister-bond and mistaken it for a romantic-bond. He'll figure out why that's wrong when he grows up, probably."

Anna's eyes sparkled with mirth. "I'm sure you're right. He's still a kid yet and from what he's told me, his Dad is actually a more progressive parent so that probably helps his imagination." She looked up at the wall, watching as Carver and Mark steadily made their ways up to the top of the wall while Tino and Olaf secured them from below. "Besides, we are kind close for sisters, huh?"

"We are. I mean, the past few years notwithstanding. But before that…" The time had passed to withhold her feelings, to close herself off completely. She leaned over very slightly and bumped her with her elbow. "Really missed you. Didn't want to admit how much, but I have."

"I missed you, too, Elsa. So much." Anna leaned against Elsa's side and gave her a look of pure adoration. Than she tilted her head up to lay a small kiss on Elsa's jaw. "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

But Elsa didn't respond. The kiss, simple as it was, clearly platonic as it was, made her heart pick up in speed, and she felt acutely aware of her closeness to her sister. With an awkward cough, she reached up to ruffle Anna's hair before she took a step away to the side. Just enough to separate them. Then she looked over at the kids to distract herself.

"S-Sorry about that." Anna blushed scarlet when Elsa stepped away from her. "I forgot you don't much like touching."

"Okay, Carver — no showing off up there!" Carver was waving down at the others with a large, cocky grin on his face but he turned wide eyes towards Elsa at the shout and clung right back to the wall in embarrassment. Then she glanced down at Anna. "What was that?"

She gave Elsa a timid smile before she glanced at her watch, a look of surprise appearing on her face. "Nothing. Hey, we should get the kids down. Bible study is in ten minutes."

"You're right." Clearing her throat, she cupped her hands to her mouth. "Begin your final descent! Climbing wall time is over!"

Then, no longer yelling, she told Anna, "I don't mind you touching me, though." Realising how that came out, she hurried to amend, "H-hugging me, or… you know. Normal things. You're my sister, it's not as weird as it would be with other people. Strangers."

"O-Oh." Anna giggled nervously and started playing with one of her braids. "Okay, great! I'm a bit of a physical person, as you probably remember from back then. It drives my friend Kristoff crazy because he's such a solitary grump, but he's just really nice and sturdy to hug!" She beamed happily.

While the campers began to run past them toward the pavilions set up for devotionals, Elsa shouted, _"Careful!"_ Then to Anna, she muttered, "Kristoff, hmm? You didn't tell me you had a _friend_ Kristoff." The emphasis was pretty clear that she meant more than just a friend, but she didn't want to be too mean about that. Not when she was still feeling out her relationship with Anna again.

"Did I never mention him?" Anna looked surprised. "Kristoff is our neighbour. He moved to Winnipeg around… four years ago? I was dating Hans at the time and one day Kristoff approached me to tell me he didn't trust him and that I should dump him. Our first meeting ended with him having a busted nose and a bruised ego." Anna grinned at the memory. "Turns out Kristoff was right about him, though, and we've been best friends ever since. He's almost like… like a big brother." Anna gave Elsa a cheeky grin. "But he never replaced you as my favourite person, so don't look so jealous!" she teased.

"Wh-what?" Elsa blustered with a little laugh, folding her arms over her chest defensively. "Who said I looked jealous?" She had the sneaking suspicion she might have, though. After all, this Kristoff got to spend years on end with Anna when Elsa got none of them. Regardless of the reason they had been kept apart, that was still a pain that wouldn't go away for a while.

"Hey," Anna said soothingly, "it's okay. I'm honestly a little flattered and I'm pretty jealous of your best friend, too… whoever she is."

They both went quiet and simply observed the kids as they gathered their things and chattered to each other, all heading towards the chapel. Anna's voice went a little quiet as she said, "Kristoff helped me a lot through the years… during the days when I missed you the most, even though I always wanted to be in your arms rather than his…" She wrapped her arm around Elsa's shoulder and pulled her close, snuggling into her side. "But now I'm never going to miss you again, because I'm never going to disappear on you again. Or let you disappear on me."

A slight thrill shot into Elsa's stomach. A promise like that was a tall one, but she heard the earnestness in her voice, felt it in the arm on her shoulder. And the more she got to know this new sister of hers, the Anna Saunders of modern day… the more she couldn't help but trust her.

Still, what she said about being _in her arms_ was concerning. Between that and the kiss? Silly as Olaf was, maybe he was sensing something there that she was ignorant of. But that was ludicrous. Women didn't _really_ feel things like that for each other — especially not ones related to each other. No, any feelings like those were purely physical. Sin of the flesh, for deviants and those who had lost their way.

And Elsa was not going to lose her way… especially not if it meant tainting her beautiful little sister.

 _To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Or do you not know that wrongdoers will not inherit the kingdom of God?" the wrinkled old man read aloud from his heavily-highlighted old Bible, speaking from one corner of the tent. A few dozen campers were arranged in folding chairs to face him, and the counselors were lined up along the sides, to keep watch that none of them tried to sneak off and get into mischief. Elsa and Anna were standing beside each other on one wall with Rapunzel and Snow on another and Aurora and Belle along a third. Though Elsa did guiltily feel as if they were holding the children hostage, it wasn't as if they were being subjected to anything worse than a dreary lecture from a dreary man.

And on he droned: "Do not be deceived: neither the sexually immoral, nor idolaters, nor adulterers, nor men who lay with men, nor thieves, nor the greedy, nor drunkards, nor slanderers, nor swindlers will inherit the kingdom of God. And that is what some of you were. But you were washed, you were sanctified, you were justified in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ and by the Spirit of our God."

Anna was fidgeting next to her sister, her lower lip becoming swollen due to constantly catching it between her teeth to nibble at it. Her eyes were downcast to the ground. While she seemed to be paying attention, there was a nervous energy to her that Elsa couldn't help but notice and she felt confused by it. Her sister looked like she was awaiting a scolding.

"Now then," he said in his rich baritone as he looked up from the text. "I know these words are fairly self-evident, but if there are any questions…?" He saw a hand go up from one of the campers. "Yes?"

"Why aren't gay people allowed into Heaven?" Olaf questioned the old man. His head was tilted slightly and he looked confused. "I understand that bad people can't always get in because they did bad things… but what does lying with a man have to do with that? Especially if they love each other."

"That isn't true love," the man said evenly, though there was a deeper crease in his brow now. Elsa had to suppress a snort of bemusement; he really didn't need any _more_ wrinkles. "It is an abomination of love; a false love. Men who lie with other men only do so for sinful desires."

"My papa says that sometimes the purest love comes from those who are gay," Olaf protested, "because they have to go through so much struggle to be together so that when they do finally get married, they don't take it for granted and their love is made that much stronger."

Anna lifted her eyes from the floor to gaze fondly at the boy, a small smile on her face. Elsa noticed, but she made no comment; she presumed it was because she had expected it, due to how Olaf kept talking about the two of them. Of course, she couldn't be sure, but that seemed most likely.

"That is a lie of the secular world," the pastor told Olaf patiently. "Of course they want to justify their sin; that is what sin does. But the Word clearly tells us that He does not wish us to pursue deviant relationships like those. That he wishes man and woman to marry, to be fruitful and multiply."

He was already turning back to look at his Bible again when he noticed another hand up. When he nodded at her, Rapunzel cleared her throat. "Actually… I read an interesting article about that online. Pretty much, tee-el-dee-arr, the words that are translated into 'gay' probably didn't mean that." Everyone was staring at her, and she shrank back slightly. "W-well, um, just um…"

"Go on," Elsa prompted. She was completely indifferent to the topic, even though she thought Pastor Frollo was correct. Still, she was curious what Rapunzel had to say and didn't want her to feel completely without support.

"A-anyway, the point is that the original Greek words in Corinthians that we translate as 'men who lay with men' or 'homosexual', actually probably mean either morally weak men, or men who use sex to obtain power. Depending on the word in the verse, that is." More sillence. Clearing her throat, she said, "Like, most people who were 'gay' in those days were temple priests for pagan religions, or taking place in crazy rituals that, um, I'd rather not describe because they're too sinful. So obviously what they were doing was wrong, because they were idolaters. And they were being promiscuous. But, um… but that doesn't really have much to do with a modern homsexual couple."

"And you believe this?" Frollo asked.

"Well, not necessarily," she backpedaled, feeling the heat of a roomful of gazes. "Just… th-thought it was interesting. And we sh-should maybe consider-"

"Rapunzel!" Aurora snapped, casting a scolding look towards the younger woman. "That's enough! There are young ears present who don't need to hear you slander the good Pastor's words!" Then to Frollo, "I'm sorry about her, Father, she's new to God's flock and still strays at times. It won't happen again."

That had been hard to watch. Anna looked like she wanted to speak up but she kept her mouth closed and lowered her eyes again. The look on her face suggested that it was much more out of thoughtfulness than nerves this time around. Every so often, she would glance over at her brunette friend and smile softly.

And it was a smile that Elsa caught sight of. Rapunzel's points seemed valid enough, even if she didn't see why it should change her own mind. But Anna looked… _grateful_. That was certainly interesting.

"Pay it no mind, my child," the pastor bade Aurora with a wave of his hand. "All of you are young, and youth is a time when there are many questions. That is why I am here; to foster you all to the truth, so that you do not burn in the fires of Hell."

He turned back to the text, and there were no more interruptions. Elsa no longer paid any attention. Now, she was too busy looking between poor, chagrined Rapunzel, and Anna, who seemed to have found some kind of comfort in her arguing against the verses. Combined with some of the other things Anna had done recently, that brought up a lot more questions in her mind… ones that she didn't want to ask Pastor Frollo.

~ o ~

"You've been pretty quiet tonight, Elsa. Is something on your mind?" Anna gave her sister a look of concern. They were both lying outside their cabin, bundled up in their pajamas and blankets and staring up at the star filled sky, simply enjoying the peace the night brought together.

However, Anna seemed to realize something was amiss with the winter blonde. Elsa was trying her best to hide her uncertainty, but apparently, it still bled through. She wanted her questions to be purely hypothetical, philosophical… but she worried that it wouldn't be that way for Anna.

"Just thinking about devotionals today," she began cautiously, trying to sound unconcerned. She knew she wasn't succeeding, but she tried.

"It certainly was different today, wasn't it?" Anna nodded in understanding. She had stiffened slightly, though her voice was as light and unassuming as Elsa's. "Olaf and Rapunzel are sweet for giving people like that the benefit of the doubt."

With a small smile, Elsa responded, "Well, I don't know if 'sweet' is the word I would use. Misguided, maybe? But I have to admit, Rapunzel raised some points that make me want to look into the translations a little closer."

"Oh?" Anna rolled over onto her stomach so she could face Elsa. There was a slight hesitance, a brief look of sadness, when she said, "So you agree with Frollo and the others, then? That gays are bad?"

"Not 'bad'." Wary because of Anna's expression, she tried to choose her words carefully. "No human is truly evil, other than maybe a rapist or a murderer. But yeah, there's more than one Bible verse that says homosexuality is a sin. But I mean, someone who chooses to be gay is no worse than someone who cheats on a math test. It doesn't mean they're beyond forgiveness."

Anna was silent for a moment before speaking up, "And what do they have to do to earn that forgiveness? Stop?" She couldn't keep the slight bitterness out of her voice. "It's not that easy. It's not a choice for them to be that way. It's a birth thing. You're either born attracted to the same gender or you aren't. Surely God wouldn't have made people like that if it was sinful."

"That's not really how it works, is it? I mean, some people are born with a brain wired to like drinking, or stealing. Are we just supposed to let them do it, because it's easier than telling them to stop?"

Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the blanket beneath her. However, she took several hard breaths to calm herself. "I just don't see what the problem is. It doesn't hurt people like stealing or murder, and it doesn't negatively affect anyone's lives like drinking does. They are simply people looking for love and finding it in someone with a similar body type to them. Why is that wrong? I-it's stupid that it is considered wrong!"

Now, Elsa was frowning, and she rolled over to lean up on one elbow to look at her sister. This was clearly something she felt very strongly about; she already knew that. But the reason behind it was what worried her. Still, she didn't want to make a big deal out of that before she had more information.

"Well… I'll admit, when you put it that way, my argument sounds pretty stupid. But it doesn't mean homosexuality is okay; just that I didn't make a very good point." Clearing her throat, she asked, "Why were we designed with two different sets of organs if we weren't supposed to put them together? Why can't two men make a baby, why can't two women? It's just… unnatural."

"If it's so unnatural, then why aren't humans the only creatures who can be gay?" Anna asked stiffly. "Swans and penguins form homosexual bonds all the time. So do some species of dogs." She shook her head. "Elsa, think about this carefully. There are unmarried people with two different organs who get together all the time. And sometimes the inevitable happens and they make a baby. Most people keep and raise that baby but then there are the couples that give that baby away, o-or just abandon it in the street. Is that natural? No. And yet there are gay people who want nothing more to be parents who have to _fight_ just as hard to adopt a baby as they do to get married, even though the chances are high that they would love and cherish that little baby just as much as any heterosexual couple could."

Elsa shivered, pulling her sleeping bag more tightly around herself. "A gay couple raising a baby… _there's_ a frightening thought. They'll grow up to think that's normal, turn out to be gay themselves instead of knowing they shouldn't be."

And just like that, Anna's eyes filled with tears. "Is it so bad that they will grow up tolerant? Compassionate?!" Her voice was just below a shout. "Are you even listening to yourself!? You- you sound just like… Mom…" A look of horror suddenly graced Anna's face, as though she realized something terrible,

"Why shouldn't I sound like her? She's our _mom_ , Anna! She believes in the Bible and she believes in God, just like we do! Or like I do, anyway," she added pointedly. She didn't want to state it openly, but their argument was definitely making her question whether or not her sister really believed.

"I- I-" Anna stared at Elsa as though she was a stranger. "I believe in the God that encourages love and respect. Not the one that spreads intolerance and hatred for those who are considered different." She hugged herself tightly. "But I understand who _your_ God is now… are you going to disown me, too, then, Sis?"

"Why would I?" Elsa said, still unsure what Anna was getting at. "Because you support homosexuality? I mean, I disagree with you, but… I'm not one of those people that thinks 'the big, bad gays' are going to take over the world or steal my children, or anything insane like that. They're just sinners according to the Bible. Your being supportive of them isn't an issue between us."

"What about actually being one of them?" Anna's admittance was soft. "How does that affect us?"

Finally, Elsa could not ignore the implications. The worries in her mind; ones that had been quietly building in the corner. She would maintain the pretense for a minute longer, just to make sure she did not jump to _any_ conclusions… but she knew it was pretty futile.

"Do you mean… hypothetically?" she asked, voice as cautious as she could keep it. "Or do you have something you want to tell me?"

Moment of truth. Anna let out a deep sigh.

"My first kiss was behind the school when I was thirteen. The girl's name was Mulan. I started dating my high school girlfriend, Esmeralda when I was sixteen and it lasted until about six months ago. I'm bisexual, Elsa. I _do_ date boys, but I like, and _prefer_ , girls." She looked like she was bracing herself for a storm when she looked Elsa dead in the eyes. "I didn't tell you because I was terrified that you would be mad at me about it like I think Mama is."

But there was no storm. No strong reaction, no snapping, no shouting. Elsa just sat there, staring at Anna in complete and utter disbelief. How was she supposed to process something like that? Especially within a few short seconds of being blindsided by such a revelation.

"I see," she finally breathed, when she could find nothing else to say.

Anna flinched at the simple words and she looked so small as she peered at Elsa, obviously waiting for more. However, nothing came and gradually Anna became visibly more nervous. "S-Say something else, please?" she begged, clearly unable to deal with the blank look Elsa had on her face.

"Wh-what should I say?" Elsa tried with a laugh of pure anxiety. "That… that I'm fine with it? That Mama- that our Mother shouldn't hate you for it?" After saying that, she pursed her lips for a moment. "Alright, that one I _will_ say. We both know that… that no matter what you believe about homosexuality, it's still not supposed to mean you _hate_ that person. So that, I… yeah, if she really hates you… I don't… agree with doing that."

The words were difficult to squeeze out of her throat, because as much as she knew they were true, as much as she believed them, they might mean she was speaking out against her mother. The one person who had always stood by her side, no matter what. That Anna and her father had been _forced_ away was a possibility, yes, but she couldn't say that for certain yet. How was she supposed to betray the only family who had been there for her for the past five years?

"But… I don't know what else you want me to say," she finally finished quietly. "How could you keep this from me?"

Anna seemed to take a small amount of comfort from Elsa's words — that at least she didn't agree with their mother — but still she stood up. The conflict was clear on her face from the way her eyes darted between her sister and the path leading to the other cabins that she was struggling between staying and leaving.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, but she didn't elaborate what she was apologising for before she took off down the road and out of sight. Elsa barely had time to raise one hand before she was gone.

And then she was alone, out in the chill night air with her thoughts. Ones that she couldn't quite begin to untangle her way through; she had no frame of reference. This had never been anything other than an academic footnote, for the purposes of debating and dismissing afterward. Another way for her to reach a different kind of sinner, should she ever meet one. For all intents and purposes, gay people were fictional to her.

Until now. When one of them was the sister she had spent years missing so desperately that she cried, a lot more often than she cared to admit.

How was she supposed to even _begin_ to approach a problem such as this?

 _To Be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

The world was nothing but a blur through the endless stream of tears. Anna's body shook from a combination of the biting night chill and her own sobs. She had lost track of the amount of time she lay curled up under the sturdy oak by the cafeteria building with her face buried into her legs.

She replayed her argument with her sister in her mind over and over again. She desperately wished for either her Papa or Kristoff to come wrap their arms around her and tell her how she _didn't_ just fuck up any chances she had of getting her sister back… at least, not completely. Even if Elsa accepted this, there would always be that awkward tension between them now. A silent disapproval that sent Anna into another fresh round of sobs just thinking about it.

And now she understood why her mother did all that she did. Why Idunn pretended Anna never called or sent anything to Elsa. It made her heart throb in agony to think that her mother hated her so much that she would purposefully _sabotage_ her from being in contact with her older sister over something like her sexuality. Anna cursed her thirteen-year-old self for proudly announcing her first kiss to her mother, and for being naive enough to trust that she would accept her no matter what. That _family_ was stronger than _hate_. Never in a million years did she think that Idunn would cut her off and try to turn Elsa against her!

And just as they were getting close again, Anna had to go and screw it up… possibly permanently. She didn't even have the decency to stay and comfort her sister. Instead, she took off, too cowardly to hold still and listen to her in case Elsa changed her mind and told her how much she hated her.

"Hey!" came a sudden, cheerful voice that shattered the silence. "What the heck are you doing out here, all by yourself?"

"...P-Punzie?" Anna whimpered and lifted her face from her legs to look up at the blurry form of her friend. A shudder went through her and she huddled more into herself for warmth. "W-What are _you_ d-doing? It's late..." She wiped at her raw eyes in a vain attempt to clear them before Rapunzel got close enough to see her in the state she was in. As if her shaking voice didn't give her away first. "I-It's nothing, I- I just needed some air."

There was very little hesitation before the brunette sank down next to Anna, an arm automatically draping over her back. "It is _not_ 'nothing'. Are you okay? What's wrong, Anna?"

The warmth that accompanied the arm helped ease Anna and she cuddled into Rapunzel unconsciously. "Punzie..." She let out a sigh and sniffed. "I- I fucked up. I got into a fight with Elsa and…" She looked at the brunette. "Um… h-how do you _really_ feel… about gay people?"

Rapunzel stared back at her for a long moment, as if trying to think of an answer. Then she whispered, "Sorry, I'm, um, not used to hearing language like that. Can you repeat the question?"

"Punzie," Anna sighed softly. "Please, be honest with me; I'm serious." She paused for a moment, praying that she wasn't about to make another mistake. "How do you feel about people in the LGBT spectrum? You defended them earlier…" She tried to smile reassuringly to show her friend that she wouldn't be mad about her answer. "I just want to know now that we're not trapped in a tent with Pastor Frollo."

"Well…" The girl was very obviously squirming, but she rushed on, "I don't feel any certain way, y'know? They're just people. Like, I'm really struggling with that and how it relates to God and Christianity, but I don't know how to… I kinda… What's the big freakin' deal? Who cares who somebody loves or doesn't love? It just seems like there's a lot of sin in the world, _bad_ sin, _dangerous_ sin! And we waste so much of our time on homosexuality instead of the stuff we _should_ be working on, like… homelessness, or murder, or domestic abuse, or… I don't know!"

Anna smiled a little wider, her chest warm with affection for the rambling woman. "I think you're a really nice person, Punzie." She rested a hand on her shoulder. "If I were to tell you someone we know is gay, would you treat them different?"

At that, Rapunzel scoffed. "Probably. Like, not on purpose, though. I just have never had any gay friends. I mean, there's a boy in my class everybody's pretty sure is, but like, without knowing for… sure…" Then the thread of their conversation started to catch up with her, and her eyes widened. "Wait. You're telling me… somebody _here_ is? A gay kid came to _Bible camp?!"_

"Yeah," Anna said with a half-snort. She decided to take the plunge, releasing Rapunzel's shoulder so she could nervously hug herself again. "It's me."

"It's… you're… wait, what are you saying? You're a lesbian? _No._ But you don't… I mean you're so…" Swallowing hard, Rapunzel started hugging her own knees. "M-maybe I should stop saying things before I say a thing that's really stupid."

"Bi, actually. I have no feelings for you or any of the other girls, before you ask," she said bluntly, "nor do I randomly want to bang you, Punzie. I like girls just like you like boys, but I doubt you want to jump _every_ guy's bone, right?" She tried to grin but it came out as more of a half-smile, half-grimace.

"A-ah." Her cheeks were filling with pinkness, and at first Anna was worried that she really _had_ thought those things. But what she said next was, "S-sorry, I don't normally spend much time thinking about… um…" Lowering her voice to barely a whisper, she finished, "Ess-ee-ex."

Anna relaxed and let a tired giggle past her lips. "That's okay. Just thought I would get those stereotypes out of the way before you asked about them." She leaned against the tree, the stress finally taking its toll and she looked ready to fall asleep. "Anyway, I told Elsa. She… I won't say took it badly - because really, she didn't - but I thought I might as well stay away for now so she can… sort out things, I guess."

Her voice was a little more hushed in a worried way. "Ohhh. So… oh wow, you came out to two people in the same day. And in a campground full of Christians! I'm… maybe this is the wrong thing to take away from this, but you're pretty brave."

"I feel more tired than brave," Anna confessed. "I just… I don't want to hide it anymore and sit there like a good girl while people talk down on people like me. Elsa… well, we got into an argument and it came out. _I_ came out. With you, I just feel like I can trust you." Anna sighed, "Is it okay if I crash in your cabin tonight? I- I don't think I should go back to mine yet."

"She took it that bad?" Rapunzel asked, reaching over to perch a hand on Anna's bicep. "That sucks… I'm really sorry. After the past few days, I started to think maybe you could be the one to unfreeze the Ice Queen, y'know? But maybe…" Shaking her head, she said, "Nah, I shouldn't say anything about her, either. I talk a lot more than I should, if you haven't noticed."

"Elsa's not a bad person," Anna insisted to her friend, frowning. "She's our Mama's kid just as much as I'm Papa's… actually, Elsa took it much better than I expected. I just can't face her right now." She stood up on numb legs, groaning at the pins and needles that were only intensified from the cold. "Thank you, Punzie, for listening..."

"Wait!" Popping up next to Anna, she caught her by the elbow. "You don't have to run off. Um… yeah, Snow is sleeping over with Aurora and Belle. So if you wanna use her bunk…"

"Thanks." Anna smiled at her and they started walking towards the cabin. There was a pleasant silence between the two, just the quiet song of cicadas in the distance. Then Anna's face fell.

"I don't know how I'm going to face the kids tomorrow… I mean, they'll know something's up…"

Shrugging, Rapunzel said, "I dunno, either. We'll just have to see how it shakes out when we get there, right? I mean, maybe you can just pretend everything's the same and, um, see if Elsa will follow your lead?"

"Yeah, I'll try that. Better than nothing, anyway."

Entering the cabin made Anna let out a sigh of pleasure at the warmth. "You know, it's been a long time since I had a sleepover," she exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood, and added, "If you aren't tired, we can watch a movie, or do each other's hair or something!" The thought of a fun night helped Anna take her mind off her sister and the day ahead.

"No movies; camp rules, remember?" But then she hastily followed up with, "But I would! Totally! Um… yeah, my hair's a choppy mess, but if you wanna put it in little braids, that sounds cool! And I can put yours in a French braid — my mom taught me!"

Anna's face fell briefly, having forgotten that rule, but it lifted again when Rapunzel offered to play with her hair. "I would like that," she said, and started working on freeing her hair from their own braids, shaking it free and running her fingers through until her hair fell in soft auburn waves, roughly to about her shoulder blades.

Having mostly just her dad and Kristoff, Anna didn't do things like this often. It had been Elsa or Mama who used to do her hair when she still visited, and Esmeralda taught her how to do her signature twin braids on her own without making them look like a sloppy mess. So she was really excited to see her hair in a different style than what she was used to.

"It's so pretty and soft," Rapunzel whispered once she was running a brush through it, voice warm and as soothing as the motions. "I'm jealous; I tried to go blonde when my hair was _super_ long, but the treatments kinda fried it and I ended up just chopping it all off."

She hummed in sympathy but was mostly distracted by the therapeutic feel of the brush and the soothing sound of Rapunzel's voice. "You look good the way you are now," she reassured, eyes closing. "I mean, I'm sure you would've looked great with long blond hair, but the way you look now suits you." She cracked an eye open to throw a warm smile over at Rapunzel. "Besides, long-haired blondes are my type, so that might've been awkward." She couldn't help but worry that the joke was a little much but it was out now.

"O-oh, really?" The laughter that followed was distinctly nervous, but mainly good-natured. "I, um… thank you? Wait, that's probably not the right thing to say here…" She let out a little growl of frustration at herself. "I promise, I'm not gonna be this dumb in a few days. You're really cool, I could tell from the first day! This is just… y'know, new territory. An adjustment for my hetero brain."

A chuckle was followed by Anna resting her hand on Rapunzel's arm and giving it a pat. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't make jokes when you only just found out…" She paused and smiled softly to herself. "Thank you again, Rapunzel, you don't know how much this means to me."

After a few more contemplative seconds, she said, "I can guess. When I fight with my parents, I just have to lock the door to my room upstairs and wait it out for a while because I can't face them. Or they can't handle talking to me without being, y'know, all _parental_ about it and acting like I'm just a stupid kid. Sometimes, it feels like I'm gonna be in there for the rest of my life. So… even though I don't _really_ get what you're going through, I definitely understand what it's like to need space."

The smile that next graced Anna's lips was a tad bitter. "I still feel bad. Dropping a bomb and then leaving her like that. I just didn't know what else to do… Elsa's always liked being alone when she feels overwhelmed and I couldn't stand the way she looked at me." She shivered and hugged herself.

"Well… she's probably in the same place I am. It's new. And like you said, she's overwhelmed. Give it some time, okay? Talk to her tomorrow. And even if she's still freaking out, then that just means she needs more time, right? It's probably harder for her 'cause she's known you longer."

"You're right," Anna sighed. "All I can do is sit and wait for tomorrow and see where we go from there." She desperately hoped that Elsa would still want her in her life. That they could go forward together without being split apart for a second and possibly final time. The optimist inside her piped up that Elsa wouldn't do that — that she would love her all the same, and Anna decided to believe that for now.

Despite the cold whisper from the other half of her psyche that told her she had thought that about her mother, too, and had been burned for it.

"Hey, how's that braid coming?"

"About half done," Rapunzel told her with a smile, fingers making quick work of entwining the three groupings of hair. "So… um, you and girls. How's that working out so far?"

"My first kiss was from a girl." Anna's voice wasn't as cheery as usual but it was clear by her fond tone that she had perked up from the question. "My friend Mulan surprised me by kissing me just before she had to go back to China to be with her family. And not just a friend-kiss. That's when I really started thinking about my sexuality. I went on a date with a few boys here and there, and even went out with a guy named Hans for a couple of months, but there is something about women that I find I like a bit more." She giggled, "Then my ex-girlfriend Esme waltzed into my life, and there was no more doubting where my main interest lay."

"And I haven't even been on a real date-date with Flynn yet," she breathed in wonder. "And here's you, figuring out you're… mostly-gay, or whatever, and kissing _two_ girls when I've barely kissed the one boy! Like, we're about the same age, right? I always thought I was saving myself for marriage, and that it was a really good thing. Is that dumb? Should I be dating more, even though I think Flynn is the right man for me?"

"If it feels right, that's all that matters, Punzie." The warm words of her Papa from the day she had confessed her conflicted feelings came back to Anna, so she passed them along: "If you think Flynn is the man for you, then you don't need to date anyone else. I don't find it dumb that you're waiting for marriage, or not kissing, especially if you aren't comfortable. You should do things at your own pace and not feel ashamed for it." Anna shook her very gently, to make sure she was still listening. "If this Flynn loves you, he will wait until _you_ are ready. If he doesn't and tries to push you, he isn't worth it."

At those words, Rapunzel smiled and let out a soft chuckle. "Well… he does push for kisses. But not too much. And he never, _ever_ brings up going further; he knows we're waiting and it's as important to him as it is to me." Then she added in a whisper, "But maybe I do want to try kissing now; I mean, we're over eighteen, right? And we're still together after a year of courtship."

"If you feel you're ready, then kiss him," Anna encouraged. "And don't just not do it if you think that it's something the Bible frowns upon. Kissing isn't a sin, believe me." She remembered sharing that particular worry with her father and having him exaggeratedly regale all the times her Bible-strict mother used to kiss him before they were married, much to Anna's embarrassment. "Congratulations on that, by the way! A year!"

"Thanks," she giggled with a bashful smile. "He's such a dork, but he's _my_ dork." Then she patted Anna's shoulders. "All done! You know, I think I have an extra shower cap, if you wanna bag it up so it'll still look nice tomorrow."

Anna stood up and walked over to the mirror over Snow's desk. She was instantly struck by just how different and _pretty_ she looked with her hair draped into a single, elegant braid down her back. She looked kind of like a redheaded version of Elsa, and the thought made Anna smile.

"I think I'd like that; we'll see what the kids have to say about my new look." She spun on her heel and felt the slight smack of the braid against her shoulder, which made her giggle. "What do you think, Rapunzel?"

"I think you look fantastic!" she gushed, clapping her hands. "And not just because it's my handiwork, I swear! Like, your hair is just _made_ to be braided, dude!"

Snorting at the little "dude" thrown in there, she looked back at the mirror and smiled, admiring the image looking back… and her traitorous brain wondered how Elsa would react to seeing her like this. Would she be impressed at how mature she looked? Would she say anything?

"I think we should head to bed now," Anna announced after a long moment. Her enthusiasm was curbed by the unexpected bout of tiredness that came with the thought. She cursed herself inwardly for ruining her good mood again. "It's really late."

"Yeah," Rapunzel admitted with a sad little nod. "I mean, if you need to talk more, I'll be just a few feet away, though. Don't be afraid to speak up! Oh, and um, I don't have an extra toothbrush or anything, but I have some jammies! If you want 'em. They have little green lizards all over." After a second, she added in a mutter, "I like lizards."

It didn't take long for Anna to get dressed and ready for bed, her hair carefully tucked into a shower cap to keep the beautiful braid intact while she slept. The pajamas were a little small on her since Rapunzel was shorter, but Anna didn't mind as she slipped hesitantly into Snow's bunk.

"She won't be mad?"

"Nah. I'll explain if she is, but I kinda doubt that'll happen. She's not petty." As she snuggled into her bunk, Rapunzel whispered across, "Hey, Anna?"

Anna snuggled into the blankets, which were made from some very warm, soft material that felt like heaven against her bare patches of skin. "Yes Punzie?" she replied when she got comfortable, already feeling the toll of the day taking over and the dark blanket of unconsciousness starting to settle in her brain.

"I… I know it was hard to trust me, with your secret and all… but I…" Her voice was a little more strained when she spoke again. "I'm so glad I stood up to Pastor Frollo today. So, _so_ glad."

"Thanks for standing up to him, Rapunzel," Anna murmured sleepily, hiding a smile into her pillow. "I'm really glad you did, too. It's really nice knowing someone cares." She blinked and let out a sigh. "You're a good friend and I'm really glad to have met you."

She struggled to stay awake and say more, but the bed was too comfortable and the pull of sleep too tempting. With a last hum, she closed her eyes and gave in.

 _To Be Continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

NOTES: Just a quick "hi" and a thank you to all of you who've been enjoying this so far! Both Kite and myself have been working on the back end of the story, trying to get it done while we get these chapters edited (and while we pursue other projects). But we're at least keeping up a semi-regular posting schedule. Anyway, ignore this pointless note and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

Friday dawned with an overcast sky. The campers were all clearly unhappy about that, but they continued their activities as usual, hoping for no rain.

And they all loved Anna's braid. Especially when they saw the braid was the same as Elsa's; that drove them crazy. The sisters could see Olaf straining to say things, but apparently, their reprimand had at least temporarily headed him off from saying things like "marriage" in reference to the two of them. Instead he simply told Anna that she looked pretty with Elsa's braid and asked Elsa when she was going to copy Anna's usual hairstyle.

While their interactions were nowhere near as frequent or friendly as the last few days, Anna was relieved that her sister was at least talking to her. Even if it was just to briefly comment on her braid and to explain what that day's agendas were. However, to keep her distance from Elsa, Anna kept herself as busy as possible with the kids, patiently allowing them to play with her braid and helping them with whatever problems they were having.

It was nearing noon and while the sky was still gray and dreary, there was a brief glimpse of the sun peeking through the clouds. Their group were inside the crafts building again, but instead of birdhouses and clay, the kids were all making hats and tie-dyeing shirts. The room was filled with chatter and a mix of colour that brought life where the sky was dull.

Anna stood near the back wall to watch, arms crossed and a slight smile on her lips as she watched Elsa show some of the kids the various ways to dye the shirts. Her hands gestured so emphatically that Anna could even tell what she was demonstrating from across the room. When one of the little girls raised up her shirt to ask a question, she patted her on the head, and the girl beamed with gratitude.

A minute or so later, Elsa approached her spot by the wall, face completely passive. Leaning up against it a foot or so away, she observed, "You've been quiet today."

"Yeah, sorry." Anna subconsciously began to fidget with her hands. She smiled at Elsa but she couldn't help feeling a touch nervous under those bright blue eyes. "I'm just a little tired today, that's all."

"Oh. Well… I guess."

Anna felt a tug on her shirt and almost sighed in relief when she looked down to see Max, one of the camp owner's kids, standing in front of her with a sheepish grin. "Hmm?"

"Miss Anna, can you help me with my hat?" She ruffled his hair and nodded, watching him as he dashed back to his table before walking after him with an apologetic look towards Elsa.

She ended up staying there for a bit, watching as Elsa went back to helping the kids, however there was a slight frown gracing her beautiful features that made Anna's gut twist in guilt. She didn't mean to lie, but she wasn't sure how else to respond to the question without making the kids curious.

~ o ~

Elsa didn't try again until they were in the mess hall for supper. She had apparently been chewing on what she would say all throughout the entire crafts activity, because she spoke as if there had been no gap in their conversation.

"Of course you're tired. Where… did you sleep last night?"

The question made her blink in surprise. She was sitting alone today, seeing as Rapunzel was busy elsewhere, and hadn't expected her sister to join her. "I stayed with Rapunzel," she answered, lowering her gaze to her platter. "Her roomie, Snow, was sleeping over with the other girls so Punzie offered her bed to me. Snow was surprisingly nice about it this morning, too," she sighed slightly. "Did… you sleep okay?"

"No. I didn't. Too many thoughts running around in my head." She moved around to sit, even though she had been waiting before. Apparently, Anna's not asking her to leave was approval enough. "I have a feeling I… didn't say the right things last night. When you told me."

Anna's guilt returned tenfold at the almost casual way Elsa admitted her bad night. She wanted to shrink under the piercing gaze, feeling worse as she reflected that while Anna had Rapunzel, Elsa had no one to turn to since Anna had selfishly ran from her.

"I-I'm sorry," she managed to whisper. She heard the scrape of the chair across from her as Elsa settled down. "W-What did you mean to say?" The words came out of a tight throat and Anna fiddled with her fork, too ashamed and too guilty to look her sister in the eyes.

"I… wouldn't know, Anna. This isn't something I've ever had to talk about before. So… I think it's really unfair for you to have expected me to answer correctly the first time, don't you?"

"I don't expect you to answer 'correctly'…" Anna sighed and forced herself to eat a bit of the food despite the knots in her stomach. "I just… want some reassurance that you won't hate me, that's all. That you won't do what our mom did." She didn't like saying that, admitting it out loud still stung. "I love you, Elsa, and I can't… I wouldn't be able to deal with you hating me. I'm so sorry for leaving you last night but I just got so scared…"

Looking down at her tray for a few seconds, Elsa finally whispered, "You didn't give me a chance. You just… just dropped this bombshell on me, and then ran. Maybe I have no idea what I could have said, maybe I messed up my words, but how could I do any better with you _gone?"_

Anna hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry," she apologised, "I didn't… I remember you always liked to be alone to think about stuff, and I was scared that I- I would just… be a distraction, and we would fight and-" She stopped herself from finishing that sentence. "So I left to give us space to think about it. I'm sorry..."

The other sister didn't respond for a minute, opting to take a few bites of her food. Her hand was shaking as she lifted the fork up to her mouth, chest rising and falling too rapidly. Anna almost began to worry she was having an attack of some kind when she finally spoke up again, voice barely a whisper.

"You're probably right. About me needing time. But you left too early. I… I didn't… I had questions. They might have been stupid, or cruel. But I had them, and no one to ask them to." Then she set down the fork and grunted in frustration, "This is going nowhere; I keep blaming you for being scared when I don't mean to, and… and that isn't fair. I just want you to understand how I was feeling yesterday, too, that's all. Do you?"

"I literally just crapped on an entire lifetime's worth of teachings, Elsa," Anna said softly. "Trust me, I've been there, too. Luckily, Papa has been nothing but supportive of me. He never held any disdain for gay people and he always told me that my… 'lifestyle' doesn't make me any less of a person or any less of a Christian." She looked down. "But you, you were raised under the firm belief that we're bad people, and to learn that I'm one of those bad people was probably a bitter enough pill to swallow without me running off like that…"

"Anna… of course I don't hate you." Her eyes were clear and intense when Anna glanced up at them, gazing directly into Anna's. "Actually, I'm pretty hurt you think I could. Even when I thought you were ignoring me for five years, when I resented that… I still didn't _hate_ you over it. Why should this be any different?"

"I- I just love you so much..." Anna's confession was a whisper and she had a hard time keeping Elsa's intense gaze. "I- I couldn't help but worry about the chance." She didn't mention that a large part of her hesitation had to do with their mother's actions. She wanted to reach out and hold her sister close but she hesitated, unsure where they stood. It was such a tremendous relief to know Elsa didn't hate her that Anna's tense shoulders almost completely relaxed, but she was still not too certain how welcome her touch would be.

"You really do, don't you?" Elsa's question was fragile and small. "I… wish I had never questioned it. I wish I could say that, but I can't. Because after the first few years…" Now she was looking down at the table, throat tight. "Did… you not want to talk to me all this time… because of this? Because you were afraid I wouldn't love you anymore, like you were afraid last night?"

"I told you, all I wanted more than anything was to talk to you." Anna bit her lip in frustration. "I- I admit I'm not sure I would've admitted my sexuality right away, but I would never just completely shut you out of my life! I tried so hard to contact you and I have no idea how to prove that!"

"Yeah, you said. About the picture." Suddenly, almost as if from nowhere — but obviously they had been building all along — tears were sliding down her cheeks as she hissed, "But what possible reason would Mama have to do this?! It's crazy! I know she hates Papa now from how she talks about him, I _know_ that, but she doesn't ever talk about you at all! Not unless I bring you up! A-and you're so sweet, and kind, and every bit the sister I remember, so I just don't understand this! I'm s-so confused, and I don't know what to believe!"

"I don't know, Elsa." Seeing Elsa break down in front of her was one of the most painful sights Anna has ever seen and without another word, she stood up and walked around the table to her sister. She kneeled in front of her and embraced her tightly. "All I know for sure is that I want nothing more than to be with you… We're together now, and if you're willing, then I never want you out of my life again." She squeezed her as tightly as she could. "I think Mama cut off contact between us because she doesn't want my homosexuality rubbing off on you… I mean, she wouldn't want _two_ gay kids, right? Why would she want that sinner tainting her only good daughter?"

"Shut up. You aren't 'bad', you aren't…" After a few seconds, Elsa's crying quieted. At first, Anna thought she was feeling better, but that hope faded when she whispered in a tight voice, "Are… you sure? That was… that was why?"

She tightened her grip and squeezed her eyes shut to keep her tears from spilling out, as well. "I've been thinking this over for hours, and that's the only thing I can think of that makes sense. She doesn't hate Papa like he thought, it's me..." She let out a soft sound that was stuck between a sob and a sigh. "I don't know Mama as well anymore so I can't say for sure… but I do know Mama freaked when I told her I kissed a girl. What else should I think?"

"When…" Clearing her throat, she pulled back to stare into Anna's face. Hers was full of a kind of dread, maybe even nausea. "When did you tell her about kissing a girl?"

"Remember when I told you about Mulan?" At the sight of Elsa's nod, Anna continued, "Mama called that night and I was just so… I dunno, confused but also kind of elated. A-And I told Mama about it because I was thirteen and wanted to share this weird, new development with her. She lost it, Elsa! Screamed and yelled, and called me all sorts of cruel things until Papa took the phone from me to diffuse the situation." Anna shuddered. "Summer just started, I remember that because Mulan left for a trip to visit relatives in her homeland in June and she kissed me the day she left."

But Anna could tell Elsa hadn't taken much of it in. Her entire face, her posture, everything about her was numb. It would have seemed like a bad omen for their relationship if the next thing Elsa did was anything else, but what she did was reach up to lay her hand on Anna's neck, stroking up and down affectionately.

"Thirteen," she rasped out dully. "Five years ago… right before…"

Anna nodded, relishing the warmth of Elsa's hand on her neck. She held Elsa even tighter. "We were supposed to visit that summer, remember? B-But Papa had to cancel the trip because he was scared of how Mama would react if she saw me… it took Mama six months before she would talk to me again."

"She did? What did she say when she would? What happened? Oh God…" Clearly, Elsa was on the verge of losing mental integrity, but she was trying to hold out long enough to hear Anna's full story. To get every piece of information into place.

"She didn't really say anything? If I asked about you, she would avoid the question or tell me you were too busy to talk and if I tried talking to her she would… she would talk about the scriptures or make general small talk rather than tell me about how you and her were doing. I mean, besides 'fine', for how much that counts. There were a few times she asked if I had 'purged the evil from my soul'… and when I didn't answer, she would hang up. But she would always call at the same time every week and would answer my calls so I had no reason to believe anything was out of the ordinary besides the fact that she never really acted like Mama anymore and that you wouldn't talk to me."

Elsa blinked a few times as Anna rubbed her shoulders, nodded, and sat blinking for a few seconds longer. Then she whispered, "Anna, I am… I still don't understand all of this, but I'm sorry that you were _ever_ given the impression that I was too busy for you. Or that I would stop loving you just because you like women. I still don't understand that, but it's not the same as me giving up on you completely. I…" Her lip quivered. "I'm glad you're back in my life, okay?"

"I'm glad you're back in mine, too, Elsie. So glad!" Anna choked on a sob as she pressed her face into Elsa's to give her a kiss on the cheek, her arms around the older girl shaking from the onslaught of emotion and love that overwhelmed her. "T-Thank you."

Elsa nodded against her face, clinging to her hard. They sniffled and clung to each other, lost in the heartache and sadness. The spell was eventually broken by a quiet, sweet voice.

"Are you two alright over here?"

When they drew back enough to look, it was to see Snow's cherubic little face blinking down at them in concern. Anna reluctantly pulled away from Elsa, resting a hand on her cheek and using her thumb to carefully wipe the winter blonde's tears away. Anna let out a sigh.

"We're fine, Snow... we just…" She didn't know how to explain the situation so she trailed off and just looked at Elsa, who was smiling through her bleary, wrung-out expression. She felt much better than she had starting the day, but she knew that their talk wasn't quite over yet.

"We needed to get some stuff out, that's all," she finally managed to finish. That would have to do.

 _To Be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Indeed, their talk was not over. Elsa knew that, though she spent most of the day enjoying a renewed camaraderie with her sister. Sometimes, however, she wasn't quite sure what else to say to Anna; they didn't touch on the subject of her sexuality again, or on their mother. It was as if she desired to relearn how to be friends before she worried about digging into the deeper subjects.

But by the time they returned to their cabin, Elsa had grown increasingly anxious. She didn't want to admit it to Anna, who had clearly already been through enough, but part of the reason was that she had never slept in the same room as anyone who _wasn't straight_ before. Even if that person was her sister, it still made her a lot less comfortable than she cared to admit.

And then, of course, there was the other matter. Their mother. Thinking about that more than she wished she was, she ended up fumbling her toiletry kit and spilling its contents all over the bathroom floor.

There was a second of silence before Anna knocked on the door, her concerned voice coming through on the other end. "Elsa? I heard a crash, are you alright?"

"Yes," she sighed as she scrabbled to pull all the items back toward herself and stuff them into the kit. "Just… clumsy!"

There was a brief shuffling from the other end. "Doesn't sound like you, but okay," Anna said hesitantly, before Elsa caught the sounds of her retreating footsteps back towards the beds.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a long moment. Her heart was a lot more conflicted than she wanted it to be, and there were two people who might be to blame. Three, if she counted their father. Anna had done all she could to explain, and she wasn't comfortable calling her dad after such a long time of not doing so. That left only one option.

Emerging into their cabin again, she glanced over at Anna and said, "I think I'll take a walk before I get ready for bed. Won't be gone long. Um… hold down the fort until I get back?"

Anna looked up from where she was playing with her braid on her bed. She tilted her head curiously but smiled. "Take bug spray, the mosquitos are bad tonight," she commented. "I'll stay up for you so I make sure you get back okay."

"Fine, fine," she commented as she reached for the can of bug spray on their shared dresser. "And you don't have to do that, but… well, see you."

"Have a good walk!" Anna called after her as the door closed behind Elsa.

Walking in circles around the cabin, she sprayed her arms and legs with the repellent as she tried to build up her courage. It didn't work. Finally, giving it up as hopeless, she left the can of spray on the railing around the cabin's wooden walkway as she passed yet again, then pulled out her phone and dialed.

The phone rang for several seconds that seemed like hours before finally, someone picked up on the other end. "Good evening, this is Idunn Tremblay." Her mother sounded slightly annoyed at being disturbed at such a late hour but she kept her tone pleasant otherwise.

Elsa frowned. Didn't she even check the contact info before she picked up? Still, that wasn't important at the moment. "Mama?"

"Elsa!" Idunn's voice instantly perked up. "Hello, my sweet girl, how are you?" There was the shuffling of papers that Elsa figured meant that she had just placed a book down. "You usually wait until Sunday to call, my love; is there something wrong?"

"There is. Well… I…" Now she felt stupid for throwing herself into this phone call unprepared, but she forced herself to take a breath and just speak. "I have some questions for you, and there's one I have to start with that… that I wish I didn't have to."

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Idunn's concern was clear. "Did something happen? What is this about?"

"Mother… I need to ask this, and I'm sorry that I do. But… do you promise not to lie to me?"

"Lying is a sin, Elsa," came her mother's automatic response, and Idunn became a touch irritated again at Elsa's attempts to beat around the bush. "What is it, Elsa? What do you need to ask me?"

Clearly, she didn't want it sugarcoated. So Elsa didn't try. "Have you been, in any way, preventing Anna from contacting me for the past five years?"

There was a tense silence on the other end for a moment before Idunn growled, "What nonsense is this, Elsa? Have you been talking to your father? Did he tell you that?" She let out a large sigh and said in a calmer — but no less stiff — way, "I thought I told you that he was a liar, Elsa, why would you listen to whatever he has to say? Or why would you talk to him in the first place? I told you that Anna dropped all contact with us."

"When?" Elsa pressed as the pit of her stomach began to sink. She didn't answer right away, so she insisted, _"When_ did she drop all contact with us? Five years ago? Or one?"

"Come on, Elsa, you _know_ this. Your father cut us off and Anna decided to do the same thing."

"Really? She didn't, oh, I don't know… just off the top of my head… continue to send letters? Presents I never received? Call asking for me, only to be told I was 'busy' every single time?!" By the end of it, a sharp tone had entered her voice that she had been trying to suppress.

"Don't you take that tone with me, Elsa Lillian," Idunn snapped on the other end, going on the defensive; however, Elsa could hear a nervous twist in her voice and could almost picture the look of unease on her face. "Where are these accusations coming from? What reason would I have to lie about your sister?"

"You aren't answering me." She paced back and forth, huffing and puffing in her mounting rage, but she forced herself to remain at least relatively calm. "You might not have been lying, but you _have_ been hiding things, haven't you?"

Idunn let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. Yes, Anna did send you a few things… I just didn't want those things to hurt you so I hid them," she confessed. "She shut you out and I didn't want those petty apology gifts to give you false hope."

"Things like a picture of us when we were kids? In a wooden picture frame with snowflakes painted on it? That you told me you 'found' in the attic, when really, Anna had sent it just a few weeks before? Any of this jogging your memory, Mother?!"

"Yes, Elsa, I remember clearly." Idunn sounded on the brink of being angry herself. "Yes, she sent it. A few years earlier she bought you a necklace, too, but I kept it in the attic with the picture." Then she took a few calming breaths and started speaking in a softer, reassuring tone. "It was to spare you the pain, sweetheart, believe me. You would've taken the gifts as an act of compassion rather than the _bribe_ for your affection they actually are, and I just didn't want you looking forward to one day seeing a sister who doesn't care about you anymore."

Elsa sat down heavily on the nearest cabin step, completely flabbergasted. Her mom was admitting to have deceived her, to have made up long and involved versions of the real events, all to put up a wall between her and her sweet-but-gay sister. It turned her stomach; she literally felt as if she might get sick then and there.

"Can you even tell when you're 'stretching the truth' anymore?" she finally breathed out, voice entirely void of emotion.

Idunn was quiet for only a moment after that. "Elsa… alright. Obviously, _Edgar_ got ahold of you somehow." The way she said his name was poisonous. "Do you really want the truth? Why I won't let your sister talk to you? She… she's a sinner, Elsa!" There was genuine pain when she spat the word out. "She's turned her back on God and lay with a- well, nevermind what she did! If she truly loves you and me, she would change her ways, but she refuses to! If she had lived with us, maybe she could've been cured — or these unnatural feelings wouldn't have formed altogether, but your _stubborn_ father took her from us and probably encouraged this sick behaviour! I- I can't condone that around you, Elsa! I refuse to lose _two_ of my daughters to the Devil's temptations!"

"So you lied. To save me from my sinful, unnatural sister. You lied to me about everything. You…" Pushing the heel of her hand into her eye, she sobbed out, "I was so stupid! How didn't I see this?!"

Idunn's voice went back to soothing again. "I just wanted to protect you, Elsa," she cooed, trying to calm her daughter's tears. "You're such a good girl, one of His precious children, and you have such a bright future ahead of you! I don't want Anna ruining those chances. I'm sorry you had to find out from someone that wasn't me, sweetheart, but please know it was only because I love you so much."

In that moment, everything became clear to her. The words that had been on her lips, ready to be screamed into her phone — to inform her mother that she had reunited with Anna, that she resented her for what she had done… they all died away. What good would it do? The woman thought that being "pure of sin" before God was more important than family. Maybe, once upon a time, Elsa would have agreed. Not anymore.

So she chose her words carefully. "You shouldn't have lied to me," she whispered, keeping the focus on that instead of how much she missed those lost years. Instead of Anna's sadness and loneliness during that gap, halfway across Canada from her, and how fiercely protective she felt of her now. "Mother, I… I know you only wanted to protect me, but if you ever lie, stretch, or withhold the truth like this from me again… I don't think I'll be able to forgive you. _That's_ a sin as much as any other sin. I might be your daughter, but I'm an adult now, and I deserve to know the truth. The actual truth, not a partially-altered version. Do you hear me?"

"Elsa…" Idunn said quietly, "I hear you and I will respect that, but… I hope you don't try to get back in contact with Anna. _Let her go,_ Elsa. As much as I want my wayward daughter back, there is no hope for her if she isn't in a proper environment. So as long as Anna is with her father, you are not to have contact with her, do you understand me?"

The words "Yes, Mother," were on her lips, even though bile rose in her throat at the thought of saying them. But she couldn't get them out; she knew they would be a lie. This decision would have ramifications, but she would not be the same as her mother was. So she heard herself saying, "I told you, I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions. But I won't go running off to Winnipeg in the dead of night, no."

The disapproval with the lack of an affirmative was clear, "Fine. Now, it's getting late and you have a responsibility to be up tomorrow to watch the little ones. Go to bed now and we will talk again next week. I love you dearly, Elsa… have a good night."

"Goodnight, mother. I love you, too." Whatever her other feelings were, that still held true. She ended the call, gazing down at the phone in utter disbelief.

It was all true. Every single thing Anna had said. Reading between the lines of her mother's Christianity-influenced fear and her trying to "nuance" the chain of events, she could hear everything she wasn't saying that confirmed what Anna had told her. She really did lose her sister for half of a decade, missed her growing up, becoming a person in her own right. And all because she dated women, and their mother couldn't handle it.

Raising her weary legs, she began to trudge back toward the cabin. There were too many feelings in her heart, and they all bled into each other, mixed together in ways that confused her, made her vision blurry and her pulse thrum behind her temples. It was bad enough for her to have to deal with learning her mother was a liar and a manipulator without everything else on top of that. But she had resolved that for the time being.

Anna was bisexual. She had been batting that back and forth a lot in her mind over the past twenty-four hours, and she still didn't really understand it. She still liked men, but would rather date women? _Why?_ What about them made her want to do that? Elsa looked at her fellow female counselors and just saw random people; they weren't appealing to her in the slightest. Not that she cared about men as much as they did, either, but she also felt no attraction to women. That had always been the most natural thing in the world to her.

Up until the past year or two, it had also made the issue of gay rights very easy for her to ignore; she didn't care. Canada being so accepting now was a non-issue, despite how vehemently opposed to that her mother had been. She thought those people were ridiculous for wanting to marry someone of the same sex, and that they would go to Hell as the Bible foretold, but overall she decided that if they didn't believe in the Bible, then it didn't much matter either way; they were still going to sin, with or without the law "approving" of it.

Now… there was Anna. Her sweet, vibrant, loving sister who seemed to still believe in God's plan, who sang the morning praise and worship songs with everyone, who could remember every verse she was expected to remember. Who embraced her so openly, even after _half a decade_ of no responses from the sister who she had to believe was now cold, aloof, and indifferent.

Tears dripped down her cheeks when she thought of what must have happened five years ago. Anna, confessing to one simple kiss, and her mother being disgusted. Kicking her out of their lives — making that choice for _all three_ of them. Poor, confused, newly-gay Anna, having no idea why she wasn't welcome anymore. Not having any idea that her sister missed her just as much, but was being walled off by a controlling parent without her knowledge.

How warm and inviting Anna's hugs had been! Five years of those, gone! Five years of talking, going to movies, texting about each other's dates, asking for advice… Elsa could have helped her with college applications. They could have had so much, done so much together!

Unbidden, the memory of flashlight tag came back to her. Anna's lips on hers, kissing her so deeply and completely… how could she have still been surprised after that? Only a lesbian could kiss another woman _that_ well. Elsa felt real heat rushing through her body from it, and she doubted any of the straight girls could have sparked anything remotely _close_ to that within her.

But she had to block that out. Nope, sister-kisses were _way_ too weird to think about.

As she finally knocked on the door to the cabin, softly to see if Anna was still up after all, she resolved to devote some true, deep thought to a lot of those issues. How she felt about homosexuaity, and Anna being one specifically. One thing was for sure: her mother's insistences that they were "nothing but degenerates" was definitely a horrible myth. Maybe they did sin, but as the book of Romans said, "all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God." This one thing didn't make Anna any worse than the rest of humanity.

Anna was still awake but Elsa could tell it was just barely by the way her blinks lasted several seconds longer than normal and how her entire body was slumped heavily against her bed. However her state didn't stop the large smile from spreading across her sweet face as Elsa entered the room. "Elsie, welcome back! Have a good walk?" Her words were slightly slurred due to how tired she obviously was..

But all Elsa could do was stare down at her. This was so dangerous? This girl and her sinful nature were going to _ruin_ her somehow? It just all seemed so ludicrous. Anna struggled to sit up and she yawned and stretched when she finally managed to succeed. Her back gave a soft pop, which caused a pleased moan to slip past her lips. Then she turned to peer up sleepily at Elsa and outstretched her arms in a clear indicator that she wanted a hug.

Elsa fell into said arms easily, embracing her tightly. Her fingers dug into Anna's back as she took several deep breaths, trying so hard not to cry, not to let everything get to her. Anna was with her now. She hadn't lost her forever, there was still time! Why should she care that her mother was a bigoted liar?

"Elsa?" Anna murmured into her ear and her arms around Elsa's waist tightened. She gently tugged on her older sister's shirt, trying to pull her down onto the bed so they could lie together, "Are you okay?"

She couldn't stop herself from letting out a bitter sob, even though what she whispered was, "Yeah."

Anna frowned at the obvious lie but she didn't comment. She simply snuggled into her, laying a few kisses on her temple and murmuring "love you"s into her hairline. All of the tiredness seemed to have drained from Anna in the wake of her sister's distress, leaving her more attentive as she unbraided and started combing her fingers through Elsa's long hair in a soothing gesture.

"Love you, too," she replied, voice high and tight. Then her emotions were spilling over the top of the dam she had tried to build, defying her attempts to conceal them. Everything was too much to keep her from weeping into Anna's shoulder.

So Anna just continued to hold her, stroking her hair with one hand while the other rubbed circles into her quivering back. Occasionally, she would whisper something into Elsa's ear; a compliment or a reassurance that was usually followed by a kiss to Elsa's cheek. It was so soothing, so affectionate, that it almost burned her to hear and feel it all. To hold that up against what her mother seemed to think of anyone like Anna. She and the church couldn't be more wrong.

 _To Be Continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

"TINO!" Elsa shouted, hands cupped around her mouth. "What did I say about stepping off the path?!"

The boy looked startled as he glanced back at Elsa. While he was talking to Carver, he had accidentally drifted too far and when he looked down, he noticed a large patch of poison ivy mere inches from his left foot. He smiled bashfully at the counsellor before correcting his path, ignoring Carver's playful teases.

"Good thing you noticed," Anna said between chuckles.

"Yes, I suppose," she sighed, running a hand through her bangs as they continued to plod through the trees. The hike had begun not too long after dawn, and she was feeling rather drained from only getting _almost_ her usual seven hours of sleep. But having Anna at her side to help watch for stragglers helped immensely.

Anna, in contrast, looked as energetic as she always did despite her own lack of sleep. There was a lively spring to her step and she was humming a cheerful song. Her hand was clasped in Elsa's and occasionally Anna would swing their arms between them in time with the melody.

"You're such a ray of sunshine," Elsa said in a deadpan, though she was smirking in spite of her feigned tone.

"And you're a dark storm cloud," Anna retaliated, grinning back at the winter blonde. "That just means we complement each other," she laughed and gave their arms another light swing. "Besides, you love it."

Her tone was clearly teasing but there was a small blush on her face and a hesitation that hinted it was more than that. Elsa felt herself grinning and blushing just as much, even though she couldn't quite place why. "Maybe I do." Then she decided it was time to stop avoiding the deeper topics; she had been doing that all morning. "Are all bisexual girls this… I dunno, cute? Charming? Some word like that."

Anna's eyes shone with unbridled delight at the progressive question, "Nope, that's just me." She winked playfully before dissolving into a small fit of giggles. "But in all seriousness, Bi girls are just like everyone else. We're all as different, we all have our own personalities, good and bad. Esme's a shameless flirt, for example, and I knew another girl who was an abuser to her girlfriend… so no, not all of us are as 'charming', but some are, just like straight girls."

Elsa found herself taken aback. "This girl abused her girlfriend? I didn't think women did that. Not even to other women."

"Aggression and abuse doesn't have a gender," Anna explained patiently. "You just don't hear about female abusers as much because if the victim is male, they're more often than not too humiliated and embarrassed to come forward about it. If it's a homosexual relationship…" Anna paused and let out a sigh. "Fear of being outted is a factor, especially if the victim is in the closet or hiding the relationship. If they tried to leave and the abuser were to blab, it could create a severe impact on the victim so most just find it easier to stay and take it…"

"So… I don't understand, wouldn't it be better to escape the abuse? Surely being out can't be as bad as being hurt by your own girlfriend. That just sounds horrible."

"Sometimes the alternative is worse," Anna pointed out gravely. "Say the victim had a homophobic parent that they lived with and weren't out to. Then their abuser reveals something, maybe a photo. Suddenly the parent, and potentially all their friends, knows that not only are they in a homosexual relationship but that they kept it hidden from them and lied about it. Best case scenario, the parent accepts them but still feels upset they were lied to. Middle case may mean that they now live with a passive aggressive parent that makes their life miserable, but the worst case… disownment, being kicked out of their home, maybe even being beaten. Most of the victims don't want to chance that…"

Elsa blinked a few times, looking away from Anna as she processed that information. It sounded truly awful. Really, in a way, that had been what Anna herself went through, though she was lucky enough to have _one_ of her two parents on her side. What if their parents had both been like her mother? Would they have thrown her out onto the street?

"What about," she finally asked in a weak voice, "those parents who sent their gay children to camps? Isn't that a better alternative, to try to show them a different way?"

"Picture this, Elsa," Anna said firmly. "Say that, hypothetically, Mama is the opposite of how she is and she forces you to go to a camp meant to turn you gay. Imagine being forced to endure hours of being told how you aren't right in the head. That being straight is an illness that needs to be cured and that cure is a mix of psychological 'therapy' and maybe even drugs that they force you to take to curb your 'unnatural urges.' Does that sound any better to you?"

Gulping, Elsa whispered, "Come on, it can't be _that_ horrible. But… no, it doesn't sound fair, you're right. I would be doing everything I could to break out of there."

"Unfortunately, we live in a world that sees homosexuality as something alien. A lot of it does, anyway. Those like me are usually seen as… not human, even though we are exactly the same as everyone else. It's the same as being racist, in a sense. How people judge a person of colour despite the fact that they are just as human as people with white skin. That's kind of how some look at homosexuality, even if it's just as much a part of us. We can't 'stop being gay' just like a black person can't 'stop being black.' It's impossible no matter what people try to do or say to convince you, and there's nothing wrong with being that way to begin with. Forcing someone to go to a camp telling them how that part of themselves needs to be changed for people to accept them… it's just cruel and ignorant, and it isn't right."

"Well… yes, maybe _forcing_ them to go…" She shook her head, looking truly regretful. "I know you're going to be disappointed, but I still don't know if being gay is as much a part of you as your skin colour. But yeah, if the camps are that bad, then it really is cruel. I'm so glad you were never sent to one against your will."

"I'm just relieved that you're trying to understand," Anna said softly, giving Elsa's hand a squeeze. "That means so much more to me than you know. I don't blame you for your views since that was what you were raised with… so even if you say things that may hurt, I know now that it's not because you're being cruel, but because you don't know any better."

The longer they talked about that particular subject, the harder it was for Elsa to keep holding Anna's hand. Mostly because she found herself enjoying it so deeply; it wasn't supposed to feel like that, was it? Then again, she had never held hands with anyone besides family members, and even then she had not for years. She felt so close to her, being with her was so effortless.

"Anna… I have to tell you something." When Anna only waited, she went on, "Last night, I called Mom. And um, it wasn't easy, but I got her to admit what she did."

"I see," she said, clearly trying to keep her face as calm as possible. "What did she say…?"

"Oh, a lot of the things I expected. You being 'sinful' and 'unnatural'. And she claimed that she was hiding the truth to protect me! From _you!_ I mean… does she really think my mind is so weak that I'll 'catch' bisexuality from you if we have a simple conversation?!"

Anna chuckled but it lacked its usual cheer. "According to Papa, she accused him of turning me gay because he had one conversation with a gay man which somehow turned him the same way," she scoffed slightly and smiled. "He shut her up by sending her a really clear picture of him kissing his then-girlfriend. I'm honestly not surprised that's what she thought." She gripped Elsa's hand just a little tighter and tried to keep a brave face, but she still couldn't keep the small waver out of her voice when she finally got the courage to ask, "Does she hate me, Elsa?"

Frowning and sighing, Elsa chose her words carefully. "I think… it's almost as if she thinks you're not the same Anna as you were before. That she still loves 'good Anna', and resents 'evil Anna' for taking her place. I know that sounds stupid, but the way she was talking about you really sounds that way."

"She's going to be real disappointed when she figures out they are the same person," Anna grunted. "I mean… I expected it and I had little doubt that's what she thought… I thought I was over it, but having it confirmed…" Anna sighed again. "Oh well, at least I have you again; that's more than enough."

"You really do. Because… oh, you just really seem like the same old Anna to me, so I don't know what my mother is so upset about. Besides that she's too hyperfocused on this one issue, of course." Leaning over, she whispered to Anna, "But if you don't mind me saying so… you don't look like what I expected a gay person to look like. Are all your tattoos and piercings just hidden under that camper uniform?"

The statement was absurd enough to prompt a laugh despite Anna's low spirits, significantly lifting them again. "You stinker!" She giggled and shook her head. "Of course, my 'I'm a lesbian' tattoo is on my boob; it's where we all have one to tell each other apart from those dreaded straights. And I left my rainbow piercing back at the house." She tapped Elsa's nose playfully. "And you forgot to ask about the plaid shirt and ripped jeans."

"You really have… where does the piercing go? And plaid shirts, ripped jeans? What else don't I know?" Her head was reeling. She really was ignorant of the world to have missed all of these things.

Anna burst into more giggles. "God, Snowflake, I'm _kidding!"_ She shook her head and grinned. "If it was that easy to tell lesbians apart from other girls, I would have a heck of a lot more luck flirting with someone actually interested. What did _you_ think gay person even looks like?"

After a second for her mind to catch up to the conversation, Elsa huffed and turned away, cheeks burning. "W-well, how should I know? Don't tease me! I already told you that you're the first one I've ever met!"

"Oh Elsa," Anna said fondly and she gave Elsa a kiss on the jaw as an apology for the teasing. That only made her cheeks burn brighter. "Gay people look like everyone else, trust me. Sure, you'll meet the occasional one that meets the stereotypes, but more often than not, you'll find yourself talking to someone who's gay and you'll never know the difference."

"Really? O-oh." She thought about that as they walked along. It was true; she would never in a thousand years have guessed that Anna was anything other than another straight girl. Which begged the question… "So could I have met other gay people before… and just not known it? That seems so strange…"

"It sounds strange but it really isn't." She gave Elsa's shoulder a pat, smiling up at her. "Any more questions you would like to know?"

"Oh, plenty! I'm just not sure if I can think of them. This is all so new." One thing did stand out in her memory. "Mother said… that you had 'lay with a woman'. Or she _started_ to say it. She might have been being too biblical, but um, have you? Gone that far, I mean."

Anna suddenly blushed and looked a tad uncomfortable as she admitted, "I came close. Um… sorry in advance if I make you uncomfortable." She shuffled her feet. "I… had been drinking, not a lot but more than enough to get my head swimming. Esme managed to talk me into kissing, and it escalated." She blushed harder. "My clothes were off and she got… very close, but I panicked and we stopped."

Anna's cheeks weren't the only ones aflame. Elsa opened her mouth to say "I'm glad she stopped". Instead, what came out was, "Close to what?"

"Y-you know," Anna said, getting flustered, "The S word." Elsa's completely blank look did not change. _"Sex,_ Elsa, she got really close to vag!" Anna buried her face into her hands and prayed that no one else heard her. "I-it felt good, but it scared me so I stopped her; I didn't want my first time to be while drunk."

Elsa did not reply. She was too busy feeling a complete and utter panic inside of her brain. Never had she thought she would be that concerned about her sister's sex life; she expected it to come up in conversation someday, but why did she care? Why was she _picturing_ it? Trying to shake that loose as quickly as she could, she cleared her throat.

"W-well, that would have scared me, too," she finally was able to answer. "I… I haven't gotten as far as you, even. I've never really dated. Some guys catch my eye, but thinking about asking them out, or them asking me out, I'm too nervous. I don't know."

Anna, glad for the distraction, lifted her face out of her arms. "You're beautiful, Elsa; you deserve someone extra special." She smiled brightly. "Don't worry, you'll find the one for you and when you do, I'll help you nab him!"

"I'm sure you will." Grinning, she reached down and took up Anna's hand. "And… not that I'd have any idea how to do this, but I'll help you get the… girl for you? Or a boy, if it's a boy. I, um, I'm trying my best."

"Thanks, Sis," Anna said sincerely, and in a strangely playful twist, she lifted the hand in hers to place a kiss on the knuckle like a gentleman. She looked like she was trying not to giggle. "It would be an honor."

Again, she found herself flushed for no reason. Grinning widely, she pressed her other hand to the center of her chest, laughing like a high society lady from another time. "Goodness, but you could turn a young girl's head!"

"I aim to please, my lady." Anna winked and started to massage Elsa's fingers in her gentle grip, carefully easing the tension in the elegant digits. "And if a beautiful lady like you desires, I can do much more to please you." Her voice was soft and seductive even as her eyes had a playful twinkle in them.

The next laugh was a lot more earnest, and giddy, and discomfited. "I, erm…" Why couldn't she move? She wanted to tell Anna that she was so funny, and maybe that her lesbian skills were clearly at a pretty high level if she could pull off saying things like that so smoothly. However, all she could do was keep giggling and feeling her face grow warmer.

Suddenly the playfulness dimmed and the suave facade was replaced by Anna chewing on her lower lip awkwardly, her face flushed a deep crimson. "I-I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?" she asked in nervous concern.

Before Elsa could speak, there was a snapping of a branch from further down the path. It seemed to bring her back to her senses, and she pulled her hand out of Anna's reach.

"W-we should go," she breathed, glancing around nervously. "Before they… wonder what's taking us so long."

Anna looked back in confusion, curious about the noise for a brief moment before she took Elsa's advice and started quietly walking after her. Occasionally she would glance at Elsa's hand before shaking her head and blushing, making no move to take it back even though it was obvious she wanted to.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," she finally spoke up after a few minutes.

"What? Oh… I, um… no. Well, maybe, but not… not that bad." There was no reason for her to be this nervous. Not about Anna. Perhaps that time they spent apart had made it difficult for her to feel completely at ease with her again. But seeing Anna glancing at her hand over and over made her press through some of her nervousness. "I don't mind," she breathed as she caught up Anna's and squeezed it.

Anna beamed and squeezed back. "I didn't mean to make it awkward, I was just playing," she laughed nervously, but then decided to drop the subject so she didn't make it worse. "What was that noise back there?"

"Probably one of the kids. Or a moose. Who knows?" She swung their arms back and forth as they walked to catch up with the group. "And… you keep 'playing' like that, maybe Mother's prediction will come true."

"Why do you say that?" Anna asked her, peering at her sister curiously.

"Because you'll turn _me_ into a lesbian. I've never had a boy be so cute and so gallant at the same time the way you were back there."

Anna giggled bashfully. "That's not quite how it works, Elsa," she commented, but she didn't look as ashamed as she had been before. "But thanks, I'm glad to know I'm charming." She flashed a big grin. "If I can charm you, I think I may just be set for life."

The way her heart raced worried Elsa in a vague, distant way. But she didn't care; all she did was smile, squeeze her sister's hand again and murmur warmly, "You may just be."

 _To Be Continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

NOTES: Some of you have probably been wondering where the Elsanna truly starts to kick in. Well...

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"It's been so nice, Punzie." Anna smiled to herself as she leaned against a tree. It was a little later in the evening, the kids passed off to the care of the older deans so the younger counselors could have the rest of the night to themselves. Elsa told Anna that she had to help in the cafeteria, so she wandered about in search of Rapunzel to keep her company. Having found her, they began to chat about recent events. "It really feels… like we're sisters again and it's been wonderful."

"That's so good to hear," Rapunzel glowed, laying a hand on Anna's arm. "I mean, yeah, I was pretty worried, but… wow. She really came around."

"She did." It was the perfect evening; warm but not hot, with just enough of a chill breeze to keep the bugs away without being too much. The sun hadn't begun to set just yet, so Anna was basking in the warmth of the rays, sighing and closing her eyes. Upon feeling her friend's hand on her arm, she opened her eyes with a grin. "So how did your phone call with Flynn go last night?"

Warming to the subject, she gushed, "Well… he says he's been wanting to kiss me for a while now. He was just afraid I wouldn't want to! So… so we're going to try it when camp is over." Her cheeks were bunching from the sheer force of her giddy grin.

"That's wonderful," Anna congratulated, pleased to see her friend so happy. "What are your plans after we're done here?"

"I just told you," she whispered conspiratorially, and they both giggled. "For serious, though… I'm in at NYU, but Flynn isn't, so I signed up for a local college for the first year. Like, New York would be cool, but being away from him would _so_ not. A whole other _country_ , y'know?"

"Yeah I feel you," Anna grinned. "I wouldn't want to leave my significant other, either. Heck, just thinking about being away from Elsa again after this upsets me! I don't know how you would be able to part with Flynn."

She didn't like thinking about that fact. In three weeks, she and Elsa would be separated again and even though Anna knew Elsa wouldn't ignore her anymore, the thought that her mother might pull another stunt made her heart clench painfully in her chest. She already felt like she was going through a withdrawal if she was away from Elsa for more than an hour; she didn't want to think about being an entire two day's journey away from her.

"Gosh… you really missed her, huh?" Rapunzel breathed in wonder. "I wish I had a sibling like that. Maybe… maybe you can go to the same university! Wouldn't that be the grooviest?"

Despite using a word like "grooviest", Anna perked up at the suggestion. "I didn't think about that," she said excitedly. "Punzie! You're a genius!" Sure, Anna would have to plan such a spontaneous decision but the more she thought about it, the more eager she grew until she was practically buzzing with excitement to tell Elsa the wonderful idea.

"Right! And I mean, I can tell you're _super_ smart, so wherever Elsa's going, you can probably get into that school, or at least one of the ones nearby — like, don't all the major cities have a few unis?" Getting caught up in Anna's fervor, Rapunzel even hopped up and down a little, her tiny braids flopping all over. "Geeze Louise, I wish I could go to a school with a sibling! It's like having a built-in friend!"

"A built-in friend whose life goal is to be as annoying as possible." Anna smiled at Rapunzel's shared enthusiasm and it made her heart feel warm and pleasant as she relaxed more against the tree. It had been a long time since Anna had felt so content and happy, and she relished the feeling. "I'll think of something."

"Good, good," she replied with a wide grin. "And I dunno if you meant you or Elsa is 'annoying as possible,' but I hope it's not you! Since I kinda disagree."

"Thanks," Anna giggled, "but it's a two way street; as her sister I have permission to irritate her just as much as she does me." _'Not that Elsa could ever actually annoy me anymore…'_ She let out a blissful sigh.

"Do you, really?"

That wasn't Rapunzel talking. When Anna's eyes opened again, it was to see Elsa standing there, hands on hips and a playful smirk on her soft-looking lips. Anna grinned brightly up at her.

"Of course, that's how it works," she chirped, walking over to give Elsa a hug. "I thought you said you were busy? That didn't take very long."

"I was just setting something up." She nodded at Rapunzel and said, "Hey."

Rapunzel cleared her throat and waved. "H-hi. Um… so, you're Anna's sister? That's pretty cool."

"Yeah," Elsa snorted, and Rapunzel looked both relieved and chagrined at the same time. "It's the coolest. Do you mind if I borrow said sister for a little while? I have something I want to show her."

"Huh? Oh, sure, yeah! Go for it, do whatever!"

Anna tilted her head curiously and purposely ignored the horde of butterflies that suddenly invaded her stomach. "I'll talk to you later, Punzie," she said to her friend, though her eyes never left Elsa as she said it. "Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

"Oh, don't worry, I don't do anything," Rapunzel laughed with a little wave as the sisters moved off together.

Elsa wouldn't answer Anna's repeated questions as she led her across the campgrounds, a little way into the trees. She just pulled her along by her hand, ducking under branches and climbing over fallen logs, until she pulled her into a small clearing.

"Dinner is served," she breathed over her shoulder at Anna with a small smile.

The red-haired sister gasped at the picnic spread, forgiving Elsa instantly for the secrecy and unexpected hike at the sight of all the treats and delicious food scattered across the blanket. It was protected by a bug net, a nice bit of foresight that was so like Elsa that it made Anna's heart soar with love.

"How did you manage all this?" she asked.

"The pastors and camp directors adore me." Walking over to sit at the edge of the blanket, she quickly shucked her hiking boots before folding her legs under herself, facing the spread. Anna followed Elsa's lead, taking off her shoes before settling down across from her. The smell of the food was delightful and Anna's stomach growled loudly. "Didn't take much, and I worked with what they already had in the kitchens."

"Is this why you told me not to eat lunch?" she questioned her sister, taking in the beautiful view. There was an abundance of flowers in the meadow Elsa had chosen and from what Anna could tell, they would have a perfect view of the sun once it began to set. It was a beautiful sight and Anna's grin stretched all the wider. "This is so beautiful, Elsa, how on earth did you find this place?"

Smiling as she began to open a couple of the containers, she responded, "Stumbled across it last year. I'm… well, you might have noticed I don't spend a lot of time with the other counselors. Aurora and I have a grudging respect, but beyond that, everyone else steers clear." Realising she was complaining a lot, she let out a self-conscious little laugh. "S-sorry."

Anna tilted her head and smiled sympathetically. "Hey, it's okay." She rested her hand on Elsa's arm briefly. "I'm sorry you never got along with anyone… but you have me now." Then she pulled her hand away and chuckled awkwardly, the butterflies having intensified at the contact. Instead she focused on the food, taking a plate and starting to load it up. "This smells great, did you make it all?"

"Y-yes. You remember how good a cook Mama was. I know she was starting to teach both of us, but when… well, after that, I got all of the focus." Sitting another container close to Anna, she then said, "Where was I? Oh! I was just going to say that I had a lot of free time to walk around in the woods. Found this spot one weekend afternoon when I had nothing else to do."

"It's lovely," Anna said, placing her plate down once it was full and handing the second plate to Elsa. "All of this is wonderful, Elsa; thank you so much for sharing this with me."

Boldly, she leaned in and planted a kiss at the corner of Elsa's mouth, ignoring the way her whole body overheated and her mind screamed how inappropriate the gesture was. The blonde blinked in surprise, then smiled very shyly, staring down at her hands as the smile highlighted her pink cheeks.

"You're welcome. I just… I wanted to start making up for lost time."

Elsa was so cute and Anna beamed and blushed faintly at the bashful expression on her face. "Well then! Let's dig in!" she exclaimed, eager to dig into the food. The first bite made her hum in contentment. "Is this Mom's butter chicken recipe?" she asked in bliss. It was one of her favourite dishes as a child and the taste was almost identical to how she remembered it.

"You know it!" Elsa laughed, cheeks still tinged with pink as she began to fill her own plate. "That was the only thing that was hard to make happen, since they had to let me actually _work_ in the kitchen instead of just taking a few things from the pantry."

It took all of her willpower not to devour the entire thing right then and there. Instead she forced herself to eat slowly, savouring every bite and enjoying the presence of her sister across from her. A few times, Anna had to hold back a soft noise as a particularly savoury morsel hit her tongue.

And Elsa spent a lot of time casting affectionate glances over at her as she more delicately consumed her own food. Shy and awkward as she was acting, she was clearly beyond thrilled to be there with her, and had gone to so much trouble to set up the picnic in the woods.

It was pleasant and there was even something kind of romantic about the whole thing — a private picnic in a beautiful clearing during a sunset. Anna watched as the rays of the dying sun bathed her sister in a glow, her hair looking especially brilliant under the golden rays. The same feeling that seized her at the beach overwhelmed her now, leaving her breathless and her thoughts reeling at just how _breathtaking_ and _wonderful_ Elsa was.

"I love you," slipped out before Anna could stop it.

Of course, all Elsa did was look up from her butter tart and smile serenely over at Anna. "I love you, too. What was that for?"

Anna blushed intensely. "I- I just thought you should know." She covered up the slip like it was intentional and gave Elsa a sheepish grin. "I mean- I need to catch up on all those times I missed the opportunity."

"Well, I can't argue with that logic." She took a bite of her tart, but she continued to watch Anna while she chewed. Then she gently prodded, "But I think there's more on your mind than just that."

"N-Nonsense," Anna chuckled nervously and took a bite of her meal, cursing herself inwardly; she needed to work harder on keeping those kinds of thoughts to herself. "I- I just missed you, that's all."

A playful smile flitted across Elsa's face. "I see. Then maybe I shouldn't sit so far away." Popping the rest of her dessert into her mouth, she brushed off her hands and moved a couple of things, then sat herself down a bare inch or two on Anna's left.

Her whole body tingled as Elsa settled down comfortably beside her, so close that their skin would brush when one of them breathed. Anna got a clear view of Elsa's slender throat as she swallowed the treat she had popped into her mouth, followed by what Anna's feverish brain could've sworn was a slightly flirty smile. It took Anna several seconds to remember how to breathe.

"T-This works," she managed to get out, nerve endings frazzled when Elsa placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" Elsa breathed, quietly, _intimately_ from how close they were. "You still seem nervous, or distracted… something."

"D-Does it seem a little hot to you?" Anna asked, resisting the urge to fan herself as she avoided the question. Not because she was intentionally keeping things from Elsa but because she honestly didn't know _why_ she was so nervous. It was a warzone in her head, part of her wanting to back off from her sister for space and the ability to regain her breath while the other wanted to pull Elsa closer still and never let her go.

' _Why do I feel like this so often? Elsa's just being a big sister like I always wanted, but why am I always making it weird?'_

"Maybe," the blonde whispered with a shy smile. Her clear blue eyes kept flicking between Anna's half-open, panting mouth and the rise and fall of her chest. An index finger that rested on Anna's forearm began to trace tiny circles, of its own accord. Then she chuckled and added in a faux-suggestive tone, "Or maybe it's just you, eh?"

That finger was being awfully distracting. Anna bit down hard on her lower lip and tried to keep her tremors to a minimum. She cleared her throat, the blush hot on her face. "Y-yeah, might just be me."

When she heard the way Anna spoke, saw the blush on her face, Elsa's smile began to fade. Her eyebrows knitted and she simply stared down at her, not moving away or flinching back. Curious and confused, and still impossibly near.

' _God, she's even more beautiful up close.'_ Her large eyes were like the arctic glaciers, flecked with shades of an even lighter blue that were enchanting to stare into. Her flawless, snowy skin marred by a faint dusting of freckles across her adorable nose. The platinum hair Anna loved so much looked so soft and silky, and Anna wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through it. Every twitch of Elsa's muscles, every small breath and blink were noticeable.

Anna's eyes widened as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. As all the confusion and conflict over the last week became crystal clear, even if the clarity brought her no peace.

' _Fuck my stupid ass. I'm in love with Elsa.'_

 _To Be Continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

NOTE: Sorry about the notification problem with the last chapter; I really haven't the faintest clue why it happened. From what comments we've heard, some people DID get notified on A03 but nobody got notified on here. Oh well! Hopefully this one will go through to all of you.

Anyway, have more gay! We meant to get this chapter out sooner so it wouldn't be so much of a cliffhanger, but time makes fools of us all!

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Anna?" Elsa was asking softly, though Anna almost couldn't hear it. She took a deep breath but smiled reassuringly regardless. She could see Elsa was getting worried and despite her revelation, she refused to worry the winter blonde even more.

"I'm okay, just thinking."

"About what?" Her words were gentle, careful. As if she didn't want to spook a small, frightened animal. Their recently-repaired sisterhood was so fragile, and obviously Elsa realised that. Anna, with her newfound knowledge, wondered if it would be too much if she were to touch Elsa now. Would it be seen as taking advantage? But still, she lay a soft kiss on Elsa's cheek. She decided to be honest but just omit the context.

"Just thinking about how pretty you are… and how much I love you." A part of her balked at saying the words aloud but she refused to stop letting Elsa hear those words just because she meant them in a far different way.

"Oh," Elsa whispered, flushing even more deeply. The rosy skin against the rest, so light even after days in the sun, stood out in contrast. Shifting for an awkward few seconds, as if making a decision, she leaned over and returned the gesture. Lips pressed into Anna's cheek, warm and smooth, before she breathed, "I love you, too."

By some miracle, Anna managed to not smile like a lovestruck fool, though she came embarrassingly close as she noticed the enchanting blush across her cheeks and felt the soft kiss as Elsa returned the favour. "So," Anna chuckled slightly as she decided to change the subject before she said something that could potentially humiliate herself, "I never did ask why and when Mom started sending you to this camp of all places. I thought she would've wanted you closer."

With a little shrug, Elsa picked up another tart and said, "It's not so far," before taking a small bite. After chewing for a moment, she turned to look at Anna, a crumb clinging to her chin as she swallowed. "But yeah, around the time you and Dad went silent, she began to insist I come to this camp. I… guess that makes a little more sense now. At the time, I just figured she wanted me out of her hair for a few weeks every summer."

"So you've been coming here for five years?" Anna asked, genuinely curious. She took a small bite out of a turkey sandwich. "No wonder all the kids seem to know you… have you been counselling the whole time?"

"No, I started as a camper. But I've been a counsellor the last three." She tilted her head slightly to look into Anna's eyes. "Did I already ask… why you're here? I mean, what made you want to come to this camp, out of all places?"

That damn crumb was still there, persistently hanging onto Elsa's chin like a stubborn insect. It was very distracting since Anna kept imagining herself licking it off its perch and savouring the taste of what she imagined was her sister's sweet skin. She gently shook her head to clear the image and focused on Elsa's question instead.

"D-Dad actually brought it up as a summer job. Decent pay, tolerable work. I wasn't doing anything interesting so I agreed." She shrugged and smiled, reaching up to gently cup Elsa's chin, caressing the smooth flesh with her thumb until that stupid crumb was moved to it instead. Then, without a single thought, she popped her thumb into her mouth. "I don't regret it."

"Wha…" Elsa's eyes had fixated on Anna's thumb when it slid between her lips, blinking a few times, then flicked up to her eyes again once she had spoken. "What was that about?"

Anna's blushed a deep scarlet. "Sorry, it was distracting me." _'Popping my thumb into my mouth though? That probably looked weird.'_ "And uh… better not let even the smallest crumb go to waste, right? Isn't that what Papa always used to tell us?"

Belatedly, Elsa brushed a hand over her own chin, then laughed. "O-oh, sorry! Yeah, he did; he said the 'waste monster' would get us. He was always funny like that." Her eyes looked sad for a moment, but then she smiled up at her sister. "Do you think… I could see him again? Now that I'm talking to you."

"He would love to see you, Elsa." Anna's reply was immediate and she smiled reassuringly, her embarrassment forgotten in the wake of Elsa's uncertainty. "He misses his little winter princess a lot. There were some days where we would be looking through the photo albums and he would hold every single picture of you for almost ten minutes. I'm pretty sure nothing would make him happier than to see you again."

"Really?" she breathed softly, blinking rapidly again and pressing the hand to her mouth. This time, it stayed there as she tried to wrestle her emotions under control. "Anna… I've missed both of you so much, I was so angry… but if it wasn't your fault, then I… oh, I hope I can, I hope there's time after camp and b-before classes start up again!"

Anna opened her arms for Elsa, patiently waiting to see if the distraught blonde would accept the comfort. "I'm sure there will be," she soothed, not bringing up the obvious point that their mother would go berserk if Elsa did go without her permission… nor would the woman give it if Elsa asked. "O-Or maybe me and Dad could visit you."

Those words did put a damper on Elsa's mood, but not entirely. She was too overjoyed about the prospect of seeing her father again. "That's probably a bad idea for now. But I'll work on Mama. She's still convinced you two are going to drag me to Hell, kicking and screaming." As she slid into Anna's arms, a little delayed due to her perpetual nervousness, she whispered, "But if you came to my campus… she doesn't have to know…"

Anna didn't know how she felt about lying and going behind their mother's back, but she knew the chances were high that Idunn would do anything and everything in her power to keep Anna and their Papa away otherwise.

"We'll think of something." She smiled and cuddled Elsa close. "Either way, you and Papa will have a nice reunion soon."

"Yes," she whispered back, pressing her lips into Anna's hair. "And for now… oh, this is better than I had dreamed! My Anna, back in my life… I feel like never letting you go!" The arms wrapped around Anna tightened for emphasis, fingertips clutching at her shoulders and back.

The use of 'my Anna', followed by the tightening of Elsa's arms around her, made Anna's chest feel tight with emotion. Would Elsa still hold her like this and call her that if she knew? But even as she thought that, she gripped Elsa just as tightly back and nuzzled her face into Elsa's neck.

"I'm so happy you're back, too," she whispered reverently. "I- I missed this. I missed holding you… And you holding me. Promise me you won't leave me?" _'Even if you find out about the truth about this…?'_

Elsa's head turned to one side so she could kiss Anna's neck before redoubling their embrace. "Never! God, Anna, I'm so sorry I left you thinking I didn't care about you anymore, I… I'll try as hard as I can to make it up to you, I swear!"

The kiss to the neck was so soft and brief that it barely felt like it had been laid, yet the touch set her on ablaze all over again. She moaned very softly, trying hard to muffle the sound against Elsa as she shivers. "You already made it up to me, Elsa," she choked out. "I'm so sorry I didn't try harder to see you again… or contact you."

"No," Elsa breathed, shaking her head back and forth. "You got nothing from me for five years. Wh-what clue did you have that it wasn't me who…" Suddenly, the hands on the back of Anna's shirt clenched into fists. "Why is she like this?! I don't care if y-you have sex with women! You're my _sister!"_

Anna rubbed Elsa's back. The winter blonde sounded so close to tears and it made Anna ache at the pain in her voice. She wanted so badly to erase it.

"S-she doesn't understand, that's all," she tried her best to concede. "I- maybe one day she'll come around?" She doubted it herself, but she was willing to say anything to ease Elsa.

"I don't care! Anna, I… _Anna!"_

Then the blonde clutched at her, pulling her so close that she could feel the erratic heart beating against her own and her voice so close to her ear that it felt like the smooth, silvery sound was the only thing she could hear. The sheer conviction and power behind her words brought tears to her own eyes and she couldn't resist. She placed her lips on Elsa's, pouring every bit of love and gratitude into the swift action before pulling away as fast as she had done it. Her heart sang while her mind recoiled at the action.

"Thank you," she breathed.

This time, Elsa was completely wide-eyed, just as she had been the last time Anna did something so forward. Of course, that had been a dare; this was voluntary. The angry tears from a moment before still clung to her lashes as she gazed down at Anna, completely speechless in her shock.

Horror slowly dawned on Anna, the warm love and relief that had prompted her to kiss her having frozen at the look on Elsa's face. _'God, what did I do?!'_ she screamed internally. She let go of Elsa, not wanting to dirty her more than she already had as she tensed to take off in the other direction. "I-I'm so sorry!" She wanted to beg Elsa for forgiveness, her legs shaking too much to support her, no matter how hard she was trying.

"No, wait!" Elsa half-yelped when she saw Anna struggling to stand, diving forward and pinning her to the blanket with a gentle _thump!_

Then she was poised above the redhead, cheeks flushed and mouth slightly open, body pressing down into hers.

' _Thankfully the food had been moved out of the way,'_ Anna thought in a daze, staring up into those mystifying eyes as they hovered a mere foot above her face. The blanket felt soft against the bare skin of her back, her shirt having ridden up slightly when Elsa knocked her down.

Elsa's weight was warm and comfortable on her stomach, that beautiful mouth open and Anna found herself focused on her tongue as it darted out to wet them. _'Stop thinking about her that way!'_

"E-Elsa?"

"I…" She swallowed, trying to find her voice. "I didn't want you to run away, j-just because…"

The sentence trailed off. Elsa didn't seem to know where she had been going with that, and spent a few seconds struggling to elaborate before she gave up and simply leaned down to grace Anna's lips with hers, fleeting and hesitant and earnest. Anna tried not to focus so hard on the lips that grazed hers. Her whole body stiffened, fighting off the feelings threatening to overwhelm her. She couldn't move with Elsa's weight on top of her and she couldn't move her head away because Elsa's hands had come up on either side to keep it in place. Her heart felt ready to beat itself out of her chest.

"B-because that," she added in a whisper, the air caressing Anna's chin from her ragged panting.

"E-Elsa, this isn't…" She couldn't finish that sentence. What would she finish it with, anyway? _'This isn't normal'? 'This isn't okay for two sisters to do'?_ She stared into those gorgeous eyes instead, getting lost in their depths. Did this mean…? "Elsa, what was that for?"

After a few seconds, the blonde blinked, eyebrows knitting in the middle. "I… don't know." Then she pushed off of Anna, rolling enough so that she was sitting by her side instead of pressing down into her. "You tell me, you… you did it the first time. Didn't you?"

"Y-Yes because… I was just so grateful…" Anna blushed and looked down. A little white lie? "I-I was aiming for your cheek and missed." Slowly she started to sit up. "H-Hey, it's okay. We're sisters, it… doesn't mean anything, right?" Even though Anna's stomach twisted into knots and her heart ached over the thought of Elsa saying no.

"Of course it means something." Elsa's hand fell to rest on Anna's thigh as she leaned in to add, "I… I felt so much through that, um… _kiss_." After saying that word, she shivered, but pushed ahead. "Maybe it's a little strange, on the lips like that — but that doesn't make it bad, or worthless! I… I'm happy. You being so grateful, the way I am… that we're willing to fight to be together… it means the world."

Anna wondered if Elsa felt what she felt, the electricity in her veins whenever their lips touched and the fire that burned every nerve when she got close. Her soft words made her relax but still she fidgeted. She felt guilty for kissing her even though Elsa didn't seem to mind.

"I'm glad you're happy," she breathed. "I'm happy, too."

But Elsa noticed the fidgeting. Her eyes flicked down, and then she removed her hand from Anna's thigh, dipping her head in embarrassment. "O-oh, sorry! I didn't mean to put my- that was… sorry."

Anna looked surprised briefly. "N-No! It's fine! I swear!" She bit her lip and cursed herself for making the sweet moment awkward. She placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder and gave her a soft smile to ease the tension.

"Okay." After a few seconds, she reached up and patted Anna's hand, smiling a little more contentedly than she had been before. "I'm… okay, whew. It's really intense figuring out how to hang out with each other again, isn't it?"

"It is." Anna enjoyed the feeling of Elsa's hand over hers. "But soon enough we'll figure it out and we'll be just as close as when we were kids."

But to herself, she couldn't help but add an ominous thought: _'And hopefully when that happens, these feelings will go back to being platonic.'_

 _To Be Continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

NOTE: This one's a bit longer, to make up for how short the past couple of chapters have been!

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

That evening, Elsa noticed Anna was even flightier than usual when the two of them were getting ready for bed. Every time they brushed past each other or otherwise came into contact resulted in a blush and a stuttering apology; she returned them, but still wasn't quite certain why they both seemed so twitchy and weird.

Weren't they both glad to be back together again after so many years? It almost seemed ungrateful somehow to take their reunion and turn it into something awkward. Yet there they were.

After spending several hours tossing and turning, trying not to think too deeply about all manner of subjects, Elsa finally fell into a fitful slumber. Riddled with dreams about their few-but-still-too-many kisses as it was, she felt lucky to get any sleep at all.

Still, she felt oddly refreshed and optimistic upon waking up Sunday morning. So much so that the first thing she did was turn with a big smile the moment her sister was awake.

"So," she began hesitantly.

Anna blinked at her sleepily. Her hair stuck up in all directions and resembled a lion's mane after it was struck with lightning. "So?" she mumbled, yawning and stretching out her lean limbs with a grunt as her back let out a satisfying _pop!_

"Um…" Again, just as with their picnic, she had to suppress nervous jitters. Why did this matter so much? Of course, she knew it was because the two of them had missed out on so much together, but she didn't want to acknowledge that. They could be exactly as they were again; it would simply take a little effort. "S-so…"

"Do you have a statement to back that _so_ up or are we going to be stuck in a cycle for awhile?" Anna sleepily giggled and gave Elsa one of her megawatt grins.

"Sorry." She had to stop being so awkward; not first thing in the morning. She was stalling for too long! The purpose for their trip into the nearby town was too important; so Anna wouldn't get reprimanded again. Therefore, she blurted out in a rush, "You have to get out of those clothes for me."

Anna's brow furrowed slightly and it was clear that she was really thinking about what Elsa had just blurted. Slowly a pink blush overcame her cheeks and her teal eyes cleared from any tiredness. "You… need me to get naked?" she asked slowly.

"What? Get- OH! Oh, no, that wasn't- I was thinking about…" Suddenly, Elsa was almost as red as Anna, but she managed to correct her colossal fumbling. "Y-your other clothes, the ones that aren't camp regulation! I meant we should get you new ones today!"

"O-Oh," Anna's cheeks turned an even darker shade and she hid her face in her arms at such a blatant mistake. "Oh my god! That makes so much more sense! I am so sorry!?"

Shaking her head, Elsa tried for a laugh that more sounded like she was choking. "N-no, it's my fault, I… WOW, did I phrase that as wrong as I possibly could have!" Pressing her fingertips into her face to cover the shame radiating from her face, she went on, "Sorry, Anna… b-but yes, I meant, um, we're going shopping today, right? For longer shorts, and a one-piece bathing suit?"

"O-Oh yes," Anna laughed nervously and started fiddling with one of her braids. "I still don't get what's wrong with my own clothes...it's really not as bad as you and the others make them out to be. I mean, I have a skirt at home that's just past my butt that I use for dates! I brought my most conservative ones."

"Just past your butt?" The vision swam into her mind, eager to outline what that would look like, but she shook it off as quickly as she could. "W-well, I don't mind the clothes you brought, personally, but… I don't want them to make trouble for you. That's all."

"Fine," Anna pouted briefly but it was gone quickly, replaced by a dazzling grin. "Besides, shopping with you sounds like an amazing way to spend the day, anyway."

Sighing in relief, Elsa smiled over at her as she caught up her clothes and her toiletries. "Good. I'll go shower first so you can wake up a little, if that's alright."

"Mmkay," Anna yawned again, shamelessly stretching out like a lazy cat on her bed and heedless that her shirt rode upwards, showing off a strip of her freckled back and sides. As she was passing by the bed, Elsa stopped to gaze down at it for a moment.

"Maybe… it's bad that I have to ask this, but were you always so freckley?"

"You would know better than I would," Anna retorted with a playful scoff. "I mean, you used to help Mama bathe me when I was a baby, or so Papa told me, so you should be able to tell me if I always had these devil spots everywhere."

"That's right!" Elsa laughed suddenly, clapping a hand against her leg because the other was full of shower commodities. "Maybe I should do that again sometime. Double-check."

Only after she made the joke, which _shouldn't_ have been a problem, did she feel a slight flutter of bashfulness. Grown women didn't bathe each other. Why did she say that? Anna's face, which had just turned back to it's original shade, flared right back into the red zone — however, her teal eyes regarded Elsa with a mix of nervousness and mischief eagerness.

"I wouldn't complain," Anna said, her voice teasing but still slightly tense. "I mean, we're sisters and we used to bathe together as kids."

"Yeah. Sisters. Right, it's no big deal if we… take a bath together. Or change in front of each other." Frowning, she glanced at the clothes in her hands and whispered, "Sorry about how I was when you first got here. I feel like that was… probably very cold to you."

Anna gave Elsa a sad smile, getting up from her bed to walk towards her older sister. "You were hurt and angry," she said gently. "It's not your fault." She rested a gentle hand on her shoulder and rubbed the pale skin soothingly.

"I know." Then she shook herself, smiled over at Anna reassuringly, and swept from the room without another word.

In the shower, all Elsa could do was mull over their conversations. Why did she always seem to be saying the wrong thing? _Thinking_ the wrong thing? While she had been trying not to examine the implications of their kissing, the way they behaved around each other, that was getting harder and harder to do. She knew exactly what she would be saying if she noticed some boy and girl at her school acting this way around each other. That at least one of them had a crush on the other.

But that was impossible. Ridiculous! Even if Anna was bisexual, it didn't mean she had a thing for her own sister. That was just about the only sin that would be worse than being gay in the first place! So why should there be any problem? Why did she feel so excited every time Anna laughed, or blushed and fidgeted, or looked up at her with a shy, secret smile? Those weren't normal actions, and her heart speeding up was not a normal _reaction_ to those actions.

"Anna…" Just speaking the name aloud made the blood rush in her ears, her heart thump more wildly in her chest. She really did love her sister, more than she remembered. It was so good to see her again! Why was she being so insane about this? Why couldn't she just embrace her long-lost sibling, soothe her and tell her they would never have to lose touch like that again, and leave it at that? The thought of what her feelings might mean was maddening. And she was supposed to be the straight one!

Finally, Elsa stepped back into their cabin, clad in underwear with the towel around the rest of her. "All yours," she told Anna cheerily.

Anna looked up from where she was playing on her phone. She was lying on her stomach and her shirt had been shed at some point while Elsa was showering, so her bare back and simple red sports bra were exposed to the cool air. "Thanks," she chirped. She gestured to herself and added, "Sorry about the state of undress, it's a little too hot this morning."

"No big deal," Elsa lied. She felt guilty, but more guilty for not being okay with Anna exposing so much skin. Purposefully ignoring it, she walked back over to her bunk and dropped her towel on the bed, not facing her sister as she began to select her clothes for their day out.

She just barely noticed the way Anna's cheeks turned pink at seeing almost her full body on display. However the teal eyes trailed slowly, drinking in the image almost unwillingly before she saw Anna do a minute shake of her head and hurriedly gathered up her stuff. Then the redhead coughed out a "be right back" and went to shower.

The blush made Elsa wonder, but she couldn't be sure. Just like with everything else, it was all guesswork. Dressing hurriedly, she tried not to think about the slight fluttering in her stomach, or the way her palms began to perspire, or the sound of her own heart thundering behind her ears. It was too distracting.

It took almost twenty minutes for Anna to return, dressed in a green tank top with a neckline that dipped down just enough to expose the swelling of her breasts, and jean shorts that clung to her shapely butt and stopped just a tantalizing few inches above her knees. She was vigorously rubbing her head with a towel, her skin still slightly slick.

Elsa tried not to think about the clothing choices, and instead just laughed and said, "You know that's bad for your hair, right? You're supposed to blot."

Anna let out a playful huff and shook out her hair, several of the damp strands sticking out in all directions while the rest hung heavily down her back and face. "Quicker this way," she laughed, "and it makes my hair feel lighter."

"If you say so." Putting the finishing touches on her own braid, she walked over and asked, "Do you want me to braid yours? It's… been a while."

Anna beamed and nodded enthusiastically. "It has! I always loved it when you and Mama braided my hair… you were always so much better at it. Punzie's even better at it than me."

She sat down on the floor in front of the bed and fluffed out her hair a bit so that it fell along her back in easy access. Soon enough, Elsa was running a brush through the damp locks, feeling them dry as she went. By the time she was beginning to put them in Anna's usual twin braids, the mundane action had soothed her anxieties, and she felt at peace again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to do this for you the past few years," she told her as her fingers worked quickly.

"That's okay," Anna answered, her voice sounding pleasantly content as Elsa worked expertly with her hair. "It's not your fault… and I guess I had to learn how to do it myself sooner or later."

Nodding as she tied one of the braids off, she said, "Still wish I could have taught you." Then she smiled a little wistfully as she started in on the other. "I really do a better job than Mama?"

"Mama always made my braids too tight," Anna confessed. "It hurt a lot but I just never really said anything. You always knew how to do it perfectly."

Elsa couldn't help the pleased smile that blossomed across her lips. "Well, then… I'm glad I can at least do that correctly." In short order, she was finished, and she tied off the other braid and patted Anna's shoulders. "There. Are they still perfect, or am I losing my touch?"

Anna carefully maneuvered the braid so that it was draped over her shoulder for her to inspect. There was several moments of silence before Anna cheerfully exclaimed, "This is probably the best one you've done for me!"

"Good!" she giggled, kissing the top of Anna's head automatically. It felt a little silly a moment later, when she thought about it, but she couldn't seem to stop the action. Deciding she didn't care one way or the other, she embraced her from behind. "Then that's all that matters."

Anna smiled at the familiar action, her eyes filled with love and fondness for her big sister. "You're amazing," she hummed and gently took Elsa's hand in hers. "Want to get going?"

The blonde's cheeks bunched with the force of her smile, and she found it hard to suppress her excitement. "I really do. Let's go!"

~ o ~

A few shopping bags were piled in the booth next to Elsa and Anna as they sat waiting in the restaurant, waiting for their dessert. They already split a hamburger and an order of poutine, so neither of them was starving enough to _need_ their final course right away. It was a nice, lazy atmosphere between them, and it was just exactly what Elsa needed.

Especially after all those close calls in the changing rooms. Every time she turned around, Anna was asking to be zipped up, or wearing a too-small shirt and asking if it looked okay. Or worse: a too-small _swimsuit._ None of those things should have mattered to her in the slightest, and yet she kept getting flustered, stumbling over her words, knocking over mannequins. Anna had to stop and ask her several times if she was feeling alright, and she honestly wasn't sure if "Yes, I'm fine" was a lie or not.

Anna was humming as she tapped away at her phone, looking as happy and content as a spoiled housecat. While Anna had insisted on buying a majority of the clothes they got, including several cute pieces for Elsa, there was one thing Elsa had ended up purchasing for Anna that warranted the look on the redhead's face. A necklace that her free hand hadn't stopped playing with since it was placed around her neck.

"You really like it?" Elsa asked in a shy voice, nodding at the silver crescent moon pendant being spun between her sister's fingers.

Anna gave Elsa a bright smile and nodded enthusiastically. "I love it!" she gushed, "It's so pretty, but it was a little pricy, wasn't it? Are you sure you want me to have it?" She toyed with the pendent some more, looking awed at the cool feel of real silver against her skin.

"Don't worry about that," she assured her very quickly, reaching across the table to rest her fingers on Anna's wrist. Anna turned her hand so that she could entwine their fingers. The feeling of her skin was electric to her, but what she had to say was more important than weird discomforts she couldn't quite name. "I… I wanted to somehow give you some proof that we were here, together. That it wasn't just you missing me. Maybe that's stupid, but I hope the necklace can do that, Moondrop."

"Thank you, Elsa." She lifted the hand and lay a soft kiss on Elsa's knuckle. "I'm so happy to have you back."

"Me, too." Just as her cheeks were reddening the tiniest bit, the waitress arrived with their small dishes of ice cream. Once they were set down, she glanced up and said, "Thank you."

"No problem," the large woman told them pleasantly. Though she did notice a slight disapproving look as she retreated.

Anna watched her leave with a raised eyebrow. "It's like she's never seen a pair of sisters before." She shrugged her shoulders and picked up the spoon, looking eager to dig into the sweet chocolate.

"That does look good," Elsa laughed. When Anna looked up, she nodded at her dish. "Now I'm almost sorry I ordered this pistachio monstrosity." In her own dish was a banana with two scoops of pistachio ice cream on top, drizzled in raspberry and hot fudge, and with whipped cream and a cherry on top.

"I can't believe you actually like pistachio," she teased, eying the treat. "I mean, it doesn't look bad but I've never heard of anyone who actually likes that stuff, I haven't even tried it before." She paused for a moment, looking contemplative, before she scooped a generous helping of her ice cream and held it out for Elsa. "Here, you can have my first bite," she chirped.

"Okay, if you're sure." Elsa opened her mouth, and allowed the spoon to glide in past her lips. Closing around it, she let out a long, wistful sigh. "Mmm… I do like a good chocolate, and theirs is very good."

Without the slightest hesitation, Anna took another spoonful and popped it into her mouth, completely ignoring the fact that Elsa had used it before her. The moan that passed her lips was soft and practically sinful. "Best chocolate ice cream ever," she agreed blissfully before looking at Elsa's bowl again. "You going to eat that?"

But Elsa was still preoccupied with having watched what Anna had done. The sound wouldn't have bothered her if she wasn't watching Anna use the spoon without even wiping it off first! Still, she had to answer. "O-oh. Yes, of course; I ordered it, didn't I?" Plunging the spoon into her own dish, she got a bite that was a bit too big for her and wolfed it down, barely able to keep from gagging on it.

The giggle that passed Anna's mouth was filled with amusement. "Careful there, I know you're eager to eat your ice cream but there's no need to choke yourself." With a playful smirk, she reached out and took Elsa's spoon from her. "Maybe I should feed it to you.. .so you won't do that again."

"What? Anna, I… I'm not a child!" However, she couldn't summon any real annoyance at her sister. In fact, that sounded oddly nice. She followed up asking, "Do… you really want to?"

Anna's smirk softened into a simple grin and she casually pulled Elsa's bowl closer towards herself. She got a spoonful of the delicious sundae and offered the serving, hovering it a few inches from Elsa's mouth. "Say 'ahhhh'..."

The blonde's cheeks were pink by the time she opened for her, allowing the spoon to glide inside and closing her mouth around it. And she couldn't explain why… but that bite was the slightest bit sweeter than her first had been. Intellectually, she knew that it was probably because the first had been right after chocolate, and the pistachio was more savoury. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that it was because Anna was feeding it to her.

The look of delight that Anna gave her as she accepted the feeding was most definitely a factor. The redhead hummed happily and gently tugged the spoon out of Elsa's mouth. "You enjoying yourself?"

"Y-yeah," she gasped softly, eyelashes fluttering. Why did she feel the slightest bit lightheaded? Shaking it off as best she could, she took the dish and spoon back from Anna and muttered, "Th-thank you." Anna nodded and grabbed her own spoon, cheeks tinged a deep pink as she started eating her own ice cream again. "Um… d-do… you want to…" What on earth was _wrong_ with her? Clearing her throat, she collected another spoonful and asked, "Want some of mine? I know you haven't tried pistachios before, but if… you're curious…"

The redhead looked up from her bowl and, suddenly looking shy, she nodded and opened her mouth for the offering. Elsa pushed the spoon inside as gently as she could, wondering what would happen; it was _her_ spoon, after all. Didn't Anna care?

Just like with her own spoon, Anna didn't hesitate to close her mouth around the metal. Her eyes closed as though savouring the taste of the cream, a pleased sound escaping from her throat. "It's good," she murmured as she pulled away. She licked her lips. "Better than I expected anyway."

"Yeah?" Elsa breathed, a little pleased. "Th-that's good! Um… one of my friends from the dorms got me to try it. And I was like you, kinda worried that it would be weird, but… maybe…" As the words spilled out, she realised they had a double-meaning, but could no longer stop them. "Maybe I'm up for more 'weird' than I used to think I was."

A half-curious, half-contemplative expression crossed her sister's face as she fiddled with her necklace. "So you're up for being a little… adventurous, then?"

Lifting the spoon to her mouth again, she said, "Guess I am." She hesitated an instant before taking it in; Anna had just used that spoon. Maybe it was stupid to care so much, especially after they had kissed a few times now. This wasn't that different from kissing; still swapping spit.

But she ate it anyway. She ate it, trying to ignore the tingles in her stomach that had nothing to do with the flavours bouncing along her palate.

"Hey Elsa," Anna spoke up, her eyes glinting with mischief. "I just realized...I never did get to pay you back for that little _dare_ a few days ago… and I thought of something to test this adventurous side of yours."

Eyes fluttering open, Elsa barely had the wherewithal to ask, "And what's that?"

Anna made a come hither motion with her hand, gesturing to the seat beside her. Her eyes went slightly half lidded in what could almost be taken for a seductive expression. "I need you to come here first."

"Well…" Her instincts told her this might be a bad plan, but she half-stood anyway, rounding the table to edge in beside her sister. "Alright. What's this 'payback' of yours?"

It took a few seconds for Anna's eyes to dart between the two flavours, looking at each intently before finally she selected the chocolate ice cream, taking a generous spoonful. "You can have another bite of mine." She grinned mischievously. "But there is a catch."

"What kind of catch?" Elsa said, eyes narrowing to slits as she waited for the other shoe to drop.

"This is the catch." Anna put the spoon in her mouth, holding it there for a minute before pulling it out and grinning at her sister before her mouth opened slightly, showing a glimpse of chocolate ice cream on her tongue. There was a challenging gleam in her eyes, daring Elsa to try to steal the semi-frozen treat.

"Are you _crazy?!"_ Elsa hissed immediately, swinging her head around to glance at the rest of the restaurant. "We can't do things like that in here! What if somebody sees?!"

An instant later, what she had just said caught up to her; _that_ was her concern. Not that Anna was asking her to steal ice cream from _inside her mouth_. She only cared if anyone else saw it happen. But she couldn't admit that. Even though, in a way, she just had.

Anna looked briefly nervous, her teal eyes darting about to see if anyone was watching. However, seeing most of the parlour empty and the other patrons going about their business without acknowledging the two, she gave Elsa a smug look. One that clearly said, _'No one is looking so if you don't do it, you forfeit.'_

"Seriously?" She scooted closer, lips moving downward. "You're a lunatic. This is really the revenge you want?"

The flash of hesitation and Anna shifting slightly spoke volumes but Anna put on a brave face and nodded anyway, peering up at Elsa daringly. Elsa could practically hear the redhead's racing heartbeat with every closing inch.

"Fine!" she hissed, an instant before she abandoned her self-control and leaned in, burrowing her tongue into Anna's mouth. Anna squeaked into the shared space they had created, eyes going as wide as saucers. Elsa felt her grip onto the back of her shirt in surprise. She quickly found the ice cream, crimped her tongue and passed it up into her own mouth…

And still she did not withdraw. Part of her was thinking that she wanted there to be no question from Anna that she rose to the challenge, that she had gone the extra mile. But part of her knew it was more than that. She was _enjoying_ herself. Too much. More than she ever had dreamed.

Anna was starting to quiver slightly in her arms, still looking shell shocked at the bold move. The seconds ticked past at an agonizing pace and it was as if time ground to a halt. Then, Anna relaxed and kissed back in a move that surprised both of them, if Anna's hitched gasp before she grabbed Elsa's lips with her own tongue was any indication.

That move broke the spell that had been settling over Elsa. Though she didn't pull away immediately, it all seemed to crash down around her ears. Kissing a woman. Kissing her _sister._ With tongue! Anna's tongue was in her mouth, and it was enthusiastic. She wasn't that kind of girl, no matter who was up against her lips, and for it to be Anna, of all people…

And it felt _so wonderful._

Finally, she managed to bring up her hands and push Anna's shoulders back weakly. Not with any real force, because she didn't seem to have the energy. But she tried it a couple of times. At feeling the soft push against her shoulders, Anna retreated as if she had been burned. Both sisters sat in awkward, tense silence with the only real audible noise being their soft breaths as they regained the air lost. Anna looked terrified as she sat there, beet red and looking downright ashamed of herself as she avoided Elsa's gaze.

Finally, Anna broke it with a soft, "I'm so sorry."

"N-no," Elsa told her quickly. Then she cleared her throat and managed to whisper, "No, don't… I… I don't know…"

"That was stupid of me," Anna continued as if Elsa hadn't spoken. "I-I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have done that. I mean, I should've left well enough alone." She reached up to play with the necklace again only to stop just inches from the metal and place her hands back on the table. "I- I understand if you… if you want to leave now… I can pay for the ice cream and find my way back later…"

That sounded so appealing to Elsa for a number of reasons. There was so much spinning through her head! Some of it merely bizarre, some of it dangerous. But one look at Anna's face and she knew she couldn't do it.

"We'll… go back together." At Anna's curious look, she moved her hand just enough to cover one of her sister's on the tabletop. "I'm… well, I don't know what I am. But I said I wouldn't leave you again, and I meant it. S-so, um, let's finish our ice cream. Okay?"

Anna nodded hesitantly and quietly continued eating her ice cream. Her shoulders were tense and she continued to avoid Elsa's gaze but it was in no time at all that they finished their food and Anna slapped down a twenty. No one spared them a glance when they got up and left.

But Elsa still felt them all watching. The waitress hadn't said a thing, had even smiled as she waved to them when they left, but it seemed like she knew somehow. Splitting the bags between them, they began to make their way towards Elsa's car, never speaking.

All in all, Elsa was glad of the silence; she had a lot to think about.

 _To Be Continued..._


	16. Chapter 16

NOTES: Sorry for the delays in keeping up regular posting! It's partly because I've been a little under the weather, and partly just life getting in the way. I'm going to try not to let that happen too often again. A lot more of this story to come!

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

That Monday was one of those days that seemed to drag on forever. Anna and Elsa avoided each other as much as possible, keeping themselves busy with other tasks and with the kids. As if they hadn't been awkward and fidgety with one another enough the last few days, now the atmosphere was downright unbearable.

It reminded Anna of the day after she confessed to being gay….only it was a lot worse than that. Anna cursed and kicked herself inwardly for her brash actions back at the ice cream parlour. How stupid, how pathetic and just how _low_ she had gotten when she thought up that stupid stunt she called a dare! This was much more than just a simple kiss; Anna had practically _violated_ her sister's _mouth._

And she hated just how amazing it had been in that brief moment. How her lips still tingled at the memory of those sweet tasting lips against them and her nose was still assaulted by her sister's wintery scent even though it had been almost twenty four hours since it happened. She hated how much she wanted to do it again, and again and again until she passed out from oxygen deprivation.

At least she had the canoeing to distract her from her inner demons. Out there on the lake, sitting in one end of the boat while the campers did most of the paddling, gazing around at the reflection of tall trees in the glassy surface of the water that their wake interrupted… it was quite tranquil. Even with Carver and Lor shouting back and forth at each other, it was still able to bring her some modicum of peace.

And then there was Elsa, a few meters away in another boat, issuing orders, occasionally lavishing praise when a camper did something correctly. She seemed a bit less energetic than usual, but then again, that was probably from lack of sleep. Both of them had spent a lot of time tossing and turning. Anna was guiltily aware of how little Elsa slept and how hard she had tried to keep all the noises she made to a minimum.

Anna sighed and forced herself to look away from her older sister, instead keeping track of how her rowers were doing. Most of them were faring well, though Olaf and Mark occasionally missed their cues to row and sent them off course.

"Put your backs into it!" she heard Elsa order. "That's it, a little harder on my left!"

"Olaf! Mark!" Anna called. "Come on boys, pay attention! You row together when Max rings the bell, not one after another!" Olaf blushed while Mark gave Anna a quick glare but they both worked to correct themselves. Anna smiled at the effort. "Good job, guys! It's almost about time to head back to shore so get ready to start turning on my signal."

Elsa was also looking out for them as they began to ready to turn back. At first, she was content to simply watch, until she shouted, "Sofia, it's only a little water! Your shoes aren't ruined!"

Anna was about to say something when there was a violent rocking. Instantly the kids in her canoe began to panic as they clung to the sides of the wood and when Anna did a headcount, her heart stopped to see one of the seats empty. They were in a deeper section of the lake and while Anna was confident that most of her group knew how to swim, she definitely knew that the missing child… didn't.

A splash alerted her to look and she just caught a glimpse of a flailing limb and Alice's terrified face amongst the spray before she went under again.

"What's going on over there?!" Elsa demanded in a tense voice, gripping the edge of the other canoe.

"Alice fell in!" Anna hollered back, trying to very quickly maneuver herself so that she could slip out of the boat without panicking the rest of her campers. She cursed herself for not having the foresight to give them life jackets, since the original plan was to not let them get this deep in the first place. It was only from the insistence of the other kids that Anna and Elsa relented and allowed them to go farther than planned with the promise of being extra careful.

Finally, Anna managed to get herself in the water without disturbing the canoe too much and in an instant, she was underwater close to where Alice has been briefly emerging for air.

"Hel-" that was as much as the poor girl could get out before she went under again. The rest of the kids were murmuring in terror, watching the water where their campmate and counsellor disappeared.

However, it didn't take long for Anna to emerge, Alice clinging desperately onto her back. The small blonde girl was coughing and gasping for breath while Anna simply paddled to keep them both afloat.

"I'm sorry!" Alice was gasping, flailing her arms and trying to help.

Anna tossed a reassuring smile over her shoulder. "Don't worry about it," she soothed the young blonde and with a free hand, helped hike her higher up her back so that Alice's head was even farther out of the water. "Elsa! Come get her, please!" she called to her sister.

"Alright!" Elsa called to her team in the canoe, glancing in Anna's direction every so often to make sure she and her young charge were still treading water. "I'm going to need you to all cooperate with me; this is very important! All of you stroke with your left! No, your _other_ left, Tish! We're turning back to get Anna and Alice, alright? And… _go!"_

Anna's arms were rapidly starting to tire and even though the water made holding Alice easier, she could feel the muscles in her back and shoulders beginning to ache terribly under the continuous strain. Still, she kept it up until her sister's group made it too them.

"Hold steady!" Elsa was saying as the canoe got closer. "I need you all to sit still! Spinelli, I need you and _only_ you to lean in the opposite direction of Alice, you got that!"

"Got it, chief!" the girl said with a salute.

"Alright!" Then she was leaning over Anna and Alice, lying as flat as she could in the canoe. "Pass her up to me as best you can!"

Anna nodded. It was hard to lift her much, seeing as she couldn't touch the bottom, but she grabbed the edge of the canoe, being mindful not to tip it, and lifted herself just enough so that Elsa could grab the girl and hoist her inside her boat.

"That's it," Elsa said in soothing tones to the whimpering camper. "You're fine. Nobody's going to let you go. Just keep still, spit out the water and then take deep breaths. There you go." Her eyes flicked toward Anna, the crease of worry still between her brows despite having rescued the child. "Can you manage to pull up into your canoe or do you want to swim alongside until we reach the dock?"

Anna grinned at her concern. "I'll just swim." She turned to her campers, who were peering at her anxiously. "Come on, guys, turn around and head back to shore now. I'll swim with you and make sure you stay on course."

Obediently, the two teams fell to rowing and got the canoes back safe and sound. Once ashore and having made sure Alice was doing okay, Elsa quickly stripped off her boots and socks and waded into the water to help Anna up onto the dock.

Anna looked up at her sister, raising an eyebrow before she lifted herself onto her legs, ignoring the heaviness in her arms as they were no longer supported by the water. "I'm okay, Elsa," she said quietly. She tried to ignore the pain in her chest, the memory of her stupidity crashing into her again and making her embarrassed and anxious in the blonde's presence. "I don't need help."

"W-well, I only…" For once, her sister also seemed embarrassed by her sudden unsolicited offer, and her hands still twitched as if to help support Anna. "Your clothes and shoes will make you heavier, soaked like that, and you just did all that swimming…"

Anna smiled despite herself at Elsa's concern. "I'll be fine," she dismissed. A shiver passed through her as a cold breeze swept past. "G-Get the kids to the dining hall for me while I g-get changed, that's all. I'll catch up."

With a nod, Elsa turned back to shore. Anna had thought that would be it, but she had only taken a few steps before a hand was on her shoulder, lips on her chilly cheek.

"That was very brave of you," Elsa whispered in a rush. Then she really was running back to the docks to retrieve her shoes and begin herding the campers.

Anna stood there in mild shock as she watched Elsa and the kids start making their way towards the dining hall, the kids crowding around Elsa's legs and talking in excited voices all at once. Slowly, ever so slowly, she lifted a hand to touch the spot where Elsa's cool lips had kissed her and a bright blush erupted over her cheeks.

Her heart fluttered all the way back to the cabin.

~ o ~

It took almost a half hour for Anna to get to the dining hall. Her hair was freshly cleaned and brushed, no longer bound into twin braids and instead falling over her shoulders in soft waves. She looked warm and dry in a pair of loose, dark blue sweatpants and a long sleeved, black shirt, however she winced with every movement of her arms and back as she gathered up her food and went to find a seat.

"Hey!" Rapunzel called out as she waved to her animatedly. "Over here!"

Elsa was seated with Aurora and her other Peterhouse legacies, even though she wasn't speaking to any of them; just staring down at her tray as she ate. So Anna smiled and sat down across from her friend.

"Hey Punzie," she greeted the brunette warmly.

"So I heard you pulled some girl out of the pond," she gushed immediately, eyes wide. She was smiling, but there was also a bit of belated concern in her voice. "She gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine, I asked a dean about her on my way here and he said she was in the infirmary resting and that she's going to be A-okay come morning." Anna chuckled, but it quickly morphed into a quiet hiss when she accidentally jerked her shoulder. "Ugh… and it was Elsa who technically got her _out_ of the pond."

"Yeah, but you dove in like an action hero, right?!" The bubbly girl mimed the motion, accidentally knocking over her juice. "Oh, _cheeseburgers,_ I'm sorry! Crap, crappity _crap!"_

Anna laughed at the goofy brunette. "I couldn't dive in or else I would've knocked the rest of the poor kids in the water. I slipped out and got her on my back and lifted her to Elsa, that's all." Grinning, she handed the poor girl one of her napkins.

"Thank you," she sighed, mopping up the juice. Luckily, it had been nearly empty by that point. "Anyway, you still did a wonderful thing, and we both know Jesus is giving you a big thumbs up right now!"

Anna hid her face in her hands and groaned, however her shoulders shook with mirth. "You are such a dork! Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true, obviously. Why wouldn't He be really glad you could help that girl? Like, I know we're supposed to be teaching them how to be good stewards and all that other good stuff, but it's kinda hard to do that if they don't even live through camp, right? So keeping them alive and healthy is goal number one. And you pulled that off today."

The redhead couldn't help the embarrassed flush that forced its way to her cheeks at Rapunzel's words. "I did what anyone would do, Punzie, It's not like I put my life on the line helping her… She can't swim, I can. Simple logic."

"Well, I'm still proud of you, anyway." Then she leaned in and muttered, "And some of the other girls are talking about the big kiss you got from Elsa. Guess they don't know you're sisters, huh?"

Anna froze up. "B-big kiss?" she questioned. "What big kiss? What are they saying?" She felt panic form a tight ball in her chest. Did someone see them in the ice cream parlour? She didn't care about rumours against her since they were true anyway, but she worried about how they would view Elsa.

"You know… after you got back to the shore," Rapunzel elaborated, looking confused at how nervous Anna was. "Showing her gratitude for you helping the kid."

The breath of relief escaped with enough force to make Anna sink into her chair. "Oh, _that_ kiss. It was just on the cheek so I don't get why anyone would make a deal out of it." She forced a chuckle and said, "Even if we were just friends, kissing another girl's cheek isn't that weird, is it?"

Rapunzel gave a little shrug, stirring her peas. "Guess not, if you're European. Here it is, but still not _that_ weird. But you know how kids gossip."

"Yeah..." Anna shrugged and took a bite of her food, no longer having as strong of an appetite as before but not wanting to have Punzie worry. Instead, she changed the subject; "So, any plans tonight?"

"Just hanging out. Wanna come over and play Uno? Or Apples To Apples? It's… hard to play those by yourself."

Her friend sounded only the slightest bit lonely, but was most likely doing a reasonably good job of covering up precisely how lonely she was. The redhead eyed her, taking note of the drooped shoulders and distinctive tone of her voice that was all too familiar to Anna. Her own voice held that tone often before Kristoff walked into her life. She gave the brunette's shoulder a pat.

"Sure Punzie," she said with a warm smile, "I'd love to."

The smile she got in return was worth its weight in gold. "Great!"

Then Anna perked up further. "Would I be able to invite Elsa? I'm sure she'd be happy to join us!" Despite the fact that being in the same room as her sister still gave her terrified butterflies, she hoped that Rapunzel's presence would keep the atmosphere from getting too terribly awkward.

"Oh… Elsa?" That easily, the smile vanished. "Um… I guess so. Yeah, why not?"

"She's not that bad Punzie, honest." Anna reached out to give her friend's hand a squeeze. "I promise, we'll have a lot of fun together, okay?"

"Well…" The girl looked highly unconvinced, but she nodded and smiled again. Her excitement was not quite as high as it had been before, but she still said, "Sounds like a blast!"

 _To Be Continued…_


	17. Chapter 17

NOTES: Thanks for all your reviews! We always appreciate them, simple "great chapter!" ones and more in-depth ones alike, but sometimes I do see one that needs a response. Also, be forewarned there's a little foot-play in this chapter if that squicks you (though it doesn't really get into NSFW territory).

 **Mimico Florido** : Glad to be of service (ho ho ho)! Yeah, we wanted it to be a realistic reaction for both of them, but without diving headfirst into the Swimming Pool Of Angst that this type of situation might lend itself to. I think "innocent" card games like Uno are a thing in every church; this fic is set in Canada, though (but close enough to the US, I guess). However, you're highly correct that both authors are drawing from personal experience. I can't count the number of times my family was inordinately excited to play Apples To Apples.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"So would you want to?" Anna asked her sister with a nervous grin. She had a packed duffel bag beside her in case the game night turned into a sleepover and a small side bag filled with snacks. The only thing she was waiting for was her sister's answer of whether or not she would join the younger girls in their fun.

But Elsa was certainly spending a lot of time thinking about it. "Well… what game are we playing again? I'm sorry."

"Just some card games. Uno and stuff like that."

"Well…" The elder sister squirmed further, fiddling with her braid. "I don't suppose… it would be so bad with only one other person. But I'm not sure you would really want me there."

"Elsa…" Anna's voice was soft and there was a frown gracing her features. "No matter what happens between us-" At this, she paused and took a breath, glancing downwards guiltily. "No matter what, I will always want you." She meant to say more but the words caught in her throat.

" _W-want_ me? Anna!" That stopping point had a very unfortunate sound to it, but it also had an effect Anna had not expected. Instead of Elsa reprimanding her straight off, she broke out into a full blush, then stumbled over her next words. "Y-you probably didn't mean that how it sounded, I'm s-sorry for snapping. Wow, that's- I…"

"Want you to join!" Anna finished in a rapid breath, her cheeks turning as red as her hair. "T-That's what I meant!"

At seeing Anna so flustered, Elsa couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, despite her own bashfulness. Then she shrugged and said, "Okay. I, um… I have to admit, I would definitely miss you if you went without me."

"I didn't want to make the same mistake twice," Anna commented with a shy smile. "Besides, I… think it could be fun. We need something like this, I think; good, clean fun."

"Good. Then it's settled; we'll go." Rising from her cot, she reached for her boots to pull back on as she said, "I just hope Rapunzel doesn't mind. I mean… I've seen her and the younger counselors, the looks on their faces as they avoid me. I'm not really sure why, but I'm not completely oblivious."

Anna gathered up her bag and slipped her flip flops on. "It's because they don't know you and you seem kind of… _'queenly'_ , or something. Makes them nervous," she pointed out, but a light smile told Elsa that she meant no harm. "To them, you are a mystery. Once you show Punzie you aren't as mean as she thinks you are, she'll warm up to you in no time."

"Mean? When have I been _mean?!"_ But she was more outraged than afraid or truly upset as they headed out the door. Anna didn't bother to answer.

~ o ~

"Uno!" Rapunzel called out, happy as if she had the winning lottery numbers clutched in her hand instead of a single playing card.

Anna groaned at the ecstatic brunette, her own hand holding only two cards. "Congratulations," she said dryly and pouted a little. "I came so close, too, dang it."

"I… must not be doing something right," Elsa said as she played another card. Her hand held five or six. "When do I need to use this 'Draw Four' again? Why do I want four more cards if the point is to only have one?"

"Elsa!" Anna flailed her arms at her older sister, fully aware that she looked ridiculous in her exaggerated exasperation. "A draw four means the person _after_ you draws four cards, not yourself! You could've prevented Punzie from winning!"

Rapunzel was wriggling with ill-suppressed glee as Elsa frowned at her hand. "Oh… well, maybe she still won't win." She glanced up at Anna and said, "Your turn. I guess I won't play this on you, it won't help anything."

Anna let out a playful huff. "We'll make a fine Uno player of you yet, Sis," she announced while drawing another card. "Then we'll kick Rapunzel's butt together!"

"Not this game," Rapunzel said with a giggle, throwing the blue six down on top of Elsa's last card. "I win!"

Instantly, Elsa was frowning and sighing, dropping the cards in her hand to the wooden floorboards. "Ugh. I'm absolutely terrible at games like these."

"How about some good old-fashioned poker?" Anna suggested, giving the other two a smirk. "We can bet on favours rather than money."

"What kind of favours?" Elsa asked dubiously as Rapunzel collected all of the Uno cards, shuffling the deck just in case.

Anna shrugged. "So long as that favour doesn't embarrass, harass, or harm the person you're asking, anything is possible," she grinned.

"What are we talking about?" Rapunzel asked. _"Strip_ poker?! That's so bad!" But she definitely didn't sound like she was opposed to the idea. "I mean, we're all girls, so it's not _that_ bad; just a little bit."

"I was thinking _normal_ poker." Anna's laugh turned nervous at the thought of Elsa anything less than completely dressed and she tugged on the collar of her shirt. "W-we don't have to strip if you guys don't want to. Just like, the loser has to do something for the other person — _not_ take off clothes, but something funny, or like… a chore or whatever, right?"

Even while Rapunzel laughed, though her brow was creased, Elsa seemed to ponder the situation. Rubbing her palms on the legs of her pyjama pants, she said, "Okay, favours then. But like you said, nothing too bad. Okay?"

"Of course." Anna pulled a deck of regular playing cards out of her bag, sliding the cards from their box into her hand and beginning to shuffle them like an expert. Her eyes glittered mischievously. "All favours are eligible to be cashed in at any point throughout the camp weeks and you can't turn it down no matter what it is — that is, of course, unless it breaks any of the previously stated rules. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Rapunzel said right away. A second later, Elsa simply nodded, and she clapped her hands. "This sounds fun! Now, um… how do you play poker, exactly?"

It took Anna almost twenty minutes to explain the rules to the two other girls and by the time the game actually started, Anna was confident that they had everything down. Unfortunately, they proved to be a bit too good at the game; she groaned as she placed her hand down. "I fold."

"I'm out, as well," Elsa said. Then added under her breath, "I think."

"Good! Then… then I win, right?" Rapunzel glanced between them, one eyebrow raised. "Right, Anna? I have two kings and a four, is that anything?"

"You win by default because me and Elsa folded," Anna huffed. "So you get to pick that favour for both of us."

"Umm…" Tapping her chin, she thought. And thought. Finally, when Elsa let out an impatient sigh, she shrugged and said, "Can you, like, strip anyway? I'm sorry, I can't think of anything good." She really did look a little annoyed at herself for not being able to think of another favour.

The redhead raised an eyebrow and couldn't help the teasing grin that slipped across her face. "You seem awfully intent on making this a strip game, Punzie; maybe there is something you aren't realizing going on?"

Holding up both hands, the girl laughed nervously. "Wh-what? I don't know what you mean, I just… like, do you want me to ask you to wash my clothes or something?"

"I think she meant more along the lines of that, yes," Elsa snickered. "But…" With a shrug, she pulled off her t-shirt. She had a sports bra on underneath, so it wasn't terribly revealing, but definitely more of her was on display than before.

The teasing grin instantly fell off Anna's face and was replaced with a blush redder than her hair as Elsa carelessly discarded her top. "W-Why did you do that?"

"Because that was her request. I mean, she never specified anything else." Clearing her throat, she looked around to Rapunzel's completely shocked, blinking face. "Right?"

"N-no, I guess not! Just didn't think you'd really do it. But, um, Anna can, uh, get me another juice? If sh-she doesn't want to do the same thing!"

The redhead wordlessly stood up and made her way over to the cooler, face still burning as she tried focusing on anything besides the milky expanses of smooth flesh on blatant display. Once she pulled out a Sunny Delight for Punzie and a coke for herself and Elsa, she sat back down and handed the two girls their drinks.

"W-Who's up for round two?"

The second round fared a little better for Anna. The still-flustered Rapunzel gave up when she didn't have anything, resigning herself to giving out a favour then and there as she sipped at her Sunny D. Then Elsa smiled down at her hand, glancing up over the cards at her sister.

"I call."

Anna smirked a little. "I call, too." She proudly lay down her hand, which consisted of two fives and three sixes, declaring, "Full house, beat that, Sis."

"I will." She said it with the utmost confidence, and they would both see why when Elsa lay down her own cards, smirking right back and folding her arms over her chest. "Four queens."

"Whoa," Rapunzel breathed.

Anna gaped at the cards for a moment, blinking in surprise, before she let out a loud groan. "Are you sure you haven't played before and you're just hustling me?" she accused, though it was clear the accusation was more friendly than out of actual annoyance.

"Maybe I'm just a quick study," Elsa laughed, gathering up the cards to shuffle them again.

Anna huffed before taking the cards and beginning to deal them out again. "What favours do you desire from us, Your Majesty?" she asked, genuinely curious about what her sister would come up with.

"'Your Majesty', huh?" Rapunzel giggled. "Because she got four queens?"

At that, Elsa smiled gently over at her sister. "Nah. It's… an old nickname. Right, Moondrop?"

Anna smiled herself at her nickname. "Right, Her Royal Majesty Snowflake," she teased. "Mom used to call her 'Snow Queen' because of her paleness and her hair, and I got into the habit of calling her 'Majesty' as a result. Especially since we liked to play Princess and Dragons a lot." Anna's eyes became wistful and dreamy at the memories.

"That is SO adorable! God, you two make me wish I had siblings!" Sighing, she slumped down and picked up her drink. "How do you play 'Princess and Dragons', anyway?"

"Well, I'd wear a dress, and Anna loved to jump around and make her 'breathe fire' noise," Elsa declared, looking at her cards again. "Which mostly just sounded like someone trying to cough but only managing a wheeze."

"Hey!" Anna pouted. "You used to tell me those noises were scary!"

As Elsa chuckled louder, Rapunzel sighed and said, "Okay, well I don't want it hangin' over my head, so you should tell us what favours we're doing."

"Hmmm," Elsa said as she finished dealing, then tapped her chin dramatically. "Perhaps you may rub my royal feet." When Rapunzel curled her lip, she laughed and said, "Or not, that's fine."

"No, no, my queen," Rapunzel said, miming a curtsy. "I will after this hand. Or is it a foot?" When Elsa rolled her eyes at the pun, she grinned a sheepish grin and said, "Sorry, that was bad."

Anna laughed loudly and gave Rapunzel's shoulder a pat. "Nah, it was a good one!" She took a glance at her hand, contemplating intently.

"Hmm…" Elsa threw down two of her cards and drew two more, then winced. "Oh, nevermind. I fold."

But Rapunzel squeaked, "I don't! Ooh, this is good, this is great!"

Some 'poker face' she had. Anna gave Rapunzel a look. "Alright Punzie, I'll take you up on your great hand. I'm in." She grinned at the obvious excitement on her friend's face.

"Okay. Check it out - ALL clubs!" And indeed, Rapunzel had all clubs: a deuce, a five, a six, a nine, and a jack.

Anna nodded sagely, not having the heart to point out that Rapunzel's hand really wasn't all that great. "That's going to be a tough one to beat. However…" Anna placed her own cards down to reveal two fours and two threes.

"I think I won this round."

"Aww, really?" Slumping down, Rapunzel sighed. "Man, I only got one favour… thought I'd do better than this. I'm much better at Uno!"

Chuckling at the both of them, Elsa asked her sister, "Fine, so you won. What are we supposed to do?"

Anna leaned back against the edge of Snow's bed. "Hmmm… well I think I'll save Elsa's for another time," Anna smiled at her sister. "And Rapunzel, since you're already giving my sister a foot rub, I was thinking you can help me out with lunch duty tomorrow. You don't have to do it _for_ me, just help is all I'm asking."

"No biggie, that sounds like fun!" Rapunzel told her as she turned toward Elsa. "So, Majesty, when did you want that- _oh!"_

"Really get in there with your thumbs," Elsa sighed as crossed her legs, feet in Rapunzel's lap. Somehow, neither of them had noticed her moving into position. "All the hiking and rock-climbing tends to make them achy during camp."

Nodding glumly, Rapunzel pulled off Elsa's socks and got to work. Then she grumbled, "And of _course_ you have perfect feet. It figures."

"Right? Everything else about Elsa is perfect and gorgeous, so it just stands to reason her feet would be up there on the feet-chart, too." Anna had spoken before she could stop herself. she clapped a hand over her mouth, her next words muffled and barely legible. "I meant every word said but _God,_ that makes no sense."

"Wait, wait," Elsa laughed, though her face was clearly confused. "I'm sorry, what is a 'perfect foot', anyway? Do you two know something I don't?"

"It's like a model's foot. Look!" Rapunzel held one up. "No visible callouses, corns, bunions. Your big toes aren't way longer or shorter than your second toes. High arches, but not _too_ high. Neat, trim nails, cuticles to die for, no hair…" She trailed off when she noticed both of them were staring at her like she had just beamed in from the mothership. Shrugging, she asked in a worried voice, "What? Have you guys never gotten a pedicure before?"

"Ohhh," Elsa breathed, a little thrown off that she actually did have an answer. "A _pedicure_. Right, that makes more sense. It sounded like you were- you know what? Nevermind."

"Like I was what?" Rapunzel asked as she began to massage again, still innocently confused.

"Nevermind, I said," Elsa repeated easily, relaxing into the treatment. After a few more seconds, she let out a long, low moan. "That's good…"

While Elsa was reluctant, Anna had no such qualms. With a laugh, she explained, "It sounded like you have a foot fetish or something for a second there, Punzie."

That earned a bemused snort from the brunette. "Oh, sure! And maybe I have tea parties with Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy, too! Come on, that's not a real thing."

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt," Anna giggled. She started playing with one of her braids as she waited, trying to block out the sound of the _very_ pleased noises Elsa kept making as Rapunzel worked. A particularly sharp moan sent heat shooting down to her core and made Anna squirm restlessly. "Almost done there? It's getting late and we have to be up early tomorrow."

Plus Anna was certain if this didn't stop soon, she would go insane from the bolts of pleasure without a way of releasing them. Did she have to sound like that?!

"She hasn't even finished half of my rub," Elsa protested with a little pout, between her mewlings of satisfaction at the thumbs gouging into her. Of course, she was playing around, proven when she wiggled her other foot. "Unless you want to take the other half."

"I am not in denial," Rapunzel suddenly put in, as if she had been thinking about it the whole time. Which she probably had; her unsullied brain wasn't used to delving into such taboo territory. "I mean, I can think her feet are nice without it being a 'fetish', can't I? Like, I'm not gay, anyway, so even if I had one, wouldn't I be into boy-feet?"

Anna looked over at the free foot and swallowed thickly, unwillingly thinking about every solitary detail that Rapunzel had pointed out. While Anna didn't have a fetish herself, she couldn't help but feel even more heated up the more she stared; probably psyched out by their topic of conversation. The thought of _touching_ it almost made her brain short circuit and she barely managed to ask, "Are you asking that as your favour?"

"According to Rapunzel, maybe I'd be doing _you_ a favour by letting you massage 'The Royal Toes'," Elsa laughed. But then she let her eyes close, sighing shakily at a particularly hard dig into her sole. The brunette herself also seemed to notice that time, dipping her head in slight embarrassment at what she was hearing. "Mmmhh, _yes_ … but I wasn't serious, just s-saying we'd be done sooner if you did. It's Rapunzel's dare, you can let her finish."

Anna coughed in embarrassment, ignoring the part of her brain that was seriously considering it for less than appropriate reasons. As much as most of Anna wanted to hurry things along so as to end her inner torment, she knew rubbing Elsa's foot herself would be a poor decision; then _she_ would be the cause of the resulting moans. Weren't they trying to get _away_ from that kind of thing? Besides, a small, perverted side of her was enjoying the show.

"Sounds like Rapunzel's doing a good enough job without me," she teased instead.

As Elsa shrugged as if unconcerned, Rapunzel switched to the other one, glancing between the two of them. Apparently, she was beginning to notice that she was out of the loop, but she wound up drawing the wrong conclusion. "Oh jeepers, am I doing this in a fetish-y way? Sorry, this is the only way I know how; it's how my dad taught me to do it for my mom! It's _way_ normal! Isn't it?"

"That's normal, Punzie; you'll know when it's fetish-y, trust me." Images of doing that exact kind of massage to Elsa's feet made Anna hide her burning face in her hands.

"Right! And he's the one that told me Mom has the prettiest feet in the whole world." Then she added with a little smile, "The pedicurist told me about all those specifics, though. Which is how I know Elsa's are cuter than mine; I have the long second-toe thing going on. Guess I'll never be a foot model," she sighed.

"They have _foot-models?!"_ Anna demanded. Apparently, they were all going to learn something today.

Around that time, Elsa did began to squirm. With both Anna blushing and Punzie talking about the subject at length, clearly she was beginning to get less comfortable with the situation. So when she was given a particularly hard kneading, she let out a shaky laugh.

"O-okay, I think that's enough. Thank you very much, Rapunzel; you do good work."

"Oh." With a pleasant shrug, the brunette also began to blush, caught off-guard by the compliment. "Th-thanks, Mommy."

An instant later, all the colour had drained from her face, and she froze. Anna slowly lifted her face out of her hands and stared at the brunette. She didn't know how she should be feeling about Rapunzel's slip up but aside from secondhand embarrassment, she could feel a faint stirring of jealousy.

" _Mommy?"_ she asked.

"I… um…" By that point, she looked as if she wanted to melt through the floor, but she couldn't come up with any words.

Elsa was the first to recover. Smiling bemusedly, she raised one leg and booped Rapunzel's nose with her big toe. "It's okay. Mommy loves you."

Now all the colour came back — and with a vengeance. Flushing to her roots, her head slowly began to sink down until it was practically level with her own shoulders. Finally, she managed to whisper, "C-can you guys, um, never tell anybody about this? I d-didn't- you complimented me afterward, and I'm j-just used to my- when I normally… I'm sorry!"

Anna watched her sister's teasing exchange and the furious blush that graced Rapunzel's face and laughed despite the jealous feeling gnawing at her. One that she knew was just stupid, and irrational, and would probably go away soon enough. "We won't speak of this to a soul, Punzie; promise."

"Of course not," Elsa assured her, and Rapunzel let out a long breath. But then she followed up with, "Mommy would never do that."

"AAAGH!" she burst out, burying her glowing face in her hands amid chuckles from the sisters. "Stop it, that's weird! Don't be such a- OOOH!" But they could barely hear her over their laughter.

 _To Be Continued…_


	18. Chapter 18

NOTE: Here we go... five minutes.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"So you look like you enjoyed yourself back there."

Elsa looked over to see teal eyes bright with teasing mirth as her sister played with the hem of her nightdress. The redhead was sitting cross-legged on her bed, her legs exposed due to the short length of the fabric. Her hair was down, flowing in loose waves over her shoulders and down her back to her shoulder blades.

"Well, it was a very good massage," Elsa replied mildly, glancing over… and away just as quickly. How could her sister be so immodest, and so frequently?

Then again, she hadn't been the one to _expose herself_ during the card game. She knew that if they really had wanted to play "strip poker", she would never have agreed to it because it might involve stripping down past underwear. But taking off the shirt had been important. She saw Anna's reaction, and Rapunzel's lack of one; comparing the two, things seemed to be getting clearer. Things that had been screaming through her mind ever since they made that _enormous mistake_ in the ice cream parlour. Still, taking her assumptions as fact would be a terrible idea. It was much smarter to test things here and there.

As she was about to do. "Did you want one, as well?" she asked Anna. "That could be your favour."

Anna giggled, though there was a decidedly nervous sound to it as her eyes darted from Elsa's bare feet to her own. "No thanks," she said in an easy tone despite the contradictory body language. "I'm still thinking about it but I promise I'll have your favour chosen by the end of the week. I kind of have an idea of what I want you to do for me, but…"

Of course, now that she was trying to figure out the particulars of their relationship, Elsa was paying attention to everything. Including Anna's nervous glances. "Maybe I'll give you one for free," she said in a carefully neutral tone. "Not as a favour, just… because."

"O-oh?" Anna cleared her throat, "W-well if you don't mind touching my gross feet, then by all means; I won't say 'no' to a free massage." However, Anna curled her feet just a little closer to her body and a faint pink tint came to her cheeks as she glanced at Elsa, looking sheepish. "A-Actually, what would feel wonderful at some point is a _back_ massage… only of that's okay with you, of course!"

"Maybe I'll start there and work my way down to your un-queenly feet." But even as she joked, Elsa approached her sister's bunk. Her pulse was growing quicker, but she commanded herself not to overreact; it was only a massage, and only her sister. What difference would it really make?

Anna watched her advance and she looked more confused with every step. "Y-you want to do it now? _Right_ now?" She nibbled on her lower lip. "You know we can do this another time if you really want to, right?"

Elsa had just been bending to sit on the bed when Anna spoke, and she froze in a half-crouch. Uncertainty flared in her chest, but she tried to look casual as she said, "Well… okay, I guess I don't… _have_ to… I didn't mean to make it seem like it has to happen right away."

"Do you… want to?" Anna asked. "I mean… I really wouldn't mind but I just want you to know that I was kidding when I said that, and it's perfectly okay if you would rather go to sleep."

"Noted. But I'm not that tired. I mean, you gave me a Coke, remember? Still amped up on caffeine." After another moment of indecision, she did sit down, but made no move toward Anna's shoulders just yet. "What do you want to do?"

Anna shifted before nodding to herself. She turned so that her back was facing her older sister and gave the winter blonde a shy smile. "Should I lay down or is this good?"

"This is fine by me." Her hands came up to rest on Anna's shoulders, hesitated, and then began to knead gently. "This okay?"

"Y-yeah," Anna's breath came out in a shaky exhale and she reached up to move her hair out of the way to give her older sister more access to her shoulders. The fingers dug in harder, tracing their way up and down the tender neck muscles and then finally settling on the shoulder meat, where they went to work. A breathless moan escaped when Elsa's fingers dipped into a particularly hard area. "God, Elsa, right there…" The redhead whimpered. "I think I have a knot."

"There?" The thumbs gouged into a spot just down and to their collective right. Anna's moan increased in volume and her fingers tightly gripped the sheets. There was an expression of pain on her face, but the sounds she made were anything but pained.

"Yesss," she drew out the "s" in a low hiss of air. "Don't stop."

Elsa cleared her throat as she obeyed, kneading against the tight neck muscles. Her stomach was fluttering, her heart pounding, but she tried to tell herself that it could mean anything. It didn't have to mean… what she feared it meant. But watching Anna writhe slightly, listening to her call out in a way she had never heard another person call out…

"So," she whispered a minute or so later, to distract herself from her thoughts. "I, um… I think I know what I want my favour to be."

Anna shuddered as the knot steadily loosened and once it was gone, her shoulders melted like butter under Elsa's skilled hands. She looked back at Elsa curiously, eyes half lidded. "What is it you're thinking?"

The fingers slowly stilled, though they did not depart Anna's shoulders. The look in Anna's eyes made it hard to go through with her request. She took several breaths as she pondered how to say what she was thinking. After swallowing, she whispered, "Five minutes of honesty. You… don't have to elaborate much, and you can refuse to answer. Just don't lie, or… or hide the truth."

Anna went quiet, simply staring at Elsa and regarding her. Her eyes were no longer lazy and were instead taking in Elsa's face, examining it curiously. "Okay," she responded with a nod. "I can do that."

"Really?" Elsa breathed. She had been half-expecting an outright refusal, and the other half of herself expected at least _some_ resistance. But Anna was willing. "Well then. Alright, um…" She kept petting up and down Anna's neck and shoulders. "Does this feel okay?"

"Yes," Anna breathed and her eyes fluttered closed, "It feels amazing."

Nodding, Elsa began to scoot a little closer. And closer. With a private shrug that Anna probably couldn't see or feel, she pulled her leg up and past Anna, then sat as close as she could, wrapping her legs around Anna's waist from behind. Anna's breathing hitched, her body going rigid as her back was pressed snugly to Elsa's front and Elsa could practically feel the heat emitting from the blush that erupted over Anna's face. However, the massage resumed and the redhead didn't pull away or struggle and gradually, she relaxed fully against Elsa's body.

"And… this?" she asked in a whisper.

"I-it feels good," Anna whispered back, sounding almost in awe. "I- I missed having you this close. It makes me feel nice..."

"Yeah?" Arms snaked around Anna's middle, and Elsa leaned her cheek against the neck of her sister, knowing that by now, she must have been able to feel her heart pounding, hear how quick and shallow her breath was coming. "Does it… make you feel anything besides 'nice'?"

Anna whimpered softly and her voice quivered as she spoke. "I feel safe when you hold me like this… safe and warm and loved." She leaned back even more into Elsa's embrace. "It feels wonderful, like I'm complete again."

"Me, too," Elsa confessed. She had intended to only force Anna to speak the truth during this "favour" of theirs, but it seemed only fair to at least offer some back. If not quite as much as she asked of Anna. "It… doesn't feel like it did before, though. Does it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"I mean… something's different between us. Compared to five years ago and before. Not _bad_ , I guess. But it's…" Her hands began to pet up and down Anna's stomach gently. "Am I making any sense?"

Anna's blush deepened as Elsa's cool hands continued to pet and stroke the sensitive flesh of her belly, and Elsa could feel the full body shiver that went down Anna's spine. "It is different now," she said quietly, almost somber. "It just… like, as comfortable as I am with you and as much as I love you, it almost feels… as if you aren't quite my sister anymore… you're just my best friend..."

Best friend? She had mostly gone quiet as she petted and listened, and took in the words. Then she turned her mouth aside and pressed a gentle kiss into the side of Anna's neck. "Really?"

A moan escaped as Elsa's lips touched a sensitive point in her neck. "I don't know how to describe it," she whimpered. "I know I love you, but it's just… not _less_ than what we used to have, but different and actually… I wanna say, stronger? I love you like a best friend, l love you like…" She paused and rested a hand over Elsa's but didn't answer.

Hearing the word "love" from Anna's lips _was_ stronger. That was a good word for it. Not that it was any stronger than the love she felt for her before, or for her parents, but it was so different and powerful in a way she didn't expect. Her lips grazed up along Anna's neck, even though she had no idea why she would do that.

"Anna… I want you to tell me something." She paused again, collecting her thoughts. "When… I had you kiss me. And you had me… try your ice cream. What… I mean, I don't want to make you say anything if you're not ready. But how did you feel when… when we did that?"

There was a long silence between them. Anna idly played with Elsa's fingers, gently massaging them and getting all the tension out of the slender digits. There was a look of fear that flickered across her face before she whispered in a voice almost too quiet to be heard, "I- I really, really liked it… maybe more than I should."

Heat spread from Elsa's heart up into her cheeks, down into her stomach… threatened to travel further. That sounded as dangerous as she had feared. Whatever she had been feeling about their stolen kisses, Anna had been feeling it, too — and had encouraged more. Even if only once, and in a playful way. This was her absolute worst nightmare.

Or it _should_ have been her worst nightmare. Her mind recoiled in horror from the idea of doing things like that with her own sister; at least that much of her brain was working right. The problem was, her heart didn't seem to have received the memo.

"I… I did, too," she whispered softly, fearfully.

Anna looked back at Elsa, the fear replaced with surprise at the honest reply before relief flooded her features. "R-Really?" she asked timidly.

"You've been really scared of saying that, haven't you?" Elsa asked, frowning, hearing her own works quavering on the air. Of course they were; her heart was _thundering_ in her chest, head feeling light.

"Elsa, I'm in love with my own sister, how the hell am I supposed to _not_ be scared of saying it… out… loud?"

Anna clapped a hand in front of her mouth and stared at Elsa wide eyed. Clearly, that was FAR more than she had meant to say. Sure enough, Elsa's eyes also flew open, and she felt her pulse charge ahead even faster. The instinct to run flared up even while her fingers clutched harder against Anna's stomach. This wasn't right. Sisters weren't supposed to fall in love with each other.

Not that Elsa shared those feelings. No, she was only trying to reconcile the strange little flutterings that might be attraction, as much as she had been trying to ignore them. She _couldn't_ be a lesbian! No other woman before had made her feel like that; no men, either. Rapunzel calling her "Mommy" had been oddly flattering in a way that both bemused and caused her to feel a warmth in her chest, but that had been easy to dismiss — like the boys who had commented on her body, her face. Flattering under the best of circumstances, but forgettable.

Not so much the kisses and confessions of Anna, who was related to her. Anna, who was so warm against her body, her wide, fearful eyes imploring her to protect her. To keep her safe. Even in the moments when Anna was entirely safe and confident, she still wanted to do that; it was only natural. But now?

In that moment, it was the only thing that mattered.

"Anna…" She tried for a reasonable smile, which she knew probably looked disingenuous while they were wrapped around each other. "You can't be 'in love' with me. I'm… you're better than that, you're better than your own sister. Even if you're… you know, um…"

Anna bit down on her lip and looked away from Elsa, her body tense again. "Gay," she muttered. "I'm so sorry, Elsa."

Now Elsa felt like a heel for passing judgment. She hadn't been trying to, but it turned out that way. How could she reassure her sister without making it seem as if she approved of the way things had been progressing of late?

"Anna… it's not just you. I like k-kissing you, too. All I'm saying is, maybe we should, um… be more careful?"

Anna perked up at that, "Careful?" she asked softly. Elsa could feel her heartbeat picking up against her chest. "D-Does this mean… you like me, too?"

"Of course I like you!" But the moment she said that, she looked away. "I… well, I don't know _how_ I like you, though. I'm very…" Closing her eyes for a moment, so she couldn't see Anna's quizzical face or her beautiful lips, she whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, this is just… I don't know _what_ to think…"

Anna moved so that she could break out of Elsa's embrace, only to turn around and hug Elsa properly herself. She nuzzled Elsa's hair and started stroking the long, platinum strands lovingly. "It's okay… it must be hard, b-but you don't have to figure everything out right away… take your time." She kissed Elsa's temple. "Relax."

"But that doesn't make me relax, Anna. It makes me…" Her own lips found the soft neck below red hair, pressing in gratefully, as if she had been waiting for eons to do so.

"It's confusing and scary," Anna soothed, shivering against Elsa at the soft kiss against her neck. "It feels like the world is being flipped on its axis. I get it, I really do. I feel the same way. But we can work through this… together… if you want."

"I do. Anna, I'm determined to work through this with you. We will." Her lips twitched up towards Anna's automatically, but then she drew back, just an inch. Stopping herself. "I'm only… scared of… what we'll find on the other side."

Very gently, Anna took Elsa's face between her hands and caressed her cheeks with her thumbs, staring into her with warm teal eyes filled with love. "You don't have to be afraid anymore," she murmured. Anna rested her forehead against hers, those eyes never straying. "I'm here… and I love you, Elsa."

"I love you, too. I love you so much, Anna — and I've missed you, God!" Tears began to stream from the corners of her eyes as she finally let the dam burst. "Every single day, every night since Papa took- s-since you left, it's… you're all I've been able to think about! Were you okay? Did you need me? Did you hate me? I n-never thought of that as weird, or sick, b-but now… did I get too obsessive? I don't know, I don't _know!"_

"Shhhh." Anna tenderly wiped the tears away from Elsa's eyes and kissed her on the nose. "Breath with me, Elsa, it's okay. I was fine with Papa, but I wanted so badly to have my big sister with me! I will always need you… and I never hated you." She held Elsa just that little bit tighter. "You're perfect, Elsa, and I can't ask for a more wonderful sister. Honest!"

Her eyes squeezed shut again, but this time she embraced her back, taking deep breaths as she had been instructed. "I… I'm going to make sure… we're together now, I told you. S-so what if… I might want to kiss you? It's n-not as important as never losing you again!"

Anna smiled but there was a touch of sadness to it as she placed a lingering kiss on Elsa's forehead. "We'll never be separated like that again," she agreed softly and, very reluctantly, she pulled away. "And if you feel like we should… ignore these feelings so we can keep things 'sisterly', then I'll do my best to do that. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or… or ruin your relationship with Mom and God because of this."

"They aren't my concern." Taking a deep breath, she looked down at her hands, where they were falling to rest on Anna's forearms. "Well… God still is. I want to do what's right. But Mama has betrayed me in a way she... I'm not sure she can ever fix that. How am I supposed to trust her again?"

"Don't hate her, Elsa. God knows I used to think I hated her, but I was wrong. What she did was… _really_ shitty, yes, but she's still our Mama and she was genuinely under the misguided belief that she was protecting you." Anna sighed and just started running her fingers through Elsa's hair again. "I'm not saying you should trust her right away, but… don't hold this too high against her, okay?"

Nodding, she leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. "Okay. I'm… gonna try." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "But what do you think she'll say if… if we turn out to be…" She couldn't finish. Naming it made everything seem worse than it was.

"First of all, we aren't going to be _anything_ unless you are one hundred percent comfortable with it, which you clearly aren't," Anna said firmly. "We'll cross the bridge of how Mom reacts to it only if that time comes, okay? We don't have to stress and worry about this right now, I promise. I won't push anything. I've waited five years for a chance to be with you again, and I'm perfectly content just having you back as a sister if that's all you want us to be."

"But see… then you say things like that. Waiting five years to be with me again." Her heart was thudding in her throat when she looked away, torn between speaking up and smothering her words. In the end, she compromised by whispering her feelings. "Makes me want to kiss you more than ever."

"Sorry?" The apology was more of a question. Anna blushed and smiled sheepishly. "I mean, I kinda love that you said that, but I don't want you to feel guilty or anything and then you feel like… _obligated_ to kiss me. That's not what I'm aiming for!"

"N-no, I didn't mean you were- Obviously, you'd never manipulate me like that, I know! Just… oh…" After taking a few quick breaths, she said, "You're so sweet, and kind, and open, and beautiful, and smart… and I missed you so much, and now when you say those things… I don't know if it's because we've already kissed, or if us kissing was unavoidable because you're just so kissable! Maybe it doesn't matter anymore, but I know I want more. I just don't think we should, it's so _wrong!"_

Anna looked Elsa dead in the eyes and whispered, "Does it feel right to you? When I kiss you? Does it _feel_ wrong?"

"Yes." Squeezing her eyes shut, she let out a shaky laugh. "It f-feels like both. Sick and wrong because… b-because you're my sister, but…" She shrugged helplessly. She _felt_ helpless. "If I let myself forget what people would think, it feels wonderful! Maybe I'm just… more lonely and desperate than I thought."

"Don't say that. I don't think you'd even be thinking about it just because you're lonely; that's not the Elsa I know." Anna looked just as conflicted, her eyes expressing desire and love even as she pulled away to a more respectable distance. "I want this," she confessed softly. "I wouldn't say no to exploring this with you, my beloved Snowflake… but only if you are comfortable with it."

Both of Elsa's eyes flew wide. _Beloved._ It was a heavy word, and one people didn't use much in the modern world. But when Anna said it, she felt something inside her struggling to burst into song. She forced herself to swallow, blink, and answer.

"Okay. Um… not tonight. Th-this is a lot to think about, and I don't know if… if I can handle it. But I can promise you it's not something I'll just 'forget'. We'll…" She darted in and kissed Anna, brief but true, and then smiled. "We'll be figuring this out. Together."

The redhead looked taken aback by the swift kiss, her hand drifting up to touch her lips, before a brilliant grin took over her face. "I really like the sound of that." She smiled before reaching out to give Elsa a quick hug. "Sleep on it and we'll discuss this tomorrow."

Nodding, Elsa scooted to the edge of the bed and began to get up. Then she hesitated, glancing over at her little sister as she laid a hand on her leg. "Um… what was the favour you wanted me to do? I guess I got mine."

"You'll see," Anna chuckled and rested her own hand over top of Elsa's. "It's not hard and it won't embarrass you or anything. Promise! Now…" She lay a sweet kiss on Elsa's cheek. "Night, Elsa, sweet dreams."

As much as Elsa wanted to do more, she only returned the cheek-kiss. It lingered, and her breath hitched while she gave it, but she was able to prevent herself from pushing things.

"Goodnight, my Moondrop."

 _To Be Continued..._


	19. Chapter 19

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for how brief this chapter is, but it switches POVs again in the next one so there was no way to combine them or average their length out (without being weird and confusing lol).

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Before drifting off, Elsa had wondered if she would even remember any of that in the morning. But of course, the instant her eyes were open, it all came flooding back.

She wanted to make out with her own sister! Was she crazy? Maybe there was something in those pistachios that lowered her inhibitions… but even if there was, she clearly wanted to do it already. It was unforgivable in the eyes of God.

Or was it? The Bible didn't technically have anything to say against doing such things with family members. In fact, she could remember a few verses to the contrary: Lot and his daughters. They made her stomach curdle, but at the same time…

' _Maybe it's not the absolute worst thing in the world,'_ she reasoned while in the shower, trying to scrub the sin off her skin. _'I know two girls kissing is supposed to be wrong, and so is siblings. But there aren't any actual parts of the Bible that make that explicitly clear. Like Rapunzel said…'_

Then she was too busy chuckling about Rapunzel calling her "Mommy" to maintain her serious inner monologue. Shaking her head, she stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around her body and another around her hair.

Anna was up and moving, though it was clear by the sluggishness of her movements as she braided her hair and the long, slow blinks she took that she wasn't very awake just yet… and in her sleepiness, she failed to realize that a part of her nightgown was tucked into her underwear, showing off a generous amount of her freckled hip and legs.

"Morning," she greeted sleepily.

"Morning." Elsa saw the flesh, but tried her best to ignore it. She still didn't know why it should matter to her in the slightest when she wasn't gay! "How… did you sleep?"

"Hmm," Anna hummed as she tied off one braid and started working on the next. Her hair, which was a literal lion's mane in the morning, smoothed out beneath Anna's fingers with surprising ease. "I slept pretty good. Had a nice dream…" She yawned. "You had power over ice and snow, I was chased by a giant snowman that sounded suspiciously like Mark, and Kristoff was guiding me up a mountain for some reason…"

She kept rambling about her dream, going into detail about how Olaf was a talking snowman and how trolls tried to marry her to her friend. Elsa found herself smiling fondly as she listened, her anxiety ebbing away that easily. It was just Anna. Whatever was going on in her head, it was just her sister.

"Sounds like a lot was going on in your head before you fell asleep," she finally remarked as she began to pull her panties up beneath her towel.

Anna giggled and nodded in agreement. "I thought about you a lot," she confessed cheerfully and stretched, hearing her back pop with a satisfied half moan. Then Anna looked away and said in a voice that Elsa had to strain to hear, "Which probably explains the huge kiss at the end when I turned back from being an ice statue… doesn't explain the fireworks and angel chorus, though..."

Elsa felt her cheeks warming up already. Anna had a dream like _that?!_ Her own dreams were now gone, but she wondered if anything like that had happened in hers. But clearly, their intimate moments weren't something of no consequence if they were bleeding into her subconscious.

"Fireworks and angel chorus, hmm?" she finally asked, having decided not to let that slide.

Anna suddenly looked sheepish. "Did I say that out loud?"

"You did," she laughed. Then she paced closer. "Do… you like it that much?" Anna seemed hesitant to answer and as her sister got closer, those teal eyes regarded her, suddenly wide awake. "Doing that with me, I mean."

"Yes I do," she said finally, her tone shy. "I love kissing you…"

Both of Elsa's hands raised, then lowered. She struggled with herself; this was ill-advised. But she knew it wasn't so bad as it could be. So she raised them again and let them rest on Anna's hips. Anna smiled at her sister tenderly at the feel of hands settling on her waist before reaching up and placing her own hands on Elsa's shoulders.

"Are we going to dance through the morning?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Well… why not?" Smiling in bemusement, she began to sway them back and forth very slightly, in time to an inaudible beat. "It's been a long time since we danced. Remember?"

"Yeah," Anna said, looking pleased as she followed Elsa's movements. "Not since Mom dragged us to that social when I was twelve and everyone insisted we dance… only you didn't want to dance with any of the boys so you dragged me everywhere to dance with me instead." She poked Elsa's nose teasingly.

"Can you blame me? Twelve-year-old boys don't know how to dance. Fourteen-year-old boys aren't much better, either." As their dance began to get more animated, more graceful from them becoming more sure of themselves, Elsa said, "And I didn't really want to dance with anybody but you. The rest of them… make me feel uncomfortable."

"To be fair, you're still my favourite dance partner." Anna beamed at her with her eyes closed and stepped a little closer. "Esme was a wonderful dancer by herself, but she wasn't very good at dancing with me. Only you ever actually make me feel graceful," she laughed, a loud sound that came from genuine happiness.

At that, Elsa had to dip her head lower, cheeks growing hot from the intensity of Anna's loving gaze. "W-well… I feel the same way. I didn't think about it, but nobody at Prom that I tried to dance with made me feel… much of anything, to be honest."

Anna took one of Elsa's hands in hers and planted her other one upon Elsa's waist so that the two were mirroring one another in their body positions, expertly twirling as she took control of the dance. "I'm glad no one replaced me, then!"

"As if anyone ever could." Anna began to twirl her, and Elsa allowed herself to be twirled — until she felt her towel begin to slip down away from her chest. _"A-ah!"_

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!" Anna let go of Elsa and swiftly covered her eyes, her cheeks a flaming red. "I swear to God I didn't see anything!"

After sputtering a moment, Elsa was able to snatch up the towel and hold it against her chest. "N-no, I- this is my fault, I w-wasn't thinking, I-" Tutting, she turned away to grab up her bra. "I'm sorry, Anna, th-that was so thoughtless of me to forget I was only wearing-"

"It's okay, seriously!" Anna said, still keeping her hands firmly over her eyes. "We both got lost in the moment and forgot, that's all! I- I should get ready, anyway." She turned on her heel and marched towards the bathroom… only to smack into the wall three feet away due to the fact that she hadn't uncovered her eyes when she started moving.

"Anna, be careful!" Elsa warned, struggling to right her straps and turn the bra around to face the front. So flustered was she that it seemed she couldn't even get her stupid bra on correctly! How was it that this silly redhead she had known all her life could still throw her off so badly, even now? The redhead's equally red blush deepened and she uncovered her eyes just enough to find the doorknob leading into the bathroom, darting in and shutting the door so enthusiastically that it slammed shut.

"I'm inside now!" she shouted for extra measure.

"I'm not the one with the eyes covered, you goof!" Elsa couldn't help but laugh, even as she was still shaking from the near-miss.

As she finally righted her bra and began to pull on her other clothes, she pondered her relationship with Anna. Whereas the night before, she had been dreading it and worrying about her own mental health, now she was beginning to consider it exhilarating. So what if it was technically taboo by modern standards? As long as no one else knew what they were doing, and they didn't go so far that they violated God's laws about sex before marriage… what would it truly matter if they shared a few kisses, snuggled too close?

It would matter a lot to them, though. Being able to be that close after all that time apart was worth the risk.

Anna took nearly twenty minutes to shuffle out of the bathroom, fully clothed in a more modest set of clothing compared to the borderline scandalous style she had been wearing up to this point. "Well, that sure was a way to wake up," she giggled. Her legs looked to be a little shaky and she had one of her hands tucked into the pocket of her pants. Sweat was running down from her forehead, and she still looked flushed despite it being so long since they had their weird moment.

"It was?" Elsa glanced between her sister's legs and her hand, her face, and she frowned in some concern. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to make things awkward…"

"Nah, it's fine!" Anna said almost a tad too chirpily, "It was an accident, that's all!"

For a moment, Elsa accepted that readily. Then she cleared her throat and said, "Because, um, you seem really upset for some reason."

"I-I'm not upset." Anna smiled nervously. "Trust me, I'm far from upset."

"Then why do you sound… so…" Something niggled at the back of Elsa's mind. This behaviour seemed familiar somehow, or like she was missing an incredibly obvious social cue. Was she? All she could think of to ask was, "Did something happen in the bathroom? Hurt yourself?"

The flush deepened again, turning Anna's face the same colour as her hair. "Just… washed my face… and my hands. You know, the usual. Why do you ask?"

Maybe she really was imagining things. Shaking her head, she smiled sweetly and whispered, "Nothing, I guess." Then she stepped closer. "Um… ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Anna took Elsa's hand with the one that had been in her pocket, the skin still slightly damp, before she seemed to realize and switched to the other, much drier hand with a laugh that was a little too loud to be real. "Sorry, wrong hand!"

"It's okay. Let's go before we're late."

But as they breezed out the door and up toward where they would meet up with their campers, Elsa couldn't help but glance down at her free hand. The one with slightly-dampened fingers. What did she mean? A niggling possibility flared up in her mind about why they might be more damp than the ones on the other hand, but she decided to ignore it. If she wasn't sure, and knew she was _far_ too gunshy to ask Anna, there was no sense driving herself up a wall.

 _To Be Continued..._


	20. Chapter 20

WARNING: NSFW talking. Just talking, but still.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY

' _That was too close.'_

Anna inwardly cursed herself for being so dumb. She shouldn't have even attempted a quickie in the bathroom but she couldn't resist. After almost two weeks of enduring the onslaught of sexual frustration and confusion, having Elsa so close this morning, she could no longer hold out. Then she was in such a rush that she forgot to even wash her hands and then…

' _I almost held her hand with the one I touched myself with! And_ why _didn't I wash my hand again? Just because I had already been in there so long… or was the reason that I wanted Elsa to feel it? That's messed up, even for you, Anna.'_

"Don't forget," Elsa was saying some several meters away, hands in the small of her back as she walked behind the row of little archers. "Aim slightly above your target!"

Still Anna couldn't deny that the rush of heat she had felt when she first realized her mistake was intoxicating. When Elsa's hand brushed over her own damp one and those gorgeous eyes looked over at her curiously… Anna bit back a sigh, scrubbed the last remnants from her hand on her shorts, and instead walked over to help one of the kids fix her posture. That look had been sinful, and now that Anna knew that she might just have a chance, well… that just made the whole situation even more arousing.

"Like this?" the girl asked, taking aim again with her tongue between her teeth, as if it would help her concentrate.

"That's it, Wendy," Anna smiled brightly at the girl, "Now let it loose!" Wendy did as she was told, her ringlets bouncing from the kickback of the bow. She jumped up and down excitedly when she saw the results of her effort.

"I hit it, I _hit_ it!"

"Good job, Wendy!" Anna praised the girl and gave her a swift hug in congratulations. "That was a wicked shot! Look how close it is to the center!"

As Wendy turned and clapped her hands, cheeks bunching with glee, Elsa walked past and said, "Agreed; very good, very good. Anna, you're a quick study. I didn't think you knew archery before."

"Maybe I'm just a natural like Wendy is?" Anna grinned at her sister and gave Wendy's head a pat, encouraging the young girl to start aiming again. "You seem to know what you're doing, too."

"Thank you," Wendy whispered quietly, giving a polite little bow. After she returned to attempt another shot, Elsa did not move off to the other campers again.

"Anna?"

Anna tried to ignore the shiver that crept up her spine at the way Elsa said her name. "What's up?" she asked with a slightly forced chirp added to her tone. "Need something?"

"This… might seem silly," she began in a shy mutter, trying to maintain a passive facade despite her cheeks beginning to glow. "But I realised that we haven't been eating together during lunch. How… how would you feel about… trying that?"

Her heart quickened its pace at the suggestion. "Uh, yeah! I would love to eat with you, Elsa!" She smiled brightly and gave her older sister a pat on the arm. "How about we eat under that nice tree outside the cafeteria?"

"Sure! I didn't even think about eating outside," she added with a chuckle. "That sounds wonderful. So…" Without following up on that word, she smiled giddily and tromped off to help another camper with their archery.

Anna smiled after her, long after Elsa's back was turned, physically unable to stop even after she went back to her own set of kids. Olaf said nothing as she helped him but his dark eyes had a knowing gleam and his grin was just the taddest bit smug. It made Anna's cheeks burn.

"Olaf, stop staring at me like that and shoot!" Even the bite of her words were lessened by the ever persistent smile.

"Okay, Miss Anna," he chuckled, raising his bow. But the smile lingered.

~ o ~

Anna leaned against the door leading outdoors, balancing a tray in her hands as she patiently waited for Elsa to meet her. She didn't really know why she felt nervous, considering she and Elsa had done so much together alone already, but still her stomach fluttered with butterflies and she tapped her foot in a restless beat.

"Hey," the blonde said in a soft voice as she appeared with her own food, poised and elegant despite the very slight pinkness in her cheeks. "Sorry about the wait, Aurora had a question."

"No problem," Anna perked up, "Probably wondering why you aren't sitting with them today, huh?"

"Mostly that, yeah. Shall we?"

Once outside, they made their way quickly to the aforementioned tree. Its high branches provided ample shade from the noonday sun, and they quickly sat themselves down between two of the large roots, careful to balance their trays and avoid spilling anything.

"So, how well do you know the other girls, Elsa?" Anna asked as she took a bite of the meal for the day. She hummed in appreciation of the surprisingly good burger, downing it with a quick sip of chocolate milk. "I mean, you sit with them sometimes and you get along with them, so you must all be pretty good friends after all these years coming here together, right?"

"Not as much as you would think," she sighed with a french fry halfway to her mouth. "We get along well enough, but… it's more like classmates who are forced to do a group project with you, I guess. I don't talk to them much during downtime."

"Oh…" Anna frowned at that and tilted her head, "Well at least they aren't mean to you… or making you do all the work." She forced a soft chuckle. "How about back home? I mean, I told you all about Kristoff but you haven't told me anything about your friends."

Still chewing, Elsa shrugged a shoulder. "I had a couple of friends in high school, but we lost touch. Haven't… made any lasting friendships in college. I don't know why. Maybe there isn't a reason."

"That's a little sad." The redhead gave Elsa a long look. "Don't you get lonely?"

"Of course. But I have books, and… and Mother." But saying this last made her sigh, so she straightened and smiled over at Anna. "And you, now. I think that's important."

With a soft smile, Anna reached over and hugged Elsa tightly. "Yeah, you have me," she said, nuzzling Elsa's shoulder. "If you ever get lonely, no matter what time or anything, just give me a call, okay? Even if you just want to talk about your day or something, I'll be there for you."

"The same offer goes for you, little sister." As her hand rubbed up and down Anna's back, she slowly began to lean in more, to nuzzle Anna's neck. Finally, she ended up whispering, "I really missed this more than I thought I did. It's… almost criminal how much."

"I missed this, too." Anna ran her fingers through the beautiful platinum hair as it tickled her neck, fighting back the urge to shiver. She breathed in the soothing scent and relished the feeling of being completely relaxed in her sister's arms. If Anna had her way, she would never let her sister go again. "I love you so much, Elsa.""

Elsa's breath was becoming more shallow as she whispered, "I love you, too." Then she cleared her throat and began, "Can… I ask… no, nevermind. I shouldn't."

"It's okay," Anna reassured with a pleasant scratch at Elsa's scalp. It felt nice, and she relaxed the barest amount. "Ask me anything, I won't judge you. Promise."

"Alright. I wanted to ask…" Her shoulders rose and fell, seeming to apologise in advance for what she was about to say. "Not that I know much about it, but did you… _abuse_ yourself?"

Anna paused in her ministrations, furrowing her brow at the question. "What do you mean? Like… cutting?" she asked.

"Cutting?" Then Elsa gasped softly. "O-oh! I didn't mean- sorry, that wasn't what I meant. Though I hope you don't do that, and if you do, we should talk about it." Clearing her throat to try again, and perhaps to excuse the way her face was growing redder, she whispered, "I meant, um… sexually. With your hand?"

Anna fixed her sister with a blank stare. After a second, she caught on, but almost had to laugh at the phrasing. "Elsa, how is masturbating 'abusing myself'?" the redhead asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's a natural thing, not abusive in the slightest."

"Well, it… I don't know, that's what Mama calls it." Clearly, she was twice as embarrassed as she had been moments before, and she looked away, unable to meet her sister's gaze anymore.

"She would call it that," Anna sighed. "Um… yeah, I do. N-Not often, mind you, but sometimes if… the 'itch' gets to be too much. Have- um, do you?"

That seemed to catch the taller girl by surprise. "Of course not! I'm not a… oh, sorry," she ended up whispering. "I didn't mean to imply there's… of course if you do it, I- well, I'm sorry for being so, um…" She never did finish her sentence, merely let it falter and die.

"I get it," Anna let out a soft chuckle and patted her sister's head. "You're still an innocent lamb and I'm the bad wolf who's done all the naughty things; no need to apologise to me for stating it." She laughed fully this time. "Geez, and they call _me_ Tomato Head; your face can rival my hair right now."

"Shut up!" Her smile was awkward and uncertain, but she still smiled in spite of herself and her evident discomfort with the subject matter. The smile faded as she asked, "So… you really did? This morning?"

It was Anna's turn to blush intensely. _That's_ why they were discussing this. While Anna really hadn't done as much as she could to hide it, she didn't know she was obvious enough for Elsa to have caught onto her little stunt in the washroom. She swallowed thickly, her mouth feeling dry. "W-What makes you think that?" She knew the sentence would make her sound guiltier than even the no-doubt guilty look on her face did, but it slipped out regardless.

However, it seemed Elsa was in a mood to be kind. She simply answered straightforward, "Your nervousness, and your… hand. I mean, I didn't want to walk around assuming that was it, I… that didn't seem fair. So I asked. I'm sorry if that's private and, um, you didn't want to tell me."

"It's okay," Anna said, averting her gaze in embarrassment. "It was dumb of me either way. I just… my needs built up a little too much." The last part came out in a rushed, single breath as she started to ramble, "A-and I mean, usually I can control myself but it was really hard to do that this morning and-" The words kept coming, getting faster the more Anna went on.

"Anna, y-you don't have to explain!" Elsa cut her off hastily, cheeks on fire. "I'm sorry, this is my fault, isn't it? For not… being able to resist kissing you. Maybe. I don't know."

"It's not your fault! I shouldn't act like a horny teenager whenever I'm around you in the first place! I-I'm so sorry, I'm usually so much better about this, I promise!"

After being quiet for a moment, Elsa let a small, uncertain chuckle out before saying, "You _are_ a horny teenager, Anna. The actual definition of one." Then she sighed. "What are we doing, exactly?"

"What do you mean?" Anna tilted her head in confusion at the question, "We're talking and sharing a meal together, aren't we?"

"Yes," she giggled, though still looking flushed and uncertain. "I meant… everything. I like it. Maybe too much. Is it alright that I enjoy kissing you? That… I don't feel disgusted about what you did this morning, even though I know God probably would be? Or would he? I'm just very confused, and I… I want to sort through things _with_ you, because it's too important for me to isolate myself from you again."

"Oh, Elsa." Anna reached out and took her sister's hand. She couldn't stand seeing the conflicting emotions in Elsa's bright eyes. "We'll get through this together, I promise. We'll sort everything out and… figure out exactly where we stand with each other." She brushed some platinum strands away from Elsa's face and smiled as reassuringly as she could. "Everything will be okay."

"Good," she sighed, letting her eyes close for a brief moment. When she opened them again, she was smiling, nervous as the smile was. "Now that we have that settled… I have another question. When you did that this morning, was… it for any particular reason?"

Anna blushed when she realized that Elsa wasn't quite ready to drop the topic of her episode just yet. She really couldn't blame her; after being raised by their mother and told that masturbating was "abusive" to the body, Anna guessed that the poor repressed girl just wanted to be properly educated on the topic. "Besides the fact that I was horny? N-not really."

"Well… I didn't even know for sure that girls did that," she confessed in a pitiful voice, obviously trying not to make too big of a deal about how ignorant she felt. "Do… you…" She laughed nervously before forcing herself to continue. "Do you get _horny_ very often?"

"About as much as a lot of other girls, I think." Anna gave Elsa a sympathetic grin and patted her hands. "It's not… a daily thing, I mean, but about… somewhere between once and a few times a week, I decide to treat myself. Or just do it to relieve stress. Whatever."

Her blush deepened at the thought of sharing her self-pleasuring habits with her sister. It seemed to catch her off guard, because the blonde cleared her throat and looked away. "Wow. I just… that's a hundred per cent more often than I do it. But then again, I'm probably not normal." She looked toward her food and took up her chocolate milk to distract herself from the topic. "Things like that have always made me… not _scared_ , exactly. Uncomfortable, maybe?"

"It's - uh - understandable why, Elsa," Anna reassured the elder awkwardly, gesturing with her hands. "After being raised with our mom. Besides, I mean, not all girls… _do it_ , y'know? It's perfectly normal to refrain from it. I just… like the feeling, and it helps me relax so… yeah…"

By that point, Anna vaguely wished that the grass would open up and swallow her whole. But Elsa only set her tray aside and put a hand on Anna's leg. It was a lot more intimate than any other gesture she had made before, even though the hand didn't move or otherwise tease her further.

"Then you can do it whenever you need to. And… and if you want to use the bed, just let me know, and I'll make myself scarce. Does… that sound fair?"

"I don't want to kick you out of the room just because I have urges!" Anna told her with a shake of her head. "No, I've held off on that particular activity before and I can do it again, Elsa; I'm sorry I gave in this time."

"You couldn't hold off this morning," she teased back. Then she grew thoughtful, staring off into space. "I wonder why… I didn't notice you acting like that before. But then again, maybe I just wasn't paying close enough attention. Either way, I don't want you to have to stop. Isn't this a good thing? You having a bunkmate who won't tell you to stop, o-or report you or anything?"

Elsa's tone was pleading and optimistic; clearly, she thought she was doing something really important for Anna. She shed her embarrassment in the wake of the realization of why Elsa was insisting on this. With a stern frown, she gently took Elsa's hand in here and looked deep into her sister's eyes.

"Elsa. I am not going to do something if it makes you uncomfortable, alright? Your comfort and ease matters much more to me than a few minutes of pleasure."

The clear blue eyes looked right back into hers, and she reached up to cup Anna's cheek as she smiled, clearly more at ease. "Alright. But I want you to give it more thought than that. Honestly, it won't make me uncomfortable at all if I'm not in the same room when it happens! And… I think having discussed it is… better than not knowing, since finding out by walking in on you wouldn't be as easy to accept."

Anna tilted her head into Elsa's palm, letting the stern face melt into a smile that matched her sister's. "It's fine, really," she reassured her, and laughed at just how absurd the entire argument had become. "Man, we're such dorks!"

"We are," she chuckled, going for her tray to resume eating now that they had talked through the pressing matter. "But at least we're dorks who are together again."

"Yeah." Anna's smile turned dreamy as the statement sank in. They were together again… after five years apart, and Anna hoped more than anything that they would never be separated again no matter the circumstances that faced them in the future.

"I wouldn't want to be a dork forever with anyone else!" She threw her arms around the blonde, snuggling into her affectionately and heedless to the fact that she had tipped her own tray as a result of the action.

"Anna, your milk!" But it was too late to save the carton.

 _To Be Continued..._


	21. Chapter 21

NOTES: Okay, things are really going to pick up from here... not all at once, but quite a bit immediately, and more soon. Brace yourselves!

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

A few more days went by in a hesitant bliss. Elsa and Anna were still too scared and unsure of themselves to really hash out the details of what this strange new attraction meant, but neither could they resist the occasional kiss from happening. Early in the morning, passing each other on their way in and out of the bathroom, while on nature hikes, and especially in the evening, when their room was their own little world.

But that was as far as things went. They would snuggle here and there, chatting about each other's lives they missed out on and enjoying the closeness, but they didn't tend to kiss while laying in bed together because, as Elsa had put it, "That seemed too intimate." Anna had to admit she was right; making out while lying in either of their bunks was the type of thing that led to more. And at that point, "more" was too much.

Anna was content with the way things were going so far. The kisses were much more pleasant than the ones she had shared with Esmerelda, and the long bouts of time she spent bonding and talking with her sister made the many years of heartache and separation seem almost like nothing more than a faded nightmare.

The two of them were on kitchen cleanup duty when things very nearly went further. Elsa was just finishing wiping down the counters as Anna got ready to mop the floor. Everything else had already been taken care of, so the two of them were bantering back and forth.

"You're not wrong," Elsa laughed as she swept another handful of small debris from the counter with her dishtowel. "You know how Mom doesn't like us to watch us anything with a 14A rating or higher. But… I do wish I could see it with you."

"I'd like that, and I promise, the movie is really good!" Anna grinned as she practically danced across the floor with exaggerated flourishes, the mop being her less-enthusiastic dance partner. Her mood was at an all time high and it showed in every energetic movement. "I mean, you're twenty years old and you've _never_ watched anything above a teen rating?"

Shrugging, Elsa dumped the handful of debris into the trash and went back to wipe down the counter a final time. "Well, I didn't want to upset her. She told me it was wrong since I wasn't old enough, and I just… well, I haven't seen that many movies since I started at university. But at least I've seen _Mean Girls!"_

"Everyone has seen Mean Girls!" Anna laughed, "You can't go through high school without watching it at least once!"

"I mean… I did, but you're right, I finally understood so many references once I'd seen it!" Finally finishing, she walked over to watch Anna work on the floors. "Alright, that's it for the rest. Do you want some help?"

"So you can take away my dance partner?" Anna hugged the old mop to her dramatically. "Unless you want to take his place then me and Moppy here have it covered!"

Shaking her head, Elsa laughed as she picked up the large, unused cans of cling peaches and creamed corn and began to carry them into the pantry. "Fine, be that way. We're almost done here, and then we can head back to the bunks. Do a good job!"

The redhead blinked before propping the mop against the wall and holding out her hand. "Ah come on! I'm kidding!" She gave Elsa her best charming grin. "Would the beautiful lady care to share a dance with little old me?"

"You missed your chance!" she called over her shoulder as she walked into the pantry, shooting an equally coy smile back in her direction. However, she was too busy doing that to watch where she was going. Her white sneaker tripped over a lip between the tiled floor of the kitchen and the bare concrete of the pantry, and she began to stumble forward. "WHOA!"

 _CRASH._

"ELSA!" Anna shouted in alarm and rushed over to her, kneeling beside her and examining her for injuries. "Oh my god, Elsa! Are you okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine," she grunted, pushing up from the concrete floor. "Bruised my knee, though, ooh!" Taking in a sharp breath, she glanced over at the cans scattered across the floor. "Did they break? I don't want to have to clean up the pantry, too!"

Anna took a quick glance. Despite the amount of cans that had fallen, thankfully only one had burst. The red that spattered the floor smelt strongly of tomato. The redhead grinned. "Only the tomato soup, an easy clean. Need help up?"

With a nod, Elsa flipped over and crawled toward the can that had burst open. Her hips wagged from side to side in a manner that was somewhat provocative-looking in her tight camp shorts, even though they were of "appropriate length". The pantlegs coming down to hide her thighs did nothing to conceal the shape of her firm rear end. Anna's gaze was instantly drawn to the sight and she felt little shame in her eagerness to drink in the contours. She wondered if Elsa was aware of what she was doing to her but dismissed the thought immediately; Elsa would never do that.

"Careful, you might get the soup all over you if you crawl like that."

"There's not that much," she declared, still stooped over with her heinie in the air. "Can you get me a towel? I'll clean it up while I'm down here if you bring me one."

"Sure!" Anna, turned on her heel and strode towards the supply closet to dig around for a towel, taking her time so she could cool down. She handed Elsa the towel when she returned, then went to picking up the rest of the fallen cans, stealing glances at Elsa's butt from time to time. Without thinking, she blurted, "You must work hard to keep such a great figure, huh sis?"

"To keep what?" Elsa asked, grunting from the effort of mopping up the soup. When she turned to look over her shoulder, her forehead was glistening with sweat. "My figure?"

"Y-yeah." Anna cleared her throat. "God Elsa, you look fantastic; surely you realize that?"

With a breathy laugh, Elsa said in a tone that made it clear she was only joking, "Were you checking out my butt or something? Naughty, naughty!"

A can clattered back to the ground, thankfully dropped from a short distance so it didn't burst. "I wa-wasn't staring," Anna protested, "I was admiring! And it's not just your butt I was talking about!"

"You…" Blinking, she turned around and sat down on her hip to gape at her sister. "Were you _actually_ looking at my butt?! Oh… I'm sorry, I was teasing because I thought there was no way you'd…" Her pale cheeks slowly began to pinken as realisation hit her. "W-well, I…"

Upon realizing what she said, Anna smacked her hands over her face. "I am so sorry! I- uh… it was wiggling up at me like that, and I couldn't help myself!"

Still vaguely stunned, Elsa looked down toward the rear in question for a few seconds, then back up at Anna's guilty-looking face. "I-it's okay, I'm not upset or anything. Just w-wasn't expecting that." Licking her lips, she attempted a shaky smile. "Guess it doesn't hurt for you to look, right?"

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop," Anna offered with a nervous smile, though she couldn't help but feel disappointed. "But I am serious about wanting to know how your secret about looking as good as you do."

Allowing herself a coy smile, she returned her attention to mopping up the last bit of tomato sauce and righting the can so that it didn't spill any more. "I could ask you the same thing, Anna. You're a very attractive woman now, I can't believe how much you've grown."

Anna waved a dismissive hand but she couldn't hide the pleased grin that spread across her lips at the compliment. "You're much _beautifuller_ than I am, but thanks."

Elsa giggled at the use of her father's favourite descriptive word, one she had adopted when she was a child, though she only ever used it when talking about Elsa. "Don't be silly. I've always thought you were cute. It's just… a very different kind of cute now." Looking away, she added in a whisper, "M-maybe that's not okay for me to say."

"You seriously think I'm...cute?" she asked, smile turning bashful.

Elsa looked equally flustered as she glanced away, muttering, "I just said you always were." But as churlish as the words were, her blush gave away that she was merely embarrassed to repeat such a flirtatious-sounding thing.

"Thank you." She couldn't resist leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Elsa's cheek. "You almost done? We should get going soon before we get locked in the cafeteria."

"I…" Her hand reached up to play across Anna's soft, freckled cheek. "Yeah. We wouldn't want that. Just the two of us, here all night…"

Suddenly, Anna didn't feel all that opposed to the idea. Especially with Elsa's cool fingers gently teasing across her skin. "That sounds lovely, but… we could be alone, just the two of us, with a few beds to lay in rather than a hard wooden table." She added with a chuckle, "Unless you like laying on wood."

"Not particularly. Or concrete, for that matter. Help me up?" She offered her hands to Anna with a still-bashful smile; it seemed Elsa Tremblay, gorgeous though she was, really had zero experience with flirting — or even knowing when she was doing so. It was actually very adorable.

She took her sister's hand and tugged her to her feet just a little too enthusiastically. Elsa ended up stumbling right into her and Anna just barely managed to get her arms around her. "Heh heh… sorry. You're way lighter than you look. N-not that you look _heavy,_ I just… didn't…"

But Elsa was distracted. With Anna now pinned against the shelves, slightly flushed and embracing her, it seemed she couldn't quite remember to back up. Her lips worked as she swallowed, her breath came faster. A pink tongue emerged to wet her lips.

"Elsa? You okay?" Anna glanced worriedly at the older girl, even though Elsa's face was mostly obscured from her vision, but made no movement to push her away. She was silently content to have Elsa against her and was in no rush to have her leave her arms. "You feeling dizzy? It _was_ kind of abrupt so the vertigo must be pretty bad…"

"Anna?" Another swallow. Her voice was barely a whisper. "Are you… sure you don't mind how this feels, when we're this close? Like, _really_ sure?"

"Why would I mind?" Anna asked, tilting her head against Elsa's and tightening her grip a little. "Elsa, I told you that I have no objections about any of this but if you do, you just have to let me know so I can… back off."

Her elder sister smiled weakly before leaning in to press their lips together, eyes drifting closed. It was not a kiss of great passion. It was chaste, earnest but reserved. Anna blinked in surprise at the unexpected move but she pressed her lips back against Elsa's. She didn't push to make it deeper despite how badly she desired to, and instead just kept her lips still and her eyes open to see Elsa's reactions.

When Elsa's kneading didn't prompt any further reaction from Anna, she pulled back a few seconds later to whisper, "I… I'm sorry, is that not… am I doing something wrong?"

The redhead smiled tenderly. "You're not, I just wasn't sure how willing you were to make this any more heated." She rested her forehead on Elsa's. "You're perfect, Elsa, honest to God."

"Not here," Elsa half-laughed nervously, running her hands over Anna's pulled-taut hair. "But… yeah. It's starting to feel less scary, what we're doing."

Just then, there came a quiet _thump_ from the kitchen. When their heads snapped over, all they saw was the apron that had been left on the center prep table had fallen to the floor.

Anna reluctantly pulled away from Elsa despite the progress and confession. "We'll continue this conversation at the cabin," she murmured to her older sister. "It's spooky in here at night."

However, a coy little smile spread across Elsa's face at those words, and she began to whisper, "Ooooh, spooky in the pantry!" and trace a fingernail up Anna's bare forearm.

Anna shuddered and she narrowed her eyes playfully. "You jumped too when that apron fell. There might be a ghost in here!"

"Anna, there's no such thing as ghosts," Elsa chuckled, bringing the hand up to pet her shoulder as she stood back, the spell of the moment broken. "I'm sorry. I just find it hard to be scared when I have you around to protect me."

"Of course ghosts exist! How else would you describe what happened?" Still Anna puffed up her chest in pride at Elsa's compliment. "I'll protect you no matter what but if I get possessed, you're going to have to run!"

Grinning as they finally moved to leave the kitchens, Elsa whispered, "Maybe I want you to catch me."

Anna felt her whole body warm at the almost _flirtatious_ way Elsa said it. If this was how Elsa could effortlessly make her feel with a simple joke, she almost didn't want to know what would happen to her if she were to ever really _try._ "T-Then I guess I'll just have to catch you and… tickle you to death!"

"Don't you dare, Anna Saunders!" she snapped with a warning finger held aloft. "I swear to God! You know I'm very ticklish, you can't use that against me!"

Anna grinned wickedly and flexed her fingers, taking a playful step towards Elsa, "Well you better run then, or the Tickle Ghost will get you!" She laughed and lunged at her sister. A scream erupted from her as she tried to dodge, but was only able to move aside by a half step, completely falling victim to the attack.

"AAHHH! Anna, _no_ , AHAHAHAHA!"

Anna giggled and buried her fingers into Elsa's sensitive sides, grappling with her when the older woman started bucking and struggling to knock her off. "Anna YES!" she cackled, tickling harder. "You can't escape me now, Elsa!"

"Y-you- AAAH! Anna, sto- stop, I c-ca- AHAHAHA oh GOD!" Her hand shot out and she managed to catch herself on the kitchen door handle as she slid down to the hard floor, legs and arms flailing in their vain attempts to prevent Anna from doing any worse. A wayward arm caught Anna hard in the cheek and she let out a little grunt of pain but it simply increased her efforts, maneuvering herself awkwardly so she could trap Elsa's arms between her body and the floor while not letting her hands roam far from their attack.

"Oh my- I can't believe you!" Elsa was panting between giggles, face so much more flushed than usual as she squirmed beneath the relentless stimulation. "Aahahaha, AAAH! Oh h-help, HELP! This redhead is trying to d-destroy me!"

Anna ceased in her attack, taking pity on the blonde's breathless state, but she refused to release her grip on her sister in fear of retribution. "Now now, I'm giving you a single minute to catch your breath so you don't die. Isn't that sweet of me?" She giggled and bent down to give Elsa's nose a kiss. "One… two… three…"

"I…" Her gasping paused only long enough to enjoy the kiss on her nose, then she was panting for breath yet again. "I'm… I feel like… I should be demanding you stop, because… I'm not enjoying it _exactly,_ but at the same time… it's b-been so long, and…"

Anna giggled again at Elsa's attempts to explain. "I feel you." She gently tapped Elsa's nose with her finger this time and tried valiantly to ignore the butterflies fluttering madly in her stomach. Elsa looked so flushed and beautiful and _perfect._ Lying beneath her panting and looking at her with her gorgeous blue eyes half closed. Anna swallowed thickly.

"You have thirty seconds before I resume my torture so you better say your prayers."

"Well… alri… alright." Clearing her throat, she closed began to whisper through her coy little smile, "Dear Heavenly Father, please give me… retribution for this torture I am about to receive… at the hands of my sister…"

The redhead grinned and gave Elsa's hips a light squeeze, teasing her, "Any last words?"

One eye slitted open to stare up at Anna. The only word she added was, "Amen."

Anna attacked, her assault on Elsa so relentless that no inch of her ticklish spots went untouched for more than a few seconds. She cackled with crazed glee. Elsa's shoes thudded against the floor with each thrashing, and she rolled from side to side, trying to free up a hand to somehow push Anna away, despite the gales of laughter pouring out of her throat.

Then there was a slight shift in her mood, an urgency. All at once, she suddenly began to pant, "A-Anna, you have to stop, I'm gonna pee! I'mahahahaha WHY?! Cut that out, or I swear I- _oh!"_

The last "oh" coincided with a particularly hard spasm, after which Elsa went totally silent, though she still twitched and squirmed from the tickling. Anna's hands froze at the soft sound, staring down at Elsa wide-eyed. "What happened?" There was no response, other than a lot of panting and blinking. Anna nudged Elsa gently. "Hey, did I hurt you? Are you alright?" She looked down at Elsa with concern, hoping that her tickle attack didn't end up breaking Elsa by accident.

"I…" It seemed she couldn't answer directly. Her blue eyes flicked up toward Anna, then turned away immediately as she bit her lip, face as red as it had ever been. That could simply have been from all the tickling, of course. Anna leaned in, so close that her nose brushed over Elsa's and she got a whiff of Elsa's lovely scent. The red flush in Elsa's face was so stark against the usually pale skin and Anna couldn't help but grin.

"Ah, I think I got it! You're tricking me to get me to stop."

"N-no, I'm really not." Swallowing hard, she finally sighed and pushed up onto one of her elbows. "Just, um… I need to go back to the cabin. But can you promise me you, um… won't look at my shorts?"

"Why? What's wrong with your shorts? Did you tear them?" Anna got up and regarded Elsa in concern, her gaze darting to the tight shorts but not seeing anything wrong from the angle she was in.

"ANNA KATARINA SAUNDERS!" she gasped the moment she noticed her looking.

"What? I don't-" She froze when she spotted the darkened area at the crotch of Elsa's shorts and she had to bite her lip hard to keep from laughing hysterically, "Oh my- Elsa! You _peed!"_

The blonde hastily whispered "SHHH!" but when she saw Anna straining not to break into giggles, she wilted completely. "This is your fault, you know… you can never tell anybody! I mean it!"

Anna's giggles got louder and she clapped a hand over her mouth. "That is too funny! Oh my gosh! You actually peed yourself! I'm going to hold this against you forever!" she teased, though she hoped Elsa knew that she was just joking around. But her knowing would have to wait.

"Just get me out of here and hope nobody sees me on the way to our cabin!" she hissed in sheer humiliation, stomping toward the door.

Anna's glee faded quickly in the wake of Elsa's irritation and she quickly rushed after her, snatching the fallen apron off the floor as she passed and handing it to Elsa. "Here, tie this around your waist and if anyone asks about it, we'll just say you had a stubborn pasta stain…" She cringed. "I'm sorry for making you, um, have an accident."

"I…" Sighing, she took it and did as Anna suggested. "Nevermind. I just want to get in the shower." When Anna continued to look put out, she added, "I do need to, and to change, and I'd rather get started soon instead of standing around in soggy underwear."

"Okay," Anna nodded and kept walking along with her sister. It was a short walk to the cabin and Anna held the door open for Elsa to slip in.

"Thank you," she said coldly, despite her continued shivering and blushing. "Now… I'm going to shower and change. And I hope next time I ask you to stop, you will actually _stop,_ alright?!" With that, she snatched her pyjamas from under her bed and stomped toward the bathroom.

Anna flinched as the bathroom door slammed shut and she hugged herself in shame. Elsa's words were like a heavy weight on her heart. "I'm sorry," she whispered, even though she knew Elsa could no longer hear her.

 _To Be Continued..._


	22. Chapter 22

WARNING: This chapter strays close to NSFW territory. (Also sorry about the wait, didn't mean to let this long go without posting a chapter! But I've been busy writing something new; hopefully I'll start posting that soon.)

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Elsa spent a lot longer in the shower than she needed to — especially given that her hair was in a shower cap. Partly, it was because the very idea of what she had been through made her feel dirty, disgusting. Not to a high degree, and she knew she would be over it in a day or two, but in a way that simply rinsing the evidence off couldn't quite shake the embarrassment.

Why did she care so much? It was such a minor thing, to laugh so hard you pee; it happened to people all the time. Usually to women older than her, but it wasn't _that_ weird. Partly, it was because it was her sister who had done it single-handedly, but partly…

She had peed a _lot_. That was what was really burning her up, once she got past the initial shame and honed in on it; the other few times something like this had happened, either because of laughing or just holding it too long, she had barely leaked before making it to a bathroom. This was a full-on fountain, and she felt like an incontinent old lady. Or worse, a child. She ought to have better control than that!

However, there was something else bothering her about the whole situation. She didn't want to admit it, even though she might have before the incident. But the longer she stood under the running water, wrestling with herself, the harder it was to ignore. And she had told herself that she would be open and honest with Anna now that they had found their way to each other again. This was really going to put that new policy to the test. Sighing in defeat, she turned off the water and reached for the towel.

Anna was sitting on her bed when Elsa walked back out, kicking her legs and looking deep in thought as she stared up at the ceiling. She turned her head at Elsa's enterance before ducking it again, biting her lower lip. "F-Feel any better?" She asked timidly.

"I do," she said shortly, frowning at Anna. The redhead perked up slightly, turning to give Elsa her full attention. But then she made herself take a deeper breath. "I mean… yes, thank you. Um… listen." Her fingers fidgeted on the hem of her pyjama shirt, and she felt herself getting closer to chickening out. It was too hard to get into a topic this deep.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted. "I should've stopped! I- I should've listened to you." She looked close to tears. "I- I was having fun at your expense and that's wrong. You have every right to be mad at me."

"Well… that's the thing. I was having fun, too! It…" Gulping, she began pacing up and down, feet slapping the floorboards as she continued to fidget. "I haven't had this much pure fun since we were little, you know? And s-something about… like, I normally don't like losing control like that, or… or having anyone tease me. So I was serious that I wanted you to stop, because it was too much, but at the same time I was enjoying that you _didn't_ stop, and it… and I guess I k-kinda liked it, right up until the part where, um, where _that_ happened!"

Anna watched her pace with a look of confusion. "S-So wait, you aren't mad at me?" she asked quietly.

"A little. I mean…" With a roll of her eyes, she admitted, "I was, before my shower, but… I guess you weren't doing anything that bad. After the first time you tickled me, I could have actually made you quit and… and I know you would have listened to me if I had. Right? You would have, right?"

"Yeah, I would've, of course. I was just… caught up in the moment, that's all. And you didn't ask me to stop during the break, so you turning more serious at the end there didn't register right away." She grinned weakly. "It's been so long since we have fun like that and I wanted to make it last."

Finally, Elsa seemed to tire of pacing and sat down on her own bed across from Anna. "Exactly! And… I was angry for a second, and panicked, but then… then when you took a break, and I tried to tell you I had enough, I… I couldn't. I didn't want you to stop! Something about… letting you take control and just… laughing and thrashing around…" Her cheeks heated up more as she spoke, and she folded her arms over her stomach while looking away. "Part of me wanted more, and I couldn't ignore it."

Anna blushed too at the confession. "You, um… it's a natural response, I guess, considering…" She coughed. "Either way, I'm glad you were having fun but it doesn't change the fact that I ignored you asking me to stop, and for that, I'm sorry."

"Alright. Thank you." Her eyes flicked briefly to her before she added, "I wasn't sure I could tell you that it was… fun in a scary way? I guess? Wasn't sure you would understand since I don't understand it myself. It's weird to say you like being tickled, especially when you're not sure you really do."

"Elsa…" Her sister let out another deep breath and leaned back slightly. She looked like she was contemplating something, staring at Elsa with half-lidded eyes and an uncharacteristically serious expression. "I'm about to try something, alright? If you get really uncomfortable, just let me know."

The look of dread on the blonde's face was clear. However, all she said was, "Go on."

Anna got up off the bed and slowly advanced. She kept her gaze on Elsa's face, studying it intently as she settled down on the bed beside her. One hand gently reached out and grabbed Elsa's wrist, nudging Elsa to lay down using her shoulder. She did, blinking up in confusion at Anna, though she didn't seem especially more nervous than before. Anna smiled reassuringly and brushed Elsa's bangs back with her free hand, dragging her nails carefully through the thick mane of white gold briefly before using it to grab hold of Elsa's other wrist. Then she swung a leg over Elsa's body so that she was straddling her stomach and pinned Elsa's wrists to each side of her head.

"Explain to me how this makes you feel."

The elder sister was wide-eyed and staring up at Anna, mouth open a fraction of an inch. Then she blinked and turned away. "Anna, wh-what… what are you doing?" When Anna only waited, she swallowed. "This… makes me nervous. Like I'm not sure what you're going to do next, and whether or n-not I'll be able to handle it."

"Do you want me to get off you?" Anna asked, rubbing her thumb soothingly over the pulse of Elsa's wrists. She was still regarding Elsa with the same intensity of before but her eyes had softened somewhat. Her voice was low, not quite a whisper but getting there.

"Get off? Or what, you'll-" At that, Elsa's eyes snapped back to her sister's, full of fear. She understood fully now. Anna was offering to get off before she did more than just tease her, more than light kisses or comments about how each other looked in shorts. And it terrified her. But at the same time…

It was beyond tempting. Despite the way she had thought of Anna manipulating herself in the bathroom as "sinful", and that she had privately swore she'd never try anything like that herself, the idea of Anna using those same methods on her… it set her heart to thundering in her chest, made her mouth run dry. The same type of thrill was running through her stomach as when they had paused between tickling sessions; she wanted to demand that Anna stop almost as much as she craved to explore the feeling.

"What… would you do if you _don't_ get off?" she heard herself whisper.

Anna didn't answer right away, simply continued to stroke Elsa's wrists. Then she bent over, watching Elsa closely all the while as she started placing light kisses against her neck and shoulders, her lips gracing the skin so delicately that it felt like a butterfly had settled there. The blonde couldn't help the long, shuddering sigh that escaped from her lips. It felt like magic! Her hands flexed to do something, maybe to push Anna away… or bring her closer. But they were pinned down.

"A-Anna…" More shame flooded into her from the way she said that word, but she pushed onward. "I'm… what do you call this? What are you doing to me?"

"Kissing you," was the simple answer. "Do you want me to stop?"

Why couldn't she respond? The word "no" couldn't even come out. All she could seem to do was squirm from side to side beneath Anna's touch, her soft lips. It was just like…

Just like when she was tickling her. Except instead of her feeling a frenzied, laughing panic, this was gentler, full of ponderous heat. She liked it even more than the floor of the kitchens. Anna started pressing her lips harder against her neck, opening her mouth a little to give the skin a light lick. One of the hands holding Elsa's wrists twitched before releasing her entirely, instead gently gliding over over arm until it was cradled against her hip. Anna's eyes fluttered closed briefly before opening again, irises darkening with an expression Elsa couldn't place. The freed hand came up to tuck a strand of hair behind Anna's ear.

"Did…" Her voice came out in a squeak, so she tried again. "Is this… how this works? With you and… and those lesbians?"

"Just let me _show_ you how it works." Anna's chuckle was husky and she pressed her lips briefly to Elsa's, licking her lips lightly but not going any deeper. Elsa's face followed Anna's upward when she pulled away, hungry for more of her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she panted, eyelashes fluttering in surprise at her own answer.

The hand on Elsa's hip slipped under her shirt and simply rested there, Anna's skin warm against Elsa's as her mouth met Elsa's again. Anna's lips kneaded Elsa's and this time, her other hand came up to cup Elsa's cheek. She leaned into the touch, eyes closing for a moment as she found her stomach flexing against the fingertips against its skin. Anna deepened the kiss a little more, lapping at her lips again instantly. A sigh passed from Anna's lips to hers.

She couldn't hold out any longer. Scared as she was of her own actions, Elsa parted her lips, feeling the sigh pass them — and then the tongue that touched her own teeth. A groan of need bubbled up from inside of her as she let her mouth widen more, poked her own tongue up hesitantly for Anna to take. Anna didn't hesitate to gently take Elsa's tongue between her teeth, sucking on it teasingly with a soft moan. The hand on Elsa's waist gripped a little tighter.

' _This is going too far,'_ Elsa thought in the deepest part of her mind, beneath the heat of her growing desire, the satisfaction she felt in the perfect teeth and lips enveloping her tongue. _'It feels so good, but I can't!_ We _can't_ _do this — she's my sister, and she's doing things sisters shouldn't do! I can't let this go on!'_

But despite that, she raised her hand to rest on the back of Anna's head, drawing her in even more.

Anna moaned again, the sound vibrating against Elsa's mouth as Anna continued to toy with the tongue still drawn into her sweet mouth. The redhead's legs squeezed Elsa's hips and her hand went from Elsa's waist to tenderly stroking her belly underneath her clothes. Her eyes were closed again. Tingles were shooting down into Elsa's stomach from the teasing of the hand…

Not just into her stomach. More places, ones that she hadn't thought about before. She found herself moaning against Anna's tongue, shaking and whimpering. Anna let out a hum and grew bolder, slipping the hand under Elsa's shirt and slipping her tongue into Elsa's mouth to explore. The mouth opened entirely for her, and Elsa's hesitant leg raised to drape over Anna's hips. She had no idea what she was doing, or why she couldn't listen to good sense and stop, but she was most certainly enjoying every last second.

It felt like forever until Anna pulled her lips away, giving them just enough space to consume oxygen. The redhead's face was heavily flushed and she was breathing as though she had just won a marathon. There was a grin on her face and the hand on Elsa's bare skin never once stopped its slow ministrations.

"Feeling alright?"

" _Alright?!"_ Elsa burst out, panting heavily, face as ruddy as her sister's. "We… what is this? Are w-we-" Her voice dipped lower, suddenly desperate and fearful. "Anna, is this sex? Are we having sex already?!"

While this would usually be the point where Anna would apologise profusely and back off, instead she smiled and chuckled as she leaned back. "No, Elsa," she said patiently, "this isn't sex. Feels good though, doesn't it?"

Visibly relieved, she let out a long sigh. "Oh… because… alright, that's good, it's… yeah." Licking her lips, she turned her eyes up to her sister's. "Does… it feel good for you? M-maybe that's a stupid question…"

"It feels great for me," Anna confessed. "But this is about you right now." She bent down and gave Elsa's forehead a soft kiss. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Not yet," she confessed, looking away. "I hope you d-don't think any less of me, but… I've never felt anything _like_ this before. It's incredible. Everything you do feels so pleasant, in so many ways I've never experienced before!" Then she chanced a hesitant smile. "Do… you mind?"

Anna shook her head and lay another kiss on Elsa's forehead before slowly working her way lower again. Kissing the corner of her eyes and her cheeks before finally kissing her lips chastely. "We're going at your pace, remember? I don't mind."

Elsa was still nodding her understanding when she felt the hand reappear under her shirt, tracing back and forth across her stomach. "O-ooh… you really don't seem to, no."

"Just… being able to touch you like this is enough for me," Anna whispered. She steadily massaged and kneaded her way upwards, grazing a breast to test tentatively at the waters. "Seeing your expressions and hearing you… You really don't understand just how breathtaking you are."

The blonde couldn't speak anymore; not with the foreign hand in her shirt. How was she supposed to weather such a teasing touch?! But her craving for more was overriding her good sense, and she arched her back upward into the hand, prompting Anna to continue. Encouraged, Anna cupped the soft flesh in her hand and gave it a light squeeze, brushing over the hardening nipple with her thumb. The smile on her face was one of complete enchantment.

" _A-ah!"_ Elsa breathed in a shaky voice. It was all she could say, which worried her. Why was it that when Anna took control of her body, she seemed to lose the power of speech? But that wasn't nearly as worrying as the incredible spike of pleasure she felt from the thumb sliding past her her peak. That wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be feeling this!

"I love you, Elsa," Anna breathed out, lowering her head so that her head was resting on Elsa's shoulder, inhaling deeply. "God, I love you so much."

Love? She _loved_ her? Elsa felt her head spinning at that confession. Loved her like a sister? Or as something more? Their actions pointed to the second thing, but she could never assume that. Women didn't fall in love with other women — especially not when they're related.

' _But that's not what Anna believes,'_ the voice in the back of her mind spoke up. _'She's already one of the gays. A sinner. And she doesn't seem to mind sinning with you.'_

The rustle of cloth caught her attention and she felt the fabric of her pyjama top begin to crawl up her stomach just as Anna started to lower her head, kissing the skin exposed by her shirt collar. "I want you to relax," Anna said calmly as she straightened herself so she was peering down at Elsa. Soon enough, the shirt was rolled up to Elsa's chin, exposing her breasts to the redhead's heavy gaze.

"I'm going to make you feel really good, Sis."

Tears pricked at the corners of Elsa's eyes as she looked back up at her. All she could do was nod, teeth digging into her lower lip. There should be more coming to her lips, like words telling Anna they needed to put an end to this "experiment", but how could she respond with those glittering teal eyes gazing down at her that way? Almost… _hungrily._

Anna bit her lip and her fingers fiddled with the hem of Elsa's shirt as if they were itching to do something. "...What should I do first?" She hummed softly and tilted her head in a way that reminded Elsa of a curious puppy. One who was eying her chest like a particularly yummy treat.

Her hand moved back to the untouched breast and fondled it, teasing the nipple between her thumb and pointer finger while her free hand played with Elsa's hair. Again, Elsa gasped, body trying to curl in on itself out of reflex but prevented from that by the weight of an entire human on her pelvis. Heat burst into her cheeks afresh.

"Elsa…" Anna whispered her name like it was prayer and the hand at her breast groped it slightly rougher than before. The legs on either side of Elsa's hips tightened their grip and she could feel the tremor from her space between them. Even then, Anna never stopped watching her and her hand never stopped its ministrations. The hand in her hair passed through it like Anna was petting her, trying to keep Elsa soothed with the gentle touch.

Meanwhile, Elsa could scarcely believe any of it was happening. Her sister was groping her! Not just by accident, or for a laugh, but twisting her breast in her hand, playing over the nipple… and as much as she had expected to hate being handled so roughly, she didn't. It was exciting. Maybe she couldn't wholeheartedly say that she "liked" it, or sincerely wanted for it to continue, but she was too morbidly fascinated by the thrill that shot through her every time Anna tried some new trick to speak against any of it.

Even more importantly than that, it was having an effect elsewhere. She had tried her best to ignore the feelings — for a very long time, it felt like hours now — but with Anna's legs clamping down around the area in question… a moan floated out of her again, and her hips shifted from side to side all on their own. Anna pressed down with her hips to still Elsa's restless movements but the expression on her face told Elsa that it must've hurt to do so. Her face was flushed, mouth open in a small "o" and her face was scrunched up in a way that suggested pain.

"A-Anna?" she whispered, throat hoarse and feeling dry. She swallowed, then tried again. "Are you alright?"

The redhead shuddered in response and leaned down suddenly, hungrily starting to kiss and nip at Elsa's chest. She moaned loudly. "I'm perfect. _You're_ perfect."

All Elsa could do was writhe beneath her sister's intense touches, mouth open and panting. She was losing her mind! The lips teased her so much that she heard another groan of need falling from her mouth, one that rose at the end to be louder than the rest. She sounded so obscene; that couldn't be her own voice, could it? Not just from Anna kissing her chest!

Anna seemed to be even more spurred on by the noises. She took a sensitive peak into her mouth and suckled it, just enough for Elsa to feel the twinge of pleasure but not enough for it to be completely overwhelming. Her hand, which was still settled on Elsa's other breast, simply caressed it. Anna purred around the nipple in her mouth.

"I'm so… s-so… I don't know!" Elsa panted, fingers digging into Anna's soft red locks as she weathered the treatment. "Your mouth is on m-my- it's- nnhhHH!"

"Shhhhh," Anna soothed, pulling away from her breast only to give it a long lick shortly after. Her eyes were dark. "Still feeling okay?" Elsa only nodded, not trusting herself to say more. A pinch to Elsa's other nipple and another lick. "Good," Anna whispered. "You look beautiful, Elsa…"

Swallowing thickly, she forced herself to whisper, "I do?" as Anna enflamed her body. Her mind wouldn't sharpen anymore, and she found herself only yearning for more of Anna, wrong as she knew it was. Why did she only feel this for her sister? Why couldn't it have been someone else, _anyone_ else?!

"You do," Anna's voice was so reverent and she nuzzled her between her breasts affectionately, "I love you so much," she sighed and closed her eyes, holding Elsa closer.

"I love you, too," she breathed shakily. Unable to keep her hands off of her, she dug all ten fingers into Anna's hair, gripping tightly as she squirmed anxiously beneath her. Anna's fingers twitched and both hands started gliding down Elsa's sides, stroking and petting until they both hovered along the hem of Elsa's pants. They lingered there hesitantly before Anna worked up the courage to dip the tips of her left hand in, caressing the sensitive skin just above Elsa's pubic area.

That was when Elsa froze. At first, she only waited to see what would happen; what Anna meant to do. But when she didn't stop, when the fingers only slid from side to side to test the waters, she began to breathe even faster, swallowing hard before she could find her voice.

"A-Anna… what are you doing?"

"Teasing you," she sang with a tender smile, voice calm and light hearted.

"You… teasing…?"

It was like someone had loudly clapped their hands into the room; Elsa suddenly focused on what was going on and scooted backward on the bed, away from the exploring hands. How close they were to doing something _very_ unsisterly. Panting hard, she whispered, "What were you trying to do just now?!"

Anna's smile faltered and to Elsa, she seemed almost like a little kid again, blinking in confusion after having her hand caught in the cookie jar. "I- I was trying to see…" She tucked a strawberry strand behind her ear. "I just wanted to see what felt good for you…"

"Not my sister trying to-" She gasped, then pushed a fist into her mouth as her eyes got rounder with realisation. How had she been so blind? "Oh… oh, I can't believe what we almost did…"

"Can't you?" Anna looked away with a small frown then scooted backwards herself. Putting distance between the two of them. "I just wanted to help you understand your feelings on this kind of thing a little more, but I just… I got carried away, I guess. Sorry."

Her eyes flicked down to the waistband of her pyjama pants. Anna was going for _that._ Everything had felt so good that she somehow hadn't realised what they were building toward until it was very nearly too late.

"We're _sisters!"_ she hissed in alarm. "We can't do- that isn't- don't you think it's bad enough that we've been kissing each other so much?!" Her hand slid up into her hair and clenched hard as she babbled, "No, no no no, this can't be happening…"

Anna flinched and cautiously reached over, taking hold of the hand in Elsa's hair. "Stop that, you're going to hurt yourself!" Her voice was gentle but the commanding bite in her tone was clear. "I understand that I scared you, Elsa, but-" She paused and took a frustrated breath. "Did it not feel good?"

"Of course it did! You felt incredible! But it's still sin, Anna! _Sin!_ J-just because something feels good doesn't mean we should do it!"

"Then I'll stop." The redhead said it plainly, as if it was a simple matter of having decided. "We'll pretend it never happened, okay?"

Elsa clutched at her heart and whispered, "Don't you see? I _can't._ No way can I just… just forget!" Licking her lips, she looked up at Anna. "You… I- I know it's terrible for me to ask, and probably a stupid thing to ask, anyway. But did you… really want to… do that? With me?"

"You probably don't want to hear the answer to that." Anna shrugged and bit her lip, tried to look impassive but there was guilt in her eyes. A _deadness_ that Elsa wasn't used to seeing there. "It's a sin, right? Why should it matter? I'll never… I'll never try something like that again."

"That would be best," Elsa agreed, tears stinging her eyes as she turned away to stare at the wall. Tried to ignore the pounding of her heart, the tingling in the pit of her stomach. "We just… I can barely handle kissing you, I already know we shouldn't do that, either! But…" Her voice got a lot quieter as she confessed, "I don't think that can stop. I'd miss it too much."

"Me too," Anna confessed and offered Elsa a shy smile. "But for now, let's go to bed, okay?"

Nodding, she swallowed hard. "Y-yeah. I mean, yes, I think that's… a good idea, Anna. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." Anna got up off the bed and started towards her own. She looked torn, her hands clenching at her sides before she simply crawled into bed and turned off her light. "Good night, Elsa."

"Good night."

But it wasn't. It was not a good night for Elsa; she couldn't force herself to fall asleep for at least another hour. All she could do is keep breathing shallowly, clutching at her sheets and trying not to let her sobbing be overheard.

 _To Be Continued..._


	23. Chapter 23

NOTE: This chapter contains some brief NSFW content.

ALSO: Oreo O's are back. Thought you all should be made aware.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Elsa felt like her morning shower took twice as long as usual. Perhaps that was because she washed every part of her body twice, other than her hair.

Her sister's hand had been _so close._ Much closer than it should ever have come. But that wasn't the reason she kept scrubbing her skin until it shone red here and there; no, that was because she hadn't altogether hated the idea. Much as she knew it was wrong…

' _What if Anna did keep going?'_ she thought as she slid the soapy washcloth over the back of her thigh again. _'What if I hadn't panicked and told her to stop, and… and I actually let her touch me? Would that make me the worst big sister in the world?'_

The instinct was still there. Despite all those years apart, she still couldn't help feeling responsible for her little sister; even when she was the one pushing things, changing their relationship. Anna had lost her faith in God, and she had gone so far away from the righteous path that she not only wanted to sleep with women, but with one _related_ to her. It was beyond "astray"!

But without thinking about religion… would she feel the same way? It was hard for her after so many years with her mother. Practically her entire existence had been centered around bringing glory and honour to His name. How on earth was she supposed to do that if she was so very tempted to sin?

' _Okay, okay, get it together, Elsa. You're a smart, capable woman. You're in university, and doing great there! Just… think.'_

True, the Bible said homosexuality was wrong. But then again, both Anna and Rapunzel had pointed out that might not really be the case. It certainly didn't _feel_ wrong when she was wrapped tightly in Anna's arms, heart singing from how her soft lips felt. Body craving to even just be tickled again, if not more. The fact that she was her sister didn't seem to matter.

But it should. That was something everyone seemed to agree on, gay or straight. How could Anna want to do these kinds of things with her? How could she _let_ her do them? They both had the same parents, the same DNA — with a few differences, of course. Had grown up together, played together and been read the same bedtime stories. Gone to the same schools before the divorce had changed all that. It was perverse… or should have been.

The mere thought of Anna pressing her down into the bed again renewed the tingles. She could try to lie to herself, say that she liked the feeling but not the person doing it, but what was the point? She wanted it to happen. She wanted it to happen with Anna again.

Anna, and no one else.

The moment she had that thought, she hated how true it was. She had the _hots_ for her little sister. Crazy! She was literally crazy. It had crept up on her a little at a time, every time they held hands, or kissed, or hugged just a few seconds too long. Desire. _Lust._ The only thing that kept her from thinking of herself as a horrible monster was the knowledge that Anna started everything in the first place.

' _And I don't even know if I'll like sex,'_ she thought at herself as she washed under her arms with more intensity than was necessary. _'Why should I try it with a sibling before anybody else?'_

' _Because it's more comfortable with Anna,_ ' that irritating voice in the back of her mind replied. With nothing to distract her other than water and soap, she couldn't block out the thoughts that she had been doing such a good job of suppressing. _'You've been so intimidated by boys and the whole idea of dating for so long. Either because you were scared of opening up to a stranger… or because you were saving yourself for-_ '

The soap shot out of her hand and thunked into the wall, then slid down into the tub. No. No, she had _never_ thought about Anna that way before. That wasn't right! One just didn't think about one's own sister that way, ever! But what if, on a subconscious level, she had? She could remember Anna saying she wanted to marry Elsa when they were small, and it being "cute" to her and to her father. Of course, their mother had laughed and then patiently explained that girls didn't marry other girls, and Anna had shrugged and asked if they could both be space pirates instead. The issue had been considered closed, but…

' _Anna's always been in love with you. She always wanted to kiss you, and spend time with you, and follow you around. Made or bought you gifts. Told you how pretty you are. And now… she wants_ all _of you.'_

This time, the thought coincided with the washcloth pressing between her legs… and it felt different than it usually did. Stronger, more pronounced. Unbidden, a sound escaped from her lips.

"Oh!"

That was too much for the poor blonde. Immediately, she threw the washcloth into the corner and rinsed herself as quickly as she could, put the soap back in its cradle, and turned off the water.

There was a soft knock on the door, Anna's signature five-tap. "You okay in there?" she called through the door.

"Y-yes!" Elsa yelped as if Anna had barged right in, even though the door was firmly shut. "Sorry! I'll be out soon, I'm sorry, Anna!" Yanking the towel from the rack, she stepped out onto the mat as she began to pat down her skin.

There was silence on the other end of the door for a moment. "O-Okay, I was just going to let you know I'm going to step out for a minute to fetch something."

"Oh. Well… alright, Anna. I'll talk to you soon, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be quick." Anna said before walking away, her footsteps fading rapidly until Elsa could hear the door open and close behind her.

Sighing in relief, Elsa finished towelling off and went back into the room. She was almost grateful that she didn't have to face Anna now; not when her last few thoughts had been about their illicit passions.

By the time Anna returned, Elsa was dressed in all but her boots, ready for the last day of the week with the campers. She secretly was glad of it, as she wanted to spend some time figuring out her relationship with Anna. But it would also be good to have a bit of a buffer during the day. Maybe, if she could throw around her thoughts for long enough between distractions, she could figure out what they truly meant to each other. Just sisters, or…

The redhead held a large bar of pure white chocolate out to her sister, smiling tentatively. "Thought you could use something sweet," she offered and gave the bar a little shake. "White is still one of your favourites, right?"

"It is," she laughed as she took the bar. "Thank you, Anna."

Anna's smile grew bigger and she looked delighted. "Awesome!" She gave a little fist pump. "Okay, so what's the game plan today?"

"Well…" Clearing her throat, she began to peel open the chocolate bar. "There's breakfast, which I'm spoiling right now. After that, it's a beach day. Then… I think we're scheduled for that talk given by the representative from the First Nations."

"Alright, sounds good," she said cheerfully as she started running a brush through her hair. "And come on, chocolate is so much better than breakfast!"

Giggling at her sister's enthusiasm, she nearly forgot about everything she had been thinking up until that point. Nearly. Halfway through chewing her bite, it came back to her, and she lost her smile.

"Anna," she began after swallowing, "are you alright? Sorry. What I mean is, is everything alright? With you? This morning?"

Anna faltered only for a minute. "I'm fine." While her tone was a little more subdued than it had been seconds ago, she sounded sincere. "Are _you_ alright?"

"I think so. But after last night, I'm not sure how I can be." Then she swallowed and licked her lips before continued, "B-but we don't have to talk about it right now. I just… just wanted to make sure you weren't… I don't know, upset because I stopped you. Or upset because we went that far, or upset for any reason at all, I guess. I don't know!"

"I'm not upset," Anna said as she reached out to pat Elsa's arm. "Last night was an accident and unless you tell me it's okay, it won't happen again. Because you're not ready, which is fine! I love you, Elsa, I can _never_ be that mad at you." She leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's go get the kids."

But before Anna could turn away, Elsa caught her up and pulled her into a tight embrace. She whispered into the side of her neck, "I love you, too, Anna. No matter what happens, I'm not losing sight of that again. That's a promise, Moondrop."

Anna didn't even hesitate hugging her back, letting out a shaky breath of relief that indicated just how thankful she was. "Thank you," she whispered back. "I promise I won't, either."

"Good." As they approached the door, she added onto that, "And thank you again for the chocolate. It's… it was really unhealthy for a breakfast, but also really delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it," she laughed and grinned toothily at her sister. "We all need an unhealthy breakfast from time to time!" She linked her arm with Elsa's and bumped her hip playfully against hers.

"Maybe so," she chuckled under her breath as they walked out.

Within a few minutes they were in the cafeteria, going through the line to get pancakes with syrup and bacon. Elsa couldn't help but feel her heart lighten slightly; Anna wasn't upset with her for calling a halt to their "experimenting" the night before. She had expressed a concern, and Anna hadn't even been hurt for a split second. They were going to be alright.

Or so she thought.

"Elsa? May I speak with you for a moment?" Aurora smiled sweetly as she approached the two, disregarding the confused look Anna gave her and keeping her attention on Elsa. "Alone?"

"Well…" She was too surprised to answer right away. Instead, she glanced over at Anna with a regretful look, as if to say, "Do you mind?" and "I'm sorry" at the same time. Anna shrugged and gave Elsa a light smile.

"I'll just go sit with Punzie. Feel free to join us when you're done with your talk, alright?"

Aurora nodded and grabbed Elsa's arm just a little too tightly, giving her another sweet smile. "Come on. We can talk over by the tree outside, where it's private." With that, the other blonde began to tug Elsa away.

Once they were under the shade of the tree, Elsa sighed and folded her arms over her chest. "Alright, Aurora, what is it?"

"You and Anna seem like rather close friends." The sweetness in Aurora's tone was pretty much completely gone and she gave Elsa a haughty look. "Too close, if you ask me."

"Isn't that the point of camp?" Elsa hedged, still waiting for the true reason for this conversation to become clear. "To get closer to God, and to each other?"

"Grow closer as a church, yes." Aurora crossed her arms. "We all need to learn to love thy neighbour and build strong communities that uphold our faith. However, that's not what I meant by you and Anna being close. And I think you know that."

A sinking feeling began to creep up on Elsa. However, she tried to hold it at bay; there was no possible _way_ she could know anything. After all, their few random encounters that had been not-so-sisterly never happened where people would've been able to see. Aurora was grasping at straws.

"What do you mean, then?" she asked a little coldly.

Aurora sneered, "You two have been awfully snuggly for being just friends, Elsa — Belle told me that she saw you and Anna having a rather intimate picnic last week and Snow mentioned how she overheard some tidbits of a very _interesting_ talk you two were having during the hike. I was willing to shrug all this off; after all, some friends are closer than others. However…" The other blonde's eyes narrowed. "You two _kissed_ last night. That, I can't ignore."

"Belle? Snow?" Elsa breathed first, before her own eyes narrowed. "Wait, what are you talking about? We kissed? How could you have-" She caught herself before finishing that thought, incriminating as it was, but she worried it was too late. "What makes you think I kissed _anyone_ last night?"

"I saw you," Aurora snapped, impatient now but also clearly enjoying the opportunity to come right out and say it. "I forgot my coat in the cafeteria kitchens last night and caught you and Anna kissing! I thought you were a God-fearing woman, Elsa! That's _disgusting!"_

All of the colour drained from her face. She _saw._ How could she have? When did-

Then she remembered the noise they had heard, the apron that had fallen off the counter. Of course. Someone else had been there. How could they have been so stupid?! Even though they had every reason to believe no one else could be in the kitchens at that point, there was no way to be _sure_ — not in a public location like that! And now, it was too late. Aurora knew what they had been up to around the campgrounds, even if she only knew one tiny shred of information. That was one shred too many.

"Y-you just didn't know what you saw," she attempted in a hoarse voice.

"While I have been saving myself for the man I marry - unlike _you_ , Elsa - I know what two people kissing looks like." Aurora glared at Elsa as her head shook very slowly. "I'm so disappointed. We all thought you were a devout Christian and I find out you're a-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

She didn't know why she was trying to deny it. Perhaps to protect Anna, or perhaps just to protect herself. But what she said was, "You don't know anything — and even if you did, you have no proof. So I d-don't know what you _think_ you saw, but… and anyway, this is none of your concern!"

"Now I guess we can add lying to the list," Aurora tsk-ed. "It is my concern when it puts the children at risk of learning your _habits._ " She said the word like it was poison on her tongue. "They shouldn't have to be exposed to that, Elsa! It's dangerous for their futures!"

"Maybe if you weren't _stalking_ me, we wouldn't be having this conversation!" she couldn't help hissing angrily, trying to ignore how hot her face was likely growing. "You came to 'get your coat' — what a lie!"

"I want you to put an end to this, Elsa," the honey blonde snapped right back, ignoring the accusation. "Switch cabins and stop talking to her. I swear, if I catch you and Anna so much as _looking_ at each other, I'll tell Father Frollo of your sins and have one or both of you evicted!"

The threat did give Elsa pause. On the other hand, she knew in her higher mind - the one that wasn't terrified at the moment - that Aurora knew nothing, and had no real proof. But if they stopped being careful, if they slipped up and let themselves be caught again, she could easily _make_ proof at any time. All it would take is one incriminating cell phone photo and there would be dark times ahead of them.

"I'm not switching cabins," she told her, voice below zero. "And I'm not going to stop talking to Anna. You are wrong about what our friendship means, and I'm not going to let you… let you drive some wedge between us!"

The other girl drew back, looking surprised. However, it didn't take long for her surprise to melt into a furious scowl. "You met her three weeks ago, as if she means that much to you already." She rolled her eyes disdainfully. "But fine. If you want to be like that, I'll just go find the good Father right now."

"And tell him what? Make wild accusations?" Shaking her head, she took a step forward. "You wouldn't dare. Not when you have no proof. It would just make everyone uncomfortable, all over the camp, and nothing would be proven — there isn't any point, it won't get you anywhere!"

Aurora glared at Elsa for several moments before she nodded. "You're right, I don't have proof," she said. "But it won't be long until you slip up; sin always comes out, and when that happens, I'll have all the proof I need."

An enormous sigh floated out of Elsa. She knew Aurora was right; she had her dead to rights, even if she had zero proof of she and Anna's indiscretions. So she cleared her throat, tucking both hands behind her back. She could be just as much of a "frigid bitch" as the saying went.

"Fine, you seem very convinced. Just tell me what it is you want so I can get on with my day, okay?"

This smile was the worst yet: poisonous and self-satisfied. "I'll keep this brief. If me or any of the girls ask you for any favours, you and Anna have to do them. Simple, yes?"

Elsa was taken aback. After trying to wrap her mind around the statement for a few seconds, she demanded, "Are you… _blackmailing_ me? After all that talk about 'doing what's right'?!"

Aurora shook her head. "That's a rather sinful word. I'm simply trying to make your life easier. The other girls can be rather chatty, you know, and you wouldn't want them chatting to the wrong person. I'm saying that they'll be more likely to keep their language clean if you did some favours in return." She smiled coldly. "A favour in exchange for a favour. Simple math."

For a few seconds, Elsa pondered her situation. She didn't like where it was going… but she also knew that this kind of thing could really ruin her reputation. Hers, and _Anna's._ That was the last thing either of them wanted, and she had a duty to protect her little sister.

 _Especially if she's also your girlfriend,_ that mean little voice in the back of her head whispered. The one that was brutally honest, and she tried to ignore.

"Listen," she hissed at Aurora. "You don't know what you're talking about, and you don't have any proof. But for the sake of keeping the peace… I'll go along with this. _Within reason_. If you start acting like you own this camp, the deal is off and I'll just find out what happens when you open your mouth."

"Fine. I'll be in touch. Be sure to inform your _precious_ Anna. And do be aware that we'll be keeping an eye open." With that, Aurora left with a sharp strut.

"Who is _we?!"_ she flung at Aurora's back. But she didn't deign to turn or answer. Sighing, she shook her head violently and stomped back inside to her sister.

Anna turned and started to smile at her sister but the smile fell almost immediately upon seeing the dark look gracing Elsa's face. "Elsa? Are you okay?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Um…"

What was the point in hedging? Seeing no alternative, Elsa told Anna everything, trying to keep her voice as calm and quiet as possible. She stuck to the facts of their situation without bringing her own emotions into it, chaotic as they were. Anna looked livid by the time Elsa was done, her teal eyes burning.

"That's awful!" she declared, forgetting to keep her voice low enough so not to drawn attention to the two of them in her anger. When Elsa shushed her, she leaned closer to whisper, "How dare they threaten you like that?!"

"She's full of hot air," Elsa grunted, cheeks burning in tandem with her anger. "There's no proof. I… I do feel bad that she caught us, but it was dark, she… there's _no way_ she really saw anything. Just that we _looked_ like we were kissing."

Anna huffed and looked around, noticing a few curious glances in their direction before she reached out and grabbed Elsa's arm, giving it a little tug. "Let's go somewhere a little quieter."

"Can we? I thought… well, shouldn't we get back to the campers? After we finish our food, I mean."

Anna's mouthed a silent curse and nodded. "Tonight. We really should discuss this and what we should do."

"We should. For now…" Sighing, she ran fingers through her fringe again. "Okay. Let's just agree to keep denying that any kissing happened. No need to tell lies, that's only going to make things worse, just… tell them they're stupid for believing it. And avoid confirming. That's… that's the best we can do without disappointing God by creating huge falsehoods."

"Okay." She let out a long sigh as she nodded. "I'm sorry for putting you in this position. What are we going to do about the others? Are we just going to… do those 'favours'?"

"Well, I told her 'within reason'. If they start asking us to do anything really humiliating in front of the other campers, I'd say that crosses the line. But if they keep it to simple things…" Shrugging and sighing, she pursed her lips. "This is going to be annoying. Just use your best judgment."

The redhead took Elsa's hand in her own, giving it a warm squeeze. "We'll get through this. What's the worst they can do?"

Famous last words. She gave an optimistic grin, but it was one Elsa did not quite share.

 _To Be Continued..._


	24. Chapter 24

WARNING: This chapter is highly NSFW. Also, there's more tickling. Also, it's a cliffhanger (kind of).

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Anna sorely regretted her words later.

After dropping off the kids at the cafeteria for dinner, Snow had approached Elsa and Anna as they ate and asked if they would be willing to take cleaning duty off her hands for tonight. Only her cleaning duty wasn't the kitchen like they first thought… it was the washrooms. Washrooms that were filthier than normal due to the kids having a beach day. Wet towels, lots of sand and dried clay were only a small fraction of the mess. Anna didn't even want to think about the state of the stalls just yet.

"I take back what I said. This sucks."

A sigh came from under the sinks where Elsa was scrubbing. "I can't say I _disagree_. But it could be worse; at least we're just doing an honest day's work. Not one we're _supposed_ to be doing…"

"True," It really could be worse but it still made Anna angry that they were forced into this position in the first place. _'All because you can't control yourself,'_ a little voice mocked. Anna shook the thought away and went back to sweeping at the stubborn grains of sand that clung to the floor. She grunted, "Why today of all days did we decide a beach day would be great?"

"Because God is punishing us." Elsa's tone was joking, but her face was entirely serious. Crawling out from under the sinks at last, she sighed and struggled to stand, tossing a rag into a bucket of soapy water. "There, I got that weird gunk that we couldn't identify."

Anna wrinkled her nose, both at the Elsa's statement and the very thought of the strange… substance. "I almost got the sand all cleared away. Want to get a mop bucket ready? I'll….take care of the first stall while you mop."

"Yeah."

So Elsa did. It didn't take her long at all to ready the mop, since she had already prepared it to scrub under the sink before laying down there to get the gunk. Anna quickly finished up, sweeping the sand into the dustpan and throwing the mess into the bin before preparing a bucket of hot, soapy water. She opened the first stall hesitantly, peering in as though she expected a bomb to go off, before letting out a relieved sigh upon seeing that it was not in bad shape.

"Thank you Lord for not giving me an accident to clean!"

"The only thing that could have made this worse," Elsa groaned as she ran the mophead over the floors. She was making quick, efficient work of it, showing that she had learned all too well how to do "latrine duty" over her years working for the camp.

It took them both an additional thirty minutes to finally get the washrooms cleaned and Anna's arms and back ached as she stretched, trying to get the stiffness out of her limbs. "Well that was productive," she muttered, wincing as she brought her arms back down to her side. "But I could _really_ use a shower right now."

"Yes," Elsa groaned as she put up the last few cleaning supplies. "I think they'll understand if we go do that now, don't you?"

Anna smiled at her sister before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's get back to the cabin and gather up our things then." She wanted to take Elsa's hand but thought better of it, especially since they were on thin ice already. So instead, she just started walking.

The minute they got back into the cabin, the elder sister leaned back against the door then heaved a loud breath of relief. "UGH. Thought that would _never_ be over."

"At least it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I mean, those toilets could've been way worse!" Anna laughed, "If that's the worst of what they ask us to do, it won't be so bad."

"Don't jinx us. You have no idea what Aurora is capable of when she decides it's important." Running her hands down her face, she crossed to sit on the trunk at the foot of her bed. Elsa didn't seem too exhausted, but she did look tired and a bit weary of having to do work. "You can shower first, if you want; I'll just sit here and ache."

Now was her chance. Anna shuffled on her feet and worked up the courage to ask, "About that… would you maybe want to shower with me? That way we both get to use the hot water without worrying about using too much and… I could help you relax? I mean, you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours, right?"

The proposal seemed to catch the blonde off guard. "Shower… together?" Her cheeks took on a pink tinge as she sat up a little straighter, all the fatigue in her posture mysteriously absent now. "I… wow. I mean, it shouldn't be that weird; we've bathed together before. Just because it's been a decade or two…"

Anna's smile grew a little more hopeful. "So...yes?"

"I…" Clearing her throat, she let out a breathy little laugh as she distracted herself by peeling off her hiking boots. "Th-that does make sense from an economical standpoint. Using up less water, and… and washing each other…"

But the blush was only getting worse. Anna noticed the deepening pink that was gracing Elsa's cheeks and felt her own cheeks grow hot. "I-uh- I promise I won't… do anything that might make you uncomfortable."

Nodding, Elsa smiled up at her. "I know you won't. Um… can you lock the cabin door? This… I don't want anyone to walk in and, um, get the wrong idea."

Anna beamed and nodded eagerly, darting towards the door like an excited puppy and fumbling briefly with the lock. After the satisfying click sounded, she went to her bag and started digging for her shower supplies while trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Elsa did the same on the other side of the room. She had already taken off her boots and socks, and was now grabbing up a towel. After the first week, she had stopped carrying her soap and shampoo in and out of the bathroom; Anna assumed she had decided to trust her sister.

Then she stopped awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Um… so how do we do the next part?"

"We get in the shower?" Anna started to take out her braids, running her fingers through the fiery strands to smooth them out briefly before starting to work on her belt. "Well… we, um… gotta take our clothes off first." She blushed deeply.

"Yes, I know," Elsa chuckled, still shy but somewhat put at ease by Anna's humour. "I meant, um… should I go in, and you follow? Or does it matter? I don't know." But she did start to undo her own belt, following Anna's lead for the moment.

"I don't think it matters. I mean..." Here Anna placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder while the other advanced to undoing the buttons and fly of her jeans. The touch sent a jolt of excitement through Anna's spine. "It's nothing we haven't seen before, right?"

The hand on her shoulder made Elsa fumble the buttons, and she laughed nervously. "O-of course. I'm… yes, you're right. We've taken hundreds of baths together." As she began to slide her shorts down, cheeks getting pinker, she added, "Of course… it's been a dozen years… probably more…"

Anna kept her eyes firmly above Elsa's waist, trying desperately hard not to think about the shapely legs that seemed to go on for miles as she proceeded to take off her own pants. She drew back her hand and shed her shirt, tossing it towards her bed before strutting, in a show of confidence she barely felt, towards the bathroom in just her underwear and bra.

"Let's do this, sis!"

Watching Anna strut helped as much as it hindered. Elsa seemed to stumble on her way in there, but at least she was moving. Once inside, she also reached back to unclasp her bra, then hesitated.

"Here…" Turning, she instead reached to unhook Anna's for her.

The first delicate touch of Elsa's fingers against the bare flesh of her back almost shocked a groan out of the redhead, a sound she managed to choke down with a cough. Then the smooth digits played with the hooks holding her bra together and the redhead's breath hitched.

"T-Thanks," she breathed as the simple green fabric fell away, exposing her modest breasts and embarrassingly stiff nipples to the world. Anna was just grateful that Elsa was at her back. "Do you… need help with yours?"

"Yes, if you could." Without waiting for Anna, possibly because she wasn't quite ready to see said stiff nipples, Elsa turned her back, as well. Unfortunately for her… she was now facing the mirror. Which meant they _both_ would be.

Anna took a deep breath before turning around, eyes immediately drawn to the mirror and how… visible both herself and Elsa was. Her sister looked vulnerable...and Anna gave her bare shoulder a gentle pat while ignoring the view staring back at her. "I-If you don't want to do this, I understand."

"No, no, go on," she encouraged her sister. This would be a real test; if they were only caught up in the weirdness of being back in each other's lives, then being naked together would probably not matter. As Elsa had said, they had bathed together plenty of times when they were little!

But if they were _falling for each other…_ then it was going to be something else entirely.

Anna nodded and her gaze lowered to the flawless back, briefly enchanted by the muscles playing at the point where her shoulder blades were. A quick shake of the head later and Anna was soon fiddling with the pale blue bra intently, her fingertips lightly brushing over the smooth skin that felt wonderfully soft.

' _God, she's so beautiful.'_ Anna smiled to herself at the thought. Elsa shivered a little from the hands on her back, but otherwise remained still. It didn't take long for Anna to get the bra detached and the second it did, she turned her back.

"You're free now," she said jokingly.

Elsa was quiet for a moment as Anna got the water started. Then there came the sound of her underwear being slid down and off. A few more noises of things being readied near the sink, towels being laid out and such. Then a surprising question came.

"I could… take your bottoms off," Elsa half-whispered. "While your hands are busy. If it's not too weird."

Anna's inhale was as sharp as the stab of heat that shot down her whole body. She shivered and risked looking over her shoulder. "Sure."

So Elsa did just that. Her hands were clearly shaking when she hooked them over the waistband, and there was a pause. Then they began to pull them all the way down to the bathroom floor, and held them still while Anna stepped out of them.

"D-done," she said needlessly, a little cough at the end.

"T-Thanks." Anna coughed herself and, to distract herself, she stuck her hand in the water to test the temperature. Ignoring the intense burning, both externally and internally, she turned to Elsa and gave a shy smile. "Water's ready… if you want to get in first."

But Elsa's eyes were closed. They probably had been from the moment she began removing Anna's panties; only after Anna spoke did she crack an eye open, pointed right at her face.

"Alright. Um…" Flashing a nervous little smile, she walked to the other side of the shower curtain and stepped through. Seconds later-

" _A-ah,_ it's too hot!"

"Wha?" Anna looked at her sister like she was a madwoman. "It's like… a few degrees above cold!"

"Oh…" There was a pause, a couple splashes of her feet. "I guess you're right! S-sorry, I'm… distracted."

"It's okay." Thankfully, Elsa's bizarre statement was enough to break the awkward tension and Anna giggled merrily, finding it far easier to get into the shower after Elsa without her mind wandering. She licked her lips. "So… shall I wash you first or….?"

But the minute Anna stepped in, Elsa's slightly-ashamed smile vanished, and she looked away. Both of their entire bodies were on display. Her eyes flicked down at her own, then very briefly over at Anna's before she pulled her eyes up. More like she was fighting temptation than out of a genuine desire not to look.

"Sure. If that's alright."

Then she cleared her throat and stepped further into the stream of water, getting her skin and hair wet in preparation for being soaped up. Anna grabbed the shampoo first, dampening her hand before working the soap into a fine lather. She eyed the long waves of platinum and her fingers tingled with the desire to run through it. She smiled reassuringly and stepped close.

"I'm going to work on your hair first, is that okay?"

"Yes," Elsa said with a clearly-relieved sigh. Then she glanced behind her with an awkward little smile. "Oh, I… well, it's always b-best to…" Shrugging, she finally admitted, "I'm nervous. So yeah, starting with hair is good."

Anna nodded and gently started to massage the shampoo into Elsa's scalp. She spent extra time simply working the rich lather into the area, hoping the motion would help put Elsa at ease and soothe the tension in her body, before moving on to the rest of Elsa's hair. The redhead marvelled at how silky Elsa's hair was and how easily her fingers were able to glide through it, very unlike her own unruly hair. Anna was certain she would be able to do this for hours without getting the slightest bit tired of it.

"I love your hair," she commented, unable to keep the words to herself. "I almost forgot how nice it is to play with."

A long, pleasant hum was given to her in return. A few seconds more lathering later, she said, "This really is nice. Thank you, Anna."

"No problem," Anna answered, still completely focused on her task. Once the hair was thoroughly soaped up, Anna grabbed a washcloth and poured a liberal amount of Elsa's body wash onto it. "While the shampoo sits for a bit, I'm going to start washing the rest of you… uh… so if I go anywhere that you aren't comfortable with me washing, let me know, okay?""

Elsa's breath did hitch at that, but she didn't turn or tell Anna she wasn't ready. Instead, all she did was whisper, "I will, if I am. I… I promise. Um… let me know if you need me to move."

"Okay." Anna gave Elsa's bare shoulder a quick peck, ignoring the strong taste of the excess shampoo before slowly starting to work on Elsa's upper back, shoulders and neck. Like with her hair, Anna took her time at each spot, massaging the muscles and making sure every inch was clean and at ease before moving on to the next. Elsa sighed all the while, reaching back to help move her hair for her. Anna hummed softly as she worked, keeping her gaze firmly above the waist until the entirety of Elsa's back was finished. She swallowed thickly.

"Do you want me to keep going or do you want me to do the front?"

"Um…" That really did seem to give Elsa pause. "Well, I… guess you can keep going. Finish my b-back." It sounded like she was going to try saying "butt" but chickened out.

"You sure?" Anna asked and at the answering nod, Anna had to force herself to keep calm in fear that her heart would jump out of her chest. She looked down at the unbelievable perfection that was Elsa's bare rear and took a deep breath before kneeling down on the cool tile.

To keep her sanity, Anna instead chose to work on Elsa's legs first; keeping clear of the mound between them and instead only risking cleaning up to the high middle of those mouthwatering thighs. Ones that Anna couldn't help but picture gripping her head as she-

Anna promptly slapped her hands, one of which still gripping the soapy cloth, to her red, hot face then yelped in agony at the burning that occurred in her eyes as a result.

"Anna?!" Elsa said almost immediately, turning to look down at her. She knelt down next to her sister when she noticed she was in pain. "What happened, are you alright?"

"J-Just soap in my eyes, that's all," she whimpered and rubbed one of the offending orbs with her wrist, opening it just enough to catch sight of pale hair next to her face before slamming it shut again. "I'm fine, you can turn back around so I can finish!" she said in a rush of breath.

There was a whispered "Oh…" followed by more splashes of steps. After a few seconds, Elsa announced, "I'm turned back around now. It's… but you don't have to help if you're having trouble with this, Anna."

"It's fine, it's just soap." Anna finally risked opening her eyes again, thankful that the pain had dulled significantly and that Anna was now looking at gorgeous legs rather than a neatly trimmed bush that Anna thought was absolutely adorable. Whoops! With a quick shake to forcibly eject any more naughty thoughts, Anna continued her cleaning quest, finishing off her legs before moving up.

Anna hesitated only briefly before starting to wash Elsa's shapely posterior, very gently gliding the cloth over the sensitive areas and making sure to clean the harder to reach spots thoroughly, ignoring any sounds that Elsa made as she did so. It didn't take long for her to finish, standing on shaking legs that was only partially due to the painful pins and needles.

"Your backside is clean."

"I assume it has to be, the way you were polishing it!" Elsa gasped out shakily, though she added a little laugh to show that she was alright. Then she turned, and began to rinse off the soap from both hair and back, eyes closed in bliss. Only the occasional shivering showed that she was a little nervous about Anna getting a good look at the front of her body.

Which was just as lovely as the rest of her. Anna took the time to soak it in as she rinsed then reapplied soap to the washcloth, trying to decide where best to start. Deciding to start from the neck up again, Anna stepped closer and settled the cloth at her throat, feeling the light thud of Elsa's pulse beneath her fingers as she started to clean. "How are you feeling?"

At that point, one of Elsa's eyes slitted open and she flashed Anna a smile. "Good." More caresses, and she let the eye close again, still pushing the shampoo back from her forehead and along her scalp. "Really. You're… doing a great job."

"Good." Anna slipped her hands down Elsa's shoulders, taking care of the various dips of her collarbone before reaching the curve of her breasts. The redhead leaned forward and gave Elsa's neck a small nuzzle before starting on the soft mounds.

And that was when things changed. Not a lot, but they began to, just a tiny bit. The noise that came from Elsa couldn't be dismissed as one that was completely free of sensuality, and she leaned her head away from Anna to give her mouth better access to her neck as the cloth smoothed over her chest. The redhead could feel the pulse increase as she continued and she gave the skin a soft kiss, closing her eyes and just enjoying the closeness of their bodies and the feel of Elsa's breasts and chest under her hands. It took Anna several minutes to reluctantly pull away.

"Are you still ticklish?"

"You know that," she snorted softly, not at all flustered by the question. Then her face got a little more serious, even while she was still smiling across at her sister. "We are… in a bathtub, if… you w-wanted to tickle me again."

"I was just teasing!" Anna blushed wildly at the bold statement, "I- I mean, if you d-don't mind, I guess, b-but isn't the point of this to… get clean? N-Not that it's 'dirty' in _that_ way, b-but-"

One of Elsa's fingers cut off Anna's stammering by pushing into her lips. Now Elsa was smiling at her with a strange look in her eyes, and she followed that up by leaning up to leave a small kiss on her forehead.

"We have more soap, Anna. We can do it again." Then she began to crouch down below her very carefully. "But, um, I don't really want to start while standing up and hurt myself. Or you!"

Anna's stomach knotted in a mixture of excitement and anticipation, but she kneeled down next to Elsa despite the slightly tight fit. She shifted closer, her fingers twitching. "O-Okay."

Licking her lips, Elsa flashed an awkward smile up at Anna. "I, um… I have been thinking about asking for this, but it seemed like such a… is it perverted? I mean, _is_ it if it's not actually sexual? I'm really…" A little shaky laugh of anticipation as the hand inched closer. "I must be pretty strange to be looking forward to this!"

Anna gave Elsa's cheek a kiss and gave her an equal smile back. "It's okay, e-everyone has that one weird guilty pleasure." She leaned forward and rested her fingers against Elsa's ribs, rubbing the skin in a lazy circle to build anticipation, before whispering in Elsa's ear, "Ready?"

"Hah!" she burst out, even though nothing had really happened yet. But then she nodded.

Anna lunged, ruthlessly attacking every inch of skin she could reach. A grin easily overtook her face as her sister writhed under her hands. "You asked for it!"

Gales of laughter burst from Elsa; at first, a little strained and uncertain, and then higher-pitched shrieks as she thrashed and squirmed under Anna's tickling. Her body rolled first one way, then another, until she was curling toward the shower curtain and twitching, laughing all the while.

The sound of Elsa's laughter was like music to Anna's ears and her grin grew as she let her left hand descend towards her older sister's foot. She remembered this spot being particularly sensitive, seeing as their father used to go for it every time he wanted to make Elsa laugh, and even the slightest brush of her fingertip against the sole of Elsa's foot got Anna a major reaction.

"AH!" she burst out immediately; it seemed nothing had changed. "No, Anna, not my feet, not- AHAHAH OH GOD! It's- Aaaahahahaanna, I think I- _HnhAH!"_

The way she shivered during her spasms, and the warm splash against Anna's arm, told her that history had repeated itself.

Anna's breath hitched, taken away by how beautiful Elsa was the second time around and the almost overpowering shock of arousal that resulted. She didn't hide the moan that spilled from her lips and she pulled Elsa into a kiss without a second thought. And Elsa positively _melted_ into the kiss, shaking a little from trying to support herself after such an intense, jarring attack to her nervous system.

When they parted a moment later, Elsa was flushed and glassy-eyed. She managed to force herself to whisper, "Did… I get you with my…?"

"You did." Anna laughed breathlessly. "On my arm. Are you okay?"

"I'm…" Shrugging, she looked away with a shy smile. "I feel great, actually. But… silly. And bad for, um, for hitting you with it. I didn't think that part through."

"It's fine, I… kind of enjoyed it. Th-the tickling part, I mean!" Anna blushed deeply but returned Elsa's smile with her own. Placing a soft kiss on Elsa's forehead, Anna stood up and offered her hand to her sister, "Let's finish getting you clean."

Smiling in mingling relief and excitement, Elsa accepted the hand. Then she was standing there, facing her sister for a moment, biting her lip as if fighting down a comment. But it seemed she lost that fight.

"Hey, I could pee on you some more if you want," she whispered in a joking tone. "Just say the word. Or, um… tickle me more, I suppose."

Anna giggled and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." She grinned and picked up the cloth again, soaping it up and continuing where she left off. She washed off Elsa's stomach and hips and after a brief moment of pause that made her stomach flip, she gave the fine hairs above Elsa's crotch a scrub before pulling away. She debated whether or not to finish the rest of her sister but decided against it, not wanting to risk anything by going too far with all the progress they've been making.

"You can finish up now," she said with a smile.

"Why, thank you," Elsa said with an affected voice, smiling back. She did still look flushed, and had shivered a little when Anna got to the thatch of hair, but otherwise seemed to be doing a bit better after an attack from the Ticklemonster. So she took the washcloth and lowered it between her legs.

But her ease with the situation faded as she cleaned herself there. She let out a quiet moan, then leaned against the wall as she continued.

"Is… it supposed to feel… more sensitive after being tickled?"

Anna coughed. "W-Well yeah? I mean, it always is a bit… sensitive when you pee, isn't it? Not so much because it was… tickled."

But Elsa was too preoccupied to respond right away. Her mouth hung open slightly as she continued to grind the rag into the sensitive area, eyebrows twitching together. As if not sure what to make of the feeling rather than purely enjoying it.

Then she seemed to come back to herself, and blinked up at Anna. "Oh… I'll, um, I'll get on with it." Then she turned to the side so as not to get the rag too wet and took care of the other opening as quickly as she could, again twitching from the sensation.

It was hard to keep still, watching Elsa wash and unwittingly pleasure herself the way she was, however Anna managed to keep her hands to herself despite the ever growing arousal. It was even harder not to encourage Elsa to keep going when she caught herself.

"Um…" Looking around, the blonde smiled awkwardly as she put her washcloth in the corner of the tub and took up another clean one. "You probably don't want to use that after it's been up my butt, do you?"

' _I wouldn't mind,'_ Anna thought but shook her head and simply said, "Maybe not the best idea, yeah. We have other cloths."

"Okay, your turn." Elsa looked between her hands; cloth in one, shampoo bottle in the other. "These don't really go together…" Sparing a sheepish glance at Anna's eyes, she put the washcloth down. "Sorry. This is really, um… distracting? I feel like I keep doing stupid things."

"It's fine, Elsa, really. Just relax and… it's just like if you were cleaning yourself, right?" Anna placed another kiss against Elsa's lips, keeping it quick before drawing back. "Do you want me to turn around or…?"

Still a little rattled by the kiss, Elsa nodded and patted Anna on the hip as they switched positions. Then, as Anna was getting her hair wet, she began to pour the shampoo into her hands. Though cooler than she was used to, the water felt wonderful as it caressed her bare body and Anna closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation before opening them again to smile at her older sister. She turned so that her back was facing Elsa and tilted her head back to give her access to her hair.

"Be gentle, okay?" she teased.

"Of course." Despite Anna not intending it as a serious request, Elsa answered it that way. Then she began to lather the shampoo into Anna's red locks with loving, smooth strokes. "Um… tell me if I pull through a tangle or something, but I'll try not to."

Anna hummed in response and enjoyed the feel of Elsa's hands working over her hair. They made short work of soaping it up, combing through and separating the few knots without pulling on Anna's roots too much or breaking too many strands.

Then Elsa rinsed her hands and took up the clean washcloth. "Okay, ready to be… scrubbed?"

Completely relaxed, Anna nodded. "Yeah, I'm always ready." She stretched out her arms before placing her hands on the shower wall and playfully shaking her butt in Elsa's direction. "Are you ready?"

A little "Mmmm" came from Elsa as she got the cloth soapy, followed by a laugh. "Sure." As she began to scrub between her shoulderblades, she said, "You do have a nice little butt, actually. I mean… I hope it's not weird for me to say that; just making an observation."

The redhead made a happy noise in the back of her throat as Elsa pressed into a sore spot between her shoulders, arching her back slightly in response. "Thanks, you have a great butt, too."

"Really?" she laughed in slight disbelief. "Wow, thank you. Not that this is the first time you've said as much." Then she passed over the spot again and noted Anna wincing. "Something wrong here?"

"Just a small knot, nothing serious."

A small "hmm" came from Elsa, and then she switched the washcloth to the other hand. With tender care, she began to knead the area with her thumb.

Anna hissed loudly and her fists clenched against the wall. "Ohhhh, a little higher!" she whimpered.

"Your wish is my command," Elsa laughed as she moved up, digging into the knot. The other hand began to gently wash Anna's lower back as long as it wasn't needed.

The moan Anna made when the knot finally loosened was one that embarrassed the hell out of the redhead but she couldn't restrain herself, the relief far too great to keep it quiet. "Thank you," she mewled out, slumping slightly against the wall. "God, thank you for that."

"M-my pleasure." Elsa sounded like she meant that. Both of her hands, including the one holding the washcloth, came to rest gently against her sister's hips, her voice closer when she spoke again.

"Anna… this might sound ridiculous to say about a stupid shower, but… I'm having a great time. With you."

Anna smiled lovingly over her shoulder. "Me, too." She pushed herself off the wall so she was leaning against Elsa instead. Her body was slick with cool water but Elsa's warmth easily overpowered the mild chill. "I always have a great time with you, no matter what we're doing."

A quiet humming of pleasure came from behind her. Elsa wasn't just saying that for her sake; she really did like showering with her. The hand not holding the cloth began to smooth up and down Anna's hip and waist in a gentle caress, moving them both just enough so that nipples could be felt bumping along Anna's back.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," her older sister began, clearly a little nervous but less than they had been before. "About… you and me. Rationally, I know this is… well… _that word_ that rhymes with 'invest'."

Anna closed her eyes, keeping her focus completely on Elsa and her words while simultaneously continuing to enjoy just how… _easily_ they seemed to fit together. Incest. The word left a bad taste in Anna's mouth yet at the same time… How could something like this be wrong? When Anna knew that she loved Elsa more than she loved anyone else in the world, even above her own parents. Even… even above God himself.

But she stayed quiet, letting Elsa finish with only a simple hum to indicate that she was all ears.

"Problem is, I can't seem to be purely rational when it comes to you," she continued as she pulled back away from Anna. At first it seemed like it was out of fear, but then the scrubbing of her back continued; she just needed something else to focus on. "If I forget about us being sisters… I know exactly what my feelings would mean. Not that I've ever felt like this about anyone before, but… it's just too strong to pretend I don't know what my heart wants."

"It's just that you don't know what to do?" Anna tilted her head so that it was resting on Elsa's shoulder, gazing at her sister's face.

"Exactly. It's…" The blue orbs staring down into Anna were a little excited, a little scared, but mostly just focused on the aquamarine ones below. "I got you back in my life, and it's completely different. You're kind of like I remember, except… a new person, and a person that I can't live without anymore. P-plus there's all these weird physical feelings that came from nowhere — what's _that_ about?! I mean, was I already falling for you even before we got separated, or just not… aware of my sexuality? And if I was, is _that_ why I've never been that interested in boys, or am I some huge lesbian? There's just… so many… questions."

"Questions we will figure out together." Anna smiled reassuringly at her sister, heart overflowing with love and adoration. She lifted a hand to stroke Elsa's cheek, ignoring the slight pain caused by the awkward angle. "We'll figure this out, Elsa. I promise."

Forgetting about the rag for the moment, Elsa reached up to brush over Anna's neck. Her mouth squirmed for a moment. "Why do you have to feel so good?"

Anna wanted to say something clever… something that would make Elsa laugh. However, in the end she simply fluttered her eyes closed and pressed her lips against Elsa's instead, heart pounding and feeling like she might faint dead away from bliss.

 _To Be Continued…_


	25. Chapter 25

WARNING: This chapter gets highly NSFW, and includes anal play.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

The moment Elsa Tremblay felt Anna's lips crash up into her own, she felt all the resolve she had been trying to build over the past pair of weeks trying to flee. All that work, striving to distance herself from her feelings for Anna, from the dark _attraction_ that always seemed to be hovering around the edges whenever they spoke, when they touched, interacted… kissed in ways sisters should never kiss…

 _Her lips are so sweet_ , she thought weakly as her hand travelled up from Anna's neck, fingers threading through her limp, wet hair. _Like the chocolate she gave me… why does she have to taste this good, feel this perfect against me? This ought to be illegal!_

Anna's lips shifted against hers, deepening the kiss ever so slightly as she tilted her head to get a better angle. Elsa couldn't believe how much of a difference it made; she felt her own mouth opening slightly, even though she didn't ask it to.

There was the slightest, almost hesitant brush of a tongue against her lower lip and Anna's closed eyes opened again, revealing a look full of shy love while the thumb of the hand that had been cupping her cheek caressed the skin gently.

Pulling away, the very enraptured Elsa breathed down at her sister, "You… really are… _wow."_

Anna pulled away just long enough to turn around so she was facing Elsa before she wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and pulled her into a close embrace. "You're pretty wow yourself," she hummed.

"I'm…" Realising she didn't know what she was going to say, Elsa let out a shaky laugh. "Anna. I'm kissing _Anna_." Then she realised she had said that out loud and bit her lip sheepishly; she sounded like a complete idiot.

Anna giggled and nuzzled Elsa's neck. "Yes you did, and it felt really nice for Anna, too."

Hearing that Anna didn't seem phased at all by how silly she sounded, Elsa smiled and kissed her again, briefly and sweetly. "I know we've done it before, but it's still pretty… yeah." Another kiss. "Mm, it's pretty addicting."

Anna sighed against Elsa's lips and she was so content and happy that she practically purred when she whispered, "You're as sweet and tasty as chocolate. Of course it's addicting."

"I was just thinking the same thing…" Licking her lips, she closed them for a moment as she smiled. "Alright. Alright, we're supposed to be _showering,_ right? Sorry, I didn't mean to make this about… you know, other things."

"It's okay." Anna smiled and turned back around, once again placing her hands on the wall to expose as much of her body as possible for cleaning, "Let's finish up quick so we can lay down and cuddle together?"

Smiling, Elsa took up the washcloth. "Yes, that sounds wonderful. Just let me soap this up again."

But as she did so, her eyes kept going back to Anna's beautiful body. It was the first body, and so far the _only_ body, that she had ever given more than a passing glance. And it was a gorgeous one, to be sure.

"Hey, Elsa," Anna said, sounding suddenly shy as she glanced at Elsa over her shoulder. "When you get to my chest, be gentle, alright? I'm really sensitive there."

"Oh, really?" Raising the cloth, she flicked it very briefly over one of Anna's nipples. Anna let out a breathless whimper as a full body shudder ran down the length of her body. "Hmm, you're right; _really_ sensitive."

Anna squeezed her thighs together and looked embarrassed, her cheeks flushed. "Elsaaa, was that really necessary? I'm already really-" She paused and bit on her lip, looking back at the wall. "Um, never mind."

"Already what?" No answer. Shrugging, she began to soap up her front a little more earnestly, not just teasing this time. Anna relaxed as the cleaning began again but she kept her legs pressed together regardless, let out soft sighs and hums whenever Elsa grazed a particular sensitive area. And Elsa couldn't help noticing.

Once through with her chest and stomach, Elsa tried for her underarms. When she noticed a shiver, she cracked a smile. "I'm actually _not_ trying to tickle you, I promise."

Anna nodded and raised her arms in response to the reassurance. "Good, because like you, I can't restrain myself very well." She giggled lightly.

"Good to know. But… I mean, I _like_ you making me lose control that way. Would you… I mean, do you want me to try…?" Why did she feel so odd about this? Shaking her head, she let out a laugh as she switched to the other armpit. "Nevermind."

"Maybe later, once I'm clean." Anna's giggle came slightly louder as Elsa cleaned her armpit. "W-we're gonna run out of water soon if we keep s-stalling."

Shrugging, she began to clean down Anna's leg. "Cold water doesn't bother me that much." When she reached her ankle, she picked the leg up with one hand while the other scrubbed her foot. Sparing a smile upward, she said, "I never noticed before, but your adorable little freckles even come all the way down here."

"Thank you?"

"That was a weird thing to say, wasn't it? Especially while I'm washing your feet." Elsa laughed as she switched to the other leg. "Sorry."

"It's not that, it's just… no one has ever said that before." Anna lifted her foot for Elsa, using one of the hands on the wall for balance so she didn't slip on the wet tile. "Just wasn't expecting it."

That didn't seem quite right. Once cleaned, Elsa splashed her foot clean and then pressed a kiss to the tip of her big toe. "Well I think someone should. I don't mind being that someone."

"Thank you," she repeated shyly. The blush was back, turning Anna's face an adorable shade of dark pink as she wiggled the toe that had been kissed. She looked down at Elsa lovingly. "You're so good to me, Snowflake."

"Always, Moondrop. Even your cute little toes." Smiling blissfully, Elsa stood back up. "Now I just have to get your butt." Her rag dropped down to smooth over the soft globes, her free hand pressing very gently into Anna's stomach.

Anna gasped and her stomach flexed under Elsa's hand as the cloth gently caressed her rear. She gave her legs another squeeze. "O-oh."

This time, there was no way Elsa could miss her reaction. She knew what it _could_ mean, but she also knew she could be wrong. "Is that… well… do you like this?" She still felt a little odd about asking questions like those, but maybe it would be alright. After all, if Anna didn't care about being _peed on_ …

"Y-yes," Anna murmured. "Sorry, this just feels really nice." Elsa's stroking of her rear slowed down, moving in circles that were more like a loving caress than scrubbing. Anna moaned softly.

"I love you so much."

The words shot through into Elsa's core. The tingling from when she had been washing herself, and from when Anna was tickling her… it was starting to come back. All by itself. Again, she could name it, but she felt far too embarrassed to try just in case she was wrong. Even in her thoughts.

So instead, she decided to try something. Sure, Anna had handed over the washcloth the last time so she could do it herself, but… maybe…

Elsa's hand began to push the soapy cloth between her sister's firm cheeks.

Anna's breath hitched and she tilted her head back, letting out another, much louder moan. "E-Elsa…?"

"Have to finish washing you," Elsa told her in a whisper as she continued to trail down until she reached the tiny puckered area that she could not see, but could only _feel_ the difference.

When she touched it, Anna's body went tense and her forehead rested on the wall, her eyes tightly clenched shut. Her breathing turned ragged and there was a wetness that was definitely not from the shower beginning to trail down her leg. "God, Snowflake..."

Could it be that she made Anna release in the same way she had when being tickled? Maybe it was just a trick of the light. Elsa had intended to just wash the tiny opening as fast as she could the way she usually did for herself, get the unpleasantness over with, but with Anna reacting this way…

"You _do_ like this." It wasn't a question as it had been for her cheeks; she was making a statement for Anna to either confirm or deny. "Like me washing your butt."

"O- of course I do," Anna confirmed softly. "It's… it's all so intense and amazing with you… when you touch me like this…" She shifted slightly, widening her stance. "I feel like I'm on fire in the best way possible."

Again, Elsa felt a pulsing, and could no longer pretend it wasn't coming from between her own thighs. But she didn't want to focus on that; she wanted to focus on Anna, on "setting her on fire" as she so eloquently described it. To that end…

"Good," she whispered as she began to gently move her finger from side to side. Anna clenched her cheeks, trapping Elsa's finger there.

"Y-you might want to stop," she panted, her face flushed and teal eyes glazed. "I- I don't want you getting yourself into something you can't h-handle."

At that, Elsa gulped; she knew what Anna meant. At least, she could make a good guess; when it came to these matters, she was a complete novice. But she wasn't entirely oblivious. Still, she figured she would ask another question instead of confronting that directly. At least, for now.

"Wasn't expecting it, no. Because I… thought you would react like this if I had my hand… around in the front. B-but if you like being touched back here, that's fine! Completely fine! I just… I'm surprised, that's all."

"It's kind of the same in terms of sensitivity and… pleasure," Anna answered. "My butt's as happy to be stimulated as my vagina is." She blushed at the words and bit her lip.

"O-oh…" Did it really? It was true that her own felt sensitive, which is why she awkwardly washed it as fast as she could every time. It made her uncomfortable. But if Anna had a different feeling about it…

Elsa withdrew the hand with the washcloth. For a moment, it looked as if she was going to be finished, or move on to using conditioner. But she picked up the soap and flipped over the rag, soaping up the other side. Anna looked at Elsa over her shoulder, somehow managing to look disappointed and intrigued at the same time.

"You're done with m-my back, then? Should I turn around?"

"I'm done with just about everything… but no, you can stay right where you are." She swallowed. This was the craziest thing she had ever done, but somehow, doing it with Anna made her a lot less terrified than she would have been with anyone else. "Is… this alright?"

The question came just as the washcloth began to trail around to the front, drifting up the inside of Anna's thigh.

"A-ah!" Anna gasped loudly.

"S-sorry," Elsa breathed as she withdrew the washcloth. Too much; she should have known that.

"Are you trying to get me off?" she asked bluntly, than gently banged her head on the tile wall with a groan. "Because it's getting really hard to hold it in when you… do stuff like that."

"Well… we do still need to wash you there." The cloth returned, staying still on her thigh this time. "And if you… happen to 'get off' while I'm washing… then… I guess it would be alright." Elsa could practically _hear_ herself blushing. Did she really just say that to her sister?!

Anna stayed very quiet for several seconds, her gaze on the cloth still settled on her thigh before she quietly asked, "You'd really be okay with that? Or are you just saying that to make me happy?"

Elsa shook her head, imploring Anna with her wide eyes. "No, no, I- I would! I mean…" Swallowing hard, she forced herself to be the tiniest bit more open. "I'm very curious to hear how you'll sound. And… God, I think I've been secretly curious about it ever since I figured out what you did in the bathroom that morning. I w-want to help."

"You're sure?" Anna pressed, "I- I really don't want to do this and then have you… regret it… that's all." She bit her lip, but Elsa leaned in to kiss it immediately.

"Very sure. Um… just promise me that if I look uncomfortable, you won't think I actually am? It's just really new and I'm not used to this, it's nothing to do with not liking what we're doing!"

Finally Anna relaxed and relented, smiling shyly at her older sister. "Okay."

The moment of truth. Bracing for a negative reaction, either from herself or from Anna, Elsa slid the cloth upward until it hit home.

The moan that escaped Anna was softer, and more breathless than the ones before and Anna reached out to rest her hands on Elsa's shoulders. "G-God," she whimpered.

"Yeah?" Elsa breathed, trying to make her voice sexy. She wasn't sure if she was succeeding or not, because she had virtually no practice, but she hoped her earnestness would help make up for it. "You like that? You want more?"

"Y-Yes!" Anna gripped Elsa tighter and spread her legs a little more, giving the blonde better access. "Y-Yes please!"

So Elsa gave her more. Not a lot, and probably not as fast as Anna wanted, but she started gently rubbing along her the way she would with herself. The way she _had_ mere minutes ago. If that was what Anna felt every time she touched herself… she could understand becoming addicted to that feeling.

"Oooh Elsa, th-that feels so good." The redhead leaned against Elsa and her eyes became hazy, "R-Right there, please!"

"Here?" The question was ridiculous; when Elsa moved again and heard more gasping, she knew. _Definitely_ there. "Oohhh… you look like you're actually enjoying this…"

Anna bit her lip and suddenly, one of her hands drifted down until it was settled on Elsa's wrist. "D-Don't be afraid to-" She blushed hotly and guided Elsa's hand higher, until her finger just brushed her swollen clit. "I-It feels really good there."

While she could technically feel a slight difference, she couldn't tell exactly through the cloth. But she could definitely remember where Anna made the highest noises and keep rubbing in the same spot. "Like this?"

"Yesss," Anna purred, arching into the touch. "Perfect…" Elsa ramped up the speed and pressure just a little. Anna jerked and it looked like it was taking considerable effort to stay on her feet, the look on her face speaking volumes of the pleasure she was feeling as the volume of her moans and gasps increased. "Elsaaaaaa!" she whined desperately.

Time for another experiment. "That feels good, doesn't it? Me… touching you." That wasn't good enough; she had to say sexier things. But she didn't know how! Licking her lips, she tried again. "You like what my hand can do for you, don't you?"

Anna nodded and gave Elsa a heated look. "Mmm, I do. I love it when your hand strokes me like that," she moaned, long and loud. "You make me feel so good and wet, Elsa..."

"Hah!" Elsa burst out in sheer disbelief. This couldn't be happening. It was pure insanity! This was sin, they were sisters! But to reassure her sister, she kissed her shoulder as she continued to stroke. "How… long have you wanted me to do this? Tell me."

Her eyes closed and briefly, a look of shame crossed her face. "Since… since the first time you kissed me..."

"You wanted my hand between your legs? Just like this?" In point of fact, at that point Elsa wouldn't have minded putting it between her own legs, but she ignored that for the time being. "In that case… sorry it took so long to give you what you want."

"D-Don't be sorry, I-" Anna gripped Elsa's unoccupied hand and started lay frantic kisses upon the soft skin, "I'm happy with what you're giving me now."

"And what am I giving you?" she breathed, cupping her hand a little so that she was practically grasping the fleshy mons above her sister's sex.

"Ahh!" Anna was trembling now and was practically pushing her core against Elsa's clothed hand to aid in the steady pace that was slowly getting her closer to her peak. She whined again, the sound needy. "G-giving me pleasure a- and for trusting me enough to…" She flushed and went quiet.

"To what?" she whispered very gently. She had exchanged her sexy voice for a calming one now, and she retrieved her other hand to begin rubbing up and down Anna's lower back. "Go on."

"To do this with you… for trusting me to not make a total ass of myself." Anna's eyes misted over as she added, "I love you so much, Elsa."

"I…" If she said it while they were doing this, it was all over. No more pretending. But Anna had already offered it up; she had been the brave one. She always was.

"I love you, too, Anna." She leaned up to give her a peck on the cheek. "And you can make an ass of yourself in front of me. Don't worry about that."

Then Anna tugged Elsa in for a kiss in response, embracing her tightly despite the water making their skin slide slightly. There were tears in her eyes but the sounds she made against Elsa's lips were more happy than distraught.

Elsa threw herself against the lips in response, grinding the washcloth even harder as her other hand gripped Anna's firm little behind, holding her in place to rub her sensitive sex that much more thoroughly. Anna's grip on Elsa's shoulders suddenly tightened and her legs trapped Elsa's hand between them as a cry that was much longer and louder than the rest erupted from her throat. Her entire body went rigid briefly before it slackened completely and Anna collapsed bonelessly into their hug with a small moan.

The difference was something Elsa noticed, but didn't quite understand. She must have _really_ been liking this if she went limp like that! Abandoning all pretense of disliking what they were doing, or not knowing what it was, Elsa dropped the rag… and traced her fingers over Anna's folds.

"Is this really alright?" she whispered numbly as she felt how wet Anna was, either from the soap or from her own natural enjoyment.

"E-Els-" Anna's moan cut her off and though her legs trembled slightly, she managed to straighten herself out again, though speaking seemed to be difficult if her hard breathing was any indication. That made the elder sister lean over to one side, trying to catch her eyes.

"Yes? Is… did you not want me to touch you without the rag?" she suddenly breathed, starting to pull her hand away.

"No!" Anna bit her lip and squirmed slightly. "I-it feels good… really good… please don't stop?"

A little relieved, Elsa pushed her fingers back into her sister. Of course, it was still a very strange thing to be doing for her; she knew people did this all the time, they fondled and touched, played with their bodies. Maybe not with a _sibling,_ but that happened on very rare occasion, too. So why did she think it was so bizarre? Why couldn't she take to it the way Anna was taking to it?

Meanwhile, Anna mewled, thrusting her hips against Elsa's fingers and staring at her sister with glazed, devoted eyes. "You're doing s-so well, Elsa… making me come a- a second time," she breathed.

"A second ti- OH. Oh, was that your… did you _orgasm_ a second ago?!" she demanded in sheer disbelief.

The redhead blinked slowly at her. "Yes," she murmured before nuzzling her nose into Elsa's collar bone. She whimpered as Elsa's finger accidently grazed her clit. "Usually when someone… fingers me, I have one of those… and now I'm a million times more sensitive down there."

 _Sensitive…_ that sparked something in Elsa's memory. Part of her really wanted to let Anna go, to give her time to recover; she had heard that orgasms really took a lot out of people. But on the other hand…

"So you're saying… you want to feel more? That this isn't too much?"

Anna seemed to contemplate her answer. "I really do want more, b-because this feels incredible… it's basically at this point where it feels like it's too much, but it isn't?" She frowned a little. "Like a small part of me w-wants you to stop because the sensation is so intense, but mostly I still really want this despite that..."

"Hmm… in that case…" Her stomach flip-flopped and her heart was pounding in her throat, but Elsa knew she wanted to try it. Even as scared of what she would feel when she did it as she was, the urge to try more things with Anna was too great. As great as it was for Anna.

Bracing for the worst, Elsa held her hand still as she slid her free hand downward until her finger was edging toward Anna's _other_ opening.

Anna looked at Elsa, confused. "W-Why did you stop?"

"Because… w-well, I'm wondering if you would prefer…"

Then her fingertip pushed into the slick, puckered skin. Anna yelped, her butt clenching unconsciously at the unexpected intrusion. "T-That feels weird!" she blurted before blushing and adding, "Not in a bad way but… Gosh, _that's_ new."

Not only was it new, but it was tight. Even with the lingering amount of soap on her finger and on the area, it seemed to refuse to open up for her. But the rigidness and the sounds Anna was making was inspiring a fluttering in Elsa's stomach that she couldn't deny was exciting.

"Ooooh," Anna purred as Elsa nudged inward, "w-who knew this would feel soooo good?" She nuzzled Elsa again. "Deeper."

"Deeper?" She could hardly believe her ears! But the way the soft skin and strong muscles only opened up a tiny bit at a time was somehow fascinating… and Anna's reactions even moreso. Against all her expectations, she was _really_ enjoying doing this for her precious sister.

As she continued to push inward, wiggling her fingertip just enough so that Anna would feel it, her other hand began to move again. To tease the deliciously fragile lips that she was learning to love.

Anna sobbed against Elsa's neck at the combined pleasure, the only thing keeping Anna grounded and standing. "I love you, Elsa, I love you!" She started a small mantra as Elsa continued to pleasure her, the poor thing looking overwhelmed.

There was definitely a tingling between Elsa's legs now. Hearing Anna moan, _feeling_ the reasons for her moaning… it was doing things to her that she never expected before. She wanted to get a better look at what she was doing, even while she dreaded what it would look like. How could she do this with her sister? Touch her sensitive flower, pleasure it? How could she stomach slowly working a finger into the most taboo place imaginable?!

Anna hummed and kissed Elsa's throat, breathing getting harder again in what Elsa figured was a sign that she was getting close to orgasm again. Her own heart beat faster at the prospect of being the one responsible for that happening, but she couldn't stop now; even if it was a mistake.

"Are… you close again?" she breathed. _Needing_ to know.

"Yes," the redhead whispered. "S-So close… you're doing wonderfully, Elsa!"

For whatever reason, that brought more heat to her cheeks. The complement, being told that not only was she pleasuring her own sister, but she was pleasuring her _well._ A smile touched the corners of her mouth as she ramped up the speed.

"I do… have questions. Um, I thought I was supposed to… well, something should go… inside…" Swallowing against the lump that formed from hearing how awkward she sounded, she pressed ahead. "You seem to be alright with what's happening now. Is that okay?"

At that, Anna looked a little hesitant despite her arousal and glanced down at Elsa's long, slender digits with a mixture of awe and nervousness. "Um yeah, sure if you r-really want to try it." She smiled. Elsa nodded and hesitantly tried working her middle finger in past the fragile lips. "A little more gently, please?" She flinched slightly before reaching down and parting her own lips carefully to help Elsa maneuver a little easier. The soft skin was glistening and Anna moaned when a few droplets from the shower trailed over the exposed opening. "Is this helping?"

"My God…" Immediately, Elsa felt bad for blaspheming, but she couldn't quite focus on that from feeling fragile inner walls surrounding her finger. "Y-you're so… hot, and wet inside…"

Anna squeezed playfully, giggling softly. "You feel really good in there." She blushed and suddenly looked a little self-conscious. "I-Is this okay?"

But Elsa was still a little shocked. "Y-you _squeezed_ my finger! How'd you do that?" Excited by this new discovery, she slid the finger the rest of the way inside. "Do it again!"

Anna did so, smiling at Elsa warmly, "You like that?"

"Mmmhh," Elsa found herself groaning at the feeling. It was so strange… and so enticing. "Yes, I… think so. Do you like what I'm doing? Is it alright?"

"Mhmmm," Anna hummed and tilted her head back, looking like she was enjoying herself even though she no longer looked as ready to release as she did before. "Feels wonderful."

Another hesitant smile. Elsa kissed Anna's cheek, then her neck, holding both of her hands still and letting Anna flex against them. She noticed when Anna tried to squeeze the one finger, the other fingertip also felt it; all those muscles down there seemed to be at least partially connected.

"D-do you want me to start moving again?" she whispered against the skin just behind Anna's ear.

"Hmm yes," Anna moaned softly back and reached out to hold Elsa closer. "Gosh Elsa, you're so good to me, it feels amazing."

A little thrill of glee shot through Elsa's stomach. Trying not to laugh, she whispered, "Alright." Then… she began to wiggle the finger in Anna's rear.

"Ah!" Anna latched her mouth to Elsa's neck to stifle any more cries, sucking on the skin as Elsa kept moving her fingers. She didn't retract the one from Anna's moist sex, but mainly kept goading the other orifice, completely captivated by her sister's reactions. It didn't take long for Anna to continue with the subtle thrusts and whines now that they were no longer playing and she practically let out a muffled squeal when Elsa pushed in at her deepest yet.

"Wow," Elsa breathed, feeling her finger actually beginning to slip inside the tiniest bit. "I've… w-well, heard people say 'fuck my ass', b-but I always presumed it was just… a crude phrase, not something that r-really…"

Anna managed to part from Elsa's neck, ignoring the bright red mark she left behind. "It's really new to me but it feels almost as good as your finger in my lips..."

As she found she was able to push deeper, Elsa asked, "Isn't this something gay men do? Is… it weird that I'm doing it?" Her curiosity was burning, and she couldn't seem to stop herself asking these questions.

"Women do this stuff, too," Anna pointed out, "Not as often as gay men do, I guess; I wouldn't know 'cause I'm… n-not one of them. But women can… enjoy it."

"And it's so _tight,_ " Elsa breathed as it slid past the gripping ring of muscle. Licking her lips, she leaned in to kiss Anna's cheek again. "You have an amazing body, Moondrop. Just look what it can do..."

Her sister shivered at her words and pressed her face into Elsa's collar. "I'm nothing special… but you, Snowflake… you are _incredible._ "

When she felt the face against her chest again, combined with Anna's words, she wanted to embrace Anna as tightly as she could. Unfortunately, both of her hands were quite busy. Therefore, she merely began to push her finger back and forth as her other hand began to move again. Anna hissed and her body clenched tightly around the finger instinctively, the younger girl looking lost in the sensations. Elsa still couldn't believe she was doing this, either the separate actions or everything together, but she had to admit… it was definitely stimulating to _both_ of them.

"My beautiful Anna," she encouraged as she sped up both motions. "So sweet…"

Anna peered up at her, locking eyes with Elsa's before throwing her head back and moaning loudly again, the wetness between her legs increasing drastically. This time, Elsa could _feel_ the muscles clamping down on her finger over and over, as if never wanting to let her go. Finished. She slumped for a second time, leaning heavily against Elsa as she panted for breath.

"N-no more," she whimpered.

"O-oh, okay," Elsa said as she withdrew easily from Anna's wet sex, feeling a little regretful. However, when she tried to pull out of the other opening… "W-what- Anna, my finger's stuck!"

That perked Anna up. She stared at her sister in disbelief, "It's _stuck?!"_ She bit her lip and Elsa felt as she tried to relax her muscles. The finger still in her butt must've been sending little jolts of pleasure though because Anna would let out a soft noise with every tug.

"God, you really _are_ into this," Elsa breathed in disbelief, her cheeks heating up even more — as if that were possible. "Turn around a little? Maybe if I… get a better look." Suddenly, she felt impelled to add, "N-not because I want to see! Of course, I'm a little curious what this looks like, sure, but it's- I'm not- I want to try to pull it out without hurting you, that's all!"

"If you were feeling what I'm feeling, you would totally understand why I'm int- _ah!"_ She pouted and an embarrassed flush came to her cheeks as she huffed, "Your finger keeps stroking my… I dunno, my inner wall and it feels good!"

Elsa paused to goggle at her in disbelief, her own cheeks every bit as red as Anna's. "Even after you had _two_ orgasms?! Isn't that supposed to be… you know, the end of it?"

"Just because you orgasm doesn't mean you stop feeling it!" Anna turned as red as her hair. "Think of it like eating chocolate. Even when you - _nnhh!_ \- hit that point where you know you can't eat it anymore, if you were to take another bite, it would still be as delicious as always, b-but the downside is it starts to hurt a little from being too full."

"Oh no!" Elsa breathed in surprise. "This is _hurting_ you now? Alright, I'll- hang on."

Kneeling down behind Anna, Elsa reached up with her other hand to brush her own hair out of her face. Only afterward did she remember _what was on that hand_ but it didn't matter; in the moment, she just wanted to make her sister less uncomfortable.

Anna whined loudly. "God, Elsa, just pull out, please!"

"I'm trying!" Then she used her other hand to gently spread Anna's cheeks…

And she felt herself get that much hotter. From that angle, she could see it _all_ ; she wasn't sure if it was just the view, or knowing who it belonged to, or the lingering little grunts of half-pleasure, half-discomfort coming from above… but against all her expectations, Elsa liked what she saw. Quite a bit.

"O-okay," she mumbled distractedly. "I'm… c-can you push while I pull? Oh my God, I can't believe I'm saying these things!"

"Is this why people use lube for that area?" she grumbled, then let out a soft sigh before bracing herself. "So they don't… get stuck like this!"

"What's 'lube'?"

Anna choked. "W-What? _Seriously?"_ She bit her lip. "You know what, I'll explain once we get out of the shower and are cuddling on the bed; let's just focus on this first."

Shaking off the information for the moment, Elsa braced herself. "Alright, on three. Ready? One, two… three!" And then she pulled, watching as her finger slowly emerged from the taut skin.

The noise Anna made was one of both relief and loss, the opening clenching and unclenching slightly as it got used to being empty again. Elsa found herself mesmerised… she'd never really _looked_ at one of those before. Shouldn't she be disgusted? That hole didn't exactly have a very noble purpose. On the other hand, it was recently cleaned, and the way the muscles were contracting the skin… it did strange things to her.

"O-Okay," Anna finally panted. "Why don't you… get out for now while I finish myself off?"

"While y- AGAIN?!" But when she saw Anna roll her eyes, she raised the finger and said, "You… mean _washing._ Right. Let me just, um…"

So Elsa hurriedly used one of the rags to wash her hands as thoroughly as she could before she exited the shower. Really, she didn't think she could handle any more "cleaning" in one night; already, she felt like she was going to explode. And the whole time she towelled off, one question kept running through her mind:

' _Did that really just happen?'_

 _To Be Continued…_


	26. Chapter 26

WARNING: Still NSFW in this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Elsa was almost relieved when the door opened. It took Anna an additional ten minutes to exit the shower and when she did, she was shivering slightly. "Man, I didn't realize how cold the water got until you left me there alone," she joked through chattering teeth.

"Yeah." Elsa couldn't make herself say anything better than that. She felt stupid. More than that; she felt _wrong._ As if everything she had done since coming to camp that year had been a terrible choice. It was probably mostly because Anna had sent her out of the shower that way, but she couldn't deny that what they had done was most _definitely_ not a typical family bonding session.

Anna flopped onto the bed, tossing a strand of wet hair over her shoulder and adjusting the low neck tank top that she wore. "So...you probably have questions… right?" Eyes flicking over to Anna's concealed body, Elsa nodded. Anna gave her a reassuring smile. "Okay. I'll do my best to answer. First of all: how are you feeling right now?"

"Oh, that's… a big question," Elsa sighed, running a hand through her damp bangs. "Confused, and… excited? And still a little grossed out, but not as grossed out as I would think. I mean…" Letting out a scoff, she whispered, "I put my finger up your _butt._ "

Anna laughed, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "That you did, and it felt pretty good despite the fact that you went in dry and got your finger stuck." She giggled some more, shaking her head. "But in all seriousness...do you regret it at all?"

"I should. It… really seems like I should be hating myself for doing any of that, but… I don't. It was fun." A shy smile flitted across her lips a she fidgeted with the hem of her t-shirt. "Do you know what I was thinking when I was staring at your butt, after I finally unstuck my finger?"

"What?" When she didn't answer right away, Anna placed her hand over her sister's, smiling warmly and stroking the cool skin with her thumb. "Go ahead. I won't judge."

"N-no, it's really strange." But Anna didn't budge. After a moment, she kept going. "W-well… I thought I would feel disgusted, and ashamed of myself for playing with such a… a filthy place. But that wasn't what happened. Instead, I thought it was… kinda _cute_. And I… w-wanted to…"

Anna seemed to sense her discomfort and did something unexpected. She lifted the hand she was holding, the one that had been teasing her butt, and started laying soft kisses on the knuckle without the slightest hesitation. "You wanted to…?" she gently prodded.

"Oh…" Elsa was honestly shocked that Anna could bring herself kiss that specific finger. Maybe her sister didn't have an ounce of shame. Or maybe she simply loved her so much that she didn't care about things like that. It gave her the courage she needed.

"That. I… I wanted to do _that_. On your butt. Is that crazy?"

"You wanted to… kiss it?" Anna asked curiously, tilting her head. "I- I mean, it's not _crazy_... I've heard of kissing another girl's vag, but-" She blushed and placed another kiss, this time flipping Elsa's hand to lay it on her palm. "Kissing there is… new."

"Kissing _anything_ down there is new to me!" But it was hard to feel horrified with herself with Anna being so sweet. "You just seemed to like me touching there as much as your vagina. And then looking at how cute and small it was, moving the way it did… I f-felt… tempted." She knew that by that point her face had to be beet red, and could feel that same tingling within her loose gym shorts that she had felt in the shower. "I probably need to pray a _lot_ more."

The lips paused in her ministrations and Anna simply stroked Elsa's fingers. "You… liked what we did, then? You didn't mind?"

Brightening at the slight shift of focus, Elsa smiled through her bashfulness. "I did. I'm still freaking out a little, but… it didn't feel wrong while I was doing it, just… exciting and fun! It's only now that we're done and I'm overthinking everything that I'm freaking."

Anna leaned toward Elsa and nuzzled her cheek, placing a sweet kiss. "We're in this together now with no turning back. I'll be with you every step of the way so we can figure this out and make you comfortable, okay?"

"Mmm… okay." How could she say no to Anna? "But… I am curious about a few things. A-and I think we should discuss them if we're… well, whatever we're doing. I'm still not really sure."

"Don't be afraid to ask me anything," she reminded her with a smile. "What's up?"

"Well, alright. Let's start with… with us being together. It's like, I'm trying to process both that you're a girl _and_ you're my sister at the same time, and they're two separate problems. F-for me, anyway. So I keep getting stuck with my brain overloading and shutting down before I can figure anything out. Maybe… we should work through both of those one at a time." Clearing her throat, she turned to look at Anna more squarely, still holding onto her hand. "Me being a girl… it doesn't bother you, obviously. But why doesn't it bother you that it's… not as God intended? That we can't have children together?"

The redhead's eyes softened. "Just because we can't have kids the traditional way, doesn't mean we can't have them altogether," she reminded her. "There's always adoption, and if you're against that or you really want to carry a child, there are donors and such that can get you pregnant." Here, she smiled fondly and gave Elsa's hand a pat. "Mom probably made it seem like the traditional way is the only way but trust me, there are a lot of options out there."

"Well… that is true." She took a second to think about adoption, or surrogacy. Or sperm donors. Those were all things she had heard of, but never considered for herself. And after all, the inability to start a family was the biggest barrier that kept being thrown around by the church when it came to the LGBT community. "But don't children need a mother and a father?"

"I'll be the father," Anna joked, and Elsa rolled her eyes. "But I mean, seriously, since when are most guys known as great parents, anyway? Moms are usually the ones who stick around, even if they're like our mom and are kinda…" She didn't finish her thought, not wanting to insult their mother. Elsa understood; she was still quite attached to her, the news of her deception was too fresh for her to feel as bitter as Anna probably did. "Our dad is a good dad, and Mom still cut him loose because she couldn't handle him having different views. And I think you turned out pretty awesome, just being raised by _one_ woman. Two's gotta be even better, right?"

She tried not to let herself blush at that comment. "But what about us being sisters? I, um… I'm afraid that it would be hard enough on a child having two mothers for a parent, given how God feels about that, and how most people view gay parents. And if the other parents know we're related…"

Anna chewed on her lip in thought before shrugging. "I'm not sure, I haven't thought that far ahead yet," she confessed. "I-I mean, we just started, um… acknowledging this, and I never really had any serious plans for kids of my own. Before now, anyway; maybe never." She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"O-oh, I'm not _blaming_ you!" Elsa assured her nervously. "Just… thinking. But you're right, we, um… we don't _have_ to have any children. I guess I'm just going off the whole… you know, like you said, Mom's traditional views of what 'love' and 'family' mean. Me marrying a man, having his babies, all that."

"Maybe we'll discuss it more when this isn't so new? I mean, I guess I wouldn't mind kids one day and the idea of having them with you is nice… but we should really should see where this thing we're going through takes us and focus on the present first."

Nodding, Elsa looked down at their hands. She petted over Anna's, enjoying the soft skin, the little wrinkles of her knuckles.

"I'm actually in love with you. It's… kind of obvious now, I guess."

"I'm in love with you, too, Elsa. And for what it's worth, I really want to fight for this… for us." She smiled tenderly and looked down at their joined hands. "I... I think being with you will be the best thing to ever happen to me."

All Elsa could do for a moment was blush and grin. The word "fight" scared her; that would be a concern, of course. They probably would end up having to battle a lot of ignorance if they pursued each other. But somehow, finding both her sister _and_ her soulmate, and them being the same person… she couldn't be unhappy about any of it.

"Alright. Okay, so… yes." Clearing her throat, she sat up a little more, still holding onto Anna's hand. "Um… sex. I was going to ask you at some point how that works with two women, but… we… seem to have tried that already. I think?"

"You pretty much have the gist of it down, yeah," Anna giggled awkwardly. "I mean, there is more to it but what we did is pretty much how two girls do… what they do."

Giggling along with her, Elsa whispered, "Probably without the butt stuff. You really surprised me with that — I surprised _myself._ But I mean… well, maybe next time I can try to pay more attention to your front-butt?"

"...My _front butt?!"_ Anna laughed so hard that tears ran down her cheeks, collapsing against her sister's side. "H-Hehe, I- I think I would like that- Oh my god, you just called my vag a-" This sent her into another fit of giggles.

"Okay, okay!" Elsa snapped, though she was also laughing a little. "Sorry, I just… what, do people not really call it that?! I'm sure I've heard it a few times!"

"I'm pretty sure people use that term as a joke," Anna pointed out, still giggling, "because I've _never_ heard it used for serious… not that I've had a lot of serious sex talks before!" she was quick to point out to her sister.

Now Elsa felt ridiculous, but she tried to push ahead. "W-well, I wasn't exactly… I just meant as opposed to your actual butt." Then she cleared her throat. "Do people really put their mouths on… um, vaginas? I really can't be sure what the point of that would be."

"Apparently, it feels really good?" Anna shrugged. "According to Esme, it's like when you use your fingers but… better, I guess." She blushed and gave Elsa a cute grin. "We'll have to put that to the test at some point."

"O-oh? We will?" But Anna's grin told her she was pretty confident, so she only breathed, "I… okay."

"Only if you want to," Anna reassured her. "Anything else?"

Elsa tried to think. "Well… I don't know a lot about this in the first place, so I can't think what to ask. Which one of us is… the man?"

"The beauty of being girls is there isn't really a 'man'." She smiled, patting Elsa's hand. "We both just… do our own thing? Like I get you off, you get me off. It's not like we can have sex like how a man and a woman would, anyway, right? So why worry about it?"

"Guess that's true. And… well, I always kind of wondered what the point was, without procreation being possible. But after hearing you in there… I get it," she admitted with rosy cheeks.

Anna snuggled against Elsa and nuzzled against the crook of her neck with a blissful sigh. "I love you so much, Snowflake… I could honestly stay here like this, with you, forever."

Wrapping her arms more tightly around Anna, she whispered, "So could I. Wow…" She caressed her damp hair for a moment before adding in a hushed whisper, "Even if… we're sick for feeling this way, I don't think I could stop. Not now."

Anna smiled sadly. "Me, either." She placed a kiss on Elsa's shoulder. It nearly made Elsa break, but she felt too much overflowing love to let that happen. So instead, she merely kissed Anna atop her head.

"How did you turn out so perfect? I still remember you as a stupid little red-headed brat."

"And I still remember you being a stinker. A well-meaning, but very annoying, pushy stinker." Anna smirked up at her. Elsa took that opportunity to boop her nose with a finger. The redhead giggled and kissed her chin. "However, you were also the best big sister who spoiled me with chocolate and snowmen, so I forgive you."

After a second, Elsa began, "Do you think… we were… nah, that's stupid."

"What?" Anna asked, reaching up to rest a hand on Elsa's cheek. "No question is too stupid; what's up?"

"Do you think we were… kind of flirting back then? I know we were just kids, but kids flirt. I mean, straight kids do, sometimes. They don't really mean anything too deep by it, but it still… y-yeah." She felt foolish for answering, despite Anna's reassurances.

"Maybe we were." Anna lay a kiss on Elsa's chin. "Maybe we always knew, deep down, how much we love each other. Or maybe not. Doesn't matter that much now."

"I mean… if we did, that would at least explain why this seems so _easy_ for us. I… I've never looked twice at another woman in my whole life! And here you fall back into my life and… and I'm pushing you into the shower wall!"

"Sometimes God makes the strangest soulmates," Anna chuckled. "And to be honest, as much as I cared for Esme… I never loved her a _fraction_ of how much I love you." She blushed as she added in a whisper, "Geeze, I sound _really_ sappy, don't I?"

"No worse than me," Elsa laughed. At least she could laugh now; she felt that much better, which was something. "So… next time, I'll put my mouth on your vagina? If that's okay?"

There followed a moment of startled silence. Her sister's cheeks went a shade darker, and her voice came out low and seductive as she whispered, "Or I could put mine on yours… show you what it's like to be overwhelmed with pleasure… it's the least I can do for your 'help' in the shower."

"O-or that." Swallowing thickly, she bit her bottom lip for a moment. "I… have been feeling a little… turned on? Right? That's what you call it? Listening to you in there, feeling you… I just can't get it out of my mind."

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's shoulders and nuzzled their faces close, her warm breath fanning the winter blonde's face. "Want to try it now, then?" she husked.

Elsa tried to answer. She did, but all she could do was nod. That was the closest she was going to come to giving Anna an affirmative, with her being so nervous. And Anna smiled brightly before leaning in for a kiss; sweet and passionate, her tongue gliding over Elsa's lip while Anna pressed their bodies so close that Anna was practically straddling her. A fluttering sigh of desire poured from Elsa instantly; was she _that_ easy to turn on? Or was it just Anna?

"It'll be much easier if you lie down," she purred against her lips, teasing the fine hairs at the back of Elsa's head.

"O-okay." Shuffling down, heart beating a mile a minute, Elsa tried to reason that this was no big deal. Anna had come fairly close to doing this for her once before… but there's a difference between _close_ and _actually doing it._ Still… "Do you want me to, um, get undressed?"

"I got it," Anna answered simply, drawing back so she was sitting on her knees, Elsa's body between them. She regarded Elsa briefly before resting her hands on the small sliver of belly exposed by her top, sliding them underneath and slowly starting to roll it upwards until the entirety of Elsa's stomach was exposed and the cloth was pressed against the bottom of Elsa's breasts. The blonde wasted no time whipping the shirt up and off; even though it made her self-conscious in front of Anna, it wasn't as bad as… other areas.

Noticing teal eyes riveted to her chest, she smiled softly. "Do you… like them?"

"They are as perfect as the rest of you." She planted a kiss on Elsa's chest, just above where the curve of her breasts started. "I love them."

A little sigh flowed from her as she let her hands fall to Anna's shoulders, lightly enough to be more reassurance than guidance. Anna lapped at the skin before kissing her way downwards, gently catching a nipple between her teeth and teasing it with her tongue.

"O-oh!" Elsa gasped out, back arching slightly; that was stupid, why would her body involuntarily push her _towards_ the light pain? But she couldn't deny she enjoyed it, sensitive as that area was. Anna chuckled around the small nub and gave it a playful tug before releasing it.

"You are so cute."

Biting her lip, Elsa watched Anna's playful smile and wondered how _anyone_ could ever have resisted her. But she said nothing. The redhead then kissed the stiffened nipple before starting to descend lower, kissing, nipping and lapping at her flat belly while her hands started working on Elsa's pants.

"This is a bad idea," Elsa half-joked, half-whimpered as she raised her hips slightly to let Anna take them off. "W-we just took a shower and now you're going to make me feel all… _dirty_ again." She sincerely hoped that sounded sexy, and not like she was just whining. Anna simply chuckled and gave Elsa a heated look before rubbed a hand on Elsa's thigh, just short of where it met the warmth of her core.

"Well it looks like you're just going to have to be a dirty girl for me," she husked and gave the fine, damp blonde pubic hair a gentle tug, "because I'm not going to stop now, my sexy sister."

A weird little laugh floated out of her after the gasp from the tugging. "Mmhh… that's such a _weird_ thing to say! Why does it make me feel hotter?"

Anna laughed before dipping down further, licking her lips as her thumbs caressed Elsa's folds before gently spreading them. "You ready?" she asked.

Even just the thumbs on them was driving her wild. She wanted to say "yes", but she didn't know if she could handle that much yet. So instead, she asked a question that only Anna could answer.

"Is… is it… do I look… okay down there?"

"Perfect," Anna purred and Elsa felt her shift closer and heard a deep inhale. "It even _smells_ perfect, Elsa. But you didn't answer my question." She lightly tapped Elsa's petal with her pinky finger teasingly.

"HAH!" That was new, and intense! But she forced herself to focus on the question. " I… I guess… i-if you're sure you want to, then…" Her blushing face turned to one side. "Go on…"

Now that she had the green light, Anna didn't hesitate, and Elsa felt a mouth press against her folds and a tongue dipping into her sex, followed by the vibration of Anna's moan. Her head fell back as she felt those vibrations — and the tongue! Why was it so incredible? It wasn't even something intended to pleasure that area…

Or was it? Given how incredible it felt up against her, maybe there was something to this "oral sex" she had heard of but rarely thought about. Squirming back and forth, she raised her legs up a little further, opened them more. Trying to give Anna more room to work. Freckled hands abandoned their position so they could wrap around Elsa's legs, holding them securely as she happily continued her onslaught, if the noises she kept making had anything to say of Anna's enjoyment. And Elsa responded by throwing her hips up and into Anna's mouth; the movement came naturally to her, purely a response to the tongue and lips going wild on her.

The redhead's nose bumped Elsa's clit roughly during one of Elsa's frantic bucks. Instantly, she was thrashing and calling out, and one of her heels glanced off Anna's shoulder.

"What was _that?!"_ she demanded.

Anna pulled away from Elsa's crotch, a smirk on her face as she snorted in amusement. "That, Sister Dear, is the reason why I was flailing around like a lunatic in the shower. Feels a little too good to keep your cool, doesn't it?"

Meanwhile, Elsa was panting and sweating already, and they had barely started. It really did feel wonderful. "Can you… do that again? SLOW! Just… just a little." She nodded and ducked her head back down, only instead of assaulting Elsa's core once again, Anna gave Elsa's clit a few slow lashes with her tongue.

It produced the same effect again, this time with the legs wrapping around Anna's back as if to hold her in place. Anna giggled and shifted, presumably to get comfortable as she kept up this new activity. She gently let her teeth graze the swelling nub before lapping at it soothingly, repeating the action a few times.

"AH! ANNA! Th-that hurts, I think!" She _thinks?!_ Elsa wasn't sure if it hurt or not, but the words still came out of her mouth. "Ohhh… what are you doing to me?"

Anna stopped immediately at word 'hurt', drawing back as far as Elsa's legs would allow her to while regarding Elsa worriedly. "Sorry, the clit is… pretty much the most sensitive area on a girl, and it's really easy to… overstimulate. I didn't mean for it to hurt you." The redhead bit her lip. "D-Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Elsa admitted. "It was just… y-yeah, that sensation was a lot, I was… surprised." Swallowing, she reached down to caress Anna's cheek, trying not to think too much about how her pretty lips looked glistening with _her_ on them. "You… can keep going. Maybe with less teeth?"

"I can totally do that." Anna licked her lips before settling in for a third time, going back to her first course of action while occasionally giving Elsa's clit some attention. One of the hands on Elsa's legs retreated so that two fingers could join Anna's exploring tongue. When Anna's mouth retreated, those clever fingers slipped inside to replace them; searching for something.

"Anna, wh- what is- O-OH, are you inside me? It's so huge! Wait, what is it?" She knew what it probably was, but she couldn't make any assumptions; this was _all-new territory_ for her.

"It's just me," Anna soothed, kissing the fine hairs of her pubic area. "Shh, let me do my thing, Sis; I promise this will make you feel wonderful. Do you trust me?"

Elsa's eyes narrowed slightly as she gazed down at Anna's shining face… but she felt too far gone to mind. Unless it was something extremely strange, she felt like she would let Anna do just about whatever she wanted. "I… I do."

"Okay, just relax." Anna kissed Elsa again before flexing the fingers inside of Elsa, thrusting shallowly and wiggling them occasionally.

It was like fireworks going off. With every thrust and undulation, she felt her heart seize — along with inner muscles she had never realised she owned, trying to catch the fingers and never let them go. How could she have been missing out on this?! It still terrified her, and she wasn't sure she would want to try it again… except that she probably would. At least, with Anna to guide her.

Anna smiled at her, locking eyes full of overwhelming love, desire and devotion with hers as the fingers continued their little adventure. The thrusts went a little deeper now, slowly and carefully stretching Elsa's walls until finally, a rough nudge found its mark.

"AaaaAAHHH!" she wailed, toes splaying and head thrown back so that she stared up at the wooden rafters. "Anna! What- NHH!"

"That's your G-spot," Anna explained, the redhead grinning proudly. "Esme explained that all women have one and it's a really important spot to focus on when women do this together." She thrust into that same spot, not hard but enough to trigger another response. "Feel good?"

"YES! Oh God yes, I- mmnnhhahh, ANNA YES!"

What was she saying? This was incredible! But they shouldn't be doing it — but _everyone_ should be doing it! Elsa's mind felt like it was spinning as the fingers sent lightning bolts into her every atom, making her stomach flex and her back arch, her mouth fall open over and over.

Anna kept focusing there and soon her mouth joined in again, sucking and lapping at both Elsa's clit and her folds around the two digits. There was a look of contentment on her face and occasionally a moan of bliss would pass her lips as she steadily worked Elsa's body. All the while, Elsa was the perfect subject for her, thrashing and calling out her name, alternately trying to bite down on her fist to keep the sounds from getting too loud and trying to be quiet on her own.

"I love you," Anna murmured against her. "You look amazing and perfect and all I want to do is just… ravish you like this forever… because God, Elsa, everything about you makes me want to spoil you and love you and…" She went quiet and sighed, smiling at Elsa so softly as she watched her try to contain her feelings. "Let it go, Sis. You deserve it."

So Elsa did. The repeated thrusts up against… what had Anna called it? Her G-spot; that was it. There was only so much of that she could take, especially when combined with the lips and tongue that wouldn't stop assaulting the sensitive area around the thrusting.

"I… I think I'm going to pee again!" But it was different this time. At least, it _seemed_ different. But she couldn't pee the bed, that would be terrible! "Wait… I… am I?"

Luckily, Anna giggled, "That's called an orgasm, Elsa; it feels really similar but it's not pee that'll be coming out." She pressed her mouth against Elsa's folds again. It was definitely going to be soon; even her inexperienced mind could tell that much. Her body was telegraphing it.

"Ooh… I… Anna, it's- YES! YES, MORE, RIGHT THERE, I'M- NnhhhAAAHHH!"

And then it happened. Fireworks, for real this time; she _saw_ them sparking in her periphery. Felt them in every atom of her body. This was a feeling she'd never felt before, not anything even remotely _like_ it.

And when Anna lifted her head and retreated her fingers, both her lips and her hand were glistening and wet and Anna didn't hesitate to start lapping at the substance on her hand like a grooming cat, humming with approval.

"You really…" Elsa wasn't sure what to say. Anna liked her flavour that much? It seemed so perverse… but then again, everything else they had done that evening had been, hadn't it?

"Hmm?" Anna looked up at Elsa with a playful twinkle in her eyes. "Want a taste?" she asked, offering her hand to her sister.

"N-no, thank you!" she said, flustered but laughing. "If anything, I'd be curious about _your_ taste, not my own."

"Ooh, I'll remember that." The redhead fluttered her eyelashes prettily. "Did you enjoy yourself, Elsa?"

Rolling her eyes, she responded, "You have to know I did. That was…" After a moment of trying to come up with a word, she blushed and ducked her head. "I don't know. But _wow."_

"I'm glad I made you feel so good! Did it answer some questions for you?"

"It raised as many as it answered," she half-laughed, still blushing and panting but starting to even out a little. "But… yeah, I think I get it. I'm sure being with men is different, but I can see how that for lesbians, there is definitely _nothing_ that's really 'missing' the way I thought it would be." In a quieter voice, she added, "Not that I really had any clear image of what lesbian sex _is_ before tonight…"

Anna straightened up, gently removing Elsa's legs from her shoulders before flopping next to Elsa in the bed. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Well that's pretty much the gist of it, anyway. I'm sure a more experienced lesbian could tell us some fun things to try, but we only have each other here, so…" She let out an awkward laugh before snuggling close to Elsa's bare body.

Wrapping her arms around Anna, Elsa thought about the last statement. Then she asked, "Are you… interested in bringing in other people? Because I'm not sure how I would feel about that…"

"That's not what I meant," Anna said, "just that there aren't any 'experienced' lesbians to ask for tips around Peterhouse. I don't want to add anyone into this. You're all I want."

"Okay, good," she sighed with obvious relief. "Because this is about all I can take!" Then she rolled just enough to let one arm and leg drape over Anna's form, drawing her in for a kiss…

At which point, she realised Anna still had her juices on her lips. Oh well; too late. Anna met her lips without hesitation, sighing happily and tugging Elsa on top of her almost completely. It was a curious flavour, not terribly strong; kind of sour. She wasn't sure if she liked or disliked it, but it wasn't nearly as disagreeable as she would have expected. Anna hummed and lapped at Elsa's lower lip for permission, wrapping her arms happily around her sister's neck, and Elsa welcomed her tongue. She slid her own along it, unable to fully believe both that they were doing this, and that they had waited so long.

"You taste so good, Elsa," Anna whispered against her lips, voice holding the same husky quality it had earlier. "God I love it - love you - so damn much. It drives me crazy."

Swallowing hard, she breathed, "Are you alright with that? Going crazy? I… think I am…" Another light kiss. "I don't think I could ever give this up if I tried. So… so I won't try."

"I'm perfectly okay with going crazy for you, especially when we're going crazy together — like a pair of crazy cat ladies!" Anna grinned at her own stupid joke before softening her gaze and smile into something warm and fond. "I'm glad you won't give us up…"

Another deeper kiss. This one lasted nearly a minute before Elsa broke off to gaze into her eyes. "I love you, Anna. I'm _in_ love… I can't believe it, but I really am. In love with you, Moondrop."

Anna held her closer and her eyes became damp with tears despite her smile. "I know I said it like a million times, but… I love you, too, Elsa."

Their next kiss lasted a lot longer than the others. That way, they didn't have to talk about anything bigger, or more worrisome like their status, or who knew, or what God thought. Maybe it wasn't a perfect situation, but Elsa couldn't bring herself to care.

 _To Be Continued…_


	27. Chapter 27

NOTE: Slightly nsfw at the beginning. Also, thank you all so much for your reviews! Both Kite and myself enjoy reading your reactions so much, and your thoughts on deeper topics as much as squeeing over fluff and smut. Hope you keep enjoying!

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Anna awoke to the most obnoxious sound in the world coming from Elsa's phone.

She tried desperately to ignore it, burying her face into the soft mound she had claimed as a pillow and trying to fall back asleep. However, her semi-awake brain was quick to register the dull, though not unpleasant ache resonating between her thighs and the feeling of bare skin against her own and her brow furrowed slightly in confusion… especially when the pillow against her face moved and a stiff nipple poked her cheek.

 _Wait… pillows don't have…_

Her eyes shot open, only to reveal that her pillow was, in fact, Elsa's chest. Her face flared up violently at the realization that she had been nuzzling her face into those boobs, perhaps all night. Not that Elsa seemed to care; she only squirmed and reached up to rest a hand against Anna's back, still more or less asleep.

It took a few minutes for Anna's heart rate to slow and her face to stop burning but once it did, Anna felt a fluttering in her chest. A grin formed the longer she watched her sister sleep until she could no longer keep to herself. She lay a soft kiss on the soft skin beside her face before kissing up until she had her mouth over Elsa's pulse, sucking softly on it.

"Hmmhhh…" The sound flowed out of her sister, and she cleared her throat slightly as her mouth dropped open. "Oooh…"

Anna giggled and sighed contentedly before snuggling into Elsa. "Turn off your phone," she murmured against her neck. "I want to sleep with you longer but I can't with that noise."

"Hmh? Oh… OH."

Then Elsa pushed back from Anna a little, staring down in shock at her sister with wide blue eyes. "A-Anna, what- why am I naked? Did… what did we do last night?"

The redhead's pleasant mood turned to slight worry and she bit her lip, unsure of how to answer. Did Elsa really not remember? The very thought of her sister remembering, only to regret everything they did last night, made Anna's heart sink into her stomach but she hid her unease behind a smile. "We showered, remember?" she prodded gently, not wanting to reveal too much right away.

"Right, we…" Then she gulped, pushing a hand into her face. "We did a _lot_ more than shower… oh, Anna, I'm sorry — are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," Anna reassured Elsa. "A little sore, but that's normal… a-are you okay?"

"Yeah… I guess I am. I mean, I'm not sure that should have happened, but…" After a moment, her lips twitched into a slight smile. "But it was pretty wonderful."

Anna beamed, her mood soaring again until she couldn't help but litter Elsa's face in kisses. "It really was wonderful," she cooed. Her adoration for her elder sister and the happiness left over from the night before made Anna feel like she was on cloud nine. "Are you… sore at all?"

"W-well, I don't… OOH!" she groaned, screwing her eyes closed when she tried to sit up. "Okay, it's not that bad; I… was just surprised!"

"Sorry, I'm usually a little sore for awhile after the act, too." Anna giggled softly as she reached out and hugged Elsa tightly. Elsa hugged back, nestling in against her after a little sigh. Everything felt right in Anna's world with Elsa like this and Anna felt herself starting to drift into a content, comfortable state, humming as she ran her fingers through Elsa's hair and carefully undid any tangles she found. She didn't want to move despite the voice in her brain nagging her to get up and work.

"I can't believe we did that," Elsa repeated herself, though she sounded less terrified by it now. "It's… I mean, I suppose looking back, we were heading in this direction, but it's still… I didn't expect to go from a few kisses to full-on _sex_ so fast!"

The redhead nodded in agreement. "Yeah… but then life and love is unexpected like that," she laughed softly and kissed the crown of Elsa's head. Elsa was fully blushing already, as shy and inexperienced as ever despite all they tried the night before. It was adorable. "Fun though, right?"

"It was," she had to confess. "We… should try that again. Maybe not right away! But… yeah."

"I'd like that," Anna cooed and gave Elsa another kiss before yawning. "Hmmm, why can't it be Sunday so we can sleep?"

"Because it's Saturday," Elsa chuckled as she stroked over Anna's back. Really, they were lucky at least one of them was clothed or things could have been worse. "Come on. We don't really have time for a shower now, so luckily we took such a _long_ one last night…"

Anna snickered, "Not that it matters considering we got dirty again." Shamelessly, she took a peek at Elsa's lower region and gave the fine hairs a light pat. "But yeah, at least the rest of us is clean."

"W-we only got dirty in _one_ way," Elsa said with a shaky laugh, automatically twitching her thighs together. "And… and wow, I am still not used to this."

The redhead was reluctant but eventually, she got up off of her sister and started walking towards her own bed to start getting ready for the day. She glanced at Elsa, noting the way her bare body seemed to gleam in the pale sunlight streaming through the thin cracks in the blinds and she tried valiantly to ignore the arousal pooling in her belly again.

As she stooped to pull her underwear up past her ankles, she caught Anna watching her and smiled a slightly-bashful smile. "Shameless."

"Only where you are concerned," Anna teased with a grin, beginning to strip out of her sleepwear and stretching once it was off, her muscles aching in both pleasure and protest. "And you really can't blame me, either."

"No, I can't," Elsa breathed, having stopped after finishing the action to gaze at Anna. Seemed it was her turn. Anna let out a relieved sigh and shook her limbs free of the tingling numbness before pulling on a pair of panties and her bra. "Guess I'm not any better."

Anna chuckled and shifted through her pack for a top and some shorts; the day was supposed to be one of the warmest of the summer so pants or jeans wasn't an option. She pulled out a cute, blue blouse made of a light, flowy material that hung off her lithe frame in just the right way, a shirt Anna had picked during their shopping trip when she had noticed Elsa's gaze linger on it.

"Think I should wear this today? I think it's just cool enough for this weather."

Nodding appreciatively, Elsa finished with her own undergarments and moved on to pulling on ankle-socks. "You're going to get some of those pubescent boys watching you a little closer with that, you know. And the counselors doing it for other, less-hormonal reasons."

"Think it'll piss off Aurora too much? With my sin-tempting good looks, maybe she'll get mad because she'll find she can't resist me, either." Anna laughed at her own stupid joke before pulling on a pair of shorts, ones just long enough to be appropriate for the camp.

"Maybe, maybe." Next for Elsa was a longer pair of shorts and a polo shirt. "But don't tempt fate too much, Anna; I don't want to make this situation any more difficult on you than it already is."

"For me?" Anna regarded Elsa in concern. "It's you I'm worried about. I can deal with those kind of comments; girls at my school picked on me for being gay loads of times, so I can handle myself."

Shifting a little uncomfortably, Elsa said softly, "It's that, and… and if they drop hints that we're gay, and people start paying too much attention to us, they might figure out that we're… sisters, as well. That worries me just as much."

Approaching her with a gentle smile, Anna lay a soft kiss on Elsa's lips, sweet and reassuring. Playing with a stray strand on Elsa's forehead, she stared into Elsa's glacier blue eyes. "Just know that no matter what happens at this point, we have each other, okay?" She ignored the nervous flutter in her own chest and the worry and stress that came with the thought of such a scenario happening, instead focusing on keeping her sister from overanalyzing and potentially freaking out over the same thing.

Letting out a slow breath, Elsa nodded, as well. "Okay. Yes, you're right." Another deep breath, and she shook out her arms as she did so. "Ready? Oh, wait - we should probably brush our teeth, at least…"

"Yeah, we should. So we don't scare people away with our morning breath. You can take the bathroom first if you want."

"Okay." Hesitating on her way there, she looked back to ask, "Do… I really have morning breath?"

"It's not that bad," Anna said as she waved her hand dismissively. "Mine is worse."

~ o ~

Thankfully, there were no real events scheduled on Saturdays. Instead, Anna and Elsa found themselves sitting in the shade of a large oak and watching a couple of kids from each age group play.

"They wear me out," Elsa breathed as they looked on passively. "But they are sweet, aren't they?"

Anna chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, they are a bunch of monsters but at least they're cute monsters." Elsa's weight against her side was comforting and Anna's hand found itself playing with Elsa's braid, her arm around her older sister's shoulders. It was very pleasant and the smile on Anna's face hadn't faded in the slightest since it first formed upon being assigned their group for the day.

"Stop," Elsa playfully whispered, though she was smiling just as much. "We really should be a little more discreet."

"We should." Anna flicked the braid playfully while she quietly flirted, "But It's so hard because I just want to hold you all day."

A low "shhh" issued from Elsa as they watched the children scamper around. After a few minutes, she waited until no one was looking, then left a fleeting peck on Anna's cheek. Anna's cheeks warmed.

"You're even worse than me," she teased. "Admit it, you can't keep to yourself any better than I can!"

"Better than you," Elsa teased right back with a smirk. "But… not by much. Can you-"

"Elsa! Anna!" A cheery voice interrupted Elsa and Anna grunted as a smaller body leaped into her lap and thin arms wrapped themselves tightly around her waist. Dark eyes twinkled merrily up at them and Olaf was grinning toothily from ear to ear. "You did it! You did it!"

Anna's ears turned pink as some of the kids closest to them looked over in confusion. Elsa also seemed to be a little taken aback, glancing between his and Anna's faces.

"W-What did we do Olaf?" Anna questioned the ecstatic boy, trying to keep her voice down so he would hopefully take the hint.

"Miss Elsa and you are glowing! Papa told me only people who are insanely happy with their partners do that! You confessed! You confessed!" The little boy gazed at the two of them adoringly, his expression full of pride. "I knew you guys would eventually!"

"Hush now, Olaf," Elsa warned him, glancing around at the other children with her cheeks starting to pinken. This was pretty obvious, as pale as she was. "Haven't we talked to you about this already?"

Anna took a quick glance and was relieved to notice that the other kids had decided to dismiss what was going on and return to their play. Olaf simply pouted in Elsa's direction. "But Miss Elsa! You guys are cuddling and look so happy!"

"We're very happy," Elsa told him honestly. "Our moods are very good, and we're closer friends now, and we're here at camp with all of you. But that doesn't mean you should keep bringing this up so much; we talked about that. It's very… distracting for the other campers, and could make things difficult for Anna and I. So can't you please try to keep those comments to yourself?"

Olaf frowned. "True love should be shouted from the rooftops!" he protested and Anna let out a sigh. She rested her hand on the little boy's head.

"Yes Olaf," she said patiently. "But at the same time, sometimes people don't like announcing it for everyone to hear. Me and Elsa… we prefer to keep our love quiet, can you respect that for us?"

The boy glanced between Elsa and Anna, looking put out, but he eventually nodded and said a quiet "Okay." Elsa patted him on the shoulder tenderly.

"Thank you. Now go on and play with the others." Once he had scampered off, still shooting a look over his shoulders at them on his way, she sighed and pushed a hand into her forehead. "He's going to be the death of us, I just know it."

"Yeah, probably." Anna watched Olaf as he joined his brother for a game of catch. "He means well though, so I guess we can't be too angry."

Taking Anna's hand between both of her own, she gazed out at them for a little while. "I'm… still a little in shock, to be honest. I think it's helping me be able to simply… be calm about this whole situation, instead of continuing to freak out."

"I'm here to help if it gets too overwhelming," Anna reassured, stroking Elsa's hands with her thumbs. "Do you need to get a drink or anything? Give you an excuse to get away?"

"I'll be fine until we get back to camp." Sighing, she looked off into the trees. "Too bad those divas stuck us with babysitting duty all day… well, other than a few of the other counselors who aren't part of their scheme. I think I saw Rapunzel still in the camp."

"To be fair, this could be much worse. I don't mind watching the scamps over bathroom duty again."

"Oh, agreed," she sighed wearily, rubbing her forehead. But after a moment or two, she began to giggle. Anna bumped her head against Elsa's playfully, glad to see her sister's mood improve slightly.

"Got you to smile, at least."

"No, it's just… well, after what happened the last time we cleaned the bathroom, I would almost think you'd _want_ to do it again."

"I'd rather we 'did it' when we didn't smell like disinfectant and bathroom spray," Anna laughed. "There is only so much sexy that can happen in a dirty bathroom like that one."

"Not _in_ the bathroom; getting cleaned up _afterward._ But you're not wrong." She leaned in, as if to kiss Anna, but remembered to stop herself at the last moment. "This, um, is going to take some getting used to!"

Anna leaned in to gave Elsa a sisterly peck on the cheek, chaste enough to be mistaken for a friendly gesture just in case some of the kids saw them. "It gets easier, trust me." She grinned. "We're in the honeymoon phase. Just you wait until we can't stand each other anymore." Despite the joke, Anna's stomach twisted at the thought of Elsa and her arguing.

"I don't think that could ever happen now." When Anna didn't respond right away, she leaned over to hug her tightly to her side. "Honestly, it was only our mother's poisoning lies that kept us apart before now. Remember what we were like before that?"

"We were always so close." Anna returned the side-hug by placing her arm around Elsa's shoulders. "Mom and Dad had to fight really hard to get us to separate for more than ten minutes because we would both argue like crazy with them about it."

"Exactly," she sighed pleasantly. "All our other little bickerings were about nothing, and they didn't take long for us to resolve. So… so I think we're going to be just fine, if we can survive camp."

"You're right." Anna snuggled and closed her eyes. "When we part ways next week, we won't shut each other out. We'll keep in contact from now until we are together again…"

Anna didn't want to voice the worry that gnawed in the back of her mind. How she wondered if Elsa would reject her during their inevitable separation. If their mother's influence would scare Elsa back into shunning the closeness and the love they were sharing now. Would they reunite, only for Elsa to call it off? Say how wrong this was and… would she express disgust, an intent to sever all contact again?

Maybe that was foolish after all they had been through, but the thought terrified her. So she tried to focus on the encouraging way Elsa was smiling at her, squeezing her hand. Only time would tell.

 _To Be Continued…_


	28. Chapter 28

NOTES: So both Pankite and myself are seated in a Second Cup in Toronto, about to drop this update. It's been a (mostly) fun trip, one or two small annoyances notwithstanding. I feel like as much as I already knew a lot about Canada before this, now I _understand_ it a little better than before (despite a brief trip to Montreal in the past). Tomorrow, I'm heading back to the States, but for now I'm going to try to soak up as much as I can in the time I have left. Next stop: Pizza Pizza (again)!

As for the story, here comes a twist.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

By the time they started back towards the cabin, Anna felt exhausted. With most of the other girls gone, the responsibility of watching the kids all day had gone to Anna and Elsa and the task had been much more tiring than Anna expected.

"I could collapse and die," Elsa groaned as they reached the cabin door. She saw a couple of other counselors looking a little weary, but not quite as drained as the two of them. Anna nodded in agreement, holding the door open for Elsa to saunter in first before moving over to her bed and collapsing on it.

"How on earth did we wind up with almost _twelve_ kids dumped on us at the end there?" she grunted.

"Because… Aurora took advantage of us." Elsa was at least able to pull her boots off first, but when she started to pull her shirt off she seemed to decide it was too much effort and flopped back instead. "Blackmailing us into… taking on her jobs."

"I thought it was only supposed to be for half a day?" Anna had just enough energy to flip onto her back so that she was staring up at the ceiling. "We have to do something about her… this is unfair."

With a weak shrug, Elsa rolled her head to stare at her sister. "Like what? I'm not breaking up with you. And I'm not really afraid of her… oh, I don't know. This whole thing got out of hand."

"I don't know, either." Anna sighed and ran her hand through her bangs. "Well… at least we only have to do this for a week more."

"Yeah." Then she cleared her throat. "Is it weird that… I'd rather stay here, slaving away with you, than go back to my mother?"

The confession made Anna feel warm all over and she looked over at Elsa. "Y-eah?" She blushed at the slight crack in her voice. But Elsa only rolled so she could look at her properly, smiling a tired-but-content smile. Anna smiled back. "You could always come home with me and Papa; I'm sure he would be thrilled to have you."

"That would be… inadvisable." Then she sighed. "You know Mother would be all… yeah, she wouldn't take it well. But maybe I should think about how to tell her over the summer; about you, not _us._ That might be a much harder conversation!"

"Yeah...makes sense," Anna sighed. "Baby steps are advisable, especially with our Mom... " She went quiet briefly, playing with the pendent Elsa had bought her, before she said, "Do you think… Mom will accept me being in your life again?"

Elsa didn't answer right away. When she did, she said in a hesitant voice, "I don't know. I think we could get her to see reason if we worked at it for a while… but right away?" A sigh of her own. "She's been stewing in all this bitterness for so long. It's going to be hard."

Anna nibbled on her bottom lip. The thought hurt, it really did, but Anna knew that she would never change herself to fix the relationship with her mother. She would never take back what she had now with Elsa. She slowly rolled out of her own bed and walked over to Elsa's.

"Can I lie with you?"

Instead of answering, Elsa weakly reached up an arm to take Anna's hand and pull her down next to her. Then she wrapped her arms and legs around her sister. Anna snuggled into the embrace, sighing contentedly as she wrapped her arms around Elsa's torso and pressed her face into her shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered, "I don't care if Mom hates me for the rest of my life for any of this, I'm never going to stop."

"And neither will I," she breathed, petting along her back. "And I mean that in both kinds of 'love'. She won't take this from us."

Just before Anna could reply, there was a soft knock at the door. Not waiting for an answer, a cheery voice said, "Hey! Anybody in there?"

Anna lifted her head from Elsa's shoulder to look over at the door. It was awkward, considering she and Elsa were lying in a way that Anna's back was towards the door and they were at an angle, but Anna caught a glimpse of Rapunzel and gave a small smile.

"Hey, Punzie."

"O-oh, sorry," she said, wincing through the crack in the door. "You, uh… are you busy? Did I interrupt something?"

"Nah, not really." Anna started to detach from her older sister's side to address her friend properly. "What's up?"

But now that she was entering, the blonde looked highly nervous about something. Her face was pale, and she was gulping to clear her throat. "U-um… I got this chocolate from my mom in the mail today, and… and I wondered if you wanted some. Both of you, um, you two."

Anna perked up at the mention of the chocolate, a wide smile on her face. "Wow, Punzie! That's really nice of you! Are you sure?" She regarded her nervous friend, the excitement dimming slightly at how stiff the usually laidback brunette was. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I just… you two looked like you were really… _close_ when I came in." She swallowed again, then pulled the chocolates out from behind her back. "Sorry, I still feel like I kinda walked in on… on a sister moment? Or something?"

"Don't be silly," Elsa said as she sat up at last. "You're always welcome here."

The redhead nodded and grinned at her friend. "Yeah, me and Elsa don't mind. We were just relaxing after the crazy day, that's all."

"Well… okay." Holding out the box, she smiled uncomfortably. "Take as… as many as you want!"

With a quiet "thank you", Elsa reached in and took one; trying to be conservative as always. Anna also reached in and took a few, managing to keep herself from taking more than three.

"Thank you, Punzie. Really. Would you like to sit for a bit?"

"NO! That is… sorry, I really wanna get a shower after… well, the whole day. I'm kinda sweaty." Then she gave a little wave. "You two, uh, behave yourselves, okay?"

"Uhh, okay," Elsa intoned as they waved her off. When the door was shut, she turned to Anna with a confused expression. "What do you think _that_ was about?"

"I'm not sure…" Anna frowned and looked towards the door that Rapunzel had just exited. Worry for her friend gnawed at her but she decided to just give the brunette her space for now and talk to her about it another time.

Which was just as well, because Elsa was pulling Anna back down onto the bed. "Oh well. Here, let me… share my chocolate with you." Then she leaned up to press her tongue against Anna's lips.

A sharp thrill shot through Anna at Elsa's unexpected boldness and a moan slipped from her throat as she took Elsa's tongue in her mouth, savouring the sweetness of chocolate and Elsa and pulling Elsa even closer to her. Strong arms wrapped around her back, holding her close and tenderly as the lips and tongue continued to respond with great enthusiasm. In response, Anna gave Elsa's tongue a light, teasing nip and rolled them so she was hovering over her sister.

"O-ohhh," Elsa sighed, running her hands up and down Anna's back as they parted slightly. Gazing upward, she whispered to her, "How did you like… the chocolate?"

"I love it," she breathed back. Elsa's body beneath her was warm and inviting, her eyes soft, and Anna couldn't resist pressing her mouth against Elsa's again for another addicting taste. The other set of lips wasted no time reciprocating, humming gently.

This kiss didn't last as long. Anna pulled away and rested her forehead against Elsa's, breathing in sync with the elder sibling and smiling so much that it was making her cheeks sore. "I love you so much, you stinker."

"Back at you, Freckles. And speaking of 'stinker'..."

Out of nowhere, Elsa swatted across Anna's behind. Anna jumped, startled at the action, and stared down at Elsa with teal eyes wide with disbelief. "Y-You just spanked me! You _stinker!_ You _spanked_ me!"

"Only a little," she laughed with a wide grin. "On your _stinker._ Get it?"

Anna rolled her eyes but grinned back at Elsa's stupid joke, unable to keep even a playfully annoyed expression in the wake of Elsa's willingness to play. "I'll get you back for it," she swore. "Sooner or later, just you watch."

~ o ~

It was sometime after one in the morning when Anna's phone went off. Anna groaned in annoyance and glared at the device, her ringtone shrill in the silence of the night. She grabbed it quickly and prayed the the body snuggling into her own was a heavy sleeper before answering without looking at her caller ID.

"Kristoff, I swear if this is one of your drunk calls again, I'm going to kick your ass when I get home!" she hissed quietly. But it wasn't Kristoff.

In fact, it wasn't even Anna's phone; it was Elsa's. There was a moment of silence before a feminine voice asked, "Anna? What are you doing with Elsa's phone?"

' _Shit. Aurora.'_

Taking a quick glance, she spotted her own pale pink phone case in the pale light of Elsa's screen and inwardly cursed herself before answering, "She's fast asleep and it woke me up. What do you want? It's 1am."

"Do I want to know what you were doing before you fell asleep?" she asked nastily. But followed up immediately with, "Doesn't matter. I need a favour… and youuuuu guys owe me, remember?"

Anna wanted badly to tell her to shove it but she was wise enough to know the disastrous consequences, despite her half-asleep brain. So she swallowed the anger and nasty retort on the tip of her tongue and simply grunted, "What is it you need?"

"A ride. One of you has a car, right? I think… anyway, like, we're kind of stuck in the village and we don't want to miss bed check in the morning… and you know what'll happen if you don't do what I say."

"Well…" She looked down regretfully at Elsa, who looked so peaceful and beautiful as she slept. It would be a shame to wake her for this, but Elsa was the one with the car and Anna wasn't the world's best driver to begin with. She nibbled on her lip, torn with indecision, before trying, "I really don't want to wake Elsa. Can't you let this one slide? Just this once?"

The voice turned a tad colder. "Listen. I know you and Tremblay don't want to be known as sinners throughout the entire camp, do you? So either come and get us, or you'll be sorry! Just be smart!"

Her hand twitched before curling into a fist. Anna had been on the receiving end of a bully multiple times throughout the years and her entire being was demanding that she punch the bitch straight in the mouth when they finally get face to face, especially with how she was threatening Elsa. However, Aurora was right and Anna had to take several breaths to calm herself down before she ground out a response.

"I'll get her up. Text me the address and give us an hour, at least."

"An _hour?!"_ she sighed, but then said, "Fine, I guess. But not any longer than that, Megara doesn't look too good… anyway, bye." Then the line went dead.

Around that time, Elsa rolled over, grumbling in her sleep. Anna sighed and started to comb her fingers through Elsa's mussed hair, just admiring her for a few moments as she thought about how to wake her and break the news. Deciding to wake Elsa as gently as possible, she leaned down to start kissing Elsa's sensitive neck.

"Wake up, Elsa," she cooed. "I need you to get up, Sis."

Groaning loudly, she stretched out, then blinked up at Anna with a half-scowl. "Wha… what's wrong?"

"Sorry, Elsa," Anna sighed, "but our _good friend_ Aurora asked for a pick up; she gave us an hour to get there." She grit her teeth in irritation at the audacity of her next statement, feeling anger bubbling forward: "She also stressed just how much of a bad idea it would be if we ignored her."

It took a few seconds for her to string together a few thoughts, but when she did, Elsa was looking just as irritated. "Oh… oh, that annoying-" Pushing a hand into her face, she hissed, "This can't keep going like this. I don't want to be a _slave._ "

"I know what you mean," Anna glared over at the wall but her fingers gently scratched Elsa's scalp in an attempt to soothe her. "We'll figure something out though Elsa, I promise. She can't hold this above our heads forever."

"I hope you're right." But the platinum blonde didn't sound particularly hopeful.

It didn't take them long to get out to the car, and to plug the address Aurora had sent into Anna's GPS app so they could be on their way. The two sisters continued to yawn the whole while, rubbing sleep from their eyes to better focus on their task — especially Elsa, who was driving. Anna hated this. They should be curled up together still, sleeping peacefully in anticipation for their single day off but instead, they were out in the middle of nowhere to pick up Aurora and her little clique from who knows what.

She frowned as she remembered what Aurora said, about a friend not feeling so hot… what did that even mean? "Elsa, do you know a Megara?"

"Hm?" she asked as they entered the little town proper. "Oh… yeah, she's another counselor. Long brown hair? She's not very social with the rest of us but she's alright most of the time. Why?"

"Aurora said she wasn't feeling very well, that's all…" Anna's brow furrowed slightly. "What do you think they are doing out here so late?"

That earned her a harsh laugh from Elsa. "Well… I might be wrong, because I certainly have no experience with those kind of things. But I would guess they're up to no good."

And when they arrived at the address, that seemed to be the case. It was a house, and loud music was coming from inside; loud enough that they could hear it very easily once they opened their car doors. Elsa pocketed her keys and grimaced up at the front steps. "Oh, great…"

"Right? This is definitely not where bible camp counselors should be in the middle of the… night." A look of mischief suddenly crossed Anna's face as she had an idea. "Yeah… it's really not, is it? How about that?" As discreetly as possible, she lifted her phone and snapped a few pictures and took a quick video, making sure to roll down the window to catch the 'soul corrupting' music.

"What?" Elsa called out, then spotting Anna's phone. "What are you doing?"

"I think I know how to get us out of our annoying situation."

"Huh?! Were you taking a video just now? I don't-"

"You'll see," Anna said softly with a little smirk. "But you can't give me away, alright?" Rolling her eyes in resignation, Elsa simply sent a text to Aurora instead of confronting Anna about her idea.

Soon enough, the girls began to stumble out of the house, some of them with their dresses askew or shoes clutched in their hands. Meg was the only one who looked like she hated everything about life, but the others were also clearly through partying and ready to get back to camp. Anna took a few more pictures, making sure to get a shot of each girl when they weren't paying much attention to her. Snow looked the worst off, with her dress stained and hair looking messy and sloppily done up, while Aurora looked the best of the group; though her stagger and unfocused gaze made it clear she had her fair share of drinks. Anna's smirk grew with every shot she took.

"What took you so long?" Aurora demanded at Elsa as she climbed into the back seat and shut the door. "Seriously, that was much longer than an hour!"

"It was _shorter_ than an hour," Elsa scoffed as she and Belle helped Megara in through the other back door. "You're too drunk to tell time."

"Don't judge us," Belle said in a tone that clearly conveyed she was a little embarrassed and ashamed of herself. "Please? Just drive us back."

Anna started a video on her phone and placed the phone into the cup holder beside her. "So… is this where you girls have been all day instead of helping us with the kids?"

"Shut up," Megara slurred, before falling over against Snow's shoulder. Grimacing, the shorter girl pushed her back in the other direction so she leaned against Aurora.

"Yes," Belle sighed. She seemed to be the most sober of the four of them. "But don't worry about it, okay? It's none of your business, just… I'd like to go back to the cabin and forget a lot of things I saw tonight."

"Why would you care, anyway?" Aurora growled at her. "You guys are just supposed to do what you're told, understand that? No questions."

Anna shrugged. "I wouldn't peg you guys as the type to party, that's all," she said easily. "This is definitely against camp policy."

"Guyyys, keep it downnn," Megara groaned, flinching. "I think… something was in that Jack-and-Coke… besides whiskey…" She shivered like she might vomit, but then was able to hold it down.

"Throw up in my car and you _will_ walk home!" Elsa snapped.

Aurora looked like she wanted to retort but she simply closed her eyes and leaned back against her seat while Snow drunkenly rubbed Megara's back. Anna simply snickered to herself, highly amused and pleased by the situation.

"Wait, don't go that way," Snow said, leaning forward in between the two front seats, pointing at the windshield. "You… wanna take the road on the right! Yeah…"

Anna was hit by the stench of alcohol and wrinkled her nose in distaste. She looked over at Snow to tell her to back off when something on the collar of Snow's dress caught her attention. A very particular white splotch, too thick in consistency to be a beer or food stain. There was a small, dried patch on Snow's chin, too… small enough to be unnoticed in the others' drunken states. Anna decided to take a shot in the dark.

"Looks like you had an interesting romp, eh, Snow?"

The brief silence that fell over the car spoke volumes. After a few seconds, Snow sat back, face flushed and eyes pointing downward in shame.

"Don't give her grief," Belle snapped. "She wasn't really ready for that but wanted to 'try new things'."

"Grief for what?" Elsa asked, too distracted by her driving to understand what had gone on. Anna wanted to feel bad for the ravenette. She really did. However, Anna knew that if she didn't latch onto this, then she and Elsa would be stuck obeying these girls for the rest of the week under the threat of blackmail… and if Aurora decided to talk anyway, then it could destroy her beloved sister's reputation and leave her devastated.

' _They have no qualms doing it to me… to Elsa! So why should I beat myself up about levelling the playing field?'_ At that, Anna stiffened her back, reached for her phone and without warning or hesitation, she turned, zoomed in and took a last picture; a very clear one of Snow. Everything from the shame on her face to the stains was visible and left nothing to the imagination.

Aurora let out an angry "What did you just do?!" and tried to lunge for Anna's phone — however, the redhead tucked it in her pants pocket and gave Aurora a look.

"Sit down if you don't want us to crash," she ordered. Aurora reluctantly sat back in her seat with an angry huff.

"Did you really take a picture?" Belle demanded, too shocked to be truly angry. "Seriously?!"

"Oh no," Snow breathed as what was going on started to catch up to her. "Oh no, oh no, oh _no…"_

Any pride Anna had for this plan fled at the horror on Snow's face and she was left with a crushing guilt at what she was about to do. However, the overprotectiveness she felt for Elsa outweighed the guilt in the end. She turned to her sister and said, "Elsa, stop the car, please."

Though she looked a little surprised, all she did was say "Alright" and began to guide the car toward the nearest curb, putting it in park.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked. "We have to get back so we can _try_ to get some sleep!"

Anna ignored Belle's question and the uncomfortable twist of guilt in her stomach. "I want you all to listen to me very closely. That picture I just took? That wasn't the only one. I've been taking pictures and videos since me and Elsa pulled up at the house."

Aurora's eyes widened in slight terror at the unspoken implication. It was Megara who first managed to groan, "Are… you _fucking_ with me right now?"

"Picture…" Snow glanced down at her shirt, then pushed a hand into her eyes. "Oh _noooo…"_

"My phone is filled with solid evidence of what you've all been up to today," Anna continued. "Now, if I were to hand these in to Father Frollo… well, I can imagine it wouldn't be a very good thing, now would it? He may be forced to call your parents about this." Anna tried to keep the unsteadiness out of her voice. "I don't think they'd be very happy, would they?"

Aurora's face turned pale but she snarled, "I'll just tell him what you and Elsa were up to, then! He'll never-"

"Who do you think he's going to believe?" she interrupted. "An accusation with no _real_ proof or…" She gave her phone a little shake in the other's directions. She saw Aurora tense to lunge, so she drew it back very quickly. "And it would just make you look that much worse, accusing me and Elsa of something just to make us look bad for ratting you out."

"I told you this was a stupid idea," Belle hissed at her friends. "But no, no, you wanted to have a 'slave'!"

"I didn't want any slaves," Snow protested, looking stricken by the accusations. "I j-just figured Aurora knew what she was doing…"

"Listen to how upset Snow is," Aurora flung at the girls in the front seats. "How can you stomach what you're-"

"SAVE IT!" Elsa finally burst out, having heard enough. "Of course I don't want to upset Snow, or do anything like this! But Anna has a point — _you_ started this when you decided you were going to _blackmail_ Anna and I for… for something that isn't any of your business! So you can just… _just shut the fuck up!"_

Elsa herself was the first one to gasp when she heard herself swear that way. Anna stared at Elsa, momentarily stunned, before a dark blush rose up in her cheeks and she had to swallow to dampen her suddenly dry throat. ' _That was… really hot.'_ She was very thankful that it was dark so no one saw the heated glance she gave Elsa before she cleared her throat so she could continue.

"In conclusion, _ladies_ , we are no longer going to take orders from you. And if you try to squeal to Father Frollo about anything, just remember which one of us has the actual power to ruin lives." Anna sighed and ran her hand through her bangs. "I'm not a bitch, guys… so long as you leave us alone and don't try anything stupid, I won't turn these in or run my mouth, I promise. I don't want to hurt you, but you _are_ threatening us and I don't take being bullied very well."

"How do we know you will keep that promise!?" Aurora demanded to know, desperate to seize control of the situation.

"Will you give it a rest already?" Belle snapped at her. Then she turned to Anna. "Alright… I do think you're kind of a bitch, but at the same time, I get it. We got caught up in this idea of 'teaching you a lesson' and… getting a few favours along the way, and…" She squirmed.

"You forgot we were humans with feelings," Elsa supplied, having calmed down a little more. "Well, now you know what it feels like to be threatened with humiliation. I hope you won't forget."

"We won't," Snow whispered, clearly feeling pure shame by the way her blotchy cheeks were burning.

Clapping her hands together, Anna cried out, "Great! Glad we're all on the same page. Now let's get back to camp and forget about all of this!"

The redhead fell back into her seat and let out a long exhale, looking exhausted and frustrated despite the fact that they won the argument. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window as Elsa put the car back in 'drive' and pulled away from the curb, trying to will her stomach to stop churning with guilt and self-disgust.

' _God, what would Papa say to what I just did?'_

 _To Be Continued…_


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

Elsa rolled over and groaned the next morning, later than she should have awoken. Not only because it had been so hard to get back to sleep after getting back to the campgrounds, but even once they were in bed, she couldn't drift off. She felt too guilty. She knew she shouldn't, not with the way Aurora had tried to screw them over, but it still felt wrong to stoop to their level. Not that she blamed Anna. It was either that, or keep letting them run their lives that way; there wasn't really any choice when the choices were "bad" or "much worse". Her sister had only done what was strictly necessary to prevent any further nastiness.

Sliding into Anna's bed, she traced a hand over her forehead and whispered, "Good morning, Moondrop."

Anna let out a groan and opened red-rimmed eyes, blinking up at Elsa. "Morning already?" She protested, "Do we have to get up?"

"Not yet, if you don't want to," she breathed softly, just before leaving a small kiss on her cheek. "Do you want to spend a little while in bed with me?"

The redhead's cheeks turned a cute shade of pink as she nodded and opened her arms, smiling at her. "Yes, please." So Elsa slid forward and wrapped her arms tightly around her, nuzzling into her neck. Anna snuggled back, letting out a soft sigh of contentment and pressing her lips against Elsa's soft hair.

"So… last night." They might as well talk about it. Neither of them had felt much like discussing it by the time they got back, and Elsa wasn't inclined to push matters. But she also wasn't inclined to let things lie forever.

Anna's grip on Elsa tightened and her voice had an edge to it when she murmured, "Can we… not think about that right now?"

"No, I think we should get it out of the way. Then we can just… enjoy the rest of today." Rubbing Anna's back, she whispered, "I'm proud of you for the way you handled them. It was… a little scary, sure, but you really took control of the situation."

"B-But I feel so terrible about it," Anna confessed, gritting her teeth. "I threatened them… I'm no better than them for it..."

Frowning, Elsa tried to think of a way she could put this that would make Anna feel less awful. Maybe it wasn't possible, but she had to try. "Of course you are. You didn't start this; they made it impossible for us to keep living like that. You saw how smug and entitled they were, ordering us around." Then she added in an undertone, "Or at least, Aurora was. But they were all going along with her."

The redhead buried her face into Elsa's hair. "You heard Belle, too, right? How they wanted to 'teach us a lesson'... they thought they were doing us a favour…"

"Probably did. That they wanted to show us the error of our godless ways." Though at saying that, Elsa felt a fresh wave of guilt. She still couldn't shake the idea that God might really disapprove of their love — if not because they were both women, then because they were related. Knowing they were both mature adults who could choose who they wanted to love didn't settle any of her fears about what the Bible would say about them.

"If I had just been careful and less pushy, they wouldn't have been able to do this to us in the first place." Anna bit her lip and started to run her hands through Elsa's sleep-mussed hair.

"Mmm," she sighed pleasantly. Then she opened her eyes again to look into her sister's. "We _both_ should have been more careful. Not just you. But… well, I don't think it's very Christian to blackmail anyone; Aurora should be ashamed of herself! We were merely settling the score. Besides, we both know you were never going to show anyone those pictures, right?"

"I planned on deleting them the second we leave camp." Anna glanced over at her phone. "As long as Aurora and the others don't tattle on us, then yeah. I have no plans on showing anyone."

Nodding as if she had expected that answer all along, Elsa pressed a kiss to her temple. "Of course. Especially those of Snow." She shivered to think of what the girl must have gone through. "Poor decisions… they all made a lot of poor decisions."

"I feel the worst about Snow," she confessed with a nod of agreement. As if they were sharing thoughts. "I- I really wish I could take it back just to erase the way she looked at me."

"Why? You didn't make her go to a party she's _clearly_ too young to attend and make her accept offers she… is also clearly too young to accept. If anything…" Elsa hesitated, but she knew she was right, even if it also had the side effect of justifying their actions. "This might teach her the kind of lesson Aurora thought she was teaching us. That she's not ready to be that 'wild', and that it has consequences."

"I keep forgetting she's only seventeen." Anna flinched. "I literally blackmailed a minor!"

"She shouldn't be doing that, anyway!" Elsa whispered, as if it were a secret. Truly, in her mind, Snow was better off waiting another year — or longer, until she was married, or at least in a more serious relationship than hooking up with a random guy she would never see again.

"Do you think she actually consented to it? Or was she too drunk to say no?" Anna asked, looking even more horrified.

"Honestly? I'd rather not know. It's none of our business. But Snow had three other friends who were actually _there_ and did nothing to help her; I… feel sorry for her, but I don't feel any personal guilt. God will deal with her and with her friends, and with whoever she hooked up with."

"I'm sorry," Anna murmured, "I- I really shouldn't feel as bad about this as I do."

Wrapping her arms tightly around Anna's body, she simply held her there for a moment. Then she whispered, "We'll get over it. And so will they, probably."

Anna hugged her back, snuggling into her sister's side and letting out a hum. "Okay." She nuzzled Elsa's ear, then spoke up to lighten the mood, "What shall we do for our day off?"

"Anything you want. Definitely get away from the campgrounds, but… we could take a hike, have a picnic. Just go see a movie. You name it." She meant every word; her only desire was to turn Anna's frown upside-down.

"There was a cute coffee shop in town that I spotted when we were shopping last weekend," Anna suggested. "I was going to point it out but we were both pretty deadset on getting ice cream instead, so I didn't bother."

That got Elsa humming as she sat up, petting up and down Anna's thigh and hip. "Well… yes, I think that might sound nice. We could take books and just sip coffee and chat for a while. Then if we think of something else to do, we can always leave."

Gloomy expression melting like ice in the sun, Anna smiled and said, "I would really like that! I saw a bookshop close by, too, if you want to take a look."

"Perfect!" Elsa said immediately, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "Shall we get ready and hit the bookshop first? Find reading material for the café?"

"Yeah!" Anna returned the kiss, only hers landed on right on the curve of Elsa's lips. Than she gently pulled herself out of Elsa's embrace so they could start getting ready.

~ o ~

The rest of the morning slipped by into afternoon with as much pleasantness as they could expect. Sitting around and people-watching in the coffee shop was both relaxing and enjoyable. Elsa made her way through one chapter of her book, but that was as far as she could get with Anna to chat with — and cuddle with, when they were feeling a bit braver. Curled up together on the loveseat in the corner, it was easy to do without a lot of guilt.

Besides, as long as they didn't let themselves start making out, it didn't look that much out of the ordinary. Also, no one else from camp wandered in at any point, so there was no reason to care about being seen.

Once it got closer to dinnertime, they found a little Italian place and ate, talking of small things and discussing college plans and camp. Now and then, they would swap food, trying to out-seduce the other one with the way they would lick the other's fork clean. This came to a head when Anna accidentally stabbed her tongue while doing so, and Elsa had to fight to keep from bursting out laughing and interrupting everyone else's meal.

On their way back, they held hands the entire while. The longer they enjoyed each other after having confronted the true nature of their feelings, the more bold Elsa felt. She was in love with Anna, and though it still worried her what other people would think about them being together, she had decided at last that she couldn't truly feel guilty about it when her love was so real, and pure, and enduring. She would die a hundred deaths rather than be denied the precious sister that had been gone from her life for so long.

"Guess we have to stop now," she sighed when the campgrounds came into view, regretfully pulling her fingers away from Anna's. A look of disappointment crossed the redhead's face but it was brief and soon Anna was smiling brightly again.

"I had a really good time. Thank you so much, Snowflake." Before they exited the car, Anna took Elsa's hand back and lay a kiss on the knuckle. She shivered, closing her eyes and sighing at the contact of the sweet lips she had come to cherish so much.

"You… _really_ have to stop," she wound up laughing breathlessly. The redhead simply beamed up at her, leaning forward to kiss her cheek instead.

"But I love kissing you," she cooed, giving the spot she kissed a small nuzzle. Which made Elsa smile even more bashfully. She simply couldn't seem to resist Anna no matter how hard she tried. Anna finally finished spoiling Elsa with affection, pulling away reluctantly before climbing out of the car and taking in a deep breath.

"I know," the elder sister sighed. "But we'll be okay. I've got my sister, my best friend, and my… m-my _girlfriend_ by my side."

Her heart seized at using that last word. It was true, wasn't it? They really were that to each other, even if it was a new term to use. Anna looked at her, briefly surprised, before a brilliant smile lit up her face. It was so wide that she had to close her eyes to make room for it. She looked so happy.

"Yeah! I'll always by your side, just like you'll always be by mine!" she chirped. She reached out to grab Elsa's hand without a care of who saw them. "I have the best _girlfriend_ in the world in my life. I can take on everything that life throws at me!"

Feeling her heart pound in her throat, Elsa squeezed the hand back as they strolled away from the parking lot. Though when they started to get closer to the grounds, she released her hand; there was being brave, and then there was _inviting_ trouble.

"Oh, great," she sighed as they approached the cabins. "Look who's waiting for us."

Aurora and Belle were leaning against the side of Anna and Elsa's cabin. Aurora in particular zeroed in on the two once they breached the treeline, before slumping against the wall once again upon noticing the fair bit of distance Anna and Elsa had hastily put between one another. As they drew close enough to be within speaking distance, the blonde cleared her throat.

"Took you two long enough to get back." There was no true bite to her words.

"We were enjoying an off-day," Elsa told her, and there was a bit more acidity to hers. "We really needed it, after the day we had yesterday. Looking after all _your_ campers, driving into town in the dead of night to pick up drunk girls from a party we weren't interested in…"

With a sigh, Belle hissed, "Alright, alright, we get it. You're pissed."

Anna squared her shoulders. "Of course we're pissed. If the only reason you two came here was to antagonise or threaten us, then you can save it and move on!"

Aurora glared between the two of them for a second before the fight left her. "That's not why we're here," she ground out reluctantly. "We need to talk. Privately."

"Why should we want to give you that privilege?" Elsa snapped. "Do you have any idea how you've made us feel these past few days?"

"Can we not talk about this out in the open where others can hear us, _please?!"_ Aurora looked around nervously as though Father Frollo would walk out of the trees. "At least let's take this to me and Belle's cabin if we must."

When neither of the sisters responded right away, Belle added, "Please? We promise, we're not trying to… retaliate, or anything. Just talk."

Anna looked hesitant before she let out a heavy breath through her nose. "Elsa and I are going inside to drop our stuff inside the cabin," she finally said after a few tense seconds. "We'll talk about it. In five minutes, we'll let you know what we decide to do. And you _will_ respect our choice. Whether we want to talk to you or not. Understand?"

Aurora looked like she wanted to protest but she nodded. "Five minutes," she agreed before leaning against the wall again.

"Alright," Elsa told them curtly. Not heatedly, but definitely with no large amount of love. Nodding to the two fellow counselors, she steered Anna inside.

Once in there, she brought her sister several feet away from the door before whispering, "You sent all those pictures and video to me, right? And backed them up on the cloud?"

Anna nodded. "Even if they somehow snatch my phone, I backed everything up and made copies on my laptop. If we do talk to them, I'd rather have it done in their cabin so they can't mess with anything." She bit her lip. "Plus… as a precaution, I backed up and deleted most of the pictures I had of us on my phone too. Included the background picture of me and you as kids."

Elsa knew that was one of her favourites. "Oh, Anna…" Then she sighed, taking out her phone and putting it under her pillow. "Well, you can put it back once this is all over. Let's… let's go and face the music. I want you to keep your phone with you, just in case we need to call for help. I can't believe I'm saying any of this, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Anna gave her phone a squeeze before putting it as deeply into her back pocket as she could before giving Elsa a very swift kiss on the cheek. "For good luck," she murmured quietly. Thankful they had forgotten to open the blinds since their last intimate moment. "Let's go and get this over with."

"Wait." Then Elsa pulled Anna in for a deeper kiss. If this was going to be for luck, she wanted a _lot_ of it. Anna let out a surprised noise before returning the kiss eagerly, closing her eyes and taking Elsa's face between her hands. Just when she began to feel a tongue poking at her lips, she drew back, panting slightly. "O-okay, that's… that's probably getting close to five minutes."

She giggled softly and nodded, placing one last kiss on Elsa's nose before walking towards the door and opening it. Belle and Aurora were right where they left them and both counsellors turned to the pair at the emergence.

"So? Are you going to talk to us?"

"Very well," Elsa sighed, gesturing in front of them. "Lead the way."

As they walked, Belle glanced at the two of them suspiciously a few times. Elsa tried not to think about it too much; if she did, her cheeks might get even rosier than they probably already were.

Anna, however, was less subtle about it. "Is there something on my face, Belle?" she asked the brunette. "I would appreciate if you would tell me so I can get it off."

"You sure you two haven't been _getting off_ already?" Belle muttered.

"Excuse you!" Elsa hissed sharply. Aurora frowned and nudged Belle with her elbow, leaning in to whisper something that neither sister could catch. Anna moved a little closer to Elsa in response, not liking that move at all if her expression had anything to say about it. It only took a second for Aurora to move away from the brunette and keep walking.

Soon enough, they were at their cabin, walking inside. The minute the door was shut, Elsa folded her arms across her chest.

"So? What do you want?"

Aurora leaned against the door. "We need to talk, that's all. About last night."

"What is there to talk about?" Anna shot back. "We did all the talking last night."

"I don't care what you say about the rest of us," Belle began, overriding whatever Aurora had been going to say next. "But… Snow didn't deserve this. We dragged her along; she wasn't really into the whole idea."

"Yeah. It took poor Snow hours to calm down last night." Aurora tapped her foot. "She's convinced that you'll tattle and ruin her. Anna, she's been kind enough to offer her bed to you when you two had your little 'lovers' spat'. It's cruel to hold this over her head."

Anna bit her lip and looked torn all over again. Elsa remembered it in a flash; the night they had been at odds, Snow was over at the other cabin and Anna had bunked with Rapunzel. She couldn't help feeling a little guilty… but at the same time, Snow had chosen her alliance to be with three other girls who felt right at home _blackmailing_ lesbians into doing their chores.

"We're not holding anything over your head," Elsa snapped, voice far colder than Aurora's. "You wanted to _out_ us. Get us thrown out of camp if we didn't do every stupid thing you asked of us. It's just a disgusting thing to do to other people, and definitely not Christian. We're only using the pics and video as _insurance_ that you won't do that." A little nastier, she added, "Unlike _you."_

Aurora instantly turned on Elsa. " _Out you!?"_ She hissed, "So you admit it, then! We were trying to teach you a lesson for _choosing_ such a sinful path, and this is how you repay us?!"

Anna instantly flared up, "I'm sorry that Snow was upset, but if this is your version of 'teaching us a lesson', then it's a stupid one and I'm not going to go back on anything I did to ensure you two don't pull this bullshit again!"

"Wait, wait," Belle tried to interject, obviously looking terrified that thing were falling apart. "This wasn't what we called you down here for." Teeth gritted, she hissed, "Aurora…"

"What, Belle? Do you want them to get away with what they are doing?! Not just to Snow, but to themselves?"

Rolling her eyes, she snapped, "You really think blackmailing them into doing our chores is going to make them stop sinning? Please."

"Who died and made you our mother, anyway?" Elsa said with the world's greatest "resting bitch face".

In the wake of what was going on, Aurora forced herself to relax. She took several deep breaths and turned her back on the two girls. Once she was significantly calmed, she turned back to them once more. "I'll let Belle talk for now since I'm having such a hard time with this," she said coolly. "At least until I'm not ready to snap at the sight of you two..."

"Seems smart to me," Elsa muttered.

"Alright," Belle began, looking a little nervous now that she was "in charge" of this strange little meeting. "Well… personally, I do think the Bible says… what Aurora says she saw you doing…" She took a deep breath to calm herself, but in her case it was only from being flustered. "It does go against God's word, but on the other hand, it's between you and God. I feel bad that she tried to blackmail you for it; what she said made sense at the time, but now it doesn't. I feel… _dirty_."

"I feel the same way," Anna confessed. "About the pictures and video, I mean. Look — we don't want to hurt any of you, but you have to understand that _you_ are the ones who forced _us_ into this. And because of that, I'm not willing to let go of our only defence against you until me and Elsa are far away from here. I feel bad for taking these pictures and I feel even worse for finding it necessary to hold onto them but when it comes to Elsa's safety, I'm going to take any measures necessary. Even if this measure is below my own morals."

The room was quiet for a few seconds. Elsa didn't bother to add anything to that; she was too busy trying not to feel sick at the situation, or to feel a rush of affection for her sister.

"Okay… okay, I definitely see where you're coming from." Glancing at Aurora's stubbornly-turned back, Belle went on, "I mean… to me, you're straying from God, but I suppose… if you were threatening my boyfriend, Adam, I'd be furious with you. And I'd be trying to do anything I could to protect his best interests."

"I just want to know… why you would do any of this." The question wasn't aimed at Belle but at Aurora, who stiffened. "Why would you do this to us, to Elsa, in the first place? Why the slavery? That's not a very Christian way of doing things."

The blonde let out a snort. "You're one to talk," she said, but the words were half-hearted. "I told you why. It was to straighten you up. Girls _don't_ love other girls. It's lust, it's a carnal thing. A little bit of discipline and prayer, and hard work is all you need to get it out of your system."

"Is that what your parents told you?" Anna asked quietly.

The room was quiet for a few seconds. "What's that supposed to mean?" Belle asked, brow furrowing.

"I think," Elsa said in a bewildered voice, "she's hinting that… Anna and I are not Aurora's first brush with homosexuality."

Aurora reached around to hug herself, digging her nails into her arm. "I don't know what you are talking about," she growled. "You shouldn't talk about things you don't even understand."

Anna blinked and bowed her head. "You're right," she said, "it's not really my business, is it?"

"Aurora, wait… really?" Nobody spoke, and Belle pushed a hand into her face. "Great. I'm the only straight person in this room."

Approaching Aurora, Elsa made sure to speak softly. "If it helps you at all… I was where you were when I first realised. I thought God would only punish me, that the feelings couldn't be real because they were 'sin'. I still worry about it, but… how can they be? How can love ever be wrong if God _is_ love?"

"Shut up!" Aurora snapped. "What do you idiots know?! I'm not gay! I'm perfectly straight! I simply expressed a wrong opinion, a-and my parents corrected me the best way they knew how, that's it! You know nothing about me, don't try to pretend you do." She abruptly walked past Elsa and towards her bed, refusing to make eye contact with any of them. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. We talked about what we wanted to talk about, you two can leave."

Belle seemed too thunderstruck to say anything at all. Anna took a step forward but no more, looking concerned but also wary of the older counsellor. But Elsa was ready to dive in head-first. She took a seat on the edge of the bed, a couple of feet away from the other blonde.

"I'm pretty angry with you right now. But we're also fellow Peterhouse Counsellors. I…" Swallowing hard, she whispered, "I know you think I'm a disgusting sinner. But think about it; if that's true, what room would I have to judge you right now?"

Aurora glared at her but her brown eyes were glazed with tears. "I don't need to be judged," she said stiffly. "The only sin I did was trying to blackmail you, and I will pray to God tonight to forgive me, but I'm _not_ afraid to be judged by you or anyone otherwise. His opinion is the only one that matters."

A pained look flashed through Elsa's features. "I didn't say I was going to judge you. I was trying to say the opposite." Sighing, she looked over at Belle and Anna for help. Belle shrugged as if to say, "Who, _me?!"_ Anna looked lost, staring at Aurora as though she was seeing her for the first time. Her head was cocked like she was a puppy. Finally, she sighed and started walking over to the bed, too.

"You know Aurora… ou- _my_ mom…" Elsa winced at the near-slip, but didn't interrupt Anna. "She wouldn't let me see my sister for five years after I told her I kissed my first girl. She totally shut me out of her life. I sent gifts, called, sent letters… Mom didn't let her have any of it. To her, having my sister think I hated her and didn't want anything to do with her anymore… was the better alternative to knowing a sister that loves her but is gay. She no longer treated me like her kid. She treated me like a disease… a parasite that would corrupt my sister. I had no idea any of this was going on until a few weeks ago. It hurt. It hurt so badly that even now, thinking about it makes me want to curl up and cry."

She paused and wiped away at the tears that were starting to build up in her eyes. Aurora was looking at her now and, similarly to Anna, seemed close to tears. There was a frown on her face but her angry eyes had softened as she listened. She looked like she was seeing the redhead in a new light.

"But….in the end, it was worth it. Because my sister knows the real me now, and she still loves me despite it all. You must feel lonely… it must be _suffocating_ to hate something you can't control. But we're trying to say that if you want us to, we can help you."

"Who says I need help?!" Aurora snapped. But it was so feeble neither of them paid it much attention.

"Not 'help' as in to fix you," Elsa clarified. "Just… we'll listen. That's all we meant."

Finally, Belle shook herself from her shock at listening to Anna's confessions. "I'm pretty sure they mean it," she said as she rounded the two on the bed and sat down on Aurora's far side. "And… I'm here for you, too, if you ever need to talk. Now, or whenever."

Aurora glanced between all three of them, looking at her so earnestly and suddenly she couldn't hold it anymore. The anger, confusion and, admittedly, the warmth of their support caused the dam to break and Aurora began to sob, shaking her head desperately to stop the tears that refused to stop. Anna reached out and ran a hand gently up and down her back.

"It's alright," Elsa breathed, not trusting herself to say much more. Belle took up one of her hands to squeeze it as Anna petted her. She wasn't quite as good with touchy-feely things, so she didn't attempt the same. "You'll be alright."

It took several minutes for Aurora to finally calm down and she shrugged Anna's hand away from her. "What are you two even trying to accomplish?" she asked tiredly as she rubbed at her red eyes.

"We just want to help you understand, and to understand you. Isn't that what friendship is all about?" After a few breaths, Elsa finally did hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. "And I'd really much rather have you as a friend than… than keep hurting each other."

Aurora regarded Elsa and crossed her arms. "While I agree that getting along is preferable at this point, you're not going to get me to change my mind," she said. "I still think it's sinful and wrong."

Grudgingly, she managed to say through gritted teeth, "That's… understandable. Before this year at camp, I would have agreed with you."

"What did you say to your parents?" Belle asked, hoping to shift the topic. "I can't imagine you saying anything to them that would make them snap like that."

"I simply asked if it was weird that I found a girl in my class cute," Aurora said in soft, bitter voice. "My nannies, who were cleaning at the time, got excited and got me to elaborate and I said things that were too much for my parents. So I was punished."

Elsa looked behind Aurora to Anna with a small smile of bemusement. Anna frowned in sympathy. Aurora rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't hit. I was just made to do all the chores in the house and listen to Father's lectures every night for two months. 'Work the sin out of my system,' as he put it. All in all, I got off easy and I'm better for it." The blonde tucked a strand of hair over her ear. "Either way, it's getting late. You ladies should be heading off back to your cabins." Anna looked like she wanted to protest, shuffling her feet, before Aurora mentioned, "I'll… think about what you both said and get back to you on it. But don't expect me to turn into some liberal weirdo."

"Alright," Elsa said as she stood. She hesitated. Then she added quietly, "I know this won't mean a lot coming from 'sinners', but I think your parents overreacted. It's not necessarily 'gay' just to remark on the beauty of another girl."

Nodding along, Belle echoed, "Exactly. I mean, I think women are beautiful all the time, but I don't want to date any of them." Then she scoffed and muttered, "Well, except Kristen Stewart. But I think she's every girl's exception."

"It wasn't that I thought the girl was cute that got me into trouble, it was the fact that I had said 'if I were a guy, I'd date her' that did." Aurora offered that nonchalantly before waving a hand in Anna and Elsa's direction. "Now off with you two before you get in trouble."

Anna looked ready to protest before she simply nodded and grabbed Elsa's arm, despite the worried glance she cast in the oldest blonde's direction. "Come on, we overstayed our welcome for now," she said quietly to her sister.

"Goodnight," Belle offered, though her eyebrows were raised at the other two as she pushed the door closed. Clearly, they were all thinking the same thing, but it wouldn't be wise for them to discuss it at the moment.

As they walked back to their own cabin, Elsa let out a long, shaky sigh of relief. "WHEW."

Anna giggled softly and took Elsa's hand in her own. "That was stressful, wasn't it? But at least it didn't go as badly as we feared."

"No, you're right. It went far better than I expected. Poor Aurora… I mean, not in terms of money, or of being a colossal bitch, but because her parents came down on her for something so innocent…"

"I feel sorry for her, too," Anna admitted. "And the fact that… she took it to heart so seriously… it's really sad." She frowned and her shoulders fell dejectedly. "She not so bad under that 'Mean Girls' exterior, but all that prejudice is in the way of her being our friend… not to mention she must hate that part of herself so much because of what her parents practically beat into her."

Reaching for the door to their cabin, Elsa said, "She must. I know that it was hard for me after Mom said that… that we…"

But they were not alone. Waiting on Anna's bed was someone that should not have been there.

"H-hey, Anna. Can we talk?"

 _To Be Continued…_


	30. Chapter 30

NOTES: We made it to 30 chapters! This fic started as a kind of experiment for Kite and I, to see what we could come up with based on the basic premise, and it turned out pretty well I think. For those of you wondering how much longer this will go, it's only got a few chapters left; we'll be tying up a lot of loose ends soon. Thanks for reading along, we really appreciate every reader and every review so much!

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY

"P-Punzie?" Anna blinked in confusion upon seeing her friend sitting in their cabin. "What are you doing here?"

Rapunzel stood awkwardly, looking much smaller in her oversized pink "God Loves Me" t-shirt and her squirmy expression as her flip-flop-clad feet turned inward. "Waiting for you guys. I thought… I heard your door, and then nobody was here, but it was unlocked, and I…" Her oversized front teeth dug into her bottom lip; she looked like she was going to throw up.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked.

"FINE! I'm fine, but… well, I just really wanna talk to Anna. Snow's not in my room, or we could… take a walk?"

"We can go to your room, I guess." Anna gave her friend a reassuring grin despite her confusion before turning her attention to Elsa. "I'll be back in a bit, then," she told her sister before nodding towards Rapunzel in an indication that she was ready to go when the brunette was.

For lack of anything better, Elsa said, "Have fun" as they exited. But she looked quite concerned.

Soon enough, Rapunzel was letting Anna into her room and easing the door shut behind them. Then, unexpectedly, she locked it. The sound made a nervous shiver pass through Anna's back. She gave Rapunzel a smile, one that was subdued from nerves.

"What's the lock for?"

"Um… I don't want Snow walking in on this," she whispered quietly. "Um, you can sit with me on the bed, or if that's too weird you can take the desk chair?"

"Why would it be weird to sit with you? We're friends, Punzie." Anna walked over and sat on Rapunzel's bed, eyeing her friend and puzzling over her odd behaviour. She looked so scared… like she was expecting Anna to attack her. It made Anna worry immensely. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Squirming even more, she finally sat down, drawing one leg up as her flip flop fell to the floor, wrapping her arms around her shin. "Not really. I mean, I'm gonna be fine, and I'm not dying or anything, but right now… I'm kind of struggling with something."

Understanding dawned on Anna and she reached out to take one of Rapunzel's hands. If this was going the direction she thought it was, she had to present a calming, accepting front or she might really hurt her. "Oh Punzie," she cooed, "it's okay to be unsure about this. I understand."

"Okay," she breathed heavily, shaking a little and gripping Anna's hands. She didn't look any more certain of herself, or less nauseated, but she at least was very slightly less tense. "I've spent a couple of days trying to figure out how I'm going to do this, and I'm still not sure!"

"Take your time, don't rush," Anna continued to soothe. She gave the brunette's knuckles a couple quick strokes with her thumbs. "It will be a little weird at first, but it's only natural to feel this way."

"Well… yeah." Blinking at Anna a few times, sparing the knuckles and awkward glance, she went on, "I mean, that's what I was thinking, too. But then there's you, and you really…" Shaking her head slightly, her voice broke as she whispered, "You seem so fine with it! And I don't know how you can be! Why doesn't it bother you?"

"Being gay isn't something to be ashamed of, Punzie." Anna smiled at her friend. "I know it's strange and hard to take in now, but trust me, it gets easier. Just have to get used to thinking of things in a new way."

For a moment, Rapunzel's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at Anna, dropping her leg and turning toward her a little more. "What? I mean… I know that. Like, you told me."

Anna's brow furrowed, as well. "If you knew, then why would you ask if it would bother me? Hell, Punzie, I'm the last person you should worry about revealing your newfound sexuality to."

"My newf- wait, wait. Do you think… _I'm_ coming out to you right now? Is that what you think this is about?"

"Well, yeah." Anna gave her a sheepish grin. "I'm… going to take it that this is… not the case?"

With a slow shake of her head, she snorted, "NO! I mean, geez Louise, I really don't think so!" Then she chuckled a little. Her cheeks were still pink, but that could still have been from preexisting anxiety, not from being mistaken for a member of Anna's community.

"Okay, my bad," she giggled. "So you're definitely _not_ coming out to me."

"No, no I'm not, but thanks for your support." She laughed a little more before her expression began to grow more bittersweet. "Oh… maybe this is none of my business. You're such a good friend, and… I dunno, I feel bad for even bringing it up."

Anna gripped her hands again. "What's wrong?" But Rapunzel only looked guiltier and guiltier. She frowned in concern. "Punzie?"

"Snow… has been telling me some things. About you and Elsa. And like, I know how rumours go and all that, but… I can't pretend I didn't hear them, y'know?"

Anna didn't like the sound of that. She bit her lip and regarded her friend. "What did she say exactly?" she asked hesitantly.

"That… she caught you two kissing. Like, maybe she was trying to start something; I know Aurora's not a bad person, but sometimes she can kind of… be un-nice without meaning to."

"Ah." Anna felt her heart stutter in panic, her mind reeling. Rapunzel was the only one of the girls who knew of her real relationship to Elsa, and now… She had to approach this as carefully as she could. "Do you think it's true?"

"It couldn't be! At least… that's what I thought, at first. That she saw it wrong, or something." Swallowing hard, she stared down at her bedspread as she went on, "But then I started really watching how you two are together… and like… I didn't think for sure it was true, ever, I promise. Just… the way you were spooning that time I stopped by…"

"Sisters cuddle all the time," Anna pointed out. She felt bad for the half-truth but she figured it would be better in the end if she could throw off Rapunzel's suspicions.

"Y-yeah. I'm…" The poor girl nodded, looking like she was hating herself for every word. "I'm sorry. I know you're right, that you and Elsa… y-you wouldn't be like _that_. It's a sin. Even more of a sin than the other sin! But… I don't know, I wanted to ask instead of just… believing her, or not believing her, or…" Another sigh. Anna had to consciously keep herself from gripping the sheets underneath her, noticing Rapunzel's discomfort and not wanting to make her feel worse. "But you really do look at each other in, like, a boyfriend-girlfriend way."

"We're really close, yeah," Anna said, and even she knew how weak that sounded.

Again, Rapunzel looked up at her. This time, she looked a lot more stricken. "If… it _is_ true, though… I'm sorry. I really don't have any right to ask you about any of this. Y-you can go back to your room, or… whatever…" But even as she said it, Anna couldn't help feel that leaving now would just make herself look worse. Instead, she looked down at the hand still caught between hers and started puzzling over how to respond.

"Anna?" When she still didn't answer, Rapunzel leaned closer. "It's… it's true… isn't it?"

Anna's lip trembled. She wanted to deny it and tell Rapunzel that it wasn't, but her heart was at war with her brain, telling her to be honest. That she and Elsa's relationship didn't deserve to be treated like a dirty secret — and that Punzie deserved the truth no matter how painful or risky that was.

The word was out before Anna could stop it. "Yes."

"Oh." Rapunzel looked away. It seemed like she was trying to keep from reacting, even though her face was pale and she was shivering a little. "You… and she? But…" She stopped herself and swallowed. "Well, that's great! I mean… y-you were so worried you wouldn't be able to get along with her anymore, and now… n-now you're _really_ getting along!"

"You don't have to pretend to be okay with this, Rapunzel," Anna said softly, her face burning with a guilt she realistically knew she had no reason to feel. Except that she did; society made sure she did.

"It's not my business! I told you, I… well, I just w-wanted to make sure I wasn't… believing… I wanted to give you a chance to tell me I was wrong, I guess." She sounded close to tears. "B-but don't worry, I, um… the others don't know you're sisters, a-and I'm sure as heck not gonna tell them now."

"I really appreciate that, Punzie." Anna kept her voice as sweet as she could. "Thank you so much for being such a… wonderful friend." She swallowed the hard lump in her throat and fought to keep tears down herself. "D-Do you… want me to leave?"

At first, Rapunzel didn't respond. Then she glanced up at Anna's face and away. "I… I don't know, Anna. This is harder than the other thing. I mean… all I can think about is deformed babies, b-but you two can't have babies, anyway, so it's… I don't really…" She swallowed hard as if she were trying to keep her lunch down.

"I get it." Anna bit her lip, sympathetic to the clear struggle Rapunzel was going through. "What me and Elsa share… it's taboo. To most people, it's immoral and disgusting and we're terrible for doing it… but if I'm honest, Punzie, I don't care what those people think because… what we have is something really special. We love each other so much… and even if it's more than God or whoever says we should, I personally don't see anything wrong with it because I believe there is nothing wrong with _true love_."

That seemed to throw Rapunzel for even more of a loop. She sputtered for a few seconds, then simply went quiet as she tried to absorb what Anna was telling her.

"Punz?"

"True love? With your _sister?_ But… I…"

Anna gave Rapunzel a tiny smile. "People always say that your heart would never tell you a lie when it comes to love. And my heart definitely knows that I've never loved anyone more than I love Elsa. Blood or no blood."

"Well, yeah, but not love _this_ way. Of course you love her! I just… a-are you going to do…" Her face turned a little pale as she contemplated how to phrase things for Anna, and she wound up giving up with a little groan of uneasiness.

"Don't think about that if it makes you uncomfortable." The redhead sighed heavily. "Just… think about what you and Flynn have and apply it me and Elsa. _Voila_. Same thing."

Her meek voice asked, "You really feel that strongly? Like, for reals?" When Anna nodded, her eyes went a lot rounder. _"Jeepers…_ but… okay, I need to stop asking the same questions over and over. Sorry. Just… I don't know if I can handle this, b-but I won't tell anyone. So… don't worry about that part."

"We really appreciate it, and… I hope that this doesn't ruin our friendship completely… I- I really like having you as a friend." Anna stood up. "I should go."

Nodding, Rapunzel didn't move or get up. But when Anna reached the door, she said, "Hey… I, um… it's not right, what Aurora and her friends did to you. Or tried to do, or whatever. Just… y-yeah, even if I'm not completely cool with the situation, I think they were jerks."

"Thanks." Anna gave the other girl a weak grin. "Nice to know that not everyone is willing to condone that kind of jerkishness." She shuffled her feet slightly. "Anyway… have a good night, Punzie."

"Goodnight." But she sounded very small, and very defeated as she whispered it.

~ o ~

"Well… how did she take it?"

"About as well as you would expect." Anna paced restlessly and her face was overwhelmed with sadness. The thought of losing someone who had so quickly become such a treasured friend was crushing. "She promised she wouldn't tell on us and even said that what the others did was wrong, but… God, Snowflake, she looked ready to be sick any minute…"

Elsa swallowed hard, looking down at how her hands were fidgeting with each other. "Well… I guess we shouldn't have hoped any differently. We are… defying the laws of nature."

"We aren't defying nature. We're defying societal standards." Anna huffed and ran her hand through her bangs. "M-Maybe she'll come around to it? To this just being how we are together, and it's not hurting anybody?"

"Maybe. After all, I didn't think I would, either, and yet here we are…" After a brief shrug, she flashed a wan smile up at her sister. "And… I guess you're right. Obviously, it can't be completely unnatural if it happened. It's not like either of us woke up one morning and decided we would really spit in God's eye by doing this."

"Exactly." The redhead flopped down onto the bed beside Elsa with a soft grunt and covered her eyes with her arm. "I'm just… sad. I really like Punzie, and knowing she probably hates me for this is…"

Getting up to cross the room, Elsa sat on her bedside and took Anna's hand. A calmer, less overtly romantic gesture. "She'll come around. I don't know her very well, since I don't talk to the other counselors too often, but… she seems like a very decent person, just from those few times the three of us have hung out together. I can't see her being too unreasonable for too long."

There was silence from Anna as she simply gripped the hand holding hers tightly. She took in the comforting gesture, eyes still closed, before she tugged the hand up to press it to her lips. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime. And… even if…" She sighed, as if unsure about continuing. Anna blinked and gave her a comforting smile.

"If?" she prompted.

"Even… if we wind up not being able to stay in this relationship, after all. Because of the… _familial_ part." But she rushed onward, "I made a choice that loving you and doing what's best for you comes first. So if we wind up having to 'break up' to stay sisters and friends, then I will. I hope we don't have to, but I wanted you to know how important that part is to me."

"Okay." Anna nodded and gave Elsa a watery smile. She looked down at their hands and gripped Elsa a little tighter, gently placing their joined hands to her heart. "I can accept that so long as you are still with me as a sister."

"Always." Then she raised the paired hands up to press her lips against them, to show Anna some affection. "But… I have a _very strong_ feeling we won't have to worry."

Anna beamed at that before leaning in to press her lips directly to Elsa's, pouring all the love into it that she could. Humming, Elsa fell into the contact, pushing into her sister's mouth, wrapping her arms around her back. Contented, Anna rested her hands on Elsa's stomach, a sigh of bliss escaping between their lips as she fluttered her eyes closed.

"You're perfect," she murmured.

"No, you," Elsa whispered back, running fingertips through the back of Anna's hair as they laid there.

"Let's not get into this argument," Anna laughed, placing a kiss on her nose. "Otherwise, it will never end."

Grinning, the elder sister kissed the corner of the younger's mouth. "True." Then another, and a longer, sweeter one. Anna enjoyed the domesticity of their actions. The flirting, the kisses, the sweet talks… all of it helped to chase away the darkness that had taken root over the last few days and cemented the truth in Anna's mind. That she and Elsa were doing nothing wrong in their love for one another. That they were each other's True Loves.

That thought sent warmth through Anna's entire being. Her happiness exploded in a burst of heavy tears, which resulted in embracing Elsa and clutching her tightly to her chest while littering her face with kisses.

"Anna?" The kisses seemed to help keep Elsa from being truly concerned. "Aww… you alright down there?"

"I- I…" She couldn't tell Elsa just how happy she made her or how much she loved her, not with her throat so tight. How she wanted to give Elsa the world, the stars, the moon and the sky if it meant seeing her smile just a second longer. Instead, Anna let out a choked sob and pressed their foreheads together. There was so much that Anna wanted to say, yet nothing seemed enough to express her sentiments. She buried her face into her sister's hair and just basked in her scent and the security and warmth that Elsa's mere presence offered her.

And Elsa was there, warm, comforting, petting over her hair as she let Anna cry herself out in her hair. After a minute or so, she whispered, "I love you, Anna. I promise, it's never going to change again; I… won't let myself be deceived anymore about what kind of person you are. My beautiful, perfect sister…"

"I l-love you, too," Anna managed to choke out, clinging like a baby koala at her words.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she whispered against her forehead as she pushed her back to kiss it gently.

"F-fine." She closed her eyes. "I'm just...really happy right now." All Elsa did in response was to hold her closer, caressing over her hair and kissing tenderly. Being there for her.

It took awhile before Anna reluctantly pulled herself away from her older sister. Her tears had long since dried and she had calmed down significantly, but she didn't leave the security of Elsa's embrace until she felt the familiar tickle in her abdomen that indicated that nature called. She pouted a little when she finally stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Elsa said with a pleasant smile, reaching up to caress Anna's face before it was out of reach. "You'd better be; I miss you when you're gone." Anna blushed and gave her a shy, little grin. She nuzzled into Elsa's hand, placing a sweet kiss on her palm before she straightened up and made her way to the bathroom to relieve herself.

She didn't keep in the soft giggles, feeling only a little embarrassed that she was on the toilet by herself while she did so. However, the happiness she felt refused to be contained. Despite everything, she really felt that things would work out for the two of them. That she and Elsa would live happily together soon enough. As she finished and washed her hands, she had to bite her lip to keep her smile from hurting her cheeks. She emerged feeling so giddy that she was bouncing slightly.

"Hey, Elsa!" she cheered happily. "Did you miss me?"

"No," Elsa said sarcastically with a little laugh. "It's not like I _just told you_ I miss you. Now, come here." Anna grinned, jogging lightly towards the bed before leaping into it, making Elsa jump a little when she landed so that she was facing her sister.

"Hiya!" she teased. It earned her a kiss on the tip of her nose, even though Elsa was rolling her eyes. Anna laughed and kissed her nose back with twinkling eyes. "What's a beauty like you doing in my bed, anyway?"

After a moment of blinking, Elsa snorted and bumped their foreheads together. "I was about to ask you the same thing. Since this is _my_ bed, silly." Anna was struck momentarily baffled before casting what she hoped was a subtle glance down at the bedsheets to confirm. Blue sheets, definitely not green.

However, Anna decided to turn the screw-up to her advantage. With a flirtatious smile and a wink, she purred, "What's the difference?"

Elsa's smile was just as mischievous. "I suppose you're right at this point." Her hand came to rest on Anna's waist as she pulled her in closer. Anna's heart fluttered with nerves. Elsa had been getting bolder and less insecure with their flirting and it did wonders for Anna's libido to see her sister like this. It reminded her slightly of when they were kids, and how despite Elsa's calmer and more mature demeanor, she was just as, if not more, playful and mischievous than Anna when no one was looking. Only now that playfulness was more mature in nature and it made Anna's cheeks hot.

"Something the matter?" Elsa whispered, scooting a little closer still and kissing one of said hot cheeks. Anna gripped at Elsa's shoulders, slipping under the shirt so that she could feel the smooth skin and strong muscle under her hands, stared into those big glacial eyes that peered into her own. She felt naked under her gaze and it sent a glorious rush through the redhead as she started to caress Elsa lightly.

"Nothing at all," she whispered back, leaning in to brush her lips lightly over Elsa's own cheek. "Everything is just perfect."

So Elsa kissed her again, and this time the kiss stretched on for minutes. She was enticing, and kept up the pressure and attention as she began to roll slightly so that she was atop Anna, tongue searching for its mate. Anna shuddered beneath her older sister and eagerly met her tongue, fighting to keep her eyes from closing just so she could admire the serenity on Elsa's face. But when Elsa noticed, she drew back and blinked down at her.

"What is it?" she asked this time instead, her voice a bit sultrier. Anna's mouth went dry as she admired the body hovering over her own. Another soft shudder passed and she blinked slowly.

"W-why do you have to be so sexy without even trying?" she husked back.

That prompted a few blinks from the blonde, but she then smiled wickedly and pressed her lips against Anna's neck, just below her ear. "Because… you bring it out in me. Not like I know what I'm doing."

Anna moaned at the tremendous jolt that fired through her as a result of that kiss, turning a brilliant shade of scarlet at the loudness of her own voice. The sensitivity of the area Elsa currently had her lips to made her quiver with hot desire with every breath the winter blonde took. She gripped Elsa tightly.

"God, Elsa!" she whimpered as a hand began to trail up and down her side, barely even doing anything. "You drive my body crazy and you don't even _try!_ " It kind of scared Anna just how easily Elsa could play her. How easy it was for her to make her emotions _and_ physical being go haywire in both the best and worst ways possible.

And right now, with Elsa so close and her touches so light and teasing… it felt like the fires of hell and the warm bliss of heaven all at once.

"Is your body… really going that crazy?" Elsa asked in a slightly less self-assured voice. "Because if it is, then maybe… maybe I could do something about that."

 _To Be Continued…_


	31. Chapter 31

WARNING: Chapter is NSFW, featuring tickling and urine.

NOTE: I may not publish quite as frequently during Nano, simply because I'll be focusing on original writing that month. Kite will also have a Nano project she's anxious about jumping into. But we're going to try not to let it completely lapse until December; this story is so close to done and we want to get it finished for sure before the end of the year. Hopefully you're still enjoying it!

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

Elsa waited as Anna looked up at her with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly slack. While it was far from the first time to offer at this point, the redhead still seemed to have a bit of trouble believing her when she did. Still, eventually Anna swallowed thickly and whispered, "You sure?"

"Yes," she breathed. Even though she was not at _all_ sure… but touching Anna had not been nearly as frightening as she had first expected. Trying it again was at least something she was willing to do; if she failed… No. She didn't want to think about failure. Swallowing hard, she favoured Anna with a smile. "I want to try more of what we tried in the shower. At least… a little of it. Is that alright with you?"

Anna's eyes went dark with lust and she lay back fully on the bed, biting her lip in a seductive manner. "W-who am I to say no?"

"My sister, whom I respect," Elsa replied with a smirk as she reached down to caress Anna's hip and thigh. "If you tell me to stop… I'll _definitely_ be stopping."

"Sounds fair." Her leg jumped slightly beneath her hand as the muscles responded to the stimulation. "I-I'll be sure to let you know."

Deep down, Elsa almost _wanted_ Anna to tell her to stop. This was so difficult! On top of that, the lingering doubts about whether or not _playing_ in such an adult fashion with her sister was wise. Despite their strong romantic feelings, they had crossed a line that they could never uncross. But she also wanted to see how much further they could take things. Granted, she wasn't sure there was anywhere else _to go_ after all they had already tried! But still…

Halting her mind from whirling around in circles, she decided to start by caressing her hip more. To see how Anna responded. From the way Anna arched into the touch, head falling back against the bed and eyes fluttering closed, Elsa could guess that the touch was positive. Her breath came out in soft pants. So far, so good.

Then she decided to see what would happen if she slipped a hand down into the front of Anna's shorts. Anna mewled as her fingers grazed the crotch of her damp underwear. Biting her lip, she began to graze them from side to side, testing and teasing. Already, it was a _very_ different feeling from the last time, when she had been bare and left open to explore fully, wet from the shower.

Somehow this felt… even more extreme, despite the layer of clothing between them. Was that strange? Anna whined and pushed slightly against her fingers, shuddering as the cotton barrier both created friction to the area and prevented Elsa's fingertips from going inside. All the actions were already making Elsa's heart race faster; were they really doing this? Again?

"Mmm," she breathed, hoping it would help Anna along as she felt the cloth begin to get a little more damp. She had to remind herself that it wasn't pee; that this was a natural result of those activities. Her inexperienced brain was just barely keeping from overloading, with all the new information it was taking in.

"Elsaaaa," Anna dragged her name out in pleasure. It sent chills down into her stomach. Licking her lips, she began to rub more, faster, and she found that thanks to trying this once before, she was already starting to figure out a rhythm that would work for the two of them. And work it did, if the slight increase in volume of Anna's voice and tightened grip were any indication.

"You like this?" she asked needlessly; it just seemed like the appropriate thing to be doing. "Do you… want more?"

"Yesss…" Anna gazed up at Elsa with adoring eyes, shuddering as her panties grew more and more wet and uncomfortable against her crotch. All Elsa could do was kiss her again, nuzzling close and trying to decide what more she wanted to try. Maybe what Anna had done for her before…

But maybe she could test that further before going all the way in. Licking her lips, she slid her hand up just enough to nip beneath the waistband and back down through the thicket of coppery hairs. Anna mewled at the feel of Elsa's hand touching her skin. She felt so wrong for doing it, and yet she knew she loved it. Knew that the more she could touch her, the better they would both feel.

A little "ooh" fell from her when she felt Anna's wetness. Anna bit her lip and squirmed slightly at the sensation, sighing heavily in pleasure. Trying to ignore her own body's responses, she glided her fingers up and down, collecting a bit of moisture before withdrawing her hand.

The redhead peered up at her, panting softly as the hand was moved away. She blinked like a disappointed puppy. "Y-you okay?"

But then Elsa brought the fingertips to her own lips, testing the flavour. It wasn't bad; knowing _what_ it was made her sigh with pleasure, but the taste itself was only vaguely sickly-sweet. Something she could definitely handle. A quick glance at Anna revealed that her eyes were as wide as saucers, her mouth open slightly and her cheeks a very nice shade of red.

"Y-You just-" Anna whimpered, unable to finish. It was kind of cute, in a weird way.

"You're very sweet," Elsa told her with a flutter of her eyelashes, withdrawing the hand and petting along Anna's thigh again. Anna squeaked and turned even redder in response. Chuckling, she whispered, "I'm sorry if that's too much. I'm only being honest."

"It's not too much, I-I'm just surprised." Anna nibbled on her lip and gave Elsa a smile. "Y-You tasted me…"

Nodding, Elsa averted her eyes, not wanting to weather the reaction head-on. "Well, yes. I wanted to… see if I could handle doing what you did." Then she began to open the fly of Anna's shorts fully, a little at a time. Anna inhaled sharply.

"You… want to go down on me?" she breathed. "Are you sure?"

"No," Elsa admitted with a half-smile. "But I'm sure I want to try it out. If that's alright with my Moondrop."

"Only if my Snowflake is okay with it," Anna answered seriously, reaching up to cup Elsa's cheek with her palm and caress the skin with her thumb. "I'm willing to try whatever you are, Elsa."

She leaned forward and gave the winter blonde a soft kiss on the lips. Elsa kissed back enthusiastically for a few seconds, then just barely started to squirm her hand past Anna's hip to begin sliding off shorts and panties alike. Anna tangled her hands in Elsa's hair, drawing her head closer to deepen the kiss while arching her back to aid in getting the clothing off. Finally, Elsa had to break away to pry off the clothes entirely, flicking Anna's ballet flats off as they did so.

"T-That tickled!" Elsa grinned and poked a single fingertip into the center of her sole; it jerked and the redhead laughed a little louder, "Stop that, you stinker!"

Laughing along with her, Elsa kissed Anna's shin as she began to head upward again. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist. You got to do a lot more tickling than I did, remember?"

The redhead tilted her head, still giggling but looking curious as Elsa continued to kiss up her leg. She playfully poked the blonde's chin with the other foot. "Having fun down there?"

At that, Elsa glanced down and then up again. "Well, I was going to head back up there, but now that you mention it…" Her teeth flashed out to just barely graze Anna's ankle and Anna gasped lightly, her foot twitching at the barely restrained urge to kick. "Do you _want_ me to have fun up there, or down here?"

Anna thought about it before letting out a slow breath. "T-Try going from the bottom up?" she suggested softly. "S-slowly."

"Hmm, really?" Elsa had to admit, she was a little surprised. A half-smile pulled at her lips. "Do you… _want_ me to tickle you, Anna?" Anna blushed and nodded, and Elsa burst out in shock, "Really?! Um… alright, uh… well, do you think you'll… _react_ the way I normally do?"

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Anna leaned back and stretched out so that she was as exposed as possible. "I've… never tried this before so…"

Chuckling herself, a little in disbelief, Elsa positioned herself a little lower, so that if Anna started kicking she wouldn't end up with a bloodied nose. "You think _I've_ tried sexy tickling before you came along?!" Then she blinked. "Even just saying 'sexy tickling' makes me feel weird and perverted."

Anna laughed and looked more relaxed. "And we were both surprised by the result!" she pointed out. "So we'll see what happens with me. If I can't handle it, I'll let you know."

"Okay," she laughed. How was one supposed to start this kind of thing? Shrugging, both to herself and to Anna, she grabbed one of Anna's ankles. The foot twitched slightly in her grip. Then, after a second or two, she scratched her fingernails very lightly over the vulnerable sole — just once. Anna shivered from the sensation and gave Elsa a soft giggle.

The redhead than gave her sister a reassuring grin. "That definitely tickles." To follow up, she tickled her a little more, grinning like a little girl who found the stash of Easter candy a week early. Anna's giggles increased and her toes flexed in reflex.

The two thoughts sparked a memory within Elsa's mind. Easter candy and giggles, flexing toes… "Hey, Anna."

"Yeah?" Anna lifted her head to blink at her sister curiously. But that was all Elsa said before attacking just beneath the tips of Anna's toes with her lips, nibbling furiously and making Cookie Monster-ish gobbling noises. The combination of Elsa's soft lips, gently nipping teeth and the ridiculous noises sent Anna into a fit of laughter, her arms hugging her stomach.

"O-Oh my god E-E-Elsa!"

This time, Elsa didn't let up right away, only pausing briefly to grin up at her before attacking anew, hands only holding the ankle still so that she wouldn't get kicked by Anna's flailing limb. Anna's laughs grew louder. Finally, when she could tell Anna was almost crying with laughter, she pulled back with a chuckle of her own.

"You remember?" she asked breathlessly, crawling up to flop down next to her. Anna was panting heavily and her eyes were wet but the grin on her face never left.

"R-Remember?" she asked. "You did that before?"

"Not me," Elsa giggled as she poked Anna's side briefly; trying to tease, not to truly tickle this time. "Dad. When we were really little? He loved winding you up like that because you would giggle and turn beet red. It was pretty adorable."

"Oh yeah!" Anna lit up and let out another laugh. "I used to hate it when he did that!"

A little startled, Elsa drew back another few inches. "O-oh? Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" But Anna cut her off by leaning forward and capturing her lips with hers. The kiss was brief, only a little more than a peck, and when Anna pulled back, she was smiling adoringly.

"Don't be, I like it when you do it."

"Really?" Another peck, and Elsa found herself smiling in relief. For a brief moment, she had been worried that Anna was upset by revisiting the activity she had once hated. Then she laughed a little. "You know, you're basically kissing your own foot right now."

"That would be awfully prissy of me to only refuse you my mouth because of that." Anna giggled and shook her head. "Besides, it's not like it tastes that terrible, otherwise Dad wouldn't have kept doing it."

Reaching over to pet over Anna's knee, she grinned up at her. "Agreed. Though I think Dad only did it because he liked seeing us smile, regardless." Then she tilted her head to one side. "Want more tickles? I'm pretty surprised you don't mind it."

"We're having fun, aren't we? Of course I don't mind." Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and nuzzled her face against hers. Elsa nuzzled back, petting her hand up and down Anna's hip a few times. Then she raised the hand higher and began to wriggle her fingers against her ribcage. Anna jerked at the unexpected action, letting out a surprised squeak and a giggle. "Hey! A little warning next time!"

"Isn't that kind of the point of tickling? The surprise?" Elsa giggled as she kissed Anna's cheek, still tickling a bit here and there. Anna giggled more, giving Elsa a playful look as she returned the gesture by starting to tickle Elsa's skin herself. "H-hey, I thought this was supposed to be _me_ tickling _you!"_

"I can't help it, you're so adorable when you're writhing beneath me, trying to catch your breath." Anna grinned at her double meaning, and Elsa flushed a deep red.

"O-oh, really? Well… I don't mind it, either." So she attacked her thighs this time, laughing in wicked glee as much as she was blushing. Anna let out a loud squeal and dissolved into a fit of laughter as the sensitive skin was ruthlessly assaulted. This time, she didn't let up at all; only sat back a little and redoubled her efforts, wondering how far Anna would let things go. How far they would go with it _together_. Anna flexed beneath her fingers, the muscles quivering. Tears are once again pooling in her eyes.

"E-Els-!" she mewled. So Elsa moved down to bite at that sensitive thigh-flesh instead, moving her hands up to Anna's knee to tickle just as much there. Anna let out a cross between a laugh and a moan, her legs twitching as though caught between opening wider and clamping shut, "T-T-Too much!"

Grinning, Elsa let up with her mouth enough to gasp out, "Want me to stop? Or is it… just the knee?"

"J-Just the knee." Anna whimpered. That was easy enough to fix. Smiling up at her, Elsa began to nibble on her thigh a little more, fingers digging into the opposite one. Anna's eyes squeezed shut as she cackled, the sensory overload making her tremble at Elsa's every move.

And then there was… the tempting wetness nearby. Elsa saw it, she sensed its closeness, but she still wasn't sure if she was ready to try that yet. Also, would Anna want to be tickled more? The way she said "Just the knee" made it seem like she was actually enjoying this enough to keep going! Were they _both_ crazy?!

The redhead's whimpers increased and she looked at Elsa pleadingly. "E-Elsa..." she gasped out. There was a choice for her to make: down to tickle her toes again, or up further? Up toward…

The soft little folds looked so wet. That was when the elder sister decided that she would see what happened when she moved higher. Still digging in with her hands, she began to glide her mouth up toward that wetness. To find out what it would be like to truly taste her. Anna jerked slightly, gripping the blanket tightly in her unfiltered bliss. Her teeth began to gnaw very gently at the flesh just between thigh and center, fingertips still gouging into her inner thighs without stopping…

Anna let out a loud cry as she unexpectedly burst, throwing her head back… however…

She did _burst._ Elsa felt silly for being shocked when the warm liquid splashed across her face, for gasping aloud; she should have expected it. After all, that was exactly what happened when Anna did it to her, wasn't it? Though Anna lasted a lot longer before it happened than she had.

"O-oh," she belatedly breathed a few seconds later, blinking and stunned. Anna was beet red and looked horrified at what she did. She tried to clench her legs shut but Elsa was still between them. Instead, the redhead covered her face with her hands and let out a low moan of embarrassment.

"Oh my GOD, Elsa! I'm so sorry!"

Meanwhile, Elsa was having a hard time choosing between more reactions than she normally had open to her. She wanted to be disgusted, and angry, and apologetic for pushing Anna too far, and resigned to simply going to wash off. And buried under all of that…

She was _turned on._ Not quite by Anna peeing on her, though those feelings were complex. More that they had been so close and shared something so intimate that it wound up happening. Oddly humiliating as it was, she didn't mind nearly as much as she felt was socially expected.

The silence seemed to wear on Anna, who bit her lip hard and whispered, "E-Elsa? Are you mad at me?"

"No, no!" she gasped, smiling awkwardly as she petted along Anna's thigh. "It's… I am surprised; I shouldn't be but I am. Honestly, I should have been expecting that." Then she kissed Anna's knee. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah… I honestly thought I was coming, though." Anna blushed harder. "N-Not the other thing."

"It's alright," she assured her again, smiling. "I'm going to go wash this off; want to come with me, or do you need a minute?"

"J-Just give me a sec." Anna smiled back, leaning back against the pillows and taking several deep breaths. "C-Can you bring me a towel, please?"

Nodding, Elsa got up and dashed to the bathroom, quickly rinsing off her face. She tried not to think too much about _what_ she was rinsing off, and any implications; it wasn't that big of a deal, all things considered. She'd come into contact with much worse when they were cleaning the bathrooms. Besides, this was her sister, and she would rather feel slightly nasty due to her than with anyone else. And if she got upset about being peed on, it really would make her a _hypocrite,_ wouldn't it? Not after that time in the bathtub.

Soon afterward, she padded back into the room and smiled at Anna, holding up the towel she had just finished using to dry her own face off. "Here."

Anna took the towel with a shy grin and lowered it so that she could dry her lower half, wiping her legs and carefully blotting the towel to soak up the little bit that had managed to get on the bed. Elsa felt guilty that she did this to her, but at the same time, Anna had done it for her before and she _knew_ that it wasn't so bad.

"O-okay," she finally whispered, taking the towel back and tossing it toward the bathroom. "Sorry. I should have quit while we were ahead, I guess."

"It's okay," Anna chuckled. "Now I understand why you like it so much."

Nodding, she laid down next to Anna and began stroking her thigh — _definitely_ without tickling this time. "It's different than actually… doing things. The way you did them for me. Fun, but… maybe we're both weird from genetics and we like being tickled _way_ too much. I don't know."

"If it's genetic, then maybe Mom has this weird tickle-fetish, too," Anna joked and snuggled against Elsa. hugging her sister around the middle. Elsa sighed as she began to kiss Anna's cheek, fully intending to start up again.

" _Our_ mother? I think her only fetish is going to church."

"Sometimes it's the uptight ones with the weirdest kinks!" Anna giggled as Elsa kissed her, pressing closer. But Elsa winced and glared down at Anna. Did she _have_ to put a mental image like that in her head? Anna simply grinned back teasingly. "Sorry, sis, didn't mind to weird you out."

Patting the inside of Anna's naked thigh, she settled in as she muttered, "We're already weird enough as it is." Then she smiled. She couldn't help it; even though it was bizarre, their situation, what they were doing with each other… it was still wonderful in so many ways. "But… I'll get used to it."

Anna gave her a loving look before placing a soft kiss on her lips, sighing in pleasure at the warm hand settled on her thigh. "I love you," she murmured.

"Love you, too." Then she settled in, kissing back for a few seconds. Should she ask? Might as well. "Did… we want to try again, without the tickling? Or is one 'release' enough for the night?"

"I think I'm done for tonight. I'd rather just cuddle… unless you want me to get you off?" Shaking her head, Elsa snuggled in closer, glad for Anna's nearness. Anna held her closer, tangling her bare legs with Elsa's and nuzzling her face into her neck.

"This is perfect," she whispered into Anna's coppery hair. "Just… this right here." And she meant it more than the words could convey.

 _To Be Continued…_


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

The next pair of days were mostly uneventful now that Anna and Elsa were no longer bending over backwards for the other girls. Most of Monday was just spent having fun with their kids, playing games rather than doing any set activities. After running around all day, both girls had collapsed in their room and simply cuddled until they fell asleep; too exhausted to do much else.

It was Tuesday evening now and Anna was gazing up at the sunset from her perch near the top of a sturdy pine tree. Her phone was gripped in her hand, the familiar number staring up at her as her finger hovered over the call button. She was torn. Anna had never kept a secret from her father before. She had always been as straightforward and honest with him as he was with her. So the internal conflict between telling him about just how… _close_ she and Elsa were now or not was a heavy lead weight in her heart.

In the end, Anna decided that the conversation was best left for when she was face to face with him. It would only be a few more days until the end of camp, anyway. Instead, she pressed the button and lifted the phone to her ear for the first time since first telling him about Elsa; waiting patiently for him to pick up.

"Hey there, Anna Banana!" came his cheery voice a few seconds later.

"Hi, Papa," Anna greeted back, smiling to herself. Over the last few weeks, she hadn't taken the time to realize how much she missed him. "Did I call at a bad time?"

"No, not at all; just gettin' in the door." There was a grunt, as if he set down something heavy; probably a sack of groceries. "You've been pretty quiet up there. I wondered if I'd even be getting another text before Saturday."

"Sorry, Papa, a lot's been happening since we last talked. What's been up with you the last few weeks? How's Kris?"

"Oh, fine, fine. See him cutting the grass sometimes. Good lad, fine lad. So… do I take it from 'a lot's been happening' that things are going okay with you and Elsie?"

Anna chuckled at her father's obvious impatience. "Everything's been going-" _Wonderful? Fantastic? Better than I could've dreamed in all my life?_ "-Amazing," she finally settled on. She couldn't stop the happy sigh that passed her lips at the word. "She's so amazing, Papa."

"Really?" The surprise was pretty obvious in his tone. "Wow, that's a… _big_ turnaround. She warmed up to you, eh? That's great, honey!"

"Yeah…" Anna smiled a little before she frowned. "It was a bit tough at first. Mama had convinced her that we deserted them and I found out why, Papa. It's because I told Mama I'm gay and… she disowned me as her daughter…"

A long sigh came from the other end of the phone. "Yeah, I was kind of afraid of that. Honestly, I just… hoped she was bigger than this, but who was I kidding? We split for some pretty good reasons."

"She didn't want my 'filth' to rub off on Elsa," Anna mumbled, frowning out at the horizon. "So she cut us out completely. But Elsa knows now and she accepts me — _everything_ about me. It's… it feels so nice to be with her again, but I'm a little scared, Papa… what if Mama finds a way to keep us apart again?

"Now come on, my little daffodil. She's not gonna do that. Or more like… she only can if the two of you _let_ her. Geeze, I'd love to be having this conversation with both of you!" A quick grunt, probably because he was picking something up or putting it down. "I know this isn't a great situation. But you have to know how happy it makes me to hear that you two patched things up!"

Anna leaned back against the trunk. "I'm really happy, too, Papa. Thank you for pushing me into doing this." She bit her lip slightly, thinking. "Hey… Would you help me fill out some things when I get back? I… I think I want to try getting into the same school as Elsa this year!"

At that, he had to laugh a little. "Wow, didn't realise you'd get along as well as all that!"

"I just… don't want to be apart from her anymore," Anna confessed. "I missed her so much, and the thought of separating from her once camp is over is painful. So I thought that if I could get into the same university as her…" She smiled wistfully. "I love her too much to just let the end of camp be _'it'_ , y'know?" She hoped he wouldn't catch the deeper meaning behind her words.

"Anna…" Another little sigh. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry all this had to happen. I've known for a while that you were heartbroken about the family breaking up. But do you really think you need to make life decisions based on where your sister's going? I mean… she's going to be leaving that uni before you do. And either way, I'm sure you can stay in touch."

"B-But Papa…" Anna bit her lip, wondering if it was wise to argue her point over the phone rather than in person. But the feistypants in her reared its head as she said, "I don't want to just 'stay in touch' and only talk to her every once in awhile. I really want to be _with_ her, Papa!"

The man didn't seem that moved. At least, not to change his standpoint; his voice was clearly full of emotion. "Alright, alright, but I think we should discuss it more when you get back. Maybe we can at least plan a trip to check out her school and then figure it out from there. But… I don't want you to think I'm not happy. I really am glad you two are hitting it off again!"

"Okay. Okay, that sounds good." Anna calmed down at that; he was open to the idea. Hope was not lost. "I'm really happy, too… and-" Here she smiled tenderly at the phone, planning her next words carefully. She knew how much he needed to hear these words despite not outright confessing it. As much as her father tried to play it off as no big deal, Anna knew just how badly he missed Elsa. How sometimes he would look at a picture of her and try to hold back tears because of it. "Your snow princess really misses you, too, Papa… she really wants to see you again."

"She said that?" There was a pause, and when he spoke again his voice was clearly tighter. "I'm glad you two could talk. I, um, I think I need to go for now, but I'll be seeing you soon, okay, buttercup?"

"Okay, Papa." Anna smiled to herself. Her father really was a sentimental man, even if he tried to keep her from knowing that. "I love you. See you on Saturday."

"Will do. Love you lots, alright? And tell Elsa the same!"

"Yes, Papa," Anna chuckled, "I'll let her know, and I'm pretty sure she'll say she loves you, too. Bye!"

She hung up the phone before her father could respond, taking a few seconds to continue admiring the view from her perch. She wondered if Elsa's conversation was going as smoothly. As doubtful as it was, Anna couldn't stop feeling at least a little optimistic that, while not smooth, her mother was at least a little more understanding than they had been dreading.

It didn't take long for Anna to touch back to Earth and go searching for her girlfriend. And she found her, sitting in their room and staring at the wall, a little dazed. Her phone was still in her hands, screen off by now. Anna frowned in concern and slowly moved to sit beside her.

"Elsa?" She reached up to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"That… could have gone better, but… oh well." Sighing, she finally seemed to surface from her reverie and cast a wan smile at her sister. "She's very, _very_ upset with Papa. Probably going to call him right now, if she didn't already interrupt your call."

"He did seem in a bit of a rush to hang up but I thought it was because he was embarrassed," Anna confessed, starting to run her fingers through Elsa's hair. "Want to talk about it?"

Shaking her head, she sighed at the gentle feeling. She still seemed tense. Then she finally said, "Mother yelled at me for not informing her of the full situation right away. And she tried to tell me you were 'poison', of course. It was… not a happy conversation."

Anna tried not to let her hurt show. Instead, she reached out to give her older sister a tight hug, placing a soft kiss in the platinum crown. "I'm sorry…"

"You're not poison. God, I can't believe…" Her voice broke a little as she pushed on, "Didn't she even _try_ to talk to you? I did! Why was it so impossible for her to do the same thing?!"

"I don't know," Anna murmured against Elsa's hair, holding her a little tighter, "M-Mama just… doesn't understand." Even to Anna's ears, the excuse was painfully weak. However, the redhead didn't know what else to say about it.

This time, Elsa only took a minute or so of shaky breathing, a few tears leaking past her defenses, before she could pull back and give her sister a gentle kiss. Anna returned the kiss, petting the soft hairs at the back of her neck with a soft sigh.

"It's okay," she finally whispered, scared and upset but having somewhere to look for hope. "I have you, and… and I'm never losing you. _Never._ Do you hear me?"

"I hear you," Anna whispered back, resting her forehead against her sister's and staring lovingly into those bright blue irises. "You have me, Elsa, always. Just like I have you. We're together, no matter what." She planted a soft kiss on Elsa's nose before pulling away. "We should get ready to go to the bonfire," she added, wrapping her arms loosely around Elsa's shoulder. "We can cuddle and have some s'mores. Forget all about this for now, okay?"

Nodding weakly, she finally took a deep, bolstering breath and hugged her back harder. "That sounds great. I'd love to feed you _some more."_

Anna grinned and rolled her eyes, giving Elsa's cheek a gentle pinch. "That was awful."

"Of course. I got my sense of humour from you." Anna attacked her, and Elsa fended her off with a fit of giggles.

~ o ~

The bonfire was every bit as celebratory as the first one. Moreso, even; many of the campers who had no friends at the start were now getting along with everyone, so things were freer and more casual. All around them, groups of campers and counselors were gathering, chatting and laughing and reminiscing about their camp experiences. Anna listened with only half an ear, perfectly content sitting quietly next to Elsa and taking it all in. Admittedly, she knew she was going to miss this place when it came time for her to leave. Not just because she would have to leave Elsa but because while the experience was somewhat dampened by certain events, she had a lot of fun these past few weeks.

"Okay," Elsa said with a playful little grin as she finally got her s'more assembled. "Open wide…"

Anna beamed back and opened her mouth for the treat. She wasted no time sliding it in past her lips, which was an entirely different feeling now that their relationship had changed. Anna's eyes twinkled mischievously and she could hardly resist pulling the same stunt she did the last time they had a bonfire. She closed her mouth around Elsa's fingers playfully, well aware that they are well concealed from the other girls' sights by the flickering shadows and the flames. Even if they were to glance over. And Elsa could tell that was what she was doing.

"You're so bad," she whispered, but the whisper was so shaky that Elsa clamped her mouth shut right afterward to keep from letting out sounds that would be even _more_ telling. Anna grinned like a Cheshire Cat and gave the fingers in her mouth a few licks, collecting the melted chocolate that stained them, before withdrawing and licking her lips of any of the stray blobs.

"Only for you," she whispered softly, teasingly reaching up to tug on Elsa's bangs. "You, on the other hand, are delicious."

Cheeks pinkening, she said, "I… can't let you eat me here, Anna. You'll have to wait." After all, why shouldn't she give as good as she was getting? "Now… my turn."

Anna bit her lip hard to keep back the flirtatious remark at Elsa's subtle implication. While she was now _incredibly_ impatient to drag her sister back to the cabin, she was willing to indulge Elsa's request as she made her up one of the delicious treats. Besides, despite the burn in her loins, Anna was perfectly content to sit where she was for awhile longer. She was enjoying herself.

It didn't take long for Anna to offer the sweet to her older sister. Leaning inward, she wrapped her lips around the fingers and took in the gooey, warm treat, letting her eyelids fall closed as she hummed her pleasure — only loud enough so that Anna would _feel_ it against her skin, not so that the other campers could possibly hear over their shouting and cavorting. The vibration sent a lance of pure heat straight to Anna's core and she gave Elsa a heated look, her fingers trembling faintly in Elsa's mouth.

" _Now_ who's the bad one?" she growled quietly. "Teasing me like that."

"Both of us, really," she fired back, with a chocolatey grin. Anna really couldn't argue that point so she just gave Elsa's bangs another little tug instead. It was very hard for the redhead to resist kissing the chocolate straight from Elsa's very inviting mouth but she finally managed to pull back before she fell into Elsa's enticing spell.

"Can't argue with that, I suppose," Anna huffed, crossing her arms and smirking instead. "You do realize you are taking care of this later, right, you little minx?"

The grin was positively lascivious. "Counting on it. Maybe I'll cover you in chocolate from nose to toes and lick you clean."

The redhead twitched and bit her lip again even harder to hold back the wave of arousal that threatened to shatter her self-control. It wouldn't do for her to lose herself and get them caught in a situation both of them had only narrowly avoided in the first place. Still, if Elsa - her shy, sweet, adorably nervous about anything sex related Elsa! - kept _talking_ like that… there was no way Anna was going to last much longer.

Instead, Anna laughed nervously, the sound cracking due to her aroused nerves like she's some pre-teen, and tried to shake the image out of her head. Around that time, Elsa also slowly ducked her head down between her shoulders.

"Wow. I'm… did that just come out of _me?!"_

"Yes it did, and if you keep talking like that, I may just have to _punish_ you later for being naughty." Anna clapped a hand over her mouth and blushed darkly at the unexpected remark that left her mouth. She had fully intended to say something to get the conversation back into something more light-hearted...

"I…" Pushing a hand to her forehead, she glanced around urgently before whispering, "Why the hell did _that_ make me tingle?"

"T-Tingle? As in… are you getting turned on?" Anna asked, just as quiet. All the blonde did in response was shush her, covering her face with both hands. An image of Elsa whimpering for more as Anna 'punished' her flashed across her subconscious and Anna bit back the mewl that threatened to escape at the insane thought. She hid it by busying herself making another s'more.

But she became distracted from completing it by a very quiet scuffle nearby. Seemed Belle was determined to pull Aurora and Meg over to where they were sitting. Snow was trailing after them, looking resigned and a little nervous, but she wasn't resisting. Anna blinked in confusion; previous arousal forgotten. What was _this_ about?

Soon enough, all four girls were seated across from them. Aurora fidgeted, looking nervous rather than angry or upset. Meg looked altogether indifferent, her violet eyes narrowed at nothing in particular. Anna cleared her throat in the hopes to cut the tension in the air.

"What can we do for you?" she asked, not even bothering to keep the slight wariness out of her tone.

Aurora let out a sigh. "We're here to….apologise."

"Oh?" Elsa said, clearing her throat to try and abate the lingering arousal. "Apologise?"

"Go on," Belle grunted out of the corner of her mouth.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Aurora let out another sigh before she opened them again and looked first at Anna, then to Elsa. "I'm sorry… for the way we've treated you," she managed to get out. "I'm sorry for blackmailing you… and for all the stupid things we made you do for us."

Anna tilted her head as she listened though her eyebrow was slightly furrowed. It was Belle who finally continued for them, "And for being bigots. I'm still a little… yeah, I'm not sure about homosexuality, with everybody telling us different things about how it is or isn't alright, but I definitely know it's not Jesus-like to _use_ it the way we did."

"It was wrong," Aurora confessed, running a hand through her long hair. "Despite the church's stance. We shouldn't have done what we did and we're sorry for it. Aren't we, girls?" She looked towards Meg and Snow.

"I could have told you that," Meg grunted harshly. "I mean, I for one have never had that much of a problem with gays. Like, as long as girls don't hit on me, we're cool. Plus, the guys are usually _wicked amazing_ with hair, helping me pick out clothes…"

"You didn't say anything like this when we brought the idea up with you!" Aurora said sharply back. Meg only shrugged helplessly.

Anna rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "What you guys did was really harsh and completely unnecessary…" She crossed her arms. "Gay or not, we're still human and we still live in God's kingdom and, more or less, we abide by His rules. Are you saying 'sorry' to earn our forgiveness? Or His?"

"Yours," Belle put in before the others could speak up. "I've already been praying about this a lot, but… it's not enough to just say 'sorry' to Him when it's someone here on Earth we've hurt. So… I'm sorry, too."

"And me," Meg said, though she was still glaring at Aurora.

Anna looked to her sister, her teal eyes soft and concerned. "What do you think, Els? They hurt you more than they hurt me."

"Not sure." Elsa was chewing her lip, looking between the other girls. Finally, she leaned in a bit more. "How about… I'll accept it from all of you, _if_ Aurora tells us the full story on what happened when she was younger to make her so… homophobic. No glossing over anything. And I promise, it goes no further than us."

"That's not fair," Aurora bristled, instinctively slipping back into her defensive habit as Meg and Snow turned curious gazes to her. "I didn't force you to tell us anything like that! Besides, I already told you!"

The situation was getting dicey again. Anna looped her arm with Elsa's, though she made sure to keep a more platonic distance between their bodies, despite the desperate yearning to press closer. While Anna was a little more willing to trust that the girls wouldn't pull anything stupid, there was no guarantee and it would be wiser to be more safe than sorry. Instead, she peered at Elsa curiously to see what she would say.

"Don't forget, we're 'worse' than you since it's… still going on for us," Elsa said, edging around the subject. "So even if there's a lot more to the story than you let on, we're certainly not going to pass judgment. And it's the last night of camp. What's the harm? Seriously, I think it'll be good for you to get it off your chest. Might even make sense of why you're so… _upset_ about Anna and me."

Belle was silent, of course, since she was present for the last conversation. Meg squinted over at Aurora and piped up, "Alright, now I'm mad curious. Dish!"

Aurora looked like she wanted to protest but she simply grunted, "Where should I start, then?"

"Just tell us what happened to start it all, and what was going through your head," Elsa prompted. Anna noticed she was speaking to her almost the way she would have spoken to the campers; gently encouraging. The notion that her sister would make a great mom flashed through her brain, and she had to resist the temptation to smile.

Aurora gazed quietly at the flames of the bonfire for a few minutes, obviously to collect her thoughts. "I… I told my parents that I thought Mel, this tall, cool girl in my class with killer cheekbones, was really cute when I was fifteen," she began hesitantly. "I- I said I would date her. I don't know why that came out, and I wasn't serious about that, but it slipped out. My parents hit the ceiling."

Anna gazed at Aurora sympathetically, her heart constricting in her chest as she thought of her own mother. Meanwhile, Elsa was saying, "I think that wasn't fair of them to hold you to it when you were only fifteen."

"Really," Belle put in softly, patting Aurora's arm. The rest of her "squad" looked too surprised by this admission to respond right away. "I mean… did you mean it? Or were you just like, speaking hypothetically? Like, saying she's date-worthy?"

"I don't even remember," Aurora answered, though the pink in her cheeks gave her away. "I think I meant that I would if I was a boy, but at the time I said it as a joke. But my father… he's the pastor of my hometown and he can be pretty strict about things like that. Even making comments like that about boys is enough to warrant one of his lectures." Aurora paused briefly. "He made me do every single chore in the house _and_ I would have to sit and listen to one of his lectures for two hours before bed for months. I… I really got off easy."

Out the side of her mouth, Elsa muttered, "I can relate. My mother is highly involved in the church, as well. Though that's probably true for a lot of our campers and counselors."

"I'm sorry that your Dad is like that," Anna spoke up softly. "It's sad that he can't trust your word that you were kidding, but… even if you weren't, it's really okay to date other girls. It's not a bad thing, or even a 'sinful' thing. It's the same as dating a boy. If you care for her, if you love her… it's not wrong."

"I guess," Belle put in, voice skeptical. But she wasn't arguing with Anna and Elsa, either.

"Like I said, I already figured being gay isn't any of my business." Meg sat down next to Aurora and pulled her into a one-armed hug. "You wanna be a muff-diver? Be my guest." Anna didn't stop herself from face palming at Meg's blunt statement, especially when she saw Aurora stiffen in discomfort.

"I am _not_ that!" she hissed at the taller brunette, glaring at her. "And keep your voice down! There are children present!"

"So? Kids can be gay, too. Like, I can remember a girl in second grade really wanted to kiss me. What's the big deal?"

"Really?" Elsa asked Meg in some surprise. "I can't remember _anything_ like that… well, I mean…" But she trailed off, sparing a brief glance at Anna. There wasn't any way they could fully talk about that in the open without revealing they were sisters _and_ gay for each other.

"That sure is true," Anna chuckled softly. "I remember how this girl named Kida used to follow my sister around like a puppy and we used to argue for her attention all the time when we were really little." She laughed to herself at the memory. She had fond memories of those times despite how furiously jealous she had been of the white haired girl at the time. "I'm pretty sure Kida had a crush on her."

"Really? I don't remember…" Elsa just barely caught herself. _Again._ "I don't, um, remember you telling me about that."

But Meg saved her from being focused on too much. "Exactly, see? Happens all the time. The only reason I didn't kiss her was because she took my Polly Pocket the week before and bitch thought I would forget. But nope! I hold grudges."

Aurora couldn't help but let out a little laugh at the image. "Regardless, Meg, that language still isn't appropriate." She scolded though her tone was much lighter than before. She sighed, "I honestly don't know what to think anymore. Mel was so pretty… and really strong; she was in track and field, and cheerleading. She's doing some modelling now, I think. Back then, I thought I just admired her a lot, and didn't know why I would joke about being gay for her. But… well, I don't know."

That got Elsa thinking. As she tapped her chin, she finally said, "Well… in my opinion, you probably have some lesbian leanings. If I could have been suppressing my interest in women from birth until this year, then it's at least _theoretically_ possible that you are, as well. Not that I'm saying you do for sure, of course, or that you have to start dating women because of them."

Anna nodded. "It's okay if you don't know. Heck, even I didn't really think it was possible for me to be anything but straight until I was thirteen. And there are people out there who haven't realized until they are well into their forties."

"Granny lesbians," Meg laughed.

Aurora gave the pair a look before letting out a soft exhale through her nose. She closed her eyes. "Thanks, you two," she said softly. "I… I think I'm going to sit and contemplate for awhile. Hopefully we'll get a chance to speak again before we leave tomorrow." She gave Anna and Elsa a smile. "Have a good night, ladies," she said before she began to walk off, arms around herself and looking deep in thought.

"Poor Aurora," Belle said in a soft voice as she got up to follow her. Glancing back at Elsa, she remarked, "I think it was a little mean to tell her she might be gay, right after she admits she liked a girl once… but on the other hand, probably was going to come out sooner or later."

"Or _she_ would," Meg snorted.

Anna rolled her eyes. "We weren't trying to be mean. We were acknowledging the possibility and trying to tell her it's okay regardless." She gripped Elsa's arm a little tighter. "She'll be fine, Belle. Trust me."

Not that Belle seemed all that comforted. She shrugged helplessly at the others as she trailed off after Aurora.

"Don't sweat it," Meg told them as she stood, brushing off her own butt. "I'm sure tomorrow, she'll be back to bossing everybody around in the nicest way possible. But hey, you guys tried your best."

"We did," Elsa sighed as she put another marshmallow on her skewer. "At least she's not trying to tell us we're 'sinners' anymore; that's… a relief."

"Yeah," Anna agreed with her sister, regarding her in concern. "Thanks for the help, Meg. We appreciate it." Meg and Snow left, but not before Meg waggled her eyebrows at the two "lovebirds". Anna rolled her eyes again, shaking her head. "Gosh, those girls sure are… _unique_ , huh, Snowflake?" She smiled tenderly at Elsa. "You doing okay?"

The blonde had to hum a little "Hm?" as she focused on Anna's words. Then she smiled. "Fine, fine. A little worried about Aurora, I guess, but… other than that, I'm having a great time."

"I'm glad." Anna leaned forward and gave Elsa a brief kiss on the lips, closing her eyes and enjoying it while it lasted before sitting back down with a grin. "Okay, whose turn is it to make the next s'more?"

A very flushed Elsa whispered, "I'm going to feed you one. Doesn't matter whose turn it is." She held up the marshmallow she had already skewered, grinning across at her sister. Anna grinned and nodded eagerly, her braids bouncing. She wrapped her arms tightly around her sister, giving her a loving squeeze. She no longer worried about the other girls doing anything, and no one was paying them any attention anyway.

She nuzzled Elsa's cheek and murmured quietly in her ear, "So… before we were interrupted, we were talking about how much of a tease you are and what I'm going to do about it…"

The smirk Elsa gave her as she put the marshmallow back into the fire promised things. "Were we? Hmm, I don't seem to remember…"

"Once that marshmallow is finished, we'll go back to the cabin so I can refresh your memory _._ I do believe you were getting _tingly_ over me punishing you."

The marshmallow was definitely finished sooner rather than later; it fell off the skewer when Elsa shivered. They both had a good laugh about that.

 _To Be Continued…_


	33. Chapter 33

Warning: Highly NSFW (almost pure smut; the chapter is skippable for those reading for plot). Includes tickling, light foot worship, anal play.

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

It didn't take long for the two to get back to the cabin and Anna ended up using Elsa's body to shut the door while their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. Her hand fumbled with the lock for several seconds, too distracted by the exposed patch of skin on Elsa's jaw that she couldn't resist sucking on, but eventually the satisfying 'click' was heard and Anna was able to dedicate all of her attention to the spot.

"Mmmhhh," Elsa moaned out as she squirmed against the attentions, hands greedily yanking Anna's camp shirt out of her shorts. Anna growled softly and rested her hands on Elsa's hips to pull her closer. She nipped the spot before trailing light kisses up and down her jaw and her neck, lapping occasionally. She was addicted to the taste and the feel of Elsa's soft skin and she couldn't get enough.

"I love you," she breathed against Elsa's throat, ignoring the throbbing between her legs at the noises her older sister made. They only seemed to get louder, but Anna's kisses were interrupted when the shirt was ripped off of her by those eager hands. Anna blinked down in mild surprise at the small tears visible in her shirt as it fell to the floor before giving Elsa a grin that could put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"My my, Snowflake, you're excited!" she purred and nuzzled her sister's ear.

"You won't need it again after today," she panted as she ran her hands up and down Anna's silky skin. "I just… all that teasing by the fire… I need you!"

"What if I wanted it as a souvenir?" she continued to tease her sister despite the shudder that passed through her at Elsa's plea. God, it did so much to her and Anna honestly didn't know just how much longer she could hold out with Elsa pressed up against her and touching her like this. She gripped Elsa tighter to keep her hands from shaking in her arousal and she pressed another kiss to Elsa's throat, but that was it. She wanted to test to see how long both Elsa and herself could last.

"I'll give you mine," Elsa promised her easily enough. Then she seemed to hear herself and drew back bashfully. "Sorry… I'm j-just not used to these feelings, it's like… I just woke up from being asleep for twenty years. How did you stand it while you were in high school?!"

"I'm teasing, Elsa, and you're overthinking things." She pulled Elsa back to her easily enough, despite her smaller stature. Than she reached up to brush a strand of platinum hair behind Elsa's ear, marvelling at the silken strands briefly as her fingers passed through them easily. "I just… dealt with it as it came, that's all."

A little smirk flitted across Elsa's lips. Her voice was a conspiratorial whisper as she asked, "Can I do that? Deal with you as you come?" But her cheeks were flaming red; she wasn't used to saying things like that, and it showed. Anna's cheeks went just as red and she didn't resist the urge to kiss Elsa heatedly, a moan bubbling from her throat. The sound was hungry and Anna's hands tangled in Elsa's hair. When she finally pulled away, she was breathing heavily.

"Watch it, Sis," she growled. "You say things like that and you better be able to back those words up."

"I'm ready," she whispered right away, lips looking plush and bruised from the kiss. She licked over them as she backed Anna into the room — onto her bed instead of Anna's this time. "I might barely have any idea what I'm doing, but I know I want to do it right now."

Anna sat down on the bed and pulled Elsa down so that the taller blonde was settled on her lap. The angle was a little awkward but Anna leaned up to lock lips with her sister again, hands travelling underneath Elsa's shirt to stroke and caress bare, cool skin. "I'm up for whatever you are ready for," she breathed back, staring at her spellbindingly sexy sister with her eyes blown with lust.

"Good." Another kiss as she sank down onto Anna, hands wandering, breath coming fast and hot. Then she grinned in amusement. "Maybe… I can get down there without being _peed on_ this time."

She snorted and gave the dip in Elsa's shirt - just above her cleavage - a playful bite before sliding her hands up a little higher, dragging Elsa's shirt upwards until her flat belly was exposed and Anna was able to lay open-mouthed kisses there. "Or, I can do you first if you want. Since you need me so badly," she teased.

A long sigh fell from Elsa as she leaned back. She had been very excitable, and still was; her legs wrapped around Anna's body as if they were already in the thick of things, even as she was doing something as mundane as kissing her stomach. Anna loved this. Loved to see her sister give in and relax under her touch. It made the redhead happier than she could ever remember being.

As the legs gripped her waist, a quick glance downwards briefly showed a barely noticeable wet spot in Elsa's white shorts. Anna grinned against Elsa's tummy and let out a happy noise, nuzzling Elsa briefly before kissing again. The nuzzle earned her a breathy laugh, unexpected as it was.

"What?" the blonde whispered through her smile.

"Nothing," Anna murmured. "Just thinking about how amazing you are and how much I'm really enjoying the view." She looked up and grinned, getting an eyeful of Elsa's breasts through Elsa's half-raised shirt. With a wink, she added, "Of course, the view would be much better with that shirt off."

Elsa didn't have to be asked twice; she whipped it off over her head, face already red before she finished the action. They spared a moment to get rid of the bra supporting her sizable assets, working together. Anna's grin widened and she lifted her fingers to tweak Elsa's right nipple, rolling the nub gently between her fingers before lifting her mouth to take the other breast in her mouth, suckling softly.

"AH!" Elsa gasped out at the twin sensations upon her peaks, writhing a little under Anna's attentions. One of her tennis shoes fell off from scraping past Anna's hip. Anna twitched at the slight pain and gently retaliated by gripping the nub carefully between her teeth and tugging lightly, feeling Elsa's hips jerk against hers. A purr rumbled through her. Anna then manoeuvred herself so that the hand previously occupied by her sister's breast could help her remove her second shoe.

"So impatient. Can't even take the time to get your shoes off."

Shrugging and trying not to look too embarrassed, Elsa waved her sock feet around and whispered, "Would you finish the job for me, please?" Anna chuckled and nodded, pulling away from Elsa for the moment so she could slide the first sock from Elsa's foot. She ghosted her fingers over the sensitive skin, caressing it in a worshipping way, for several seconds. She kept her eyes on Elsa's face, smiling.

And Elsa seized and let out a bleat of laughter, then sighed in pleasure. It was strange; she didn't react quite as strongly to that as to the other tickling moments. Maybe it was the caress afterwards. After a minute, she looked down and asked, "You don't mind doing that?"

"Doing what? Taking care of you?" Anna giggled at Elsa's adorable laugh. "Nah, I love doing this for you." Her smile turned a bit more affectionate as her toes wiggled. Anna grinned and moved Elsa from on her lap so that she was lying back on the bed instead, Anna hovering above her. She placed her hand on Elsa's stomach for a moment and regarded her heatedly before her hand went back to take off the second sock. "I want you to try and be as still as possible."

"Why?" But she bit her lip as the hand moved over her sock, and she nodded her understanding. Anna nodded back, giving Elsa a quick kiss on the lips - just long enough to feel it start to get heated without going overboard. To hear her sigh into the contact, though she didn't move. Then, once the sock was tossed onto the slowly growing pile of clothing on the ground, she lifted Elsa's leg so that it was straight up in the air, gravity making her relatively short pant leg droop slightly down her leg to reveal even more skin.

"Can I still speak?" the blonde asked with a little giggle.

Anna tilted her head with a playful grin. "I don't know. I mean… this _is_ supposed to be a punishment for being a tease. Do you think I _should_ let you speak?"

At that, Elsa let out an affronted gasp. But she seemed to decide Anna was right and fell quiet, pursing her lips and raising an eyebrow in silent defiance. Anna chuckled and tweaked her nose.

"How about this: you can make all the noise you want so long as you don't make actual coherent words… not that I'm going to let you, anyway."

She placed a few kisses on Elsa's exposed ankle and brushed her nose lightly over the curve of her foot. The faint scent of sweat didn't deter Anna in the slightest from her goal: teasing and punishing. Elsa started to open her mouth, to ask a question, but she thought better of it and only sighed as she twitched. Anna smirked and upped her game by lavishing Elsa's arch with a couple of licks, hoping the strangeness of the action might shock Elsa into speaking, into earning herself further torture. No such luck; the blonde definitely looked surprised and a little concerned, but said nothing. Only yelped or moaned.

As she kept that up, Anna dropped her hands to rub Elsa's creamy thighs without ever going anywhere near her core. Little whines in the back of her throat accompanied some slight twitches of her toes, but she kept her word and didn't move more than that, didn't speak. So Anna moved down, nipping the protruding bone of her ankle. Then, inch by slow inch, she started kissing downwards, eyes fluttering.

"Nnhhh," Elsa sighed as she watched the lips descend, eyes growing slightly rounder. Anna smiled, continuing her descent, the hands on Elsa's thighs coming up to grip Elsa's hips so she could hold her steady against the bed. Soon enough, she got to the last bare patch of skin before reaching Elsa's shorts and hummed softly.

"Should I take these off or leave them on?" she contemplated aloud, giving Elsa a sultry look. She was so close that now she could catch the scent of arousal, even through the fabric. But the only response she got was a shrug. Elsa was determined to obey her sister's wishes, it seemed.

Pleased, Anna reached out to start unzipping Elsa's shorts, rewarding her silence by rubbing against Elsa's core with her other hand. That did prompt a little gasp, and a twitch of her hips, but she somehow managed to keep from writhing. Anna was impressed by Elsa's restraint and she bent down to kiss Elsa's lips, briefly releasing her leg so that she wouldn't hurt her sister. Meanwhile, she managed to pop open Elsa's shorts. With a gentle nip to Elsa's lower lip, she purred, "You're such a _good girl_ , Elsa."

That prompted a little "Hmmh?" from the blonde. For some reason, the phrase seemed to strike her a little strangely, but she seemed to shrug it off by twitching her lips toward Anna's. Anna pouted a little, slightly disappointed that her words didn't have the intended effect, but she kissed Elsa's lips gently again, a little swifter this time so that she could start removing Elsa's pants.

It didn't take long for the white article to be tossed onto the floor, leaving Elsa only in her panties. Panties that were noticeably damp along the crotch. Anna felt a little swell of pride and she grinned before she went back to her original position with Elsa's leg lifted against her again. Below, Elsa was merely biting her lip in anticipation; she was really being a "good girl", even if the phrase hadn't set her off the way Anna wanted. This time, Anna started a little lower down Elsa's leg and once she got to the curve behind Elsa's knee, she bit down lightly on the sensitive area.

"NNHH!" she let out a little more strongly, shocked at the very tiny amount of pain. She twitched a lot more than before, and though she still technically hadn't changed positions, she wasn't doing quite so well at staying still anymore. Anna grinned and licked the spot she bit, paying careful attention to the area while keeping Elsa's leg in place so she couldn't flinch away. She even used her pads of her thumbs to brush the skin slowly.

"Ticklish?" she asked.

"Mmm…" Her lips were squirming, but she was trying to smile as she nodded. Anna giggled and kissed her again before finally reaching Elsa's delightful thighs. She inhaled the scent of Elsa's arousal, much stronger now than it was before, and moaned.

"I can't wait to dig in." This time, Elsa turned her head to one side, face as brilliant a red as she had ever seen it. Anna hooked the leg she been supporting over her shoulder and began to gently bite and suck on the loose skin at Elsa's thighs, hard enough to leave bright red marks all along the milky skin as she moved agonizingly slowly towards her sister's soaked panties. The spot was getting bigger the longer she played Elsa's body like a harp and it sent a little thrill down Anna's back.

Though the thighs twitched together, Elsa still never spoke. She looked as if she had a lot to say, but couldn't because of her own foolishly-given promise that she would remain silent. The redhead moved so that her warm breath could caress the damp cloth and she reached up to press two fingers against the spot, not moving right away but simply marvelling at the warmth and feel of the core twitching beneath its thin barrier. A small yip sounded from deep in her sister's throat, but that was all; she only bit down on her hand to keep from speaking. Anna smiled and leaned forward to plant a kiss where her fingers rested.

"Are you doing okay? Do you want me to stop?" she asked, tone soothing as she lifted her head to meet Elsa's gaze in confirmation. The blonde only shook her head, managing a slight half-smile. Anna smiled back, patting Elsa's bite-speckled inner thigh and placing one more lingering kiss before she moved the cotton barrier aside, revealing the glistening pink flesh that made Anna practically shudder with want. Eyes completely blown with lust, she bent down and gave the twitching folds several long licks, mewling at the exquisite taste of her older sister on her tongue, before plunging the muscle in deep as impatience won out over Anna's desire to tease.

A little "HAH!" was her reward, along with the thighs trying to clamp together again. Her heels came to rest against Anna's lower back as she peered down at her, completely at her mercy. Anna loved the feel of Elsa's legs as they tried to cage in her head and her tongue set an eager pace, switching between lapping at Elsa's folds and dipping inside in an effort to build Elsa up quickly.

It didn't take too much more of that to prompt Elsa to throw her head to one side and breathe, "Oh, FUCK…!"

Elsa losing her self-control made Anna moan, her arousal steadily rising to almost unbearable levels. She rubbed her thighs together to create some friction but she didn't once stop what she was doing, nor did her gaze waver from Elsa's beautiful face. Taking in the expression of ecstasy and feeling warmer because of it. Meanwhile, all Elsa could seem to do was pant and moan, pushing a hand into her face for a moment as she weathered the steady licks. Anna drew back to place a few feather soft kisses to Elsa's lips. She grinned up at her lovingly before taking her clit and sucking roughly on it.

"AH!" she gasped out, thighs gripping at Anna's head. But there was nowhere for her to force Anna away; her body and her mind just didn't know how to process this much pleasure. Anna purred around the small nub and lashed at it with her tongue. One of Elsa's heels glanced off Anna's back as she spasmed and reached down to grasp at the sheets, hips twisting from side to side. The light twinge of pain at her back aroused Anna even more and the redhead tightened her grip on Elsa's legs, dragging her just a little closer to prevent Elsa from accidentally dislodging her.

It didn't take much more of that for Elsa to begin keening, hips bucking up against the mouth assaulting her with so much passion and skill. So Anna pulled away and moved back upwards, pressing her mouth roughly to Elsa's as she replaced her tongue with two fingers, burying hard and deep while she growled softly into the kiss. Though Elsa had squirmed and gasped to taste her own juices, she quickly relaxed into Anna's lips and let her have at it. Her own arousal burned between her legs but she ignored it, focusing solely on her sister.

"God, Elsa," she breathed once the kiss trailed off. "You are perfection."

"ANNA! _God damn!"_ Her hand raised up to cover her mouth due to the blasphemy, but she did nothing to stop her fingers plunging in and out of her. Anna chuckled and kissed her again, curling her fingers delicately against her velvet walls and pressing closer. She could feel Elsa's entire body trembling against hers and the rush of power was intoxicating. She was able to do this to her sister; drive her so crazy with pleasure that she would say things like that! As much as Anna still did believe in the Lord, even while being less thrilled with His followers, she couldn't help but feel proud of that accomplishment.

Then the blonde's walls were clamping down around the fingers as she whimpered into her hand, twisting and turning this way and that as she rode out the grand finale of their shared moment. Anna helped her sister come down from her high, nuzzling her and whispering loving words.

"You feeling okay?" she asked gently. With a shaky sigh, Elsa pushed her hand into her face again as she shivered and sobbed. Apparently, this was definitely an _emotional_ orgasm for her. But she did at least nod. The redhead rubbed her belly soothingly and cuddled with her sister, kissing her face.

Worry gnawed at her and she bit her lip. Did she go too far? Do something Elsa didn't like? After having given her a few more minutes, she tried again: "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she managed to whisper by that point. Then she cleared her throat and wiped her eyes, kissing Anna's cheek. "Yeah, I'm… _wow."_

The worry disappeared with Elsa's breathless reply and Anna giggled, bumping her forehead against her sister's. "I take it you enjoyed yourself, eh? I'm glad. I thought I maybe went overboard."

Squeezing her sister with limp arms, Elsa finally smiled, weak as it was. "You… I was worried about it, but… it felt _so good…_ you're really…" Clearing her throat, she finally took a few breaths to get her wind back. "You're sure you've never done this before?"

"Nah, just with you." Anna beamed, her cheeks turning pink and her smile turning bashful. "I-I'm really glad you liked it."

"That's an understatement!" she laughed breathlessly as she rolled to face her, still sniffling a bit. One pale hand came up to comb through Anna's hair, eyes dancing with affection. "Moondrop…"

"Yes, Snowflake?" Anna asked, melting into the touch and sinking into her gaze.

"Get me… a cup of water." Clearing her throat, she leaned in to kiss Anna's nose. "And then I'm going to pay you back for that." Anna blushed and nodded, leaping up to do as her sister asked while trying to ignore the persistent itch between her legs.

Love swelled in her heart and Anna closed her eyes to relish the feeling as she went to get the water. She honestly didn't know how she could handle being separated from her now that things were going so perfectly. However, she decided to worry about that for later. Right now, she wanted to savour this. Savour the love that they were basking in that made butterflies of pleasure flutter in her stomach.

It didn't take long for Anna to come back, the glass cradled in her hands like it was a precious gem. She handed it to Elsa with a grin, who took it with one of her own before tipping it to her lips, swallowing gulp after gulp that made her gasp when she lowered it again.

"Thank you, my Anna."

"You're welcome, my Elsa." Anna crawled back into bed and snuggled close, humming cheerfully as she watched Elsa drink. She admired the way the slender throat moved and the little twitches that her lips made. "I love you."

Setting the glass down once it was down to a third full, she rolled back over to kiss Anna's lips, arms sliding around her as she moved. Anna eagerly kissed back, pressing closer to her sister and sliding her eyes closed as she lapped at her lips for entrance. Grinning a little wider, Elsa relented, opening for the playful little tongue. Anna hummed and dipped her tongue inside, wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck and angling her mouth in order to deepen the kiss further. She moaned softly, and Elsa echoed the moan as she pressed her fingertips into Anna's back. Anna caressed the inside of Elsa's mouth easily. The feel of her sister against her, pressing closer and sending her libido sky high once more, was more than she could bear. Anna smoothed her hand over Elsa's bare shoulders.

"I want you so badly," she husked. Elsa's eyes fluttered open as she reached up to stroke over Anna's soft cheeks, eyes shimmering with grateful tears.

"Yeah?" Swallowing hard, she kissed Anna's nose. "Can… I help you the way you helped me?"

"If you want," she answered with a small smile, leaning in to press another kiss, light and sweet, to Elsa's soft lips. She couldn't get over just how _intoxicating_ the winter blonde was to her system. "I really don't mind spoiling you with pleasure, but who am I to say no to that?"

Her tone was teasing but the heat and excitement was very real. Elsa seemed to drink it in, rolling over to press down against Anna as she devoured her lips, hands sliding up to grip her shoulders. Anna moaned and leaned into it, grasping Elsa's waist to steady herself. The elder sister was definitely aiming to impress, seeming like she didn't want to be outdone by Anna.

It only took a minute or so before she started kissing down her neck. Another moan passed Anna's lips and she tilted her head to give the elder sister better access, grip tightening slightly. "You're getting so good at this," she purred.

"I'm trying," she breathed, half-chuckling as she ran her hands over her bra, down to her waist. Anna giggled and pressed her clothed breasts to Elsa's bare ones with a half lidded look.

"I should be a little worried about my libido, then, shouldn't I? If this is trying, I'll be a puddle of lust on the floor once you have more experience."

Elsa's slight smile turned into a smirk as she reached behind her for the bra strap. "Do you promise?"

Those fingers playing along her back as they fiddled with her straps sent a delicious shiver down the redhead's spine and she moaned, arching into the light touches. She kissed her cheek and breathed, "I promise."

It didn't take long for her to get the clasp open, and she began to bring it forward and off of her sister. The feeling of her breasts coming free from their confines sent a rush of relief to Anna and she smiled brightly. Grasping her sister's hand, she lifted it to her lips, pressed a kiss to her palm and then brought it down so it would cup her own breast. A breathless moan escaped as Elsa cupped and stroked the skin, her thumb drifting up to tease over the stiff nipple. She seemed all the more determined to show Anna what she could do now.

"Shall I lie down?" Anna asked her, breathing hitched as the sensitive nubs were gently teased. Elsa's touch was light and the skin of her fingers was soft and warm. By way of answering, Elsa used gentle pressure to encourage Anna down onto her back. Her face was still flushed from Anna's efforts, and her confident smirk was replaced by an earnest look of longing. She _wanted_ to make Anna feel as good as she'd felt.

Anna lay down, staring up at Elsa and noticing the wavering confidence in her gaze. She smiled encouragingly. "Don't rush yourself," she told her, hoping to soothe her sister's worries. Once more, she lifted the hand to her mouth to kiss it. "Just do what you think feels right, Elsa. Don't stress about it too much. I promise, whatever you do will feel good and I'll let you know if something doesn't feel right, okay?"

The words seemed to help, and Elsa smiled slightly while Anna was kissing her hand. "Mmm… I know, Anna. I just… really want this to be perfect." But she still began to kiss down Anna's neck, despite her own anxiety. Anna sighed in pleasure and lay her head back, tilting it slightly.

"Elsa," she breathed, "I love you. Just doing this with you is perfect enough."

"I love you, too." Her lips moved down across collarbone, chest. They drifted to the side to begin wrapping around Anna's pink peak. The redhead's grip tightened and she moaned a little louder. Taking that as a good sign, the lips tightened as her tongue began to flick over the hardening nipple. A soft 'ooh' passed Anna's lips and her mouth parted slightly, the delicious, wet heat against her breasts making the molten heat between her thighs flare up like an inferno and her sister was barely doing anything yet.

This seemed to be a thought they shared, because her hand came up to grip Anna's other breast and began to knead it in a slow circle. Anna closed her eyes and arched into her hand, so her sister kept at it, both mouth and hand torturing the twin mounds. One of Elsa's nails dragged over a sensitive nipple, the sting sending a jolt down Anna's spine and she growled, _"Elsaaaahh_ , please!", dragging the last syllable of her sister's name out.

"Good?" she whispered again as she switched hands and moved her mouth to the other peak. This time, her teeth grazed over the sensitive flesh before she could arrange lips and tongue properly to avoid that. Anna choked on a pleasured whine.

"S-So good, m-more," she managed to get out. Elsa seemed to think that merited a hum up against her nipple, lips pressing in a little tighter around its stiffened circumference. Anna's nipples throbbed in delicious agony and when she peered down at her sister, seeing the dedication to her task as she sucked and teased her with her mouth, the sight made her moan again as her core clenched in desire.

That seemed to be where Elsa was headed next. Though she did linger there for a little while, she pulled off and began to kiss down her chest, her stomach. Anna bit her lip briefly as she kept watching. Then her lips travelled downward…

And lifted away from Anna. She slid her hands to her hips, intending to remove the rest of her clothing as she smirked down at her; evidently, she had found her confidence again, even if she was still glowing like a stoplight. Anna wiggled beneath Elsa's hands.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I may have to turn you over again," she growled.

"Ah, ah, ah," she teased with a finger raised as her other hand unfastened her shorts. "My turn."

Then she began to gently tug them down. When she got to her ankles, she tugged a few times until her shoes came loose along with the shorts. Anna chuckled and helped to kick off her shoes and lifted her hips to help Elsa take the shorts off. Once that was taken care of, Elsa waggled her eyebrows while sending a glance toward the union of Anna's thighs, but it was clearly theatrical.

"Hmm… how can I top you?" she muttered, as if it were a competition. Silly Elsa. Anna didn't have the heart to tell her that "topping" meant something else when it came to sex. Then she snapped her fingers and smiled wider. "I have an idea."

Raising one of Anna's legs, she bit down on the cuff of her sock, slowly beginning to drag it down and off with her teeth. Anna felt her heart give a jolt, the already soaked underwear ruining further as she realized what Elsa was up to. Being stripped _with her mouth_ was a new level in scintillating. Elsa's teeth grazed her skin, her hands holding Anna's leg as she tugged the sock off. It was what she had done to Elsa, what felt like hours ago. But as hot as that idea was… Elsa's question piqued a burning desire in Anna.

"Oh Elsa," she purred. "You really think you can top me?"

"Maybe. I can give it a good try, though." It seemed she didn't really fully know what Anna meant, but it didn't seem to be slowing her down. Once she had the sock off and dropped it off the bed, she turned back, head tilted in curiosity.

Anna licked her lips. "Will you do something for me, Sis?" she murmured, eyes darkening down at her. "Something that will make me feel r _eally_ good?"

"Name it," she breathed as she leaned over toward the other leg, lifting it to finish undressing her sister. Anna let her finish stripping her before speaking up.

"Lay back, Elsa," she ordered. But Elsa was too busy kissing the arch of her foot to listen right away. The sensation tickled and it made Anna giggle, taking away the edge of her order. "H-Hey!"

"But it's my turn," Elsa pouted as she finally sat up, clinging to Anna's ankle possessively. "You already got me to lay back once, and I wanted to make _you_ feel good this time."

"Alright, Elsa," she sighed, smiled gently at her sister, reaching up to stroke her cheek gently with the tips of her fingers, cooing, "I'm not trying to take your turn from you, my love. I'll let you finish what you started… but once you're done playing with my leg, lie back for me and let me do something, alright?"

"Of course," the blonde said with a small, sweet smile… even while her eyes twinkled with mischief. Just what was she plotting? But instead, she turned that little bow mouth to one side and nipped her teeth at the ankle. Anna yipped in surprise at the graze of teeth and pouted. "What? You did that to me." Her smile faltered a bit. "It didn't really hurt, did it?"

"No, I'm just sulking because you're using my own moves against me," Anna snarked. "The pupil isn't supposed to outmaster the teacher, Elsa; it's not fair."

That made her smile turn back to its wolfish version as she regarded Anna below her. "Hmmm," she hummed for a moment, as if thinking about something of great importance. "Outmaster you, eh? Maybe I should. Maybe I should do whatever you did to me, but on a higher level."

That made a delicious chill shoot down Anna's spine. The thought of Elsa, her sweet sister, turning her into a writhing, moaning mess like that soaked the union of her thighs even more than they already were. She bit back the urge to whimper and instead, she glared heatedly in false bravado. "I'd like to see you try," she challenged.

So Elsa grinned. "Alright. I'll do my best. Now, let's see… next there was…" Her tongue flicked out over the arch of Anna's sole. Anna really did whimper this time. If this is how it felt when Anna teased Elsa earlier, she decided that she would do it more often; the shock of the ticklish sensation was a nice counterpoint to the steady heat pooling between her legs.

But it seemed she wasn't quite done; as she stated, she was going to try to one-up her. After a few licks, the tongue moved up to push against Anna's toes, gripping her ankle tightly in case of flailing. It was a good thing she did: the sensation was strange and Anna's foot tried to retreat in reflex, only held in place by Elsa's grip. As Anna became used to it, the oddity of the situation became surprisingly arousing and Anna shivered helplessly, her core clenching for more. Elsa seemed surprised by that, either by how much Anna liked it or some other aspect, and she started suckling on two of the smaller toes in the middle, an expression of almost feline curiosity in her eyes. Anna's toes curled against the tongue and she shivered again.

"What's that like?" the blonde asked when she pulled away, one hand petting up and down Anna's calf.

"G-Good," Anna answered. "It's weird though… like it shouldn't feel as good as this does."

"Hmm…" But though she seemed interested in that reply, she didn't go back to try it again. Instead, she kissed down her heel, along her ankle. Both hands began to pet up and down as she hummed against her sister's skin. Anna looked up at her curiously, the tiny jolts of pleasure that each of Elsa's actions caused making it hard to concentrate fully. Only when she noticed the curious look did Elsa whisper, "You really liked that? It's weird, but… I don't know, kind of interesting."

"Sure, it was alright. Did you?" Anna asked back.

"I like doing _all_ of this," she confessed as quietly as she could. "That scares me a little, but… it's also really…" Her shoulder shrugged, apparently unable to finish her thought.

Anna leaned up and planted a kiss on Elsa's lips, sweet and chaste, before falling back against the pillows. "Really...?" she prompted. Elsa didn't finish, only moved as if to pounce upon Anna, but she restrained herself at the last second. Instead, she picked up Anna's other ankle, moving toward it but still watching her sister, as if waiting to see if she would show disgust or disapproval. But Anna just nodded back and gave her a warm, encouraging smile.

"Go ahead, Elsa. Do what you want to do."

So she did; Elsa's tongue squirmed between Anna's tiny toes, eyes still watching for her reactions. It seemed she was still hoping to experiment, even this close to the end of camp. The redhead whined again, her toes twitching at the stimulation and unintentionally, her big toe caressed the flat of Elsa's tongue and sent a shudder up Anna's spine.

"O-Oh!" she breathed.

"Hmmhh," Elsa breathed with a slight chuckle, pulling away. "Feels funny." Then she raked her teeth along the ball of her foot, still watching like a hawk.

"H-How does my foot taste?" Anna asked with a breathless little giggle.

"Surprisingly? Not like a foot," she laughed as she kissed down her ankle toward her calf again. "Though I'm not sure what I expected, anyway. Just… salty, like skin."

"Makes sense, I guess." Anna grinned. "I-I mean, it _is_ skin." However, Elsa had apparently been planning a surprise attack, because her fingernails ghosted over the sensitive sole-flesh as her lips began to break into a mischievous grin. It sent Anna's back into a light arch and her toes curling again.

"God, Elsa," she moaned. "What are you planning, you stinker?"

Elsa's answer was simple, though she did stop tickling at least. "Just playing."

Then the kisses continued down toward her knee. While it wasn't quite the answer Anna was expecting, Anna let out a little huff and accepted it. Lower and lower, her lips glided, making it all the way to the creamy thigh before she began to use her teeth. Anna let out a sharp gasp and flinched away instinctively at the first graze of Elsa's teeth before she forced herself to keep still and take it. Her core throbbed and clenched, desperate for attention as a few stray strands of Elsa's hair tickled the folds.

It was almost embarrassing how wet she was. Her thighs slick and the copper hairs framing her glistening core damp. Elsa was nearly there, hands cradling the thigh she worked on as she got closer… and closer… Anna's heart quickened in anticipation and she actually held her own breath as she felt the first brush of warm breath just graze her. Hands curled around hips…

Elsa's mouth found her way home, lips closing around the soft petals. The redhead's hands instantly flew to the back of Elsa's head, fingers finding purchase in her hair, as a needy whine tore from her. The lips ground down harder for a few seconds before the tongue flicked out from between them, to slide up along the sensitive flesh. Another choked sound at the feeling, followed by Anna gripping Elsa even tighter and spreading her legs so Elsa could settle more comfortably between them. A shaky sigh came from her elder sister before she paused, swallowing hard as she nuzzled the surrounding flesh. A shudder passed through Anna's whole body, the sensation strong enough to send her toes curling. Teeth bit down on the inside of Anna's thigh quickly before she fell back to devouring her sensitive folds.

"E-Elsa!" Anna dragged out, tugging at the hair in her grip desperately. "Y-you're doing so good! D-Don't stop!"

And Elsa didn't. She looked determined, as she always looked when working on something important to her, rather than 'turned on'. It was understandable; this was her first real attempt at this. Anna was impressed that she was doing so well.

When Elsa's tongue grazed her clit, Anna had to muffle a scream with her own hand as her body arched from the unexpected shock of it. Hands gripped at her hips, the tongue only increasing its efforts to bring Anna unbelievable pleasure rather than slowing down at all. Anna let out a muffled wail of pleasure as the pressure slowly built. Her sister seemed to have made it a mission to get her off as fast as possible if the speed of her tongue was any indication.

It didn't take long for Anna to begin breaking apart. The buildup did more than the redhead realized and she was almost stunned by how quickly Elsa managed to get her to this point. Unable to thrash or move her lower body due to Elsa's hands securing her, Anna instead lowered her hand from Elsa's hair to her shoulders, the nails biting into the soft skin as she crept closer to the edge of orgasm. She whined desperately and she shuddered at the relentless assault before she shattered completely with another, much louder scream; one that was hardly lessened by the free hand still at her mouth.

Only once the screams began to quiet did Elsa's licks slow down and eventually taper off. The grip on her hips loosened, until she was basically petting up and down Anna's thighs instead of hanging onto her. It took a few minutes for Anna to come down from her high, her breathing heavy, body quivering slightly with the aftershocks and her eyes fluttering open. She didn't remember closing them in the first place but seeing Elsa's pale blue eyes peering at her so intently made a dazed smile cross her lips.

"Hi."

"Hello, Moondrop," she whispered, voice very slightly husky. The tone sent a small shiver down Anna's spine. The redhead reached out her arms to wrap them around her older sister's neck.

"That was amazing, Snowflake," she murmured, planting several soft kisses on Elsa's shoulder. She melted into Anna, wrapping her arms around her and snuggling in close with a long sigh. Anna started running her fingers through Elsa's long hair, smoothing out the strands that she had mussed up badly where she had gripped it. "Up for more or are you done for the night?"

"No, no, I don't think I need you to 'help me out' again," she chuckled. Then she raised an eyebrow. "Unless… you still wanted me to do you that favour? I'd love to if you're game."

Anna bit her lip, remembering the position she had wanted to try out earlier before Elsa made managed to make her forget. The very thought of it made her squirm slightly in renewed arousal, her sensitive core throbbing in time with her quickening heart beat.

"Y-you sure you don't want me to do you one more time before I take you up on that?" she offered, her voice a low mumble. Elsa chuckled.

"I'm good. Seriously… that was so incredible, I don't even think I want to _try_ topping it." Her hand drifted up to graze up and down Anna's shoulder very lightly, more teasing than anything. "So? What was it you wanted to try? I'm more than willing to lose sleep with you."

Anna bit her lip a little harder before nodding to herself. "I need you to lie down for this, Elsa," she murmured, stroking Elsa's hair. Her teal eyes darkened a little as her lust kicked right back up again. "On your back."

Biting her lip in excitement, Elsa rolled onto her back and gazed up at her sister with heavy-lidded eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

The use of 'Ma'am' made Anna feel a little more confident as she crawled her way over, swaying her hips in what she hoped was a sexy manner. Elsa seemed to agree, since she was licking her lips and waiting with bated breath. She gently maneuvered herself so that she was sitting on Elsa's chest with one leg on either side of her older sister's lean body, careful not to accidently trap Elsa's beautiful hair between her knees and the bed.

She hesitated, nibbling on the inside of her cheek. Was she doing this right? Was there a step of some kind she was missing? She felt her core throb as a particularly strong inhale from the woman underneath caused friction against her sensitive folds and a soft moan forced it's way out.

"Anna, you smell a lot stronger now." The voice was almost teasing, but it was accompanied by hands moving up and down her thighs. Caressing, reassuring. Anna shivered at the soothing motions.

"This is what you do to me, Elsa," she breathed. "You drive me crazy…" Her lips curled into a catlike grin and her teal eyes darkened even further. "I want to… sit on your face. May I?"

"Of course," she breathed back, looking a little more nervous now. It seemed as if it might be because she had second thoughts, but a moment later she whispered, "Is it… much different than how we've done things before? Any tips I should know first?"

"Just...Just lay back and let me know if you need to take a breath." Anna placed her hands down on Elsa's shoulders, stroking the skin soothingly. "From what I've heard, it can be a little hard to breathe in that position." But Elsa certainly didn't seem to be trying to stop her. A little nod was her only response, and she settled in, her own hands rising up to cup Anna's behind. Anna hesitated briefly before shifting forward, her throbbing nether regions mere inches from Elsa's lips. A quick glance downwards sent a shudder of both delight and anticipation down her spine.

"R-Ready?"

But her sister never replied. Not with words. Her face shifted forward just enough to leave a tender kiss against her dripping folds. Anna closed her eyes and let out a soft mewl at the light brush of Elsa's lips.

She didn't waste much time after having begun; within a minute or two, she was lapping eagerly at the softness of her sister, drinking as deeply as she possibly could. Opening her eyes again to watch, Anna found herself unable to look away again. The sight that greeted her made her feel… powerful in a way. With Elsa's head trapped between her thighs and her face besides her eyes and her hair mostly hidden by Anna's body, Anna felt a delicious thrill that had her grinning down at her sister.

"I'm _really_ enjoying the view from here, Sis." The only response she received was a chuckle from Elsa, one that vibrated up into Anna's body from their contact. Anna hissed and pressed down a little closer to increase the feeling. Her core, already sensitive from her last orgasm, was quickly reaching its second peak and Anna's moans steadily increased in volume.

However, Elsa seemed like she wanted to try something new. Slowly, her lips and tongue were sliding up and down along her, lower and lower as the hands gripped her cheeks and pulled them open. Then, without any more forewarning, the tongue darted down to prod at Anna's other entrance.

"Wha-!" She yelped in surprise and lifted up again, staring wide eyed at her older sister. But Elsa's eyes weren't visible from that angle, so she couldn't see the reaction in full. All she could feel was the tongue lapping gently at the puckered skin. It sent electricity through her body, the flesh tingling with every little swipe, and Anna found herself getting addicted to the feeling faster than she thought possible. It felt incredible! Even more so than when Elsa first started teasing that area with her fingers in the shower all those days ago. Anna arched her back and let out a whine at the memory.

"Y-You really like my butt, don't you?" she tried to tease, only to choke on another whine at a particularly long swipe. The only answer was a little hum from below. Then, after a few more licks, Elsa scooted backward further, so she could speak.

"It's… interesting. Different, but a good different, I think. This is probably not the way you meant to _sit_ on me, but…" Clearing her throat, she petted up and down Anna's thighs. "I could keep going down there, if you want me to."

"Yes, please; it feels really good." Anna giggled at the ticklish feeling of Elsa's hands against her thigh. Her Majesty's sweet mouth went back to work, gently prodding and then pressing inward harder, but this time one of her hands drifted up to begin teasing Anna's clit very gently with a circling thumb. Anna jerked and gasped loudly, drowning in pure pleasure as Elsa played her, albeit clumsily, like a violin.

This time, little by little, the tongue began to make its way inside. Anna let out a small squeak and clenched instinctively at the strange feeling on the wet muscle burying itself inside her rear. It was amazing and strange and sent all sorts of conflicting signals throughout her entire being. Her mouth dropped open, eyes clenched shut. Was this really something people did on a regular basis?! And all the while, the thumb was playing at her clit, rubbing faster and pressing in harder with each and every pass.

It wouldn't take much longer. Anna could feel the heat building higher and higher as she grew closer to her impending orgasm. Her moans started getting louder and her grip on Elsa's shoulders tightened painfully but Anna was once again too lost in her pleasure to really notice. And it didn't take much more until stars exploded in her vision and Anna felt herself falling backwards, completely boneless and shaken.

A short while later, Elsa's movements began to cease when she could tell her sister was finished. Then she pulled her tongue away with a brief kiss against the entrance, before pulling back completely, eyes searching upward for Anna's. She gave Elsa a weak grin and a thumbs up before collapsing back again. Her entire body tingled with the aftershocks and her breathing took awhile to become steady again but eventually, she managed a soft "Wow."

"It was really alright?" Elsa asked in a gentle tone, petting up and down Anna's legs for the moment. "It was… well, a little strange of a thing to try, so I wanted to make sure…"

"I'm fine, Elsa." Anna closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Elsa's soft hands rubbing her sensitive legs. She was still half lying on her older sister, so she rolled over slightly so that she was lying on her belly on the bed, her legs by Elsa's head and her head at Elsa's feet. She tilted her head to the side to plant a kiss on Elsa's ankle. "You're amazing, thank you for that."

After hearing a short hum of satisfaction from the other end of the bed, the hum turned into words. "So… I don't know about you, but I think we've found a new favourite sister-game."

Anna giggled at that. "Oh yeah," she agreed, peppering Elsa's ankle with more lazy kisses, causing her foot to twitch. "It's certainly a great bonding experience. I love being able to be acquainted with every part of you." She nuzzled the skin before giving Elsa a shy grin. "That… sounded way less corny in my head."

"It didn't sound that corny. Or… well, it did, but I don't mind at all." After a few more kisses, Elsa slowly rose, not moving her ankle away but sitting up to stretch. "Ohhh… we're going to be very tired in the morning. Or later in the morning, I should say, as late as it is now."

"Tomorrow is our departure day, anyway; I'm sure we can to sleep in." She turned enough so she could rest her head on Elsa's lap to gaze up at her face. "I… I wanna spend as much time as I can with you until we leave."

"We will," she cooed down at her with warmth in her voice. "As much time as we can."

 _To Be Continued…_


	34. Chapter 34

NOTES: So this is the last chapter before the epilogue! Some of you will be sad about that, some will just be glad this loooong fanfic is finally at its close. But yeah, stay tuned for the epilogue, and I hope you all find it satisfying and/or entertaining!

ALSO, this is going to be the first of 8 solid days of Hanukkah updates! How, you may ask? Well, I had another fic I've been tinkering with that is 6 chapters long. Adding this chapter, and a chapter of Precious Little Knives, that's 8 little Hanukkah presents for everyone! Later this month, I'll also be posting something on the first day of Yule and also on Christmas. This is my favourite time of year, after all!

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

The final goodbye speech and prayer were at noon at next day. With how little sleep she and Elsa got, Anna was practically a zombie, zoning in and out while Father Frollo's monotone voice rambled on about community building and God and how happy he was to to have seen another group of faces come to the camp to grow. Despite the cold and severe look on his face when he spoke. The ceremony went on for a good hour and it was only thanks to the occasional sharp jab to the ribs from Elsa's elbow that Anna even kept awake through it.

The exhaustion only helped the feeling of sadness dampen her mood. Despite everything, she had a great time and it was horrible that she had to leave not only her sister, but also her new friends behind, as well.

"Oh, don't be so glum," Elsa tried to tell her as they made their way slowly back to the cabins, even though she herself didn't look entirely happy. But at least she was smiling, unlike Anna. "Now we will share a lifetime of the fondest memories."

Anna regarded her sister briefly before humoring her with a small smile back. "You're right." She bumped Elsa playfully with her hip. "So many _very_ fond memories. I'm just a little sad that it has to end…"

"I know. But… well, think of it another way. This is the beginning of everything else." Her eyes held a million secrets, and they were all meant for her sister alone. Anna couldn't keep the grin from making its way onto her face before she placed a chaste kiss on Elsa's cheek.

"Yes, it is. And hopefully, you and I will be together again in a few months, and then I'm never leaving your side ever again." She laughed softly. "Does that make me sound clingy?"

Elsa made sure to kiss Anna's cheek back before she whispered, "Yes." They both shared a laugh this time. "But it's alright. I think after being completely separated for five years, you have the right to cling for a bit."

"Good." Anna reached out to loop their arms together and pressed close to her older sister's side. "Because I don't ever intend to leave this spot!" She gave a resolute nod before giving Elsa a coy smirk and a raised brow. "Want to try for a quickie before we go? As a parting gift?"

There was a low rumble from Elsa that definitely sounded like it would lead to another "Yes". However, all she had time to do was nuzzle Anna's neck and hum before they heard a knock at the door. So instead, she called out, "Who is it?"

"Me!" said Rapunzel as she creaked the door open. Though Anna and Elsa broke apart, it had been very obvious what they were doing just before they did, and their friend's reaction showed. She swallowed hard and ducked her head down between her shoulders. "O-oh, I- sorry, I thought- I didn't m-mean…"

"It's fine, Punzie!" Anna rushed to say before her friend ran off completely. If this was her last chance to see her friend, she was determined to take the bull by the horns. "Come on in, what's up? Can we get you anything? Juice, water… money?"

Her head shook, and she looked like she wanted to say more but didn't. After a moment, Elsa prompted her, "Would you like to come in so we aren't overheard? It might be less… uncomfortable for you." She did, pressing back against the door to shut it. "There. Now, what's… wrong? Or is nothing wrong?"

"Not really, but, I… well, I thought I'd come see you off."

Anna smiled and sat down on her bed, gesturing to the only chair in the room for Rapunzel to sit. "Thanks, Punzie," she said sincerely. "How are you getting home? Someone coming to get you?"

"Uh-huh. My mom. B-but before I left…" She took a deep breath in, letting it out very slowly. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

The sisters exchanged an uncertain glance. "Um… okay," Elsa eventually said. "Sorry for what?"

"Being upset, and weird about this. Like… okay, I still don't think it's right, but I also see how much you two love each other. And that's so important! And the Bible tells us not to judge, to leave that up to Him, right? S-so I really shouldn't be… mad, or scared, or whatever it was I was feeling!" She took a couple more breaths, fingers fidgeting in front of her stomach. "Anyway, sorry for being so weird. What you two do alone is n-none of my business."

Anna bit her lip, unsure exactly what to say. While her heart soared at Rapunzel's apology and the sting of her initial rejection eased, it was clear by Rapunzel's demeanor and the way she flinched and her voice wavered that she still wasn't comfortable around the sisters anymore. She wanted to hug the brunette, because Rapunzel really had become such a dear friend to her over the past few weeks, but that probably wouldn't go over very well.

"Thank you so much for the apology, Punzie… I- I appreciate it and…" She paused her and closed her eyes. "I- I know that… you probably don't really want it, but I'd like to give you my phone number. So we can keep in touch if you want? Because I really care about you and I would love to talk to you and hear you ramble about Flynn and your life and-" She knew she was spinning out of control, but she found herself unable to stop. A few tears spilled over. "And I th-think you're an amazing person and I would still love to be your friend and-"

She stuttered to a halt when a gentle hand rested on her shoulder. "Anna," Elsa whispered, squeezing gently. Then she turned to the other girl. "She'd like to keep in contact. You could get her number and then later decide what to do with it."

A little squeaked "oh!" popped out of her mouth before she smiled. "S-sure! I'm just surprised you'd want to after…" Shrugging off her own nerves, she reached into her pocket for her phone. "Well, hey, this has probably been a really eye-opening camp for all of us! Guess we should just let go and let God, right?"

The redhead grinned weakly as she took Rapunzel's phone, typing in her number before handing it back and pulling Rapunzel into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're not mad!" After a brief moment, she hugged back with a huge sigh of relief. They stayed like that for nearly a minute before Anna finally pulled away.

"We're okay then?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I mean, it's still gonna be pretty crazy for me to think about… y'know, you two, but I'm done letting that stop me from being friends with you. Because I know in my soul that you're a blessing, Anna. Really." Then she turned to Elsa and awkwardly added, "A-and you, too! Of course!"

"It's fine," she chuckled, waving her hand back and forth. "I'm aware that you forged a bond with her first and we haven't spoken much."

Anna giggled, "I'm not so sure about your bond with Punzie being any weaker than mine though, _Mommy._ " She chanced a playful tease before slinging her arms around both girls. Anna was over the moon with warmth and delight and her smile reflected that with how widely it was spread. Of course, Punz ducked her head and let out a long, mortified groan, collapsing against the two of them.

"Please don't tell anybody? Geeze Louise, I don't even know why I said that…"

"Maybe Mommy will have you massage her feet again soon," Elsa teased, prompting a deeper groan. Anna giggled and squeezed both women.

"We should all have a Skype night or something, play some Uno or poker again. You can even invite Flynn!" the redhead suggested. "I'd love to meet him."

That got her to smile again, even though her cheeks were still glowing with embarrassment. "Okay! I've never done that online, but it sounds neat!" Anna quickly pulled away from the two so she could rummage about for a scrap of paper and a pen. It took her a few minutes but it wasn't long before she was handing off her email address and her phone number to the brunette. She also put Elsa's number on there for good measure.

"Okay, so if you find someone on Skype named Feisty Pants- Lover of Sandwiches, that's me. My friend Kristoff changed it on me and I never got around to changing it back."

"Um, cool," she half-laughed, looking down at it. "And… thanks for like, giving me time to kind of separate 'sin from sinner', as we keep saying around here. This just wasn't anything I expected to, y'know… have to _process_ while at camp. Or at all. But that's on me, not you two."

Anna pulled her into another hug. "Thank you for understanding, Rapunzel," she murmured. "I know it must have been hard but I'm so happy that you can look past the 'we're terrible people who are sinning' bit and just… understand that me and Elsa are in love."

"Well, I mean… if you're going to be like that, I guess at least you're not just doing it for kicks!" Her laughter was a little unhinged but at least she was laughing. Elsa patted her shoulder as they hugged, hoping to add to the warmth of the moment. When she did pull back, she sighed and said, "Well… I guess we better get going. Camp's over! Again…"

Anna slumped and gave her older sister a pout, but she eventually pulled away from her friend and stepped back to stand at Elsa's side. "Are you all packed up and ready to go?" she asked Rapunzel.

"Yep! Tried to make sure I was before I came here." Then she hugged her new friends. Again. "Talk to you soon?"

"Of course," Elsa promised, embracing her back.

"If you want, call me sometime next week," Anna offered. "Let me know what's up."

"That'd be super awesome!" Skipping back out the door, she called over shoulder, "Bye, Anna, bye, Elsa!"

After waving to her retreating form, Elsa shook her head and chuckled. "At least she didn't call me 'mommy' again while shouting it that way."

"I think you would have secretly loved it if she did," Anna teased her sister, leaning in and planting a few soft kisses in Elsa's neck. "Or maybe I should say that next time we're doing the naughties together." she gave Elsa a flirtatious grin. "What do you think, _mommy?"_

But the way Elsa's lip curled made it clear that was not something she was interested in. However, she was diplomatic enough to say, "Well… if you want to, I suppose it would be alright. Just don't start asking for me to change your diaper or anything."

Anna chuckled softly and kissed Elsa's lips lightly. "Never change, Sis," she hummed cheerfully. "I love you so much and I never want you to change." Filled with warmth and mirth towards the woman in her arms, Anna couldn't resist the urge to kiss her again… and again. And Elsa didn't try to resist, either.

Not long afterward, they were packed and ready to go. Instead of immediately sweeping off to the other campers, they spent a moment or two on the bed, simply lying in each other's arms. The kisses and heat, exploring bodies, had become less important than pure closeness in these final moments.

"I wish we didn't have to part ways at all," Elsa finally whispered, voice tight. Anna snuggled closer and sighed, closing her eyes and taking in Elsa's _everything_. Her scent filled the redhead with a sense of calmness that soothed the dark cloud of their inevitable separation looming over their heads.

"Me either," she murmured. "But it won't be forever and we'll still be able to call and Skype." Even as she said it, she gripped Elsa a little tighter, and she hugged back with equal enthusiasm. This wasn't going to be easy, but they could survive it.

Then it was time to meet their parents. The dreaded moment.

It was Anna who reluctantly pulled away first, giving Elsa a kiss on the cheek before getting up. "Papa said he'll be here around three… We should get going." A quick glance at her watch confirmed that she had fifteen minutes to get her and her belongings to the parking lot.

"Yeah." That was all Elsa said; there wasn't much more to say. But once they got to the door, she laid her hand upon Anna's to delay her. "Sister?"

"Yeah?" Anna rested her own hand gently over top of Elsa's and turned her head towards her. The blonde fidgeted for a moment, then shrugged and leaned over to kiss her nose.

"Just wanted one more moment with you. To kiss you goodbye before we can't." Anna beamed.

"One more proper kiss then?" she asked. "For the road?"

Elsa didn't seem to have any qualms. Her hands immediately lifted to cup either side of Anna's face, taking her lips with reckless abandon. Anna kissed back just as eagerly, letting out a little moan before slipping her tongue into Elsa's mouth. Anna never wanted it to end. And neither did Elsa, if the echoing moan was any indication. But eventually, she did draw back, breathless as she sniffled to stem the tears that had begun to fall somewhere during their moment.

"It's alright. We… we'll be fine. And I'll come visit you soon!"

Anna bit her lip, her own tears falling as she reached up to gently wipe her older sister's away. She reached out and pulled her into another hug. "We'll be fine," she echoed, choking up. Elsa patted her on the back as they embraced, nuzzling into her neck. Anna laughed softly through the tears. "We're never going to leave at this rate," she pointed out, hugging Elsa tighter. "Can't you just...come with us?" Despite knowing the answer, Anna couldn't keep the tiny sliver of hope from creeping into her voice.

"Afraid not," she told her gently. "I… have to go home and face the music. But depending on how that goes, you may see me before the summer has truly ended."

"Mom wouldn't disown you," Anna pointed out. "She gave up on me because I've been living with Dad. She'll be mad about you lying about me and probably be in denial and try to convince you that it's just my bad influence rubbing off on you." Immediately, a huge sigh came from Elsa's mouth, and she looked away. Then she turned back and cupped Anna's cheek.

"She won't fool me twice, Anna. Don't worry."

"I know." Anna gripped the hand on her cheek and caressed it with her thumb, smiling at Elsa. "We're together forever now." She turned her head to plant a soft kiss on Elsa's palm before pulling away again. "Come on, we really have to go now. At this point, I'm pretty sure we'll just stay here forever if we don't leave now."

"Would that really be so bad?" But before Anna could answer, she turned their hands so they both opened the door together.

It didn't take terribly long for them to trek across the campgrounds to the parking lot, even with their luggage in tow. A few late-leaving campers waved, as well as some of the counselors. Even Belle, whom had seemed standoffish at the best of times. Anna waved back at all of them, swinging her and Elsa's connected hands gently with every step they took. Despite being the one to push them into leaving the cabin, Anna still wasn't in much of a rush to part ways.

"Miss Anna! Miss Elsa!" Olaf bounced up and down excitedly, waving his arm from where he was standing next to Mark and who Anna presumed were their parents. The father especially looked exactly like the two boys but the mother was the one who was giving them Olaf's signature earnest, near-goofy grin. "Thank you so much for the great summer!"

"Of course," Elsa chuckled gently immediately, waving animatedly from where they stood. "See you next year!"

"See you next year! Make good choices!" Olaf answered back happily before he and Mark were led away by their suddenly sheepish father.

The parting sentiment made Anna burst into giggles. "I'm going to miss that kid."

"Yeah, he is… truly unique." Then she turned to look around again, and frozen in her tracks. "Oh."

There was their father. Clearly, Elsa had not been mentally prepared to run into him, despite how long she had to get used to the idea. He looked much the same, despite all the years apart. Anna forgot all about their connected hands as she excitedly dashed forward, dragging Elsa behind her.

"Papa!" she cheered, "I missed you!"

"There's my Anna Banana!" he said first, sweeping her into a hug. Though his eyes were mostly pointed at Elsa. That was understandable; the prodigal daughter was definitely the uncommon sight. "And you brought a friend! Who might this tall, pretty blonde be?"

Anna pulled away from him and gently nudged Elsa forward, grinning at the two of them. "I'd like to reintroduce you to your tall, pretty daughter!"

Elsa looked rather shy about it, glancing between the two of them. Edgar looked briefly stunned before he grinned broadly, his eyes misting over. "You've gotten so big, my little Snow Princess. And so beautiful, too; I hardly recognized you." There was a brief moment of hesitation before the tall man opened his arms for Elsa. "I may be old and crazy, but… mind giving your old man a hug?"

That request was more than enough. Eyes already watering, she rushed forward and threw her arms around his middle, squeezing tightly and shivering with the effort of suppressing her sobs. One of his hands reached up to cradle her head close against his shoulder, rocking her very slightly and whispering gentle words of comfort. A few campers and counselors glanced their way, but most of them seemed not to pay much mind to the tearful reunion. Anna watched the pair, feeling warmth at seeing her sister and father finally reunited after so many years.

"I can't believe it's really been so long," Elsa whispered so softly that it almost couldn't be heard. "Dad…"

"I missed you, Elsa." Edgar held her a little tighter and rubbed her back soothingly. "Gosh, it's so good to see you. How have you been, Princess? Keeping out of trouble?"

"Mostly," she conceded. Her eyes flicked very briefly over toward her sister, but didn't linger there. "I'm… very happy that I got to see Anna again. That we could talk; I'm so glad I'm not left guessing why I never heard from her anymore."

Edgar frowned deeply. "I'm so sorry. Had I known what your mother was doing, I would've intervened. She has no right keeping you two away from one another." He gave Elsa a tight squeeze and sighed heavily. "I thought she was better than that."

"So did I," she whispered back, relaxing into the embrace at last. "Seriously, I would never have expected… a-and I didn't believe Anna at first, and now I feel so guilty about that. And angry with Mama, but I don't want to be angry with her!"

Edgar ran his fingers through his elder daughter's hair, as though hoping the action would help soothe Elsa's anger. He stayed quiet for a few minutes and contemplated what to say next. "You have every right to be angry," he murmured finally, laying a kiss on her forehead, "so long as you know to let go of that anger and forgive your mother when you are ready to do so. Isn't that what I taught you true Christianity is about? Love and forgiveness?"

Anna fidgeted herself when she heard her father's advice. It was the same thing he told her when Hans first broke her heart all those years ago and while the pain their mother had caused was worse in comparison to that, the redhead knew deep down that she should do the same for her.

"Alright," her sister promised him readily, nodding against his shoulder. Finally, she sniffled and stood back, wiping at her eyes. "I'll try. And… I'm going to work on it on my drive home. Might call you two to keep me company; I have a car charger and a Bluetooth earpiece, I could probably talk all the way home…"

Edgar grinned. "There you go, that's a wonderful idea. I'm sure you both have loads of stories to share with me and nothing would make this old man happier than to hear them while driving a long six hours." He spared a playful nod at his other daughter. "You can help keep this one busy while I drive, too. She's a bit of a backseat driver and it gets a little irritating."

"You drive worse than I do," Anna commented with a roll of her eyes. "If i didn't, you'd have rolled us ages ago."

"Hey! I got here safely all on my own and only started drifting twice!" their father said, sounding mockingly appalled. Elsa chuckled, but it was the self-conscious chuckle of someone who was not quite sure of whether or not they were allowed to laugh on that occasion.

"We should be going," Anna pointed out as she stepped towards her father and her sister, smiling affectionately as she pulled them both into a crushing group hug. "Otherwise, I think the administers are going to force us to stay and help with the closing cleanup." Despite Edgar's grunt of agreement, none of the family parted. Anna placed a soft kiss on Elsa's cheek, lingering there just long enough to edge on being more than sisterly, before pulling away. "See you later, okay, Snowflake?"

"Of course," she breathed, voice full of emotion. She hugged Anna again, but kept it far shorter than the hugs that they had enjoyed within the cabin. Then she tore herself away, backing toward her own car. "Very soon. And I'll call you!"

Anna found herself struggling to keep herself from dashing towards Elsa's car after her as a lump in her throat made it hard for her to breathe and tears sprang into her eyes. Instead, she reached for her father's hand and gave it a hard squeeze to keep herself still. "Y-you better!" she managed to say, thankfully without too much difficulty. "I-I love you, sis!"

And she was out of there. Once, before pulling out of the parking lot entirely, Elsa stopped and waved out the window to both of them, tears clearly visible along her cheeks. Then she was gone.

"Alright, Anna Banana," her father sighed, clapping her on the shoulder. His eyes were clearly a bit misty, as well. "What do you say we, uh… we find a McD's or something on the way home, eh? Get a sundae or something to celebrate heading home."

Anna nodded and gave her father one more hug. "I'm going to miss her, Papa," she mumbled into his shirt.

"I know, honey. I know." Strong arm still around her, he guided his daughter toward the car.

It wasn't until they were a little further down the road, sitting in the car with their ice cream, that she began a long conversation with "Dad, I have something to tell you…" And it was not an easy one, but Edgar Saunders was patient, and listened as best he could. It was all she could hope for.

 _To Be Concluded…_


	35. Epilogue

NOTES: Wow, I can't believe this is the end! Except I can, since we've been posting it for almost a year, haha. Thanks for all the positive, encouraging reviews you guys have sent along the way. And a special thanks to NoPantsParade (on Tumblr) for the incredible cover art - and to CanITellUSmthin for commissioning it!

And don't worry - I have another Elsanna project brewing. For now, let these sisters have their reunion as my Christmas present to all of you.

Until we meet again,  
 _Jessex (and this time, Pankite)_

* * *

EPILOGUE

By the time Elsa Tremblay was nearing her destination, her palms were so sweaty that they were beginning to slide down the steering wheel. Why was she so nervous? There was nothing to be scared about. Everything before now had been the scary parts; this was just the sweet reward for going through so much heartache and strife.

Still, anxiety plagued her. Maybe everything would have changed in the few hours since they last spoke on the phone. Maybe she would be rejected. Maybe the earth would open up and swallow her whole. Just because these things were unlikely didn't completely erase her fears.

Now that she was getting closer, she double-checked the address she had both written down on a Post-It note and entered into her GPS. This was the place. She'd seen a picture of it at some point, but that wasn't the same as seeing the little blue-painted house in person. Heart in her throat, breath coming in ragged gasps, she finally pulled up to the curb and put her car in park.

"Okay," she whispered to herself as she got out of the car, wiping her palms on her yoga pants. "This… this is no big deal. You're welcome here. You literally talked to them this morning. It's not going to be… bad." She took another few breaths. "Nothing will go wrong. It won't."

Not that she really believed herself in her neurotic brain. But her heart knew that everything was going to be fine. Even if the two were bickering with each other, she trusted her heart more.

One quick press of the doorbell and she was waiting, hoping that nobody would pop out from nowhere to chase her off. Only a moment of silence passed before the sound of loud, hurried footsteps echoed from the other side of the door. There was a loud crash, followed by a female voice cursing while a man laughed uproariously. Then the door was pulled open, revealing a grinning Anna that almost immediately flung herself at Elsa, wrapping her up in a hug so tightly that Elsa swore she heard something crack.

"You're here!" the redhead squealed in delight, snuggling into her older sister and her whole body practically buzzing in barely contained excitement. "I missed you!"

Instantly, all of her anxieties and misgivings melted away. Anna missed her. It was real, every doubt was gone that it wasn't real. Her arms wrapped tightly around Anna, pulling her in as close as she could possibly be.

"I missed you, too!" she half-sobbed, grinning into her shoulder as she spun her around. Anna giggled in her ear and once her feet were back in the ground, she leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on Elsa's lips.

"Come in! Dad figured you'd be hungry so we prepared a light lunch to eat before we leave!" The redhead tugged on her sister's hand, pulling her into the house and closing the door behind them.

"Really?" she asked as she stumbled along in Anna's wake, tripping over her sneakers. "I mean… he wants to see me? After you told me that you two… discussed things… well, I didn't know…"

Anna gave Elsa a soft look, stopping their trek to the kitchen so she could press a few kisses to her knuckles. Only now was she able to get a good look at her little sister. She looked much the same as the weeks ago they had last encountered each other, apple-cheeked and freckle-dusted. Excitable. Curvy…

"Dad loves you," she reassured her sister earnestly, snapping her out of untoward thoughts. "His reaction was a lot like Rapunzel's. He was in denial for a bit, then he was _very_ squicked out for awhile. But never once did he hate us or say anything mean to me." She smiled. "After a full night of crying and a couple weeks of heart-to-hearts, he's come to accept what we share a love that is special. He just… asked for us to keep things on the down-low in his presence for the first little bit so he can get used to it."

"Completely understandable," she sighed as she embraced her back, standing close and feeling nervous and stupid. "And I know, you told me all this… I know. But it seems too good to be true. I couldn't even get up the nerve to tell my mother what kind of relationship we have; I barely could stand up to her about just being your sister again!"

"I'm sorry, it must've been so hard to deal with her. I know she… really hates me right now… she made it clear when I called to explain things." Her red head lowered slightly. Elsa leaned in to press a soft kiss against her forehead, trying to reassure her. Anna smiled and returned the gesture with a kiss to her cheek. "Come on, the kitchen is this way," she murmured before starting to lead Elsa in a bit more of a subdued pace. "And hey, check you out, wearing the Camp shirt."

"Oh, I have so many of these," she dismissed with a wave of her hand. Even though that hadn't been the _only_ reason she selected it. "I could probably make them into curtains."

Their father was at the table, a pair of spectacles on his nose as he read the paper. He glanced up when he heard the girls approached and grinned widely. "Hey! There's my Snow Princess! Get caught in traffic?"

A very shy Elsa looked down at her shoes. Even after having reunited with him after camp, she still felt just as awkward, but she made an attempt. "N-not really. Sorry for getting here so late."

"It's no trouble, my girl. Come sit and eat. You must be starving! Long drive up here, eh?" His brow furrowed in concern. "Do you want to take a nap before you go? I'm sure Anna won't mind you taking her room for a few hours. Her bed is still there." He gave a grinning Anna a stern glare before adding, "You'll have to nap without her, though. Missy here has to help me load her things into the trailer. Are you sure you're okay taking my truck for now?"

"O-oh, of course," Elsa assured him with a slight smile. "You said it's an automatic, right? I never learned to drive, um…" She snapped her fingers. "The other kind. I can't even remember what it's called, with the stick shift?"

"Lucky," Anna grumped beside her, though her little grin made it clear that she wasn't particularly annoyed despite the tone. "The only car that was available for me to practise with was Kristoff's beast of a truck, so I was forced to get used to standard before I was allowed to start learning how to use an automatic."

Edgar chuckled, "And you should be thankful for that. Once you learn stick you can drive anything." To Elsa, he said, "Yes, my truck is automatic. It'll get you and Anna's stuff to school and I'll drive your car to you next month so I can pick it up again." He wrapped an arm around his oldest daughter. "Now dig in before the food gets cold while Anna and I start loading up."

"Kristoff will be coming over to help, too!" Anna chimed in excitedly. "He really wants to meet you!"

"Oh, good!" Elsa laughed nervously to this last part.

As they both left the room, she turned to the table. The stack of pancakes on the serving platter was _huge,_ and there was another one of peameal bacon, regular maple syrup and blueberry syrup, and a bowl of freshly cut-up strawberries. A small smile tugged at her lips. This was really quite overboard; she felt like she was being doted upon, which was weird since she was still his daughter. Despite the five years of little-to-no contact. But instead of bemoaning that, she sat down and fixed herself a plate.

She had just barely began eating before Anna came back into the kitchen to give her a tight hug and a squeal. "Did you know that Dad found us a cheap apartment to rent?!" she asked in an excited rush. "He said he'll pay the rent up until we can get jobs! That's so awesome!"

"Dad…" She set down her fork with a sigh and an exasperated smile. Lucky for him, the man in question wasn't there to reprimand. "He didn't have to do that. I was going to save my money by staying on-campus until the end of my undergraduate."

Anna blinked down at her. "Oh… well, I'm sure we can tell Dad that and he can cancel? He said he was going to finalize everything while we were driving there." She looked a little disappointed but she managed to hide that with a sunny smile and by leaning in to nuzzle Elsa's cheek. "I'm just happy to be with you."

Not that Elsa missed it. After a few seconds, she whispered, "You really wanted to live together like that, didn't you?" She looped an arm around Anna's waist to draw her in closer. "I'm sorry. I just hate the idea of him feeling like he has to… I don't know, take care of me that way. Make up for lost time or whatever."

"Dad spoils," Anna said with a fond smile. "It's in his nature. I've learned long ago to just accept that. He wants nothing more than for me and you to be happy and he thought that this would be a nice surprise to spoil you with since he hasn't been able to do it in so long. Plus, I think it's his way of saying that he's mostly okay with us being a couple since he trusts us to share an apartment." Without hesitation, she snuggled into Elsa's embrace and hummed. "I think it would be nice living together but I don't mind living in a dorm and knowing that you are just a few floors away if that's what you'd prefer. This is your decision."

"Well…" A slight hesitation. "It would be less conspicuous with living off-campus…" Her eyes cast downward as she thought about it, taking a bite of food to give herself time. Finally, she admitted, "I haven't come out to any of my acquaintances from uni yet. It's just… strange, to admit that something you used to think was a sin is now your _life._ I don't even know where to start. So if we just said we were roommates for a while… would you hate that? I'd rather be briefly uncomfortable than hurt you, of course!"

"Whatever you feel comfortable with, Elsa," Anna reassured, taking Elsa's free hand and pressing a kiss to her palm. "Like I said, I'm just happy to be with you. No matter what." She smiled earnestly. "Think the apartment thing over while you eat. I should head back out there with the box I promised to get before Dad comes hunting me down." She started to get up and leave before pausing, saying over her shoulder with a little wink, "You look beautiful today, by the way," before disappearing.

Elsa felt light-headed as she made her way through the rest of breakfast.

By the time she finished eating, the truck was packed up with Anna's things, and their father was smiling at Elsa as she returned from the bathroom. Though she had declined to nap, deciding she'd rather just get the show on the road than inconvenience anyone, she had decided to make sure of a pit stop so they wouldn't have to do it halfway to campus.

"All set," she breathed with a slight smile, handing over the key to her car. "You might have to stop for gas; I don't remember how full it was when I got here."

Edgar chuckled as he took the keys and handed her his. "The gas tank is full in the truck and Kris was kind enough to go and fetch a spare gas can for the road. Is there anything else you need before you leave?"

After a brief moment spent squirming, she asked in a meek voice, "A hug?"

In an instant, Elsa was swept into a big bear hug, Edgar resting his chin on her head and rubbing her back. "I missed you, kiddo," he murmured. Elsa practically melted into the embrace, wanting to have another breakdown but knowing they didn't have time for all that. Besides, he would come to see them on campus once or twice, when he could get away from work.

"Missed you, too."

Edgar suddenly cleared his throat and grinned down at her sheepishly, a perfect reflection of his youngest daughter. "So, uh, about the apartment? Anna said you were trying to save up money. The rent would only be about $300 between the both of you since it's a one-bedroom, I figured you two wouldn't be against… sharing." He cleared his throat again, trying not to sound too uncomfortable. "B-but if you really don't want it, I can cancel."

"I think I would. Maybe… maybe we can get jobs soon, and start paying for it ourselves." She was resolute about that part; the last thing she wanted was to take advantage of her no-longer-estranged father's generosity. "And I will! Maybe something in the campus store? Or I could try retail…"

"You don't have to rush," Edgar insisted. "Take your time. I… have quite a bit saved up. I've been making college funds for both you and Anna but your mother was very firm in letting me know that she was taking care of yours… but I saved up anyway, just in case. I figured since your mother is covering your schooling, my half can cover the apartment until you find jobs." He rubbed his neck and looked off to the side. "I know you probably think I'm trying to buy your love back, Elsa, but I just missed out on so much and I want to make up for it by helping any way I can."

Nodding emphatically, she gave him another quick squeeze before she said, "I know, Dad. Don't worry, I didn't think that. And you have no idea how much I appreciate it." Then she finally released him and stood back to favour him with a wide, earnest smile. "Okay. Let's do this."

Edgar squeezed back before finally pulling away. "I think your sister went over to say bye to Kristoff. Are you sure you guys are going to be okay driving by yourselves?"

"Yes, Dad," she sighed in a typical put-upon-daughter voice. Though she was smiling. It was so nice to have the "missing" parent fussing over her again. Edgar simply gave his eldest daughter a good natured pat on the shoulder.

"Good. Now you both have my number in case something happens. If you start to feel tired, switch with Anna and take a nap or stop for the night. I gave Anna enough money for a night in a hotel if you need it, plus some extra for food. But please, don't let your sister go overboard. She can order almost sixty dollars worth of takeout if you let her." He chuckled softly but it was clear that he was stalling. "Take care of her, okay? This will be the first time she's been away from me for so long."

Playing along, Elsa saluted him with a small smile. "You can count on me, sir." Then they hugged again before her father went out to finish packing.

In no time at all, Anna had returned home. She introduced Elsa to Kristoff, who mostly just laughed and looked awkward a lot. Elsa felt instinctively intimidated by his large bulk and scruffy appearance, but soon enough she was past that. They all chatted for a short while, sipping at sodas and enjoying their brief time together, before their Dad offered to drive Kristoff back into town.

"Guess we should get this show on the road," Elsa sighed once they were alone in the house. Anna took one last swig of her Coke before nodding and standing up, offering her hand to help Elsa do the same. She had her usual grin on.

"You ready for an adventure?" she asked.

"I am if you are." Her heart was beating faster, even though there was no real difference between this moment and the dozens of moments just before. Except this was the first in a long series for the two of them. "We'll just… should we grab anything before we go? Sodas, gum?"

"At the risk of sounding unbearably cheesy? All I need is you." Anna leaned in and rested her forehead against Elsa's, her eyes twinkling. "But if you'd like to pick up some stuff, you are more than welcome. I already have a bag of goodies packed and in the truck."

"Look at you, on top of everything." Leaning in, she took her lips very gently, kneading them together in a way that was almost grateful for the empty house, the chance to be alone. Anna hummed and returned this kiss eagerly, her arms coiling around Elsa's waist and pressing her closer still. The redhead used her fingers to rub soothing circles into the blonde's hips.

She pulled back, just a little, to purr, "I love you."

"Love you, too." Sighing, she reached up to run her fingers through Anna's hair. "Wish we could hang around a little longer… but we need to go if we want to unload everything tonight. Or else people may steal your things from the truck bed."

"Good idea," Anna said, but didn't pull away. Instead, she leaned in and started placing soft kisses along Elsa's neck, taking the skin gently between her teeth and sucking on occasion. The blonde shivered, hands raking down Anna's back from her scalp and settling on her hips as she attempted to resist a reaction to the teasing lips. Anna took her attempt as a challenge. She grazed her teeth lightly over a particularly sensitive point on Elsa's neck before latching on, sucking and nibbling in what Elsa could only assume was an attempt at forming a hickey.

"ANNA!" she burst out in alarm, pushing her back. Pale cheeks flared with pink as she whispered, "I d-don't want to advertise _that_ much that we're together!"

But Anna simply smirked like the little imp she was before planting a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Too late, Elsie," she teased, poking at the mark with her index finger. "But we should get going, eh? Don't want to get there too late or we'll be… _too tired_." She winked and blew her sister a kiss before racing out of the house, giggling madly. Elsa rolled her eyes and followed close behind, rubbing at her much-warmer face.

Then they were buckling into the front seat of the truck, the house locked up behind them. Half of Anna's worldly possessions in the back, and a full tank of gas riding underneath. Ready to go. Anna rested her hand on Elsa's as they started backing out of the driveway but her gaze never left the house as they slowly began to pull away from it.

"I'm a little nervous," she confessed, shoulders taut as they rounded a corner and the house was no longer visible. "Sure, I've been away before, but… this feels a little more _final_ than any other time."

"Well, you're not coming back as Little Baby Anna. This is your first time living away from home as a grown woman. It is a big step, even if it's just college." But even as she was saying this reasonably, her arm was sliding around Anna's shoulders to help reassure her. Anna snuggled into the one armed embrace.

"I'll have you with me, so it's not as daunting as it would've been without you," the redhead mumbled against her shoulder. "Thank you for being here with me… and for helping me get into the school in the first place. All your tips helped a lot."

Shrugging as they finally headed toward the highway, rolling up to a stoplight, she whispered, "You're quite welcome. I mean, I'm not doing it for just you. I'm doing it for _us._ " Then she leaned over to kiss her love. The redhead returned the gesture, fluttering her eyes shut as she sighed in content against Elsa's lips.

"This summer was the best I've ever had," she murmured lovingly as she pulled away and settled back into her seat. "I feel like the luckiest person alive right now. I'm moving in with my sister, my best friend, _and_ my lover!" She giggled. "If someone told me this a year ago, I would've called them crazy."

"Especially since all three of them are the same person," Elsa agreed as they pulled away from the stoplight. Her hand reached over and took up Anna's hand, squeezing gently. "Which, the more I think about it, is a dream come true, Moondrop."

Anna squeezed back and look at her with utter adoration. "It definitely is, Snowflake." She hummed pleasantly and leaned so that she was pressed against Elsa's side. "I'm so happy when I'm with you."

"Thank God. Since you're going to be stuck with me for a long, long time."

Elsa and Anna stayed like that for many more miles, snuggled close in the truck cab and daydreaming about their lives. Bound together by blood and affection alike, and no interference from a condescending mother or misguided camp counselors could change that. There was no room for anything but love.

 _THE END_


End file.
